Entre o Amor e o Ódio
by Amandinha Potter
Summary: Um amor proibido! Uma Grifinória e um Sonserino! Uma aluna e um professor! o amor se transforma em ódio. 15 anos depois ele se encontram,vão descobrir vários segredos, e tentaram ser felizes! Mas não será tarde de mais? CLICK E CONFIRA!
1. Trailer

**Título:**Entre o Amor e o ódio

**Autora:**Amandinha Potter

**Beta: **VivisDrecco

**Gênero:**Romance/Drama.  
**Classificação:**PG-13

**Spoilers:**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem. Porém a união do Mundo Potter e Charmed e os Personagens originais são totalmente meu, se for usar peça com antecedência.

"**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio**

*****No meio de uma guerra, o amor nasceu, do mais improvável casal...**

_**- Eu te amo, não importa quem você seja, ou o que você faz, eu sei que você tem um bom coração, só tem que deixar as pessoas verem isso.**_

_**- Não podemos ficar juntos não entende... Somos completamente diferentes, ele vai matá-la.**_

_**- Eu não tenho medo, pois estou com você, se ficarmos juntos nos podemos vencer essa batalha, pois temos o maior dos poderes: o amor.**_

**...Mas, uma ordem muda tudo:**

_**- Quero que entregue-me os pais de Hermione Granger.**_

_**- Sim milorde eu entregarei.**_

**...14 anos depois**

_**- Meninos! Está na hora de ir para a escola – gritou a morena, para logo depois ouvir os passos apressados pelas escadas, foi beijada pela filha que sentou-se ao seu lado.**_

_**- Não quero ir para a escola trouxa, poxa somos bruxos porque não podemos fazer magias? – perguntou o rapaz que era a cara do pai**_

_**- Porque ainda não são adultos, então até lá meus caros vão ter que me obedecer, sendo assim, sentem, comam e vamos para a escola. – piscou a mãe para o filho, do qual recebeu um sorriso torto.**_

**...Mistérios**

**- **_**Sally volta aqui, tem certeza que está na hora e se ela não der conta?**_

_**- Hora Mi, ela é sua filha foi criada por nós, acredite ela vai se sair muito bem e sinceramente eu já deveria ter entregue o livro há muito mais tempo e ela não vai estar temos muito que fazer.**_

**...Novas amizades**

_**- Oi meu nome é Milena Weasley e você?**_

_**- Eu sou Melinda Halliwell,**_

_**- Bom seja bem vinda, e não se preocupe que no final vai dar tudo certo! – falou a ruiva sorrindo para a morena. – E tenho certeza que seremos grandes amigas!**_

_**- É verdade acho que seremos grandes amigas – sorriu à morena.**_

**...O Reencontro**

_**- Hermione deixa de ser paranóica.**_

_**- Gina, estamos no beco diagonal, onde ele provavelmente pode estar, e você quer que eu fique calma?**_

_**- Olha cunhadinha, sinceramente você sabia que esse encontro mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acontecer, então relaxa.**_

_**- É e pelo que eu vejo vai acabar sendo mais cedo – falou a loira recebendo olhares de interrogação das outras três mulheres.**_

_**-Olá Hermione – falou um homem, com cabelos castanhos, barba por fazer, uma voz arrastada peculiar, era ele, depois de tanto tempo, ele haviam se encontrado.**_

_**- Severus.**_

**...Na escola**

_**- Eles se acham os melhores só por que são garotos.**_

_**- Então vamos fazer que nem eles?**_

_**- O que? Ficar pegando todo garoto que vemos pela frente?**_

_**- Não, vamos criar nossa própria versão dos marotos, porém dessa vez, com um elegante toque feminino. Eles vão enlouquecer, completamente, confie em mim.**_

_**- Boa idéia! To dentro.**_

_**- Aonde eu me inscrevo – a frase estava acompanhada de um sorriso malicioso. **_

**...Romance**

_**- Eu não te suporto, porque você não faz a gentileza de ver se eu não estou na masmorra mais próxima?**_

_**- Não vou ir para nenhum lugar, - um passo o deixou mais próximo - até conseguir o que eu quero.**_

_**- Você não vai conseguir o que quer!**_

_**- Tem certeza? E se eu simplesmente fizer isso? – pegou a loira e lhe prensou na parede dando um beijo, que tirou o fôlego dos que passavam pelo corredor naquele instante.**_

**...Brigas**

_**- Você é muito prepotente, garoto, acha que pode ter tudo e todos aos seus pés?- os olhos faiscavam de fúria - Isso realmente não importa, não é? Você não tem caráter, e nunca se importa com ninguém. É um simples filhinho de papai, Nem seus pais com certeza não conseguem suportar-te, por isso vive na casa dos outros não é? – ela se sentiu um pouco mais feliz ao ver a expressão dele - O que foi o grande Zabine ficou intimidado por causa de uma garota?**_

_**...**_

_**- Creio que não deveria sequer perder meu tempo com você, e a propósito eu **_**fico**_** "de casa em casa" porque meus pais morreram, - havia algo tenso no ar de repente – é, na ultima guerra lutando contra Voldemort, por isso que eu vivo com meu padrinho, mas tenho certeza de que isso não importa, já que você é a sabe-tudo da escola: "a perfeitinha". Olha poderia me fazer um grande favor, oh! criatura perfeita? Vê se me erra, ok? Passar Bem**_

**- **_**Pra proteger os meus filhos, eu faria qualquer coisa, ate abandonar os meus amigos, meu nome é Hermione Granger, e eu me apaixonei pelo braço direito do Lord Voldemort: Severus Snape, mas essa história não é somente sobre mim, ainda teremos muitos mistérios para descobrir.**_

**Brigas, trotes, amizades, muitas confusões! Hogwarts que se segure, pois os pais cresceram, mas ainda estão na jogada e seus filhos são muito piores que eles, essa história vai dar o que falar.**

* * *

"**Mal feito, feito"**

**Nota da Autora: Bom galera sejam bem vindos a nova versão da fic "No meio de uma Guerra", espero que gostem dessa mudança, graças a Merlin eu encontrei uma Beta a minha querida Vivi que é maravilhosa nas fics delas e gentilmente aceitou me ajudar na minha fic. O Trailer esta muito legal e tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar, então leiam e me deixem Reviews, vou ficar aguardando.**

**Nota de Beta: Estou Orgulhosa de estar participando deste projeto que está unindo dois universos únicos e de que eu particularmente gosto. Vocês poderão ver aqui além do maravilhoso mundo de JK, mas também mergulhar no mundo mágico de Charmed, isso me parece maravilhoso e único, se eu fosse você não perderiam tempo e acompanharia esta fic, bem atentamente, Amanda está fazendo um excelente trabalho e vocês terão uma grata surpresa com a mente dela!**


	2. Personagens: Os Adultos

**Título:**Entre o amor e ódio

**Autora:**Amanda** (ou incluir nick)**

**Beta: **VivisDrecco

**Gênero:**Romance/Drama.  
**Classificação:**PG-13

**Spoilers:**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem. Porém a união do Mundo Potter e Charmed e os Personagens originais são totalmente meu, se for usar peça com antecedência.

**

* * *

**

**Resposta aos Comentários**

**Yasmin Potter: Fico feliz que tenha gostado do trailer, tenho certeza de que vai gostar cada vez mais da fic, tentarei atualizar com freqüência, darei uma passadinha nas suas fics, até a próxima bjussss!**

**Lady Luna Andrews: Olá espero que tenhas gostado do trailer, aqui vai mais um capitulo, logo mais colocarei o prólogo! Fique atenta, bjussss**

**Caroline : Oiii Sofie, que bom que você continua comigo, bom ela tem algumas coisas da anterior mas terá algumas diferenças, eu vou tentar atualizar com freqüência mas é que eu tenho uma vida muito corrida e nem sempre consigo atualizar quando eu quero, mas farei o possível ta bem?, Também acho que a fic será maravilhosa se bem que eu sou um pouco suspeita hehehe, bjusss, até a próxima.**

* * *

"_**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**_

**Entre o amor e o ódio**

**Os Adultos**

**Hermione Haliwell (****Emma Watson**** - ****Rachel Weisz****):** aos 20 anos descobriu-se grávida de Severus Snape e de coração desolado, decidiu fugir da guerra para proteger os seus filhos que ainda nem haviam nascido se refugiou na França onde se casou com o auror Thomas Haliwell. Apesar de afastada da Inglaterra, foi uma peça importante para Ordem, sendo uma grande informante. Teve um casal de gêmeos Melinda e Max. Ao lado de Thomas construiu uma vida maravilhosa, e teve Hector, seu lindo filho caçula. Mas sempre se sentiu incompleta, pois ainda nutre algum sentimento que nem ela sabe explicar pelo seu antigo amor, sente muitas saudades do que deixou para trás. 14 anos mais tarde seu passado volta para lhe assombrar, decidida a não deixar que o passado prejudique seus filhos volta para a Inglaterra pouco temerosa, mas com a coragem de uma verdadeira Grifinória. **Ela não ira mais fugir do seu destino nem do seu passado.**

**Severus Snape (****Keanu Reaves****)****:** aos 31 anos, se apaixonou perdidamente por sua ex-aluna Hermione Granger, espionava Voldemort a mando de Dumbledore, sendo sempre fiel a este até mesmo na hora em que teve que matá-lo. Após o fim da guerra sua inocência foi provada e seus erros perdoados pelo ministério, porém não obteve o único perdão que realmente desejava. Com o final de sua missão como agente duplo, Severus se permitiu mudar o seu tão famoso comportamento. Atualmente é professor das classes avançadas de poção, e durante as férias dividi seu tempo entre sua própria casa e a Mansão Malfoy junto a sua família. Será surpreendido com a força de seus sentimentos por Hermione e fará de tudo para conquistá-la.

**Harry Potter e Gina Potter (****Daniel Radcliffe****e ****Bonnie Wright)****:** Se casaram depois da escola e tiveram dois filhos, James Potter e Lílian Potter, James nasceu nove meses após o casamento de seus pais. James esta indo para seu 4º ano, e Lílian para o 3°. Harry e Gina são uma dupla maravilhosa, trabalham no ministério da magia, moram perto da Toca.

**Rony Weasley e Luna Weasley (****Rupert Grint**** e ****Evanna Lynch):** Se casaram, e tiveram dois filhos (por enquanto), Fred, e o caçula Mike, Luna continua no pasquim agora como editora chefe, e Rony trabalha no ministério junto com Harry e sua irmã, continua o mesmo de sempre é hiper apaixonado pela Luna e vice versa.

**Draco Malfoy (****Tom Felton – Brad Pitt**)**:** Quando estava ainda em Hogwarts era muito mimado, mas uma menina de outra casa fez com que ele visse a vida de outra maneira, depois da queda de Voldemort, foi inocentando e divide a mansão com sua mãe, com Snape seu padrinho, com seu filho adotivo Lucas e com sua filha, Megara que por sua vez muitas vezes é igualzinha a ao pai o que gera muita confusão na casa dos Malfoy, por ele ser muito envolvido com o trabalho não tem muito tempo para a filha deixando para a avó da menina educá-la, é muito mulherengo, mas tem um bom coração só não consegue demonstrar. **Com a chegada de certa professora muitas coisas vão mudar.**

**Sally Haliwell (Hilary Duffy (morena) - Angelina Jolie):**Irmã de Thomas e grande amiga de Hermione. Pertenceu a casa Corvinal assim como seu irmão sendo um ano mais nova que este, adora seus sobrinhos, fazendo de tudo para mantê-los feliz. Foi perdidamente apaixonada por um Sonserino e desse amor nasceu uma criança que tem uma missão para cumprir, ser uma Haliwell não é nada fácil, por isso ela esconde esse segredo a sete chaves, mas com a ida dos Haliwell para a Inglaterra e a abertura do livro das sombras muitos segredos serão revelados o que fará com que antigas e novas feridas sejam abertas, mas ela não vai desistir de ser feliz, ela fará de tudo para conquistar o homem da sua vida e sua filha, só que o caminho não será nem um pouco fácil, mas ela não estará sozinha.

**Thomas Haliwell (Orlando Bloom): **Famoso auror francês foi casado com Hermione Granger, por quem foi apaixonado desde a época de Hogwarts. Com ela formou uma linda família, Max, Melinda e Hector são filhos amados. Estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que esta e de sua irmã caçula Sally. Mesmo sendo um Corvinal sempre teve amigos em outras casas inclusive dois sonserinos, que podem ser considerados seus amigos, Blaise e Draco. Morreu misteriosamente há 4 anos, **porém entregou a sua irmã algo valioso para que esta desse a seus filhos.**

**Blaise e Pansy Zabine (Taye Diggs e Carolina Dieckmann) – im memorian:** Pais de Lucas faleceram lutando no lado certo na última grande guerra, eram muitos apaixonados um pelo outro e seu amor refletia no filho deles, deixaram a guarda de Lucas para Draco, por confiarem completamente no melhor amigo.

* * *

"_**Mal feito, feito"**_

**Nota da Autora:**Olá queridas leitoras, mais uma vez sejam bem – vindos espero que tenham gostado dos adultos, tenho certeza que se vocês gostaram deles iram amar os seus filhos, muitas aventuras iremos viver juntos por isso espero que vocês continuem lendo a nossa fic, ela é feita com muito carinho e dedicação. Ahh e também gostaria de dizer que a minha Beta Vivis é maravilhosa fico muito contente de ter encontrado alguém que me ajude a explorar esses dois mundos fantásticos.

Até a próxima pessoal.

**Nota de Beta:**Oi queridos leitores, eu devo dizer que esses personagens alguns conhecidos por nós e outros completamente novos me despertaram uma curiosidade latente. Estou completamente ansiosa para ver Severus e Hermione se reencontrando após tanto tempo e tanta coisa ter acontecido com ambos. Hermione foi feliz sem ele e isso me deixa com certo sorriso, será que Severus irá reconquistá-la com facilidade? Creio que não.

O casal Potter é bom... Potter... Não há muito que dizer...

E Luna e Rony ah... Esse sim é um casal maravilhoso tia JK devia ter visto isso também! Amo Rony e Luna!

Draco está mudado... Hummm o que podemos esperar dele? Mistério!

Eu adorei a Sally ela é muito alto astral e muito inteligente o que me fez automaticamente gostar dela e creio que podemos esperar e muito dela nessa fic.

Porém o personagem novo que mais gostei foi o Thomas, não sei por que bem essa paixão por ele automaticamente, afinal infelizmente ele está "morto", porém gostei dele e ponto. Adoro homens poderosos e misteriosos... E ele tem esse ar.

Blaise e Pansy: in memoriam apenas direi que eles fazem muita falta!

E são apenas os adultos mais proeminentes dessa fic... Aguardem os adolescentes e verdadeiros protagonistas! Posso dizer que eles são ótimos!

Obs: desculpem os erros, eu sou na verdade mais uma consultora e estou tentando não deixar passar qualquer erro (seria meu real trabalho, já que sou beta, mas fazer o que... eu mesma preciso infinitamente das minhas betas maravilhosas... mas estou me esforçando...) tanks!

Vivis Drecco


	3. Personagens: Os Adolescentes

**Título:**Entre o amor e ódio

**Autora:**Amandinha Potter

**Beta: **VivisDrecco

**Gênero:**Romance/Drama.  
**Classificação:**PG-13

**Spoilers:**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem. Porém a união do Mundo Potter e Charmed e os Personagens originais são totalmente meu, se for usar peça com antecedência.

* * *

**Resposta aos Comentários**

**Lady Luna Andrews****: Que bom que gostou, aqui vai o perfil dos adolescentes tenho certeza que ira gostar deles também, um grande bju, até a próxima.**

**

* * *

**

"_**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**_

**Os Adolescentes**

**Melinda Granger Haliwell (Shofia Bush): **Acaba de completar 14 anos, meiga, inteligente, muito sensível, é filha de Hermione e Snape um fato que ela desconhece, herdou da mãe, sua imensa curiosidade e agilidade e de seu pai um pouco do mau humor, adora poções, acha sua mãe a mulher mais incrível do mundo, tem muito respeito por ela, adora seu irmão gêmeo Max. E têm em Hector um profundo amor e empatia. Quando um segredo de família se revela para ela, descobre novos modos de fazer magia, e vai utilizar-se deles para descobrir vários segredos. Muito responsável sempre tenta fazer com que seus amigos não sejam pegos nas confusões que armam. Apesar de sofrer por ser ver separada de seu gêmeo, irá ganhar duas grandes amigas do coração com as quais vai proteger o mundo ou pelo menos tentar. **Ela é muito justa e determinada, quando coloca alguma coisa na cabeça ela nunca desiste até consegui-la, vai se apaixonar pelo tremendo galinha da escola e melhor amigo do irmão, isso ainda vai render muitas gargalhadas.**

**Max Granger Haliwell (James Lafferty):** Assim com sua irmã tem 14 anos, mas diferente dela foi para a Sonserina (olha ai os genes do pai hehe) ele é muito carinhoso com as pessoas com que ele se importa na Sonserina, e será lá por incrível que pareça que vai conhecer seus verdadeiros amigos, muitas vezes tem sonhos com uma batalha, uma guerra. Ele tem receio de seus poderes, muitas vezes pode se tornar um rebelde sem causa ou uma grande causa já que sente muita a falta do pai Thomas e não perdoa a sua morte, adora a irmã, pois é a única que consegue entendê-lo. Hector seu irmão caçula é aquele que sempre consegue arrancar um sorriso dele. Vai sempre estar em pé de guerra com os grifinórios o que irá render muita dor de cabeça para a sua mãe, não vai se dar muito bem com os novos professores nem com regras. Mas mesmo fazendo papel de Bad Boy, ele tem um coração de ouro e vai aprender muito com os novos amigos, vai descobrir novos poderes, vai se apaixonar pela melhor amiga da irmã.

**James Sirius Potter (Jared Padalecki):** Hogwarts que se segure, pois, esse menino vai abalar as estruturas, mesmo tendo 14 anos ele é o verdadeiro terror, adora arrumar confusão e junto com Fred e Frank vai formar um novo trio de marotos, tem a mesma personalidade do seu avô paterno, não usa óculos, tem os olhos de sua mãe, mesmo aprontando um monte e levando sua mãe à loucura é um "bom menino", adora atucanar a irmã, mas ama ela incondicionalmente, seu pai é seu melhor amigo, vai deixar a professora McGonagall de cabelos em pé, é apanhador da Grifinória assim como seus pais e seu avô, vai balançar muito o coração de certa sonserina e vai fazer de tudo para ficar com ela, como sempre uma vez maroto sempre maroto.

**Lílian Moly Potter (****Aléxis Bledel****):** Tem 13 anos e é a meiguice em pessoa, isso quando não pisam em seus calos, adora o seu nome, pois lembra a ela suas maravilhosas avós, ela é a cara da avó paterna com um mistura do temperamento de sua avó materna, ou seja, imaginem uma Lílian Evans com o temperamento de Moly weasley, vai se apaixonar logo de cara por Max Halliwel dando muita dor de cabeça para todos especialmente para a prima Mia e para o amigo Frank que é apaixonado por esta.

**Fred Weasley (Gregory Smith):** Tem 14 anos e é o tio encarnado, hehe, cheio de sardas no rosto puxou muito o lado Weasley e principalmente a marotisse de seu tio Fred, junto dos seus dois melhores amigos Frank e James vai infernizar Hogwarts, principalmente Filch e a Madame Nora (pobre gata), é goleiro da Grifinória.

**Frank Longbottam (Shane West):** filho de Neville melhor amigo de James e Fred esses três acabam formando umnovo trio de marotos (Hogwarts que se segure) tem 15 anos é artilheiro e é apaixonado por Lílian, mas esta só o vê como um amigo o que deixa o maroto muitas vezes de baixo astral, a única que consegue consola-lo é Mia Wesley uma grande amiga.

**Milena (Mia) Weasley (Bethany Joy Lenz):**Mia é uma grifinória, adora os amigos e se da muito bem com Lucas e Megara que são da sonserina (uma coisa única diga-se de passagem) é artilheira do time da grifinória, adora incomodar seus amigos, vai sentir uma grande ligação com Melinda se tornando sua melhor amiga, vai gostar logo de cara do irmã dela, mas, vai abrir mão desse amor pela prima Lílian. Vai aprontar muitas confusões com suas amigas, tem 14 anos. Ahh e ela é irmã de Victória, ou seja, ela é uma meia veela.

**Megara Malfoy (Hilary Duffy):**Filha de Draco Malfoy, muitas vezes se sente sozinha, mesmo morando com a avó que lhe dá carinho e com seu padrinho (Severus) sente muita a falta do pai, quando esta em casa adora escutar musica e tocar violão, quando seu pai diz não ela diz sim, vai infernizar muito o pai, pois quer saber sobre sua mãe, muita vezes é muito fechada e sozinha, as únicas pessoas que conseguem fazê-la ficar de bom humor é seu "irmão" Lucas e sua avô, tem 14 anos e é uma sonserina (pelo menos isso para alegrar o pai)não gosta muito das regras mas nunca apronta de mais, tem pavor do trio de marotos especialmente James, simpatiza logo de cara com Melinda ainda mais por ser amiga de Mia desde que entrou na escola para o desespero do seu pai, essas três vão descobrir muitos segredos, já é apaixonada por um Grifinório mas não admite isso nunca nem sobre tortura, isso ainda vai render muitas risadas, vai precisar de seu "inimigo" quando descobrir sobre sua mãe.

**Lucas Zabine (Chad Michael Murray):** Melhor amigo de Megara, trata ela como se fossem irmãos, mas já foi apaixonado por ela, é muito estudioso e como o pai arranca suspiros por onde passa, por incrível que pareça se da muito bem com o trio parada dura da Grifinória, a chegada de certa Grifinória vai balançar seu coração, tem 15 anos e assim como a "irmã" pertence à sonserina, seus pais morreram na guerra então ele foi criado pelo seu padrinho Draco Malfoy, sente muita a falta de seus pais, mas mesmo assim gosta muito deles, vai se tornar o melhor amigo de Max e esses dois vão aprontar muito.

**Teddy Lupin - (Tom Welling):**Filho de Remus e Tonks tem 16 anos, por ser filho de uma metamórfoga suas mudanças é diferentes ele cresce super rápido, mas parou de crescer quando fez 13 agora cresce como um garoto normal, por ser filho de quem é e pela sua habilidade de mudar a sua aparência em Hogwarts está na Corvinal e é artilheiro, mora com os padrinhos Harry e Gina adora seus "irmãos" de criação, namora Victória Weasley.

**Victória Weasley (Avril Lavigne):** Filha de Fleur Weasley e Gui Weasley tem 16 anos esta na Corvinal, tem sangue de Veela assim como sua mãe, mas tem muita coisa do pai adora voar, tem pavor que mintam ou a excluam de algum plano e isso vai render varias confusões na escola, ama muito a sua irmãzinha Mia de 14 anos e sempre esta de prontidão quando ela precisa de um carinho ou de um conselho, mesmo as duas sendo irmãs são um pouco diferentes mas a amizade e a cumplicidade fazem das duas uma dupla perfeita.

**As Crianças**

**Hector Granger Halliwell (Ridge Canipe): **É o caçula de Hermione e Thomas, tem uma personalidade forte e brincalhona, se parece muito com o pai em alguns aspectos. Conviveu muito pouco com este, mas na opinião da família é como se um pequeno pedaço de Thomas ainda corresse pela casa.

**Mike Weasley (Blake Woodruff):** É o Caçula de Rony e Luna é uma mistura dos dois, consegue ser mais pateta que o pai e a mãe, mas tem um grande coração, com cinco anos é enlouquecido por quadribol e pelo seu irmão se sente muito sozinho, pois ainda não pode ir para Hogwarts.

* * *

"_**Mal feito, feito"**_

**Nota da Autora:** Olá meus amados e ai o que acharam dos adolescentes? Podem ter certeza que eles vão enlouquecer o mundo mágico, espero que vocês continuem acompanhando, estou muito orgulhosa de estar escrevendo essa fic e de ela estar sendo lida por vocês, espero que continuem acompanhando essa historia mágica que eu tenho certeza que vai encantar cada vez mais vocês! Até a próxima...

**Tanks Amandinha Potter.**

**Nota de Beta:** Oie... Vou falar um pouco sobre os personagens originais da Amanda!

É simplesmente maravilhoso.

Amo de paixão o Lucas! Filho do meu Blaise, e criado pelo Draco, bom já podemos falar que ele deve ter um humor maravilhoso certo? Hahaha... Ele esconde muito por baixo da aparência fantástica. Espero muito dele!

Megara é a minha personagem feminina favorita até este momento. Curto muito o estilo dela e estarei aqui torcendo por esta bela Malfoy.

O que me leva a crer que a família Malfoy é a que me deixa mais propensa a favoritismo... Ok! O que posso dizer Draco sempre foi meu favorito!

Max e Melinda são uns amores eu adoro ver a inteiração deles o que me lembra um pouco meu relacionamento com meu irmão... (Exceto que não somos magos, puts que azar... hahaha). Esses dois serão com certeza o epicentro da trama! Afinal olha de quem são filhos!

Hector eu sinto como se ele fosse um daqueles presentes maravilhosos que temos da vida. Um amor. Creio que ele e Mike serão grandes amigos, alias Mike me deixa curiosa, uma junção de Rony e Luna sempre vai ser explosiva!

Teddy e Victorie são tão lindos que me deixam sem fôlego! Perfeição!

Fred! Gente ele merece o nome dele? Creio que sim! Eu mal posso esperar para ver ele em ação.

Frank deve ser um doce, porém um doce daqueles azedinhos já que esta no trio de marotos dessa escola... Hummm vamos ver o que ele apronta!

James... Vou esquecer a filiação dele e dar um voto de confiança a ele. Creio que ele e Lily ainda podem me conquistar. A Lily é um doce. E tem muito bom gosto, torço para Max e Lily.

E por ultimo, mas não menos importante temos a Mia, ela é uma meia veela ruiva, ou seja, cuidado com ela, sua meiguice e amor à família pode esconder uma gata feroz! Essa é a minha impressão dela será correta?

Esse é apenas uma pequena amostra dos personagens únicos desta fic, pra que vocês possam conhecê-las e despertar a curiosidade. Um pequeno trecho ainda tem muito mais sobre eles aguardem. Não se esqueçam de estarem comentando sobre os personagens e mostrando a visão deles que vocês tiveram!

**Tanks Vivis Drecco.**


	4. Prólogo

2

**Título:**Entre o amor e ódio

**Autora:**Amandinha Potter

**Beta: **VivisDrecco

**Gênero:**Romance/Drama.  
**Classificação:**PG-13

**Spoilers:**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem. Porém a união do Mundo Potter e Charmed e os Personagens originais são totalmente meu, se for usar peça com antecedência.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários**

**Yasmin Potter: Olá querida tudo bem? Fico feliz que estejas ansiosa, pois isso significa que você esta gostando da fic, não sei se essa ansiedade ira acabar tão cedo hehe, aqui vai mais um capítulo, logo estarei postando o primeiro capítulo. Espero que goste. Bjuss**

* * *

"_**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**_

**Prólogo**

**Ponto de Vista de Hermione.**

_Guerra, uma palavra tão pequena, mas com a capacidade de destruir os sonhos de todas as pessoas, muitas vezes peguei-me pensando: isso não vai durar para sempre; vamos conseguir vencer ele. Eu errei._

_Professor Dumbledore sempre dizia que o amor era a maior arma, mas acho que ele se esqueceu de dizer que servia tanto como uma arma para o bem como uma arma para o mal._

_Voldemort no seu desejo incalculável por poder. Foi derrotado graças a Harry, Rony, Gina, Luna, eu mesmo que não tão presente e por mais incrível que pareça contamos com ajuda de Draco._

_Mas mesmo depois de vencer a terrível batalha eu já havia perdido tudo o que eu tinha de mais importante, Voldemort consegui destruir a minha vida, pois a mando dele o homem que eu amava, destruiu a minha família. Severo Snape era brilhante, ruim, manipulador, traidor, mas eu por ironia do destino acabei me apaixonando por ele, tivemos um caso e ele me jurava amor eterno, e eu acreditei, nunca vou perdoá–lo, a única coisa boa disso tudo são os gêmeos._

_Então eu fugi adotei outro nome, outro passado e agora 14 anos depois me vi obrigada a voltar para a Inglaterra, é claro que eu já vinha com esse pensamento, mas eu sei que ao colocar os meus pés no solo inglês eu irei abrir antigas e novas feridas, e eu temo pelos meus filhos, não sei como eles irão aceitar a verdade, e como é que o livro das sombras pode pertencer a Melinda se... Bom isso não vem ao caso agora eu sinto dentro de mim que mais uma vez uma guerra está para começar eu só espero que dessa vez eu consiga sobreviver a esta, pois sinceramente a outra eu sobrevivi somente o necessário. _

_Espero que a vida seja um pouco mais fácil para meus filhos, que eles tenham muitos momentos de alegria é o único desejo que eu tenho, mas eu sei que ele vai descobrir a verdade e então, eu espero ter a coragem de uma Grifinória para concertar os meus erros._

_E Essa é a minha História._

_

* * *

_

"_**Mal feito, feito"**_

**Nota da Autora: A todas as minhas fieis leitoras mais um capitulo dessa emocionante historia, é um capitulo curto mas não se desesperem logo mais irei postar o primeiro capitulo, ahhh e espero ver mais comentário ok?**

**Um grande beijos para vocês!**

**Amandinha Potter.**

**Nota da Beta: Nota de Beta: Hermione está aqui nos contando segredos de sua vida e seus sentimentos, um vislumbre maravilhoso do que veremos em breve. Entre o Amor e o Ódio existe uma linha tênue que pode ser atravessada no espaço de um sussurro.**

**Esperamos comentários! xD**


	5. Capitulo 1: SURPRESAS

**Título:**Entre o amor e ódio

**Autora:**Amandinha Potter

**Beta: **VivisDrecco

**Gênero:**Romance/Drama.  
**Classificação:**PG-13

**Spoilers:**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem. Porém a união do Mundo Potter e Charmed e os Personagens originais são totalmente meu, se for usar peça com antecedência.

* * *

**Respostas dos Comentários:**

**Lady Luna Andrews:** Olá novamente que bom que você gostou do prólogo, tenho certeza que vais gostar do primeiro capitulo, estarei aguardando a sua resposta, bom final de semana!

**Bjussss *-*!**

**Yasmin Potter:** Agora sim, a fic via começar, espero que você goste desse capitulo ele esta recheado de informações, foi muito divertido escrever ele.

Concordo contigo Sev/Mione é muito envolvente, hehe tudo mundo já achou um professor ou um ex-professor bonito. Bom quanto aos clichês eu gosto deles, é claro que as vezes eles nos cansam mas pode ter certeza que desse clichê você não vai se entediar, temos mais um universo reunido nessa fic o Charmed não sei se você conhece mas é um seriado que acabou mas muito divertido.

Tenho certeza que você ira gostar desse clichê e adoro poder conversar com as minhas leitoras, bom final de semana!

**Bjussss *-*!**

**Aninha Snape:** Oiiiii, mais um capitulo e agora sim a fic vai começar, muitas emoções nesse primeiro capitulo, infelizmente a sua curiosidade e a sua ansiedade só irão aumentar (eu espero hehe)!

Postaremos o mais breve possível, bom final de semana!

**Bjussss *-*!**

p.s: não entendi "fds"?

* * *

"_**Juro Solenemente não fazer nada de Bom"**_

**Capitulo 1 - Surpresas**

**Sexta, 06h00min am, Irlanda, Casa dos Granger Halliwell**

Era um típico amanhecer na Irlanda, mais um dia de trabalho e escola. Em uma pequena casa uma família dormia tranquilamente sem nenhuma preocupação, ou melhor, dizendo quase sem nenhuma preocupação, o corredor estava vazio, mas podia se notar uma sobra pequena e gorducha andando por todos os cômodos da casa, era Bichento que procurava um lugar para voltar a dormir já que a dona dele tivera um pesadelo e o empurrara para fora da cama, chegou a um quarto quase no fim do corredor e adentrou, subiu na cama e se aninhou com uma menina que dormia calmamente, esta o afagou e voltou a dormir.

Hermione estava em seu quarto dormindo tranquilamente quando ouviu um barulho na porta, sorriu consigo mesma pelo visto alguém havia acordado mais cedo do que ela, fingiu que estava dormindo e esperou até que seu pequenino viesse até ela. Hector tinha cinco anos e era uma criança adorável, era parecidíssimo com seu Thomas, ele se colocou do lado da mãe e olhou para ela com aquele sorriso maroto:

- Mãe, a senhora ta dormindo? – Hermione não respondeu, esse era o ritual de todas as manhãs ele sempre vinha ver se ela ainda estava ali. – Mãe a senhora ta acordada? – o rostinho que antes tinha um sorriso maroto se desfez num beicinho bem grande, já desistindo de acordar a mãe começou a descer da cama mas sentiu um puxão na roupa e quando virou a cabeça viu a mãe sorrindo para ele e logo sorriu de volta!

- Bom dia meu pequeno príncipe, dormiu bem?

- Bom dia mamãe, dormi sim e a senhora?

- Dormi bem, também, mas acordei muito melhor! – ela viu o ponto de interrogação no rosto do menino – Sabe por que eu acordei bem? – recebeu uma negação do filho – Porque o menino mais lindo desse mundo me acordou!

- Ahhh e quem é esse menino?

- Eu to olhando para ele agora mesmo – deram risadas e ficaram se olhando profundamente, Hermione aproveitou e começou a fazer cócegas no filho.

- a mãe hahaha, para hahahaha, ta fazendo cosquinha hahahahahaahahaha

- essa é a intenção – começaram uma corrida um atrás do outro – uma coisa não se podia negar o amor reinava naquele quarto!

Num dos outros quartos da casa dormiam um menino e uma menina, no quarto do primeiro onde tudo era na cor verde, aparentemente estava tudo calmo, ele dormia profundamente, mas não estava tendo um sono calmo, ele se contorcia e sua testa suava, ele tentava sair do seu sono, mas não conseguia acordar.

No quarto ao lado que pertencia a uma menina este era vermelho, com algumas coisas em dourados, ela dormia tranqüilamente com um sorriso em seu rosto, podia se notar no quarto dela flores espalhadas pelo chão era quase como ter um jardim que sumia e aparecia.

Hermione se jogou na cama com o filho, os dois estavam exaustos e decidiram que havia um empate entre os dois, Hector era uma das grandes alegrias da mãe, ele tinha os mesmos olhos e o mesmo rosto do pai, era um pequeno pedaço de Thomas. Ela olhou para o relógio e decidiu que já era hora de chamar os outros.

- Meu príncipe que tal nos tomarmos um banho e arrumar o café da manhã?

- Boa idéia mãe, eu posso fazer pancacas? – a mãe riu do filho algumas palavras ele ainda não dominava, mas era surpreendente como cada dia ele aprendia alguma coisa nova.

- claro você pode sim me ajudar a fazer panquecas! – piscou para o filho. – Agora vamos tomar banho – os dois foram para o banheiro e se aprontaram para o café, para mais um dia de trabalho e escola.

**

* * *

Sexta 06h00min am, Irlanda, Mansão dos Halliwell  
****  
**

Uma moça com uma aparência cansada se levantava sem muita animação, seu nome era Sally Halliwell, dar aulas a adolescentes não era nada fácil, mas ela gostava, sempre teve fascinação por passar tudo o que ela podia para os outros. Ela se levantou e lembrou-se do dia que era ela iria ver os sobrinhos e a cunhada, desceu as escadas e encontrou a mesa do café já posta, sorriu para a elfa que estava com ela desde que ela era um bebe.

- Obrigada misty

- Misty adora servir à senhorita, Misty adora a patroa dela – elfa saiu e deixou a mestra tomar o café, sozinha.

Sally estava podre de sono, não conseguira dormir bem, tivera sonhos muitos confusos. Havia uma ruga de preocupação na sua cabeça, pois os sonhos eram relacionados com o Livro das Sombras e os seus sobrinhos, algo estava para acontecer no mundo mágico e ela tinha a estranha sensação de que não seria uma coisa boa.

Terminou de tomar seu café e foi par o sótão, onde havia a relíquia mais preciosa da família Halliwell o Livro das Sombras, ele havia sido criado por Melinda Warren sua ancestral e desde então muitas gerações de Halliwell haviam escritos seus aprendizados neles, para os trouxas ele era visto como um livro comum, mas ele continha um grande poder. Ela se aproximou do livro, ao tocá-lo uma luz invadiu o sótão cegando ela por alguns minutos. Após a luz desaparecer ela viu uma pessoa que há cinco anos ela não via, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, ela tentou ir abraçá-lo, mas ele fez um não com a cabeça, sorrindo tristemente para ela e simplesmente falou:

_- Está na hora das encantas despertarem, o livro deve ser passado adiante, um grande mal do passado vai voltar, trazendo muito medo e desespero, elas precisarão de algo mais do que o poder das três. Elas vão lutar e perder, somente com o amor, com a amizade e com a esperança é que elas iram vencer._

Após dizer isso o espírito foi embora, não dando tempo para ela dizer uma única palavra. Havia começado mais uma fez uma batalha e infelizmente ela envolveria seus sobrinhos, e desenterraria o passado. Ela pegou um porta-retrato que havia na mesa ao lado do livro e sorriu lembrando-se do dia em que tirou a foto, foi um dia antes de o irmão falecer. Ela tocou a foto e uma lembrança dela mesma surgiu, estava com uma camisola branca e segurava um pequeno embrulho em suas mãos e sorria.

Largou o porta retrato e deixou o livro na mesa.

Ela suspirou e saiu fechando a porta do sótão.

- _Selare_.

Muitas coisas iriam mudar, sabendo que no momento ela não poderia fazer mais nada por hora, foi se arrumar para ir trabalhar.

**

* * *

Casa dos Granger Halliwell.  
****  
**

Após estarem ambos de banho tomado e devidamente secos, mãe e filho se vestiram e o pequeno foi correndo diretamente para a TV da sala, a mãe balançou a cabeça sorrindo era assim toda manhã. Ela foi até a cozinha e preparou o café vendo a hora no relógio decidiu chamar os outros dois filhos antes que eles dormissem o dia inteiro. Deu um beijo em Hector e subiu para os quartos.

Antes de entrar nos quartos dos gêmeos, entrou no seu e foi ajeitar o cabelo que como sempre era volumoso de mais a seu gosto ela se olhou, o reflexo não era muito diferente de 14 anos atrás, estava com 35 anos e ainda parecia à mesma, a única coisa que mudara era o brilho de seus olhos castanhos que há muito tempo já haviam desaparecido, tomou um banho e voltou ao quarto para escolher uma roupa para ir trabalhar, ouviu o despertador tocar e com um simples movimento da mão o aparelho silenciou-se, para muitos isso significaria que a pilha parara de funcionar ou que o despertador estragara, mas para outros isso seria magia, Hermione adorava poder fazer magia, mas é claro que não fazia sempre, pois viviam num bairro trouxa e tinham que ser cuidadosos, mas a morena no que podia usava magia, arrumou seu quarto num aceno da varinha e saiu do quarto indo ao quarto dos filhos para acordá-los, há quartoze anos era essa a sua rotina, acordar, acordar seus filhos, tomar café da manhã, levar eles para a escola e ir trabalhar...

Há quartoze anos era assim, ela era feliz, mas sentia falta da sua antiga vida, da qual ela fugirá.

Para não perder mais um minuto com tais pensamentos resolveu acordar seus outros dois anjinhos. Abriu cuidadosamente a porta do quarto de sua filha e entrou ficou bem surpresa com o que encontrou, o quarto estava coberto de flores, parecia um jardim, havia flores para todos os lados, e o mais importante de todos os tipos. A morena sorriu carinhosamente para a filha adormecida na cama, ela era seu anjinho, Melinda era muito parecida com a mãe, mas Hermione podia ver alguns traços do pai, mas não se preocupava com isso, sua filha era muito especial, com um movimento da varinha fez com que as flores desaparecessem.

Melinda era muito carinhosa, amiga, às vezes se irritava facilmente, mas ela conseguia conquistar todos a sua volta, não havia quem não gostasse dela, fisicamente ela tinha seus olhos e a cor de seus cabelos, mas algumas expressões e o cabelo liso, ela herdara do pai, era uma mistura perfeita dos dois. Ficou com dó de acordá-la, mas ela não queria que se atrasassem para seus compromissos.

Sentou-se na cama da filha e acariciou o rosto dela:

- Filha, ta na hora de acordar – não demorara muito e se deparou com dois olhos castanhos olhando para ela, Melinda sempre acordara com facilidade, nisso era parecido com ela, Hermione viu que a filha olhara para o despertador e tentou-se cobrir um pouco, é claro que a filha adorava ficar um pouco mais na cama. – Vamos sua dorminhoca esta na hora de acordar. Temos muitas coisas para fazer. – a menina sorriu para a mãe

- Bom dia mãe – falou a menina sonolenta com um sorriso nos olhos – eu sinceramente acho que esta muito cedo para acordar, então que tal mais meia hora?

- Nem pensar mocinha hoje você tem escola eu tenho que trabalhar tenho um caso muito importante para resolver, então, sem demora mocinha!

- Huf ta né fazer o que, é a vida – a menina deu um pulo da cama e abriu as cortinas ia ser um dia muito lindo, foi em direção ao banheiro e parou virando para a mãe – Você já acordou o Max e o Hector?

- Não estou me preparando psicologicamente para fazer isso, pois você sabe como é difícil acordar seu irmão e o seu irmãozinho foi quem me acordou parece que ele caiu da cama, já está na vendo TV.

- É eu sei como é mãe deixa que eu acordo ele? – ela pareceu pensativa por um segundo e falou para mãe rapidamente - O Hector tem estado um pouquinho estranho nessa ultima semana ele ta sempre acordando mais cedo do que todo mundo! – depois sorriu como se mudasse de pensamento - E ai mãe posso acordar o mano? Daí a senhora pode ir descendo e fazer o café isso já economiza bastante tempo não é? – sorriu diabolicamente, Hermione riu sabia que a filha estava aprontando alguma coisa, ela às vezes tinha um tom maldoso o qual herdara do pai.

- Ok, eu vou terminar o café, mas não demorem muito e nem destruam a casa ouviu? Eu não posso me atrasar hoje de jeito nenhum ta bem?

- Ta pode deixar não vamos demorar _muito_. – falou a menina dirigindo - se para o banheiro para se arrumar, enquanto isso Hermione saíra do quarto da filha acompanhada por Bichento, ela ouviu o chuveiro ser aberto e a filha a cantarolar sorriu consigo mesma, ela era um verdadeiro anjinho diabólico. Desceu as escadas e viu o filho mais novo receber bichento em seu colo e acariciá-lo. Hector estava rodeado de Ben10, kevins e Gwens enquanto assistia entretido um episodio de seu desenho favorito. Sua vida não era perfeita, mas era maravilhosa na medida do possível.

Depois de se arrumar, e arrumar suas coisas para o colégio, Melinda foi até o quarto do irmão, e abriu a porta encontrou-o na cama deitado de bruços dormindo, o sono não parecia ser muito calmo, pois ele estava se mexendo bastante então acorda-lo não seria um pecado sorriu maliciosamente a menina.

Ela adorava o irmão, mas em certos momentos ele lhe enlouquecia especialmente quando ele se metia na sua vida amorosa e dava uma de irmão mais velho sendo que ele era somente alguns minutos mais velho que ela, mesmo com algum peso na consciência pegou os fones de ouvido do seu irmão e colocou-os nos ouvidos dele, quando tudo estava pronto apertou o play, foi tudo muito rápido, o irmão dera um pulo da cama e quase ficou grudado no teto.

O irmão virou-se e deu de cara com a irmã se acabando de tanto rir, demorou dois segundos e pulou da cama soltando um grito estridente:

- Melinda Halliwell você esta morta! – falou o rapaz bufando indignado

Hermione estava na cozinha e ouvira o grito de Max, sabia que agora a correria iria começar, suspirou olhando para cima:

- Por Merlim eles poderiam fazer menos barulho! – Continuo fazendo o café, ela adorava cozinhar ela herdara isso da mãe, mas quanto a lavar a louça ela não gostava nem um pouco, quando as panquecas estavam quase prontas ouviu passos na escada e seus dois filhos entraram Hermione sorrira para eles eram sua alegria e sua razão de viver. – Bom dia meninos dormiram bem?

- Bom dia mamãe – disse Melinda toda feliz, é claro que não teve a mesma reação do filho.

- Bom dia Max dormiu bem?

- Ahhh na real mãe estava dormindo muito bem até que um hipopótamo resolveu me acordar, e a delicadeza dela é de deixar qualquer um com inveja – falou o menino após sentar-se à mesa e começar a comer.

- Ahhh que fiasco mano, só por causa de uma musiquinha que eu coloquei gentilmente para te acordar...

- Musiquinha? Gentilmente? Você quase me deixou surdo! – exclamou indignado, vendo a irmã cair na gargalhada, já ia saltar para cima dela quando a mãe interveio...

- Ok crianças, vamos para com isso, Melinda peça desculpas para o seu irmão, e Max não precisa levar tudo a serio aceite que dessa vez você foi passado para traz. – recebeu um olhar fulminante do filho, mas não se intimidou – Mel vá chamar o seu irmãozinho.

- To aqui mãezinha... Bom dia mana – deu um abraço bem apertado na irmã que sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha do pequeno – bom dia mano – fez o mesmo ritual com o irmão e olhou para a expressão dele, viu que ele estava bravo, - ahhh mano não fica assim toma aqui, pra você ficar feliz – Hector colocou o pedaço de bolo de chocolate que havia em seu prato no prato do seu irmão, não demorou muito para que Max abri-se um sorriso para o irmão.

- Bom dia cabeça de melão – após os comprimentos todos se sentaram a mesa e saborearam um delicioso café da manhã em família.

Após o café os irmãos ficaram arrumaram a cozinha para a mãe e foram ajeitar suas mochilas enquanto isso Hermione ficara lendo alguns relatórios sobre o caso que teria que defender naquela manhã, alguns minutos depois Max desceu as escadas com irmão nas costas e Mel carregando as suas mochilas.

- Mãe, estamos prontos vamos? – Melinda já estava do seu lado esperando para irem. Hermione não notara seus filhos parados na sua frente, estava muito concentrada no caso e quando isso acontecia, ela praticamente entrava no caso, Melinda e Max começaram a rir era sempre assim, ela sempre queria sair mais cedo, mas quase sempre saiam em cima da hora.

Quinze minutos depois Hermione suspirara e se alongou olhou para seus filhos e encontrou-os sentados na sua frente esperando por ela, ela sorriu envergonhada e falou:

- Fiz de novo não fiz? – seus filhos simplesmente balançaram a cabeça confirmando – Ok, vamos embora – pegou suas coisas e saíram de casa se dirigindo para o carro, entraram no carro e seguiram para a escola ao chegar os dois desceram do carro e Max foi até a janela da mãe.

- Hoje no final do dia, vai ter um amistoso com outra escola você vai vir não é mãe?

- É claro filho, talvez eu chegue um pouco atrasada, mas com certeza vou estar aqui para você – deu um beijo no filho e logo a filha entrou em seu campo de visão.

- Não se preocupe mano você vai se dar muito bem! – Hector disse com uma confiança inabalável.

- Obrigado pirralho – fez um carinho no irmão e foi para a calçada.

- Tente não se atrasar ta bem? É muito importante para ele. Tia Sally disse que vai fazer o possível para chegar, ela estava preocupada com alguma coisa. – Mel sussurrou para a mãe.

- Como assim preocupada com algo, e quando você falou com ela?

- Hoje quando fomos buscar as nossas coisas ela estava com o msn ligado e falei com ela só isso. Bom eu tenho que ir, tchau mãe, tchau maninho se comporta e boa sorte no caso mãe.

- Humm, pode deixar que eu farei o possível para não chegar muito atrasada, hum, que bom que Sally vai vir, obrigada filha – esperou os filhos entrarem na escola e dirigiu-se para o trabalho.

**

* * *

Escola de Melinda e Max, Irlanda, Sexta - 07h30min am.  
****  
**

Os corredores ainda estavam vazios por isso se conseguia circular por eles, as aulas só começariam dali meia hora, Mel e Max se dirigiram para seus respectivos armários e largaram seus matérias. Dirigiram-se para o pátio central para esperar por seus colegas, Mel reparara que seu irmão estava particularmente muito quieto naquela manhã, coisa que não era do feitio dele, pois ele adorava implicar com ela por um momento começara a pensar que era por sua causa, por causa da brincadeirinha da manhã, como estava começando a ficar preocupada resolveu perguntar:

- Mano o que você tem? - perguntou Melinda sentando-se no banco ao lado do irmão.

- Não sei do que esta falando, comigo esta tudo bem - era um fato que Max não sabia mentir.

- Você sabe que não me engana eu conheço você muito bem, anda, me fala foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

- Não... É que... Não é nada esquece - falou o irmão se levantando

- Como não é nada, olha eu sinto muito pela brincadeirinha de hoje de manhã, não fiz para te deixar chateado só estava brincando - falou a menina envergonhada, resolveu olhar para cima e deu de cara com o rosto carinhoso do irmão.

- Eu sei que era uma brincadeira, e eu não estou muito chateado por isso, é que eu não dormi muito bem... - falou o irmão sentando-se do lado da irmã - Eu tive um pesadelo como das outras vezes só que desta fez foi muito mais real do que as outras.

- Me conta como foi talvez eu possa ajudar, sempre prometemos que iríamos estar juntos em qualquer situação - falou a irmã sorrindo e encorajando o irmão.

- Ta bem, lá vai, eu estava num campo todo verde, você estava comigo e estávamos felizes, em paz, porém de repente você soltou a minha mão e o campo ficou coberto de sangue, e um monte de corpos estavam ao meu redor, você saiu correndo e eu tentei ir atrás de você, mas não conseguia te alcançar, comecei vendo pessoas serem mutiladas, sofrendo, - Max parou um pouco para tomar um pouco de fôlego e resolveu andar um pouco, olhou para a irmã e percebeu que esta estava toda arrepiada - Parecia um verdadeiro inferno, tudo estava destruído, não havia nenhuma alma viva ao meu redor, você havia desaparecido, dai eu vi uma luz muito clara, branca, eu corri para tentar alcançá-la, mas não consegui ou não sei se eu consegui é que logo você me acordou com aquela musica horrível, diga-se de passagem, e foi só isso.

Após relatar todo o _sonho_, sentou-se exausto no banco ao lado da irmã, e logo foi abraçado por esta, ficaram assim por alguns momentos, não era necessário falar nada Melinda sabia como o irmão ficava quando tinha aqueles sonhos, ela só não entendia porque ele os tinha. Isso não era justo, não com Max, nem com ela. Ela se afastou um pouco do irmão e olhou para ele viu que olhos do irmão tinham olheiras muito profundas, Mel ficou condoída, pois se preocupava muito com o irmão e odiava vê-lo daquele jeito. Max viu que a irmã ficara chocada com o relato.

- Mel, não fica assim foi só um pesadelo, não dever ter nenhuma importância, você sabe como eu fico impressionado com pouca coisa - tentando distrair a irmã.

- Como não é nada? Tia Sally disse que temos que ter cuidado com nossos sonhos e você sabe que sendo bruxos temos poderes o que pode significar que o seu pesadelo pode vir a se tornar real.

- Nem brinca com isso acho que não agüentaria viver num mundo daquele jeito.

- O que vamos fazer, temos que contar para alguém!

- Não! - Gritou Max assustando a irmã. - Se contarmos para a mamãe ela ficara preocupada e ela não precisa disso.

- Mas então vamos falar para a tia Sally, ela vai vir hoje ver o seu jogo.

- Vamos fazer assim, por enquanto não falaremos nada se eu tiver algum outro pesadelo ai sim nos falamos ta bem? - falou o menino esperançoso.

- Ta bem vai se do seu jeito, mas só dessa vez - falou a irmã dando uma piscadinha. - Bom chega de papo temos um dia muito importante pela frente, vamos indo pegar nosso material antes que agente se atrase.

- Vamos - disse o irmão sorrindo para ela.

Os dois seguiram para os corredores da escola se preparando para começar, mas um dia de aula, eles não perceberam que atrás das arvores havia uma sombra negra que ficara vigiando eles o tempo todo, fizera isso tentado descobrir o máximo de informações possíveis, essa figura negra tinha olhos medonhos completamente frios, e seu sorriso era diabólico.

- Hum, o pesadelo vai começar novamente - disse a sombra soltando uma gargalhada horrenda, e desaparecendo logo em seguida.

**

* * *

Escritório de Hermione Halliwell 09:00 min, Sexta  
**

Entrara na sua sala ansiando por uma cadeira, tinha ido deixar o filho na creche e fora direto para o tribunal e somente voltara agora, até àquela hora tivera três casos e em todos, ela conseguira fazer acordos que beneficiassem seus clientes, fora esses três casos da manhã ela não tinha nada até a tarde, graças a Merlin, pois estava exausta, largou a sua pasta se sentou na sua cadeira para relaxar. Ela adorava o emprego, mas gostava mesmo era de dar aulas, sempre tivera esse sonho de após se formar em Hogwarts começar a lecionar lá e ver seus filhos aprendendo o que ela e seus amigos aprenderam junto com os filhos de Harry e Rony.

Seus amigos... Fazia 14 anos que eles não se viam, como sentia falta deles, ela abriu a terceira gaveta da sua mesa e de lá tirou um quadro que tinha a foto de três jovens, felizes, rindo, eram adolescentes inocentes naquela época, eles jamais imaginavam o rumo que suas vidas tomariam, eles juraram que sempre estariam um do lado do outro, mas isso não foi possível.

- Hum Harry, Rony como sinto a falta de vocês rapazes, queria poder estar ai com vocês, como nós prometemos - Era raro Hermione pensar no passado, na realidade ela tentava não pensar para não se machucar, mas hoje depois do pesadelo que tivera ela estava com a mente nos amigos, ela queria saber se estava tudo bem com eles o que eles estavam fazendo. Quartoze anos era muito tempo, ela ainda se lembrava do dia em que contara a verdade para os amigos.

- **Inicio da Lembrança** -

**Quatorze anos atrás, Toca, Hermione, Harry, Rony e Gina estão reunido na sala da família Wesley**

_A sala estava quieta Hermione acabara de jogar uma bomba enorme nos dois melhores amigos, Gina estava com a mão em cima do ombro dela para lhe dar apoio, pois sabia que isso não seria nem um pouco fácil e a amiga poderia vir a desabar num instante, não é todo dia em que alguém diz para seus melhores amigos que esta grávida e ainda por cima de um traidor._

_- Harry, Rony digam alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, eu sei que isso não era o que estavam esperando, mas eu não... - ela não teve coragem de continuar a frase, ela podia ter evitado isso, mas ela não queria. Ela precisava dele e vice versa, mas isso é claro ele nunca admitiria._

_- O que a__gente pode falar Mione estamos chocados, enojados, por Merlim você está grávida e ainda por cima do Snape - falou Harry saltando da poltrona onde estava sentado - isso é repugnante, ele matou Dumbledore, ele é um traidor, ele sempre nos odiou, fez das nossas vidas em Hogwarts um inferno._

_- Eu sei Harry, eu sei de tudo o que ele fez, e não o defendo, mas ninguém manda no coração, e vocês sabem que eu não acredito que ele tenha matado o professor Dumbledore, você mesmo disse Harry que ele estava muito debilitado, eu..._

_- Não tente justificar os atos dele Hermione ele é um assassino - falou Harry exasperado não podia acreditar que a sua "irmãzinha" tinha se apaixonado por um crápula, por uma cobra. – Não, eu não aceito isso Hermione, isso é loucura - O lustre acima dos jovens explodira em milhões de pedaços__**,**__ os poderes de Harry estava começando a se descontrolarem, Hermione viu a cara do amigo e se sentiu despedaçada sabia que teria que tomar uma decisão, mas não queria e nem podia ficar sem seus amigos, eles eram o seu mundo._

_Gina se colocara na frente do namorado e fizera ele se sentar de volta a poltrona._

_- Harry calma não vai adiantar nada você ficar assim, já aconteceu, o que devemos fazer é pensar em como vamos manter isso em segredo, pois não se esqueça de uma coisa Hermione esta em perigo mais do que eu mesma, se Voldemort souber que ela está grávida__**,**__ ele virá atrás dela para atingí-lo, - a ruiva fez uma pausa para poder respirar e voltou a falar - Isso no final pode ser alguma coisa boa, se Snape amar Hermione ele pode se entregar e entregar os planos de Voldemort, e ai poderemos juntar as nossas forças, para destruir esse ser desprezível de uma vez por todas._

_Harry olhou para o rosto da mulher que amava e ficou pensando em suas palavras, ele se lembrava que após eles terem conseguido todas as façanhas que eles conseguiram desde que entraram na escola, eles haviam prometido que sempre estariam juntos para o que der e vier__** e**__ se sentiu envergonhado__**.**__ Ele sabia que o amor podia fazer com a pessoa, ele tirava toda a sua força do seu amor por Gina e por seus amigos__**.**_

_Foi para frente da amiga que para ele era como uma irmã e não era assim que se tratava a família e abraçou-a, sentiu a amiga se largar nos braços e começar a chorar como se fosse uma criança._

_- Shuuii, esta tudo bem Mione vamos resolver isso juntos, sempre resolvemos nossos problemas__assim, sempre estaremos aqui para te ajudar, como uma família - falou o moreno no ouvido da amiga e sentiu-se ser abraçado mais forte ainda, viu pelo canto de olho que o ruivo se levantara da cadeira em que estava ele. Estava estranho durante toda a conversa não falara nada, o que será que se passava na cabeça dele._

_- Rony? - perguntou a morena com medo da reação do amigo, mas ficou confusa com o sorriso nos lábios dele._

_- Não se preocupe comigo Hermione, eu jamais lhe abandonaria numa situação como essa, eu vou sempre ser seu fiel escudeiro, vou estar sempre com você, prometo - falou o ruivo olhando seriamente para a morena, ele estava magoado, mas o que poderia fazer, eles já não eram mais tão crianças e tinha coisas mais importantes à amizade era uma delas. Hermione não cabia em si de__felicidade, seus amigos apoiariam, não importava o que acontecesse._

- **Fim da Lembrança** -

Hermione suspirou longamente muitas vezes se senta sozinha, desamparada ela nunca imaginou a onde as suas decisões a levariam para tão longe de seus sonhos, de seus amigos, do seu passado, a fazendo chegar num país completamente desconhecido por ela, se não fosse por Thomas e Sally ela não saberia o que teria acontecido com ela e com seus filhos, ela sentia a falta de seus amigos, mas tinha medo de voltar, já fazia tanto tempo será que seus amigos a perdoariam?

Hermione resolveu parar de trabalhar e ir almoçar, guardou a foto dos amigos na gaveta e fechou sua sala, ela não reparou que uma coruja branca pairava no ar do lado de fora da sua janela como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa ou alguém, essa coruja faria com que ela desse uma virada na sua vida, as coisas novamente iriam mudar.

**

* * *

Escola de Max e Melinda – Hora do almoço, Sexta  
**

Estava tudo mais calmo agora, depois que Max se abrira com a irmã ele voltara a ser o de sempre, mas ainda estava nervoso por causa do jogo seria somente um amistoso, mas seria a primeira vez que ele jogaria sem ter o pai presente, Thomas sempre treinara junto do filho, sempre lhe dando vários conselhos e agora quando mais precisava dele ele não estava presente, Max muita vezes se sentia sozinho, é claro que tinha a irmã para lhe ajudar, mas não era a mesma coisa, suspirou resignado e pegou sua mochila para ir almoçar com a ela e com os amigos, mas uma voz o deteve.

- Se ficar com essa cara tão séria as pessoas vão começar a se assustar – disse uma mulher com longos cabelos pretos, lábios bem carnudos e um olhar enorme e penetrante, parecido com o da irmã – Ora que eu saiba a pensativa da família era a Melinda.

- Tia Sally, que saudades – Max não acreditou que a tia estava ali, sem demorar muito abraçou a tia com todas as forças que tinha – que bom que está aqui tia estávamos com muita saudades de você.

- Hehe, eu sei querido também estava com muitas saudades dos meus sobrinhos favoritos – piscou à morena.

- Tia somos os seus únicos sobrinhos.

- Por isso mesmo é que são meus favoritos - ela deu uma risada -, e então o que tem feito nesse tempo em que eu estive longe?

- Ahh nada de muito interessante, só estudando, tentado me manter fora das encrencas – falou o menino com um sorriso debochado.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o meu sobrinho?

Max riu ao ouvir a tia.- só estou tentando me manter a linha para que a mamãe não pire – disse o menino sorridente

- Ahhh esse é o meu sobrinho, falando nisso onde esta minha sobrinha, to morrendo de saudades dela.

- Ela ainda ta na aula, provavelmente tirando alguma duvida de ultima hora com os professores.

- É bem típico da sua irmã, nisso ela puxou a mãe, mas você também se da muito bem, assim como seu pai.

- É eu sei eu sou demais sem me esforçar muito

- E também é muito convencido – falou a tia rindo com o sobrinho.

Enquanto eles conversavam Mel acabara de sair da aula e ao se dirigir para o pátio, avistou os dois e resolveu lhes dar um susto, foi chegando de mansinho, nenhum dos dois tinha a visto. Isso seria perfeito. Estava quase lá mais um centímetro...

- Nem pense em fazer isso Melinda Halliwell – disse a tia virando-se de repente para a sobrinha – Que coisa mais feia menina você ia dar um susto em nós? – falou Sally fingindo que estava brava com a sobrinha, mas estava fazendo de tudo para não cair na gargalhada, não agüentou por muito e começou a rir da cara surpresa da sobrinha

- Também estava com muitas saudades tia – jogou-se nos braços da tia – Chegou há muito tempo?

- Não acabei de chegar, e ai vamos almoçar ou você tem que inventar uma formula para salvar o mundo?

- Haha muito engraçado, sabia que ser inteligente não é nenhum crime é uma virtude – falou muito seria, mas logo apareceu um sorriso nos seus lábios o que foi seguido por varias risadas da tia e do irmão.

- Ok, minha cientista favorita vamos almoçar, ou vocês não terão forças para agüentar a escola – os três saíram e se dirigiram para almoçarem.

**

* * *

Restaurante – 12:00  
**

Hermione estava olhando o cardápio e junto do filho que estava sentando ao sue lado sentiu ele lhe puxar e olhou para onde o filho apontava. Não demorou muito para que o menino saísse da cadeira e corre-se ate a tia.

- Tia Sally, que saudades!

- Meu Deus quem é esse menino enorme? Onde esta o meu pequeno príncipe. – abraçou o sobrinho dando risada, o levantou do chão e colocou-o no colo.

- Sou eu mesmo tia só que eu cresci, você é que não tem vindo me ver – disse o menino fazendo um beicinho.

- Ahh, eu sei querido, mas agora a titia esta aqui, vamos almoçar? – não precisou falar mais nada pois o pequeno pulara do seu colo para ir correndo para a mãe, Sally levantou uma sobrancelha – esfomeado como o pai.

- Sally como você esta?

- Estou bem um pouco cansada, dei a minha aula de manhã, resolvi pegar os garotos na escola e como eu sei que você adora almoçar aqui, resolvi trazer eles, e é claro que eu pedi autorização para a secretaria não se preocupe eu não os seqüestrei - falou Sally rindo e abraçando a cunhada fazia muito tempo desde que haviam se visto, ela sentira falta da família.

- Isso seria muito engraçado Sally, é bom te ver sentimos muito a sua falta

- É eu também e então vamos nos servir?

- Vamos – falaram todos juntos. Foi um almoço maravilhoso, um almoço em família como há tempos não tinham, aproveitando assim para matar a saudade.

- Tia você vai ao meu jogo?

- É claro que eu vou meu querido, e não vou deixar a sua mãe se atrasar – falou baixinho para a cunhada não ouvir mas não adiantou.

- Olha quem falando, quem é que sempre tinha que te acordar quando você era adolescente? Quem é que chegava sempre atrasada na aula? – perguntou a morena com cara de desdém para a cunhada.

- Ok, acho melhor pararmos por aqui, vamos comer a sobremesa? – recebeu um sim dos três sobrinhos – então vão lá e peguem para nós pois eu tenho que falar com a mãe de vocês! – ela viu os três ir correndo para o bife de sobremesas sorriu consigo mesma eram crianças adoráveis e espertas. Ela percebeu que a cunhada estava olhando para ela.

- A Mel disse que você estava preocupada hoje de manhã, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bom é que aconteceu uma coisa bem estranha hoje de manhã, com o livro. Eu vi ele Mione, ele fez uma profecia – vendo que o sobrinhos estavam voltando – eu falo melhor com você mais tarde pode ser?

- Claro sem problema – Hermione deixou o assunto quieto pois ali não era hora nem momento para aquela conversa.

- Ahh antes que eu me esqueça o Hector pode passar a tarde comigo?

- Pode sim, ele vai adorar, daí nós nos encontramos no jogo? – recebeu um aceno positivo da cunhada. Os meninos chegaram e lhes entregaram a sobremesa, ela ajudou o seu pequeno a comer a sua já que esse adorava se sujar.

- Filho o que você acha de passar a tarde com a sua tia?

- Obaaa eu vou passar o dia com a minha tia! – a felicidade de Hector era contagiante, eles terminaram de comer, e se despediram da mãe, que foi para o seu trabalho a pé, pois era praticamente do lado do restaurante, ela estava quase chegando ao escritório quando sentiu um arrepio por todo o seu corpo, virou-se, mas não viu nada, verificou se a sua varinha estava no bolso, e entrou no prédio.

Ela não vira que uma pessoa com uma longa capa preta a observava. Com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

Sally, já dentro do carro com os sobrinhos, também sentira um arrepio e olhou para os lados, não viu ninguém, encaminhou-se para a escola dos mais velhos e largou-os lá, após se despedirem, foi com o pequeno Hector para a sua casa para passar o dia com ele, mas ela ainda estava com um mau pressentimento.

**

* * *

Escritório de Hermione, Irlanda 13:00**

Após o almoço ela voltara para o escritório para terminar seus processos, assim que chegou seu chefe a chamou para conversarem, Hermione achou estranho, pois era raro ser chamada na sala do chefe. Bateu na porta e entrou na sala.

- Olá chefe queria me ver?

- Sim, sente-se, por favor, Hermione você esta uns 10 anos conosco e seu trabalho vem melhorando cada dia mais e dá para notar que você gosta muito do que faz, pois faz o seu trabalho com muita paixão e devoção e por isso temos muito orgulho de você.

- Obrigado senhor, desde que entrei na empresa venho tentando dar o meu melhor e devo isso ao senhor que me ofereceu um emprego.

- Bom, eu sei que você pode ir muito mais além, por isso eu lhe farei uma oferta, mas não precisa responder agora você terá um tempo para pensar e depois você me comunica a sua decisão tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, pode falar.

- Eu gostaria que você torne-se sócia do escritório, você teria todos os privilégios que eu tenho, é uma grande oferta e isso não acontece duas vezes.

- Senhor eu não sei o que dizer, eu...

- Lembre-se que você tem tempo para pensar, não precisa responder com urgência, vá para a sua sala termine suas tarefas, você tem até o final da semana para me comunicar a sua decisão, agora pode se retirar.

- Obrigado senhor, pela oportunidade que esta me dando, com licença.

Hermione saiu da sala do chefe e foi direto para a sua sala, ao entrar se jogou no sofá e deu um longo suspiro estava radiante, o seu chefe lhe oferecera um cargo como sócia da empresa, era tudo o que ela queria, estava muito feliz ,seus filhos também ficariam muito felizes, seus amigos...

Seu pensamento foi interrompido por um leve bater na janela, Hermione olhou para frente e deu de cara com uma coruja branca tentando entrar em sua sala de qualquer maneira ela começava a bater incessantemente, Hermione estava em choque ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, deu um pulo do sofá e abriu à janela, a coruja branca voou para dentro e descansou no computador Hermione foi até ela e acariciou o que a coruja retribui com o balançar de sua cabeça.

- Edwiges, o que você esta fazendo aqui? Como me achou? – o único som que saiu da boca foi um pio saudoso, fazia muito tempo que não via a coruja de Harry – Tem alguma carta para mim?

Nas patas da coruja havia um envelope amarrado, desamarrou o envelope e sentou-se para abri-lo esta apreensiva com o que estava escrito, abriu e logo de cara reconheceu a letra de Gina sua melhor amiga, como estava com saudades dela, se acomodou na cadeira e passou a ler a carta.

_**Querida amiga,**_

_**Eu espero que Edwiges consiga achá-la dessa vez, pois infelizmente as outras vezes ela falhou, mas eu ainda não desisti nem Harry e nem Rony, todos sentimos muitas saudades de você, não posso acreditar que já faz 14 anos, sinto tanto a sua falta.**_

_**Gostaríamos que você voltasse para nós, temos tantas coisas para contar uma para outra, não seria ótimo que os nossos filhos pudessem crescer juntos, vamos amiga já faz tanto tempo, já esta mais do que seguro para você voltar sem causar alguma suspeita o que você acha?**_

_**Tenho uma proposta de trabalho para lhe fazer acho que você vai gostar eu estou pensando em abrir um escritório de advocacia tanto para bruxos como para trouxas o que você acha? Não seria ótimo estarmos todos juntos novamente? Como esta Sally, Hector e os gêmeos?**_

_**Daqui dois meses vai ser o aniversário de 14 anos de James, meu bebe, gostaria que vocês estivessem presentes se isso acontecesse seria uma coisa maravilhosa. Quartoze anos é muito tempo e não se esqueça que somos a sua família e morremos de saudades de você, esperamos a sua resposta e que ela seja positiva ta bem?Amamos-te muito.**_

_**Da sua irmã e melhor amiga,**_

_**Virgínia Potter**_

Hermione estava em choque não sabia no que dizer, finalmente depois de tanto tempo Gina conseguira achá-la provavelmente o feitiço que fizera expirara era a única resposta que conseguia chegar naquele momento, não conseguia pensar em mais nada, juntou suas coisas e resolveu ir para casa descansar um pouco e ir depois ao jogo do filho e poderia conversar tranqüilamente com Sally.

Parou por um instante na garagem, será que Sally sabia alguma coisa sobre a carta de Gina, ela não teria como saber a não ser, - Hermione parou ansiosa - não Sally não teria feito isso, ela jamais trairia a sua confiança, ela tentou ainda tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça, mas não conseguia algo dizia a ela que Sally tinha culpa no cartório.

Chegou em casa e abriu a porta, foi direto para o quarto tomar outro banho e descansar um pouco ainda era 16:30 tinha muito tempo para começar a se preocupar, agora naquele momento ela só queria relaxar.

**

* * *

Mansão de Sally Halliwell – 15:00**

Ela estava terminando de ajeitar a bagunça que fizera com o sobrinho, fora uma tarde maravilhosa, fazia tempo que não se divertia tanto, já havia terminado tudo quando ouviu um alarme tocar, ela se assustou o alarme vinha do sótão procurou Hector com os olhos e viu esse olhar para ela surpreso.

- Hector fique aqui e não se mexa ouviu? Eu já volto! – Deixou o menino protegido com os cristais e subiu correndo até o sótão. Ao chegar em frente do sótão ela viu a porta arrombada, entrou silenciosamente e viu um demônio sendo repelido pelo livro. O demônio ia fazer mais uma investida no livro, ela decidiu que era hora de agir.

- Pode tirar essa mão cheia de garras do livros da sombras. – o demônio se virou para ela e sorriu diabolicamente, ele tentou investir para ela mas ela fora muito mais rápida, os começaram a lutar, socos, pontapés, bolas de foco (ufa passou perto) ela já estava ficando exausta, estava na hora de dar um basta naquilo ela se colocou de frente para o demônio:

- Desculpa mas hoje não é o seu dia, - pegou uma das armas que havia no sótão e lançou no monstro, que virou pó, ela sorriu cansada, já não tinha mais 15 anos olhou para a porta e viu o sobrinho com os olhos arregalados, suspirou Hermione iria matar ela. – Vem Hector vamos tomar um lanche, e você vai me ajudar a corrigir os trabalhos de transfiguração. – o menino não fez nenhuma objeção e desceu com a tia.

Ela lecionava transfiguração e outras matérias em Beauxbatons a escola de bruxaria somente para meninas, graças ao Torneio Tribruxo no seu quarto ano ela entrara em contato com Madame Máxime a Diretora da escola e conseguira uma vaga assim que ela se forma-se na escola. Ela se lembrava muito dos tempos de escolas e sentia falta de poder fazer loucuras com as amigas e com o irmão, a guerra mudara a vida de todos, mas ela estava disposta a recuperar tudo o que perdera tudo o que ela deixara para trás. Foi ate à estante e pegou um porta retrato onde tinha uma moça de 21 anos numa cama de hospital segurando um embrulho pequeno, porém podia se ver os movimentos e não demorou muito para que a toquinha saísse da cabeça do bebê e pode-se ver lindos cabelos loirinhos, Sally ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que pegara a filha no colo, fora maravilhoso.

Logo uma coruja entrou pela janela do sótão lhe entregando uma carta.

_**Querida Sally, **_

_**Fico muito agradecida que você tenha contado para mim onde Hermione e os gêmeos estão espero que isso não cause muitos problemas para você, já envie a carta para Hermione espero que ela aceite a minha proposta e é claro que você esta convidada também, sentimos muita a sua falta.**_

_**Tente convencer a nossa amiga ta bem, faça deixar de ser tão cabeça dura, contamos com a sua ajuda. Se precisar de alguma coisa é só me avisar.**_

_**Um grande beijo.**_

_**Virgínia Potter  
**_

Bom isso sim era interessante, Hermione provavelmente já recebera a carta de Gina, é ela estava encrencada, mas ela fez o que fez, pois essa era a melhor solução para todos os problemas, agora só precisava convencer a cunhada que a sua intenção era boa, entrou para o banho e se arrumou para ir ao jogo do sobrinho, resolveu passar antes na casa deles para conversar um pouco com Hermione.

_**

* * *

**_**  
Casa dos Granger Halliwell.****  
**_**  
**_

Chegou à casa da cunhada entrou com a chave reserva embaixo do tapete de entrada, estava tudo apagado, ela acendeu a luz e falou:

- Hermione você esta ai?

- Estou aqui em cima to terminando de me arrumar. – Sally subiu a escada com o sobrinho no colo ele estava dormindo fora um dia muito agitado para ele, entrou quarto da cunhada e encontro-a no banheiro, depositou o sobrinho na cama e falou:

- Oi cunhadinha tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, maravilhoso por enquanto, você não vai acreditar em quem me escreveu!

- Hum, quanto suspense quem foi que escreveu para você?

- Ahh uma pessoa do nosso passado, uma pessoa com que eu não falava a mais ou menos 14 anos, Gina Potter lembra-se dela?

- Ta Hermione, vamos parar com isso, - ela suspirou - eu confesso eu mandei uma carta para a Gina. - falou Sally dando-se por vencida, tapou os ouvidos para agüentar o sermão que viria.

- E você pode me dizer por que cargas d'águas você fez isso sem me consultar? Isso não diz respeito somente a você Sally diz respeito a mim aos meus filhos, se eu não tinha me comunicado com Gina é por que eu tinha um bom motivo.

- E que motivo bom era esse? Hermione você tem fugido há quartoze anos, ta certa que no inicio você tinha razão em tentar se esconder, mas agora já não há mais necessidades disso podemos retomar as nossas vidas.

- Eu sei que não há mais perigo, mas não é fácil Sally, você sabe que ele ainda esta por lá ele pode perceber, pode vir a descobrir a verdade e isso eu não quero. – falou a amiga exasperada se sentando na cama.

- Hermione mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai acontecer, a verdade vai ser revelar, e você sabe que quanto mais cedo melhor, pois a mentira quando é descoberta machuca muito. Só estou tentando ver o que é melhor para as crianças, eu só quero que eles sejam felizes, você não quer isso?

- É claro que eu quero o melhor para eles é só isso que me importa, ahh não sei se essa é uma boa idéia, não sei o que fazer, ganhei uma promoção hoje querem que eu seja sócia o que você acha?

- Por Merlin que boa noticia, parabéns você merece Hermione e quanto ao nosso outro dilema podíamos fazer assim, nós vamos para o aniversário do filho da Gina ficamos alguns dias só para matar a saudade e daí depois decidimos o que fazer o que acha? – respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego, estava cruzando os dedos para que a amiga aceitasse a idéia dela.

- Até que não é uma má idéia, eu vou pensar, mas não estou prometendo nada.

- Eba, você é demais eu já te disse isso hoje?

- Você sempre consegue o que quer não é?

- Na maioria das vezes – deu um sorriso – bom agora que estamos em paz novamente eu tenho que te contar uma coisa que aconteceu hoje de tarde. Quando estávamos lá em casa um demônio tentou roubar o livro – ela viu o rosto da cunhada ficar sem cor nenhuma – calma o Hector ficou na sala protegido pelos cristais. Eu destruí ele mas o que me preocupa é que foi fácil de mais, ele não fez muito esforço para me derrotar, como se ele estivesse me testando.

- Você se machucou?

- Não, só um arranhão porém já me curei, termine de se ajeitar para irmos para o jogo.

Hermione simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça e voltou para o banheiro, ela não estava nem um pouco tranqüila, mas por hora resolveu esquecer o incidente.

Ao chegar na escola estava sendo aberto os portões para os pais e amigos entrarem, a quadra estava lotada, todos estavam muito animados mesmo sendo somente um amistoso, todos estavam com os nervos a flor da pele, o time de Max estava reunido no vestiário esperando pelo técnico para dar umas ultimas orientações sobre o time adversário, Max ainda não tinha visto nem a mãe nem o irmão, sabia que ela viria só esperava que ela não demorasse muito. Viu sua irmã na porta do vestiário chamando por ele.

- Oi mano e ai nervoso?

- Um pouco, mas tenho certeza que via dar tudo certo, eu espero.

- Ahh, não se preocupe com isso você joga muito bem e sabe disso, só tem que ir lá e arrebentar.

- Valeu mana e ai já viu a mamãe, o mano e a tia Sally?

- Ainda não, mas eu vou procurar por elas e já trago elas aqui ta?

- Não, vai ficar muito idiota a nossa mãe vir aqui no vestiário masculino.

- Hum, tem toda a razão então vamos lá procurar por elas.

- Ta só espera um pouquinho - pegou os tênis e saiu do vestiário com a irmã. Estava muito cheio a quadra, muitas pessoas estavam sentados no chão ou de pé, Max e Melinda ficaram parados procurando pelas duas, mas não havia jeito nenhum de enxergá-las.

- É essa foi uma ótima idéia, com esse povo todo vamos achar eles facilmente - falou a menina bufando.

- Não tem problema Melinda eu tenho certeza que eles não vão faltar. - sorriu chateado para a irmã, sabia que não precisava se preocupar, mas queria dar um abraço nelas pelo menos - Bom eu tenho que ir, depois agente se vê - abraçou a irmã e já estava indo para dentro quando ouviu uma voz atrás dele.

- E nós não ganhamos nenhum abraço do melhor jogador do time? - Falou Hermione sorrindo para o filho, do lado dela estava Sally segurando Hector Max abriu um grande sorriso e voltou correndo para a mãe. - Achou mesmo que não estaríamos aqui para ver o jogo? Você podia ter um pouquinho mais de fé em nós. - falou Hermione recebendo o filho nos seus braços.

- Eu só achei que vocês não conseguiriam, por causa do transito e tudo mais.

- Max sinceramente nem mesmo o fim do mundo poderia nos impedir de vermos esse jogo, e não sinceramente não precisamos do carro, pois somos bruxos, é ainda mais fácil aparatar. - falou Sally abraçando o sobrinho - Agora quero que me escute bem, sei que esta nervoso, seu pai também ficava quando tinha algo importante para fazer, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem, e aposto com você que será 5 a 0, e você vai fazer quatro, um para cada um de nós o que você acha?

- Hehe eu acho legal, mas isso pode vir a ser impossível, mas farei o meu melhor. - disse o menino sorrindo para as mulheres de sua vida.

- Mano boa sorte – Disse Hector se atirando no colo do irmão.

- Brigado maninho.

- Vai dar tudo certo Max não pense em vencer pense em se divertir é melhor assim, eu tenho muito orgulho de você querido, agora vai lá e arrasa - depois de falar todos se abraçaram e Max foi para o vestiário, e as três seguiram para a arquibancada, seria um jogo muito interessante.

**

* * *

Sábado de manhã, Irlanda, casa dos Halliwell.**

Fora uma noite muito interessante Sally previra que o time de Max ganharia de 5 a 0 mas na verdade ela errara por um ponto, sim os Titãs venceram de 6 a 0, no fim do segundo tempo Max fez mais um em homenagem ao pai. A festa foi grande todos ficaram muito felizes, pois isso significava que o time estava unido, prontos para tudo. Hermione estava tomando um chocolate quente, pois não conseguira dormir muito bem na noite passada, ouviu um barulho na porta e se dirigiu para a sala. Viu o filho entrando bem devagarzinho, como se precisasse disso.

- Oi filho e ai a noite foi boa?

-Aiii mãe que susto, achei que estivesse dormindo.

- Acordei agora quer um chocolate quente?

- Quero sim, to com fome.

- E então como foi à festa?

- Ahh, foi legal, Melinda já chegou? - perguntou o menino tentado sair do assunto da vez o que não passou despercebido pela mãe.

- Ah, sim ela chegou ontem ainda, disse que tava muito cansada por isso não quis ficar na festa, tem certeza que estava tudo bem na festa Max?

- Claro que tenho mãe para de ser paranóica eu só estou um pouco cansado, na real muito cansado, obrigado pelo lanche eu vou dormir, ta bem?

- Ta bem pode ir descansar, parabéns pelo jogo filho.

- Brigado mãe - após dar um beijo na mãe subiu correndo para o quarto olhou para a porta do quarto da irmã, mas não entrou, chegou ao seu quarto, tomou um banho e se deitou estava exausto a festa tinha sido muito boa, mas não para a irmã, decidiu que falaria com ela mais tarde, deitou-se na cama e a ultima coisa que viu foi bichento deitando-se nos seus pés.

**Continua no próximo episódio.  
**

* * *

"_**Mal feito, Feito"  
**_

**Nota da Autora:** Olá meus queridos leitores, esperam que tenham gostado desse primeiro capitulo, na minha opinião ficou muito legal, o Hector é um encanto de pessoa e ele só existe na fic por causa da minha Beta maravilhosa! Espero receber mais comentários, bjussss *-*.

**Nota de Beta:** Oie... O primeiro capitulo desta fic foi muito interessante, estou adorando ler este encontro de Charmed com HP, meus personagens favoritos ainda não apareceram, mas você provavelmente se encantaram com os Gêmeos Max e Melinda (bom eu darei uma opinião acerca do nome da Mel é definitivamente um indicio do poder dela) e do pequeno Hector, eu simplesmente adoro ele! Sally e Hermione formam uma dupla de amigas e tanto hein! Aguardo mais comentários e até o próximo.

Ps: qualquer erro de gramática sorry! Pegando o jeito em ser beta e adorando ser consultora!


	6. AVISOS

"**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**

**AVISOS**

**Desculpas**

Bom meus povo amado, me vi na obrigação de vir aqui dar uma explicação para vocês.

Primeiramente sinto muito por esse não ser um novo capitulo, mas até sexta feira eu o coloco.

A demora maior foi por causa da minha beta que estava muito a tarefada e não conseguia betar os capítulos, até poderia ter colocado o capitulo mesmo sem estar betado, mas como sempre tem algum errinho de português eu não quis arriscar.

Também ando bem enlouquecida com o final do semestre é um monte de trabalho e provas uma loucura total.

Mas agora as coisas já estão se acalmando então vamos voltar com a força total, consegui outra beta a Maria Lua ela é muito legal.

Bom espero que entendam e que não abandonem a fic.

**Explicações**

A idade dos adolescentes vai ser mudada, eles apartir do próximo capitulo vão ter 14, 15 e 16 anos, porque isso?

Porque na minha mente eles são adolescentes com os hormônios a flor da pele e estava achando eles muito novo, isso não via alterar a ordem das coisas, pois eu sempre pensei neles com a idade de 15 anos, não sei por que eu diminuí a idade deles, mas se acharem que fica muito ruim fazer isso me avise que pensaremos em alguma outra solução.

Eu sei que os gêmeos são muito confusos, mas conforme o desenrolar da historia as coisas serão revelados.

Tenham um pouco de paciência comigo, pois sou nova em escrever e muitas vezes acabo não sendo muito coerente nas minhas idéias. (o que queriam sou uma escritora biruta hehe).

Bom novamente espero que entendam a minha situação e sem falta eu juro por Deus (Merlin) que postarei até o fim da semana o próximo capitulo.

Adoro muito vocês por favor não me abandonem.

Bjusss

Amandinha Potter

"**Mal feito, feito"**


	7. Capitulo 2: FAMILIAS E BATALHAS

**Título: **Entre o amor e ódio

**Autora: **Amandinha Potter

**Beta:**

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.  
**Classificação:**PG-13

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem assim como a série de TV Charmed também não me pertence (infelizmente). Porém a união do Mundo Potter e Charmed e os Personagens originais são totalmente meu, se for usar peça com antecedência.

* * *

**COMENTÁRIOS**

**Rafinha Granger-potter** – Obrigado pelo comentário isso me animou muito como prometido aqui esta mais um novo capitulo dessa incrível saga espero que goste e comente.

Yasmin Potter, Lady Luna Andrews, Coraline D. Snape, Aninha Snape, e todas as outras pessoas que acompanham a fic, mais uma fez desculpa pela demora, espero agora com esse tempo livre da faculdade (feriassssss) possamos (eu e a minha beta), trazer mais capítulos para vocês, agradeço a compreensão de todos e peço que continuem acompanhando, muitas surpresas ainda virão.

Só para ficar mais claro, as idades mudaram agora cada personagem tem um ano a mais do que no perfil resolvi não mudar se não daria muito trabalho ;) bom era isso espero que gostem desse capitulo e que me mande muitoooossss comentáriosssssss.

* * *

"_**Juro Solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**_

**Mansão dos Halliwel, Irlanda, uma semana depois.**

Uma semana havia passado desde que o livro sofrera uma tentativa de roubo, não havia ocorrido mais nenhum incidente desse tipo, mas Sally não estava tranqüila algo lhe dizia que logo teriam mais problemas.

Estava fazendo um bolo, pois a cunhada e os sobrinhos iriam lhe visitar, ainda não entendia porque Mione não aceitara morar com ela naquela mansão ela era enorme, antiga e nobre o solar que sobreviveu a inúmeras batalhas, ali mesmo na cozinha a mãe dela havia derrotado um monte de demônios, ela sorriu consigo mesma ela sentia falta dos tempos em que os pais e o irmão eram vivos. Balançando a cabeça colocou-se a terminar o bolo. Não demorou muito para se ouvir a companhia tocar, Misty correu para a porta para abrir, a elfa adorava as crianças.

- Sobrinhos da mestra, sejam bem vindos – Misty os deixoueles entrarem e esperou para pegar os casacos. Sally saiu da cozinha limpando as mãos no avental. Foi logo recebida por um grande abraço em grupo dos três sobrinhos.

- Estávamos com saudades tia!

- Eu também Mel, podem ir brincar lá em cima, mas sem destruir a casa ouviram? – Não demorou muito para os três subirem e Hermione se jogar no sofá, ela parecia aflita, ela sempre fora a mais calma das duas, alguma coisa não estava certa e Sally odiava ter razão – Misty fique com eles para que tudo ocorra bem.

- Sim, mestra. – Em um estalar de dedos a elfa já estava lá em cima.

- Bom Hermione, agora que estamos a sós você pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo com você? Desde o jogo do Max você anda estranha e as crianças também.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com eles, depois do jogo ele foram à festa na casa de uma colega deles, Melinda voltou as 23:00 muito aérea ela disse que estava com muito sono e com dor de cabeça, por isso não ficou mais na festa, ela tomou um banho e subiu, eu ouvi ela chorar no quarto, mas logo pegou no sono, e quando Max chegou ele estava com os nervos a flor da pele eu tentei conversar com ele sobre a festa mas ele não quis papo, foi para o quarto e ficou por lá, eu até tentei falar sobre a festa mas eles sempre dão uma desculpa para fugir do assunto, eu não sei mais o que fazer Sally... Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Não se preocupe Hermione vamos dar um jeito nisso, eu prometo – O rosto de Hermione era tenso e cheio de olheiras, fazia muito tempo que não via a cunhada ficar desse jeito – Mais alguma coisa?

- Ah mais uma coisa Sally eu estou para ser promovida, mas não sei se é uma boa idéia, não sei o que vou fazer.

- Isso é ótimo Mione, parabéns.

- Mas eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia.

- Não decida nada agora que você esta de cabeça quente, vamos resolver uma coisa de cada vez – Disse a cunha sorrindo.

- Desde quando você é tão centrada, tranqüila e equilibrada?

- Eu tenho meus momentos – Falou colocando a língua para fora conjurou um chá para as duas, aquela tarde iria ser bem longa.

* * *

**Sábado, TOCA, Inglaterra**

A TOCA era o lar eterno dos Weasley e de agregados. A agitação era sempre constante, todos iam lá para ficarem com Molly e Arthur, avós e pais maravilhosos que dariam a vida pela sua família, eles eram verdadeiros heróis, pois haviam lutado nas duas grandes guerras e conseguiram sair ilesos é claro que perderam pessoas importantes na guerra, mas como uma família unida que conseguiu se reerguer e continuar com a vida deles. Não havia família mais unida e corajosa que aquela.

Era uma manhã maravilhosa, a casa estava cheia de risos e gritos, para Molly era gratificante ouvir as risadas de todos que chegavam naquela casa, era bom que todos podiam viver épocas de paz, era bom não ter que se preocupar se sobreviveriam a mais um final de semana. Molly estava na cozinha supervisionando o almoço e de cinco e cinco minutos olhava para fora como se procurasse por alguma coisa no ar, tentava parecer calma, mas estava muito inquieta.

- Mãe, ta tudo bem com a senhora?

- Ah, sim Gina só tava fazendo o almoço, arrumando umas coisinhas, nada de mais.

- Sim sei, a senhora estava fazendo o almoço quando o fogão trabalha por si só?

- Ah Gina não preciso dar explicações para você... – Recebeu um olhar interrogativo da filha - Droga você tem razão eu estava esperando a resposta da Hermione, sinto muito a falta dela - Falou Molly suspirando e sentando na cadeira com a filha.

- A senhora sabe que ela só respondera quando tiver tomado alguma decisão, não podemos pressiona - lá se não corremos o risco de perdê-la, sabe que quando ela quer ser escorregadia ela consegue, vamos dar tempo ao tempo tenho certeza que Sally vai conseguir convencê-la - Disse a filha abraçando a mãe.

- Tem razão Gina eu só quero ter todos os meus filhos reunidos comigo de uma vez por todas e quero conhecer os meus dois netos, só assim serei completa.

- Eu sei mãe - Disse Gina sorrindo para mãe. Foram interrompidos por um garotinho de calos ruivos e olhos azuis correndo a mil por hora.

- Vóooooo, vem brincar comigo, a senhora prometeu - Mike era muito parecido com Rony quando não conseguia alguma coisa ficava emburrado e abria um berreiro, adorava brincar principalmente com os avós, já que todos os primos eram mais velhos que ele.

- Tudo bem querido vamos brincar um pouco e depois vamos almoçar - Molly levantou-se e deu a mão para o neto que já puxava ela com força para o pátio.

Gina saíra também um pouco mais atrás admirando a mãe com o sobrinho Mike era muito agitado, mas adorava os avós, saiu de casa e ficou admirando a sua família adorava ela mesmo sendo a casula, agora a sua família estava segura, seus filhos e sobrinhos corriam pelo gramado, jogavam quadribol sem ter que se preocuparem com nada, era uma vida quase perfeita, mal ela sabia que logo teriam grandes surpresas.

* * *

**Sábado, Inglaterra, mansão Malfoy.**

Uma musica alta podia se ouvida por toda a casa e fora dela também. Draco estava tentando se concentrar, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso, droga ele já pedira milhões de vezes para que ela não tocasse tão alto, ou então que ela pedisse para alguém colocar um feitiço que abafasse o som, ela sempre queria levar ele ao limite e sempre conseguia, contou até 10 e jogou os papeis em cima da mesa e foi até o quarto da filha quando tentou abrir a porta viu que esta estava trancada, começou então a bater na porta.

- Megaráaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, abaixa esse volume agora, isso é uma ordem - Esperou uns 5 minutos e voltou a chamá-la, mas a garota continuava ignorando o pai, Severo seu padrinho passou por ele e balançou a cabeça gesto que o loiro fez questão de esquecer – Meg eu não to brincando to perdendo a paciência, abaixa esse som agoraaaaa. - Ele ia enlouquecer e a filha fazia questão de fazer ele passar por isso. Pegou a varinha e fez um movimento (_desligare_), e num minuto a casa ficou escura e num silêncio adorável. Já estava se dirigindo para seu escritório, quando ouviu uma porta ser aberta e um grito estridente de uma loira.

- Que drogaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Paiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, por que fez isso? Poderia ter estragado o equipamento - Falou a loira indignada

- Eu bati, eu implorei para que você abaixasse a musica, mas como sempre você ignorou esta sempre trancada nesse quarto então eu tive que tomar uma atitude mais drástica. - Disse o pai debochado.

- Ah eu ficaria menos trancada se alguém e eu não falarei quem, mas também é loiro quase a minha presença nessa casa!

- Não fale assim comigo Megara sou seu pai e você me deve respeito - Odiava quando a filha lhe confrontava.

- Sim só é meu pai quando lhe convêm não é, agora quando é para sair com as nojentas que você sai ai o senhor esquece que tem filha. - Disse a filha já com lágrimas nos olhos ela não gostava nem um pouco de brigar com o pai, mas arg ele a enlouquecia quando saia com aquelas mulheres que só queriam o dinheiro deles - Se a minha mãe estivesse aqui tenho certeza que tudo seria muito diferente.

- A sua mãe ah, por favor, ela é a culpada de tudo isso, é por causa dela que eu tenho você, ela deixou você na porta daqui de casa, e se mandou ela nunca se importou com você, agora 15 anos depois eu ainda estou tentando concertar os erros que ela cometeu. - Falou o loiro já vermelho de raiva e de tanto gritar só depois que parara de gritar é que percebera o que havia falado, tentou concertar, mas já era tarde os olhos da filha estavam mais vermelhos que nunca, droga ele pisara na bola de novo - Filha eu...

- O que pai? Sente muito, não se preocupe, eu já to acostumada, pode deixar que o "erro" não vai mais te incomodar, com sua licença - Meg fez uma reverencia muito exagerada e saiu correndo para o quarto magoada mais uma fez com o pai. Draco ainda ficou olhando para o corredor e vendo que não teria mais nada para fazer resolveu entrar no escritório, mas foi interrompido pela voz da mãe.

- Draco, o que ouve dessa vez?

- Ah mãe não agora ta eu tenho um monte de coisa para fazer - Entrou no escritório e fechou a porta deixando Narcisa Malfoy sozinha no corredor, resolveu ir para a sala, mas antes disse (_ligare)_ e as luzes voltaram.

No andar de baixo se podia ver um homem com o cabelo todo preto preso num rabo de cavalo jogando xadrez com um menino da mesma idade que Meg. Lucas era um ótimo jogar e um ótimo sonserino ele puxara muito os pais, Pansy e Blaise.

- Sua vez moleque – Falou o homem já ficando impaciente com a demora do menino.

- Sabia que a paciência é uma virtude?

- Sabia que eu não tenho muita paciência? – Falou o homem recebendo do menino foi um sorriso sarcástico.

- Você não quer que eu responda quer?

- Não, mas eu quero que jogue – Ahhh o moleque tinha poderes de lhe levar a loucura saiba que ficaria louco tendo ir morar com eles principalmente com dois ou três adolescentes na casa, mas não conseguira recusar o pedido do afilhado que sempre fora um filho para ele, ele viu a mulher loira descer a escada como se estivesse flutuando.

- Quem esta ganhando?

- Ele como sempre – Falou Severo sem desviar os olhos do tabuleiro.

- É fazer o que vó se eu sou perfeito.

-Huf perfeito e modesto também é Lucas não há no mundo alguém que diga que você não filho dos seus pais e faça o favor de não me chamar de avó ainda sou muito nova para isso – Falou a loira sentando-se na poltrona ao lado de Severo, adorava a companhia deles principalmente da neta que era um copia quase perfeita dela, tirando os olhos, ela só gostaria que o filho e a neta se dessem um pouco melhor.

- Quanto tempo vocês acham que eles vão demorar a... – O menino não pode terminar de falar, pois do andar de cima foi ouvido dois gritos estridentes.

**- Lucassssssss.**

**- Severoooooo.**

Os dois se olharam e reviraram os olhos pediram licença à matriarca da família e subiram resignados, era sempre assim depois de uma briga entre pai e filha cada um chamava seu confidente para conversar, Narcisa achava isso muito engraçado. Eles ainda não haviam percebido o quanto eram parecidos, foi para a biblioteca pegar um livro para relaxar. Ela passou pelo quadro do falecido marido e sentiu um calafrio virou-se para o lado, mas não havia nada ali, o quadro não se movia, pois era mais seguro assim, ela seguira o caminho tentando espantar a sensação de estar sendo vigiada o que ela não percebera era que o quadro de Lucio Malfoy estava sorrindo diabolicamente.

* * *

**Sábado, Irlanda, Mansão dos Halliwell, Meio-dia**

Estavam todos almoçando, pareciam que estavam todos ali, mas na verdade suas mentes estavam bem longes. Hermione olhava para os filhos temerosa. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo e isso a deixava angustiada, Hector terminou de comer e foi para a sala ver TV, Hermione e Sally trocaram um olhar e decidiram que já estava na hora de dar um basta naquela situação. Hermione fez um aceno com a varinha e a louça suja foi toda diretamente para a pia. Os filhos olharam surpresos para a mãe, pois, era raro ela usar os seus poderes, pois viverem num bairro trouxa, os dois se olharem e resolveram sair da cozinha antes que... Sally viu que eles estavam se dirigindo para a porta, eles não escapariam tão fácil, fez um movimento com a mão e a porta se fechou, ela viu os olhares indignados dos sobrinhos e simplesmente sorriu para eles.

- Vão a algum lugar?

- Pensamos em ir ver TV com o mano, não é certo deixar uma criança de cinco anos sozinha numa sala, já imaginou o que ele pode aprontar? – falou Melinda tentado disfarçar.

- Ora não se preocupe minha querida, Misty está cuidando dele, mais seguro é impossível.

- Ok chega de desculpas esfarrapadas esta na hora de vocês contarem a verdade - Hermione viu que tanto a filha quanto o filho gelaram, mas obedeceram cegamente a ordem da mãe e se sentaram de frente para ela. - Então podem começar.

- Falar sobre o que, pelo que eu saiba a gente não fez nada de errado - Falou o menino tentado desconversar.

- Não se faça de desentendido Max, desde daquela festa vocês têm agido estranhos e eu estou preocupada, Mel tem sempre olheiras por não conseguir dormir e se eu te conheço bem você tem tido pesadelos, Hector até me falou que ouviu você chorando no seu quarto de madrugada – A mãe olhou para aqueles olhos escuros muito penetrantes lembrava-os do pai – Filho nós só queremos ajudar vocês, nos estamos preocupadas – Estendeu a sua mão para acariciar a mão do filho e da filha.

- Max, Melinda vocês não vão encontrar alguém que ame vocês mais do que eu e a mãe de você, por favor, tenham a confiança de que faremos de tudo para ajudar vocês não importa o que seja nos vamos resolver juntos ta bem?

Os dois não sabiam o que ia falar eles foram descobertos, Melinda sabia que não conseguiria enganar a mãe ou a tia por muito tempo, olhou para o irmão e vendo que esse já tentaria arruma outra desculpa colocou a mão no ombro dele e balançou negativamente a cabeça estava na hora deles falarem com alguém.

- Tem razão mãe nós estamos escondendo uma coisa muito seria, mas antes de contar eu quero que saiba que não é culpa do Max, está bem? A culpa é toda minha – Falou Melinda recebendo um olhar interrogativo da mãe e um sorriso da tia, Max simplesmente balançou a cabeça - Só peço que não me interrompa ta bem, não é uma coisa muito fácil de contar.

- Ok.

Melinda começou a narrar o acontecimento da sexta feira à noite e ao passo que ia narrando ela vendo tudo como se fosse um filme.

_A festa estava muito legal, todos estavam muito felizes por termos ganho o jogo, a musica tava a todo vapor. Eu estava numa rodinha com as minhas colegas dançando e Max estava do lado de fora da casa "namorando", fiquei mais um pouco com as gurias e dai cansei e resolvi pegar uma bebida e me sentar, quando eu estava no bar parou um cara do meu lado ele tinha cara de mais velho e eu nunca tinha visto ele no colégio. Dai ele começou a puxar papo comigo querendo saber quantos anos eu tinha, se eu tinha irmãos e outras coisas, eu só respondia o necessário, dai ele me convidou para dançar e eu disse que não. Então ele começou a insistir e eu comecei a me irritar:_

_- O que foi a princesinha do papai esta ta ficando nervosa?Não se preocupe nó só estamos conversando por enquanto. - Eu fiquei estática, pois fora o papai que tinha me dado esse apelido._

_- Quem é você? Como você sabe o apelido que meu pai me deu?_

_- Eu sei muito mais do que você pensa, quem diria que a filha de Thomas Halliwell fosse ser tão lindinha como você é?._

_- Como você conhece meu pai, você trabalhava com ele?_

_- Digamos que a morte dele foi uma benção para mim. - Eu fiquei revolta com isso e dei um soco na cara dele como Max havia me ensinado. Ele me largou, pois o nariz começou a sangrar e eu saí correndo atrás do mano, eu olhei para todos os lados, mas não o encontrava de nenhum jeito daí eu sai e ouvi umas vozes alteradas atrás da cozinha, cheguei lá e Max estava discutindo com uma mulher. Não sei quem é ela, mas sei que ela ficou muito feliz quando me viu ela tinha um sorriso gelado._

_- Hora o que temos aqui, agora sim a festa vai ficar boa tenho tudo o que eu queria tudo bem Melinda?_

_- Max eu tenho que falar com você vem comigo, por favor. – Tentei puxar ele, mas a mulher se colocou na nossa frente nos impedindo de ir._

_- Ah não vocês não podem ir acabaram de chegar isso é falta de educação achava que Hermione tinha lhe dado outra educação ahh e o que o seu pai pensaria, ops desculpa seu pai já morreu né, pobrezinha. – Falou a mulher com um olhar terrível. _

_- Ah que bom que você encontrou ela!_

_- Sim, mas na verdade ela veio a te mim, o que ouve com o seu nariz?_

_- Ela fez isso!_

_- E vou fazer pior se vocês não nos deixarem ir._

_- Aii corre que ela morde queridinha você acha mesmo que nos temos medo de você, você é que deveria ter medo de nós. - Ele pegou a varinha do bolso da calça e aponto-a para nós a mulher fez o mesmo gesto, eu comecei a tremer e a tentar a sair dali._

_- Olha vamos fazer assim, cada um segue seu caminho e se esquece do outro ta, nós não queremos confusão só curtir a festa. - Max tentou dissuadir eles, mas eles não aceitaram._

_- Fica quieto moleque você vai ser o primeiro a sofrer __**(CRUCIUS)**__ - Eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer, mas logo em seguida Max começou a se contorcer de dor, Max: ela como se mil facas estivessem me fincando, dai ela parou e sorriu diabolicamente para o companheiro._

_- Então já que nos divertimos um pouco vamos levá-los para o mestre. - eu não sabia quem era esse mestre e também não queria saber. Ajudei Max a se levantar e me posicione na frente dele._

_- Vocês não vão nos levar a lugar nenhum - Eles riram e começaram a se aproximar eu comecei a tremer, minhas mãos suavam, começou uma ventania que eu não sabia da onde estava vindo não estava entendendo nada, dai eles começaram a ficar preocupados, pois era muito poder, agarrei a mão do mano e a ventania aumentou veio uma frase na minha mente __**"o poder das três ira nos libertar"**__ eu não entendi mas comecei a repetir a frase sem parar, Max se levantou e ficou ao meu lado e também começou a repetir a frase, eu não enxergava quase nada era como se tivesse um redemoinho protegendo agente eles ficaram com medo por causa de tanto pode mas mesmo assim eles tentaram se aproximar da gente um clarão segou agente e nos levou ao chão quando nos levantamos ... Eles não estavam mais ali, eles sumiram não sobrou nada nem uma unha para contar a história, dai Max me mandou voltar para casa e alegar que estava com sono e eu obedeci, e o resto a senhora já sabe._

Melinda parou com o relato com os olhos cheios de lagrimas Max estava com a face toda endurecida e Hermione e Sally estavam de boca abertas não acreditando no que ouviram era muita informação para a cabeça delas, Melinda se afundou mais ainda no ombro do irmão.

- Eu matei duas pessoas, foi isso que aconteceu eu sou uma assassina - Falou a menina chorando desesperadamente. A mãe não podendo ver a filha daquele jeito foi se sentar do lado dela e abraçou.

- Shuiii, esta tudo bem filha você não teve culpa, foi um acidente. - A mãe recebeu um olhar incrédulo da filha

- Como pode estar tudo bem mãe? Eu matei duas pessoas, eu sou um monstro eu... - Ela não pode terminar de falar, pois começara chorar novamente.

- Mel se acalme você não matou ninguém - Disse Hermione olhando diretamente para a cara surpresa da filha - Alguns bruxos conseguem desaparecer sem deixar rastros nenhum não é a mesma coisa que aparatar, eles conseguem se reintegrar eles são chamados de Warlocks.

- Mas como podemos ter certeza que eles estão vivos? - Perguntou Max um pouco confuso.

– Bom em primeiro lugar vocês sabem que são descendentes de uma poderosa linhagem de bruxas as "Encantadas", vocês podem fazer magia sem precisar usar uma varinha, o único problema é que a nossa família sempre esteve na luta contra o bem e o mal, e esses demônios, Warlocks, sempre quiseram isso aqui – Sally fez um movimento com a mão e um livro surgiu na frente deles – Esse aqui é o Livro das Sombras, é passado de geração á geração a primeira pessoa a escrever nele foi Melinda Warren – A sobrinha olhou surpresa para ela – É isso mesmo você tem o mesmo nome da primeira bruxa da nossa família, ela foi queimada na fogueira em Salén, mas antes ela fez uma profecia, de que a cada geração da nossa família nasceria bruxas e bruxos muitos poderosos, culminando com as "Encantadas", mas essa parte da historia fica para outra hora, eles tinham alguma marca, como essa aqui – Sally mostra para as crianças uma pequena marca parecendo um raio, ela não precisou de nenhuma resposta os olhares dos sobrinhos já diziam tudo, era sim um Warlocks.

- Então quer dizer que eles conseguem se reconstituir? – Perguntou Mel um pouco mais calma.

- Sim, eles conseguem, eu e o seu pai já os enfrentamos eles muitas vezes, bom o melhor para fazer agora é informar isso para o ministério Irlandês e para o inglês Mi!

- Mas Sally é muito perigoso não sabemos se podemos confiar nos ministérios, podem ter espiões por toda à parte, e além do mais você se lembra da ultima vez eles não vão acreditar em nós.

- Como da ultima vez? Eu não entendi, já houve ataques antes? – Max olhou para mãe

- Sim Max, já houve ataques quando vocês tinham dois anos, eles nos atacaram e tentaram pegar vocês, nos lutamos e vencemos, como eles são criaturas que há muito tempo estavam extintas eles não acreditaram muito em nós. E eu tenho quase certeza que eles são os responsáveis pela morte do seu pai.

- Como assim mãe? – Melinda ficou surpresa com a revelação.

-Melinda seu pai era um inonimável ele tinha poderes surpreendentes, ele trabalhava para os dois ministérios e secretamente ele combativa os demônios, mesmo que os ministérios nunca tenham admitido isso, seu pai foi morto e até hoje não encontramos nenhum culpado, agora eles estão atrás de vocês devem ter sentido a sua magia desperta, aqui não é mais seguro como antes. – As crianças ficaram com medo, Hermione vendo a reação dos filhos sentou-se ao lado deles e abraçou-os.

- Meus amores eu não quero que vocês se preocupem com isso, eu jamais deixaria que acontecesse alguma coisa com vocês. Bom agora você sabe que não matou ninguém e sabe que poderia ter nos contado muita antes em vês de ficar remoendo isso, agora eu não quero ver meus filhos com essas caras de medo, vocês são fortes mais até do que imaginam, tem o sangue dos Halliwell, um dia vocês vão entender a dimensão do poder de vocês por isso eu quero que você me prometam que não irão esconder mais nenhum problema que vocês tiverem ta bem – Os filhos balançaram a cabeça concordando com a mãe, eles se levantaram e abraçaram a tia, se dirigiram para a sala, as duas ficaram na cozinha deu para ouvir a risadas dos filhos, ela agora sabiam da verdade mas não estavam tranqüilas.

- Como eles podem ter feito um feitiço com o poder das três?

- Eu não sei Hermione, ainda não entendi isso direito, eles não deveriam poder fazer isso, mas fizeram.

- Será que Thomas fez alguma coisa, eu digo algum feitiço para que isso acontecesse?

- Talvez ele tenha feito, mas para mim ele não falou nada, estou preocupada, aqueles bastardos atacaram eles numa festa, imagine se eles estivessem sozinhos.

- Eu não quero pensar nisso, estou com medo Sally não quero que nada aconteça com eles.

- Hermione calma não adianta resolver as coisas com a cabeça quente, por hora vocês ficam aqui, é mais fácil protegê-los, na mansão. Vai dar tudo certo minha amiga, não se preocupe.

- Tem razão vamos pensar com calma e tranqüilidade, ah Sally ainda bem que eu ainda tenho você aqui comigo, se não já teria ficado louca.

- Hermione nos juramos ser sempre amigas, e estar sempre juntas, eu nunca iria lhe abandonar – Disse isso e abraçou a amiga, irmã.

Melinda resolvera se deitar um pouco, pois o relato fora demais para ela, é claro que já estava melhor se sentia mais segura agora que contara para a mãe, mas mesmo assim ela não entendia nada sobre seus poderes. Ela estava curiosa, queria saber mais sobre seus poderes. Foi tirada do seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

-Entra.

- Mana você ta dormindo? – Perguntou o irmãozinho na porta do seu quarto

- Eu estava quase dormindo – Falou para ele com uma careta, deu logo um sorriso para o irmão – Vem aqui vem – Hector se jogou na cama da irmã e esta o abraçou – Eu te amo sabia disso seu diabinho?

- Eu não sou um diabinho sou um lindo anjinho – Viu a irmã rindo dele, ouviram outra risada na porta e viram Max olhando para ele.

- Só se for um anjo sem assas – Disse o irmão se juntando aos dois – Mas de qualquer maneira nos te amamos e prometemos para você que nunca deixaremos nada te acontecer ouviu?

Hector estranhou a fala do irmão, mas não falou nada simplesmente se aconchegou mais ainda na irmã e essa começou a fazer um cafuné em seu cabelo. Ele adorava quando ela fazia isso, os três sorriram um para o outro, logo Hector adormeceu. Max percebeu que Melinda ainda tinha algumas duvidas.

- Mana, não se preocupe tudo vai dar certo.

- Será? Não podemos ter certeza absoluta disso, e se eles tivessem conseguido pegar a gente ou pior e se eles vierem atrás do Hector. Eu jamais iria me perdoar. Agora seremos obrigados a mudar de casa de país, eu amo a Irlanda. Foi aqui que agente cresceu, essa é a nossa casa eu não quero me mudar.

- Eu também não quero, mas vamos deixar a poeira abaixar, talvez não precisemos nos mudar, é só tomarmos cuidado. – Melinda se levantou da cama com cuidado, para não acordar o irmão, e sentou-se na janela, olhou para o irmão e disse.

- Mesmo assim eu ainda estou com medo Max – Ela viu o irmão se levantar e procurar algo na gaveta da escrivaninha do quarto. – O que você ta procurando?

- Isto aqui – Max carregava uma tesoura na mão, recebeu um olhar inquisitivo da irmã. – Eu sei que eu posso contar com você para qualquer coisa e você sabe que pode contar comigo não é?

- Sim eu sei, mais ainda não entendi o porquê da tesoura.

- Você vai entender – Ele pegou a ponta da tesoura e passou na palma da mão, um filete de sangue saiu do corte, pegou a palma da mão da irmã e fez à mesma coisa, Melinda reclamou, mas não falou nada – Meu sangue, e o seu sangue.

- **NOSSO SANGUE – **Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Espero não pegar nenhuma infecção - Riu Melinda sendo logo seguida pelo irmão, deitaram-se junto ao irmãozinho e pegaram no sono, pelo menos aquela noite eles dormiriam tranqüilos.

Hermione e Sally subiram procurando por eles. Chegaram ao quarto de hospedes encontraram os três dormindo profundamente. Elas sorriram e seguiram para o sótão elas tinham algumas coisas para verificar. Chegando lá a primeira coisa que Hermione fez foi se sentar no sofá e escrever uma carta que traria muitas alegrias para certa família na Inglaterra.

* * *

**Sábado, Inglaterra: Casa dos Potter**

Virginia Potter estava no escritório da sua casa analisando alguns processos depois de passarem a manhã na TOCA, ela resolvera voltar pois havia muito trabalho, ela sempre deixava o final de semana para a familia, mas nesse ela não conseguira fazer isso, ela olhava para a sua mesa cheia de processos ela precisava desesperadamente de uma sócia. Harry sempre dissera que ela poderia parar de trabalhar, mas ela era uma Weasley **(N/a: sinônimo de teimosos feito umas mulas ;) hehe)** e sempre seguia seus sonhos, ela não vira nem a coruja batendo na sua janela. Um menino praticamente idêntico ao pai deu uma espiada para dentro do escritório e largou um longo suspiro.

- Mãe? - Não ouve nenhuma resposta da parte da mulher sentada na sua frente, o menino sorriu diabolicamente adorava assustar a mãe - O MÃEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A cena seguinte foi muito engraçada a mulher de longos cabelos ruivos foi parar no teto literalmente tamanho o susto que tomou, demorou cerca de cinco minutos para que ela se desse conta do que havia ocorrido, olhou para os filhos com os olhos em chamas.

- JAMES SIRIUS WESLEY POTTER, o que pensa que esta fazendo? Quer me matar de susto? – Perguntou à ruiva colocando as mãos na cintura uma típica pose de Molly Weasley.

- Ora manzinha querida é claro que eu não quero lhe matar de susto só quero lhe avisar que tem uma coruja batendo desesperadamente na sua janela e que eu e os guris vamos jogar um pouco de quadribol ali no campo ta? Fui. - O menino ate tentou ser mais rápido que a mãe, mas esta já lhe lançara silenciosamente um feito de pés fixos.

- Um momento moçinho quem mais vai com você jogar?

- Humm, os de sempre, eu Frank, Fred, Milena (Mia), Vicky, Teddy, e acho que é só. - Falou o menino tentado se soltar do feitiço, mas sem nenhum sucesso.

- Ta bem, mas não se afastem muito e nem joguem muito alto, por que não convida a sua irmã?

- Ahhhhh ela é chata fica reclamando de tudo - Falou o menino, mas vendo a cara da mãe se deu por vencido - Ta bem eu vou chamar ela posso ir?

- Pode, mas comporte-se - Deu um beijo no filho e viu-o ir correndo para o quarto da irmã gritando o nome dela aos quatro cantos da casa. Gina balançou a cabeça seu filho era uma figura, ouviu uma batida na janela e virou-se e deu de cara com uma coruja tentando entrar. Abriu a porta e a coruja jogou as cartas na mesa e foi se sentar no poleiro de Edwiges.

A ruiva abriu a os envelopes e se surpreendera ao ver de quem era a carta, uma era de Hermione e a outra era de Sally. Ela começara a suar e a ficar nervosa ela queria abrir, mas estava com medo da resposta, ignorando o seu medo e a sua apreensão abriu a primeira carta que era de Sally.

_**Querida Gina,**_

_**Fico feliz que você tenha se comunicado com Hermione e lhe garanto que ela gostou muito da sua carta e de seu convite, mas, você sabe como ela consegue ser teimosa quando quer. Não se preocupe ela pode ficar um pouco brava comigo, mas depois esqueçe hehe.**_

_**Acho que iremos sim para a Inglaterra antes até do que prevíamos, aconteceu um incidente, os gêmeos foram achacados, você pode imaginar como Hermione está nervosa com tudo isso, mas eles estão bem no fim o poder das ENCANTADAS protegeu Melinda e Max. Nem eu nem Hermione entendemos como ou porque eles foram protegidos já que tem aquele probleminha de linhagem, tenho certeza que Thomas fez alguma coisa antes de morrer, mas não consigo descobrir o que é. Já revirei o livro inteiro e não há nenhum feitiço, poção nada, por enquanto é só.**_

_**Não se preocupe que eu já pedi proteção para o ministério Irlandês, mas com toda a certeza estaremos indo para ai o mais rápido possível.**_

_**Um grande abraço para todos.**_

_**Sally Halliwell.**_

Gina dobrou a carta apreensiva por causa do ataque. Coitada da Hermione de certo não deve estar conseguindo se concentrar em seu trabalho deixou a carta de Sally de lado e abriu a outra, sorriu ao ver a letra caprichosa da amiga.

_**Querida amiga,**_

_**Já faz muito tempo desde a última carta que eu lhe escrevi e lhe peço desculpas por isso, tenho sido muito negligente com a minha família. Sally com certeza já lhe falou sobre o ataque. Gina, eu estou aterrorizada, nunca senti tanto medo em toda a minha vida meus filhos estão correndo perigo! **_

_**Eu não gostaria de ter que voltar para a Inglaterra, ter que rever meu passado inteiro, mexer em feridas e você sabe o quanto isso é perigoso. Estou completamente perdida minha amiga. Tantas mudanças ocorreram dês do dia em que eu vim para cá, sinto tanto a sua falta. **_

_**Você tem que conhecer o seu afilhado ele é tão lindo Gi, e Melinda é uma verdadeira bonequinha com muita atitude agora Hector ele é a alegria da casa é um pedacinho de Thomas que corre por todo o lado, ele é muito esperto e animado, adora a tia e os irmãos a união entre eles é incrível espero que os nossos filhos se dêem bem. **_

_**Falando nisso o que eu posso dar para James já que eu sou a madrinha tenho que dar alguma coisa para o meu afilhado após todos esses anos em que não estive presente hehe.**_

_**Sinto uma aura estranha no ar, ele parece mais carregado como se uma chuva fosse cair, mas não há previsão eu fico preocupada, pois eu me lembro que os dias eram exatamente assim quando a batalha final estava chegando. Eu só espero que não ocorra mais nenhuma guerra quero que nossos filhos fiquem em paz sem ter que se preocupar se irão viver ou morrer. **_

_**Como estão Rony, Harry, Luna e os outros? Sally acha melhor nos mudarmos, ainda temos aquela casa que Thomas comprou, mas não sei se isso é uma boa idéia, mas vamos ver no que vai dar. **_

_**Bom tenho que ir, pois vou trabalhar e a propósito gostei muito da sua proposta é uma boa iniciativa vamos falar mais quando eu for para ai.**_

_**Um grande beijo**_

_**Hermione Granger Halliwell.**_

Gina estava mais ainda apreensiva largara as cartas na mesa e se sentara ficara exausta com tanta informação. Tinha que falar com Harry, Rony e Luna o mais rápido possível. Guardou as cartas e se jogou no trabalho até a hora da janta.

O dia passou sem mais nenhuma surpresa Gina estava fazendo, ou melhor, dizendo ajudando Dobby para fazer a comida já que o elfo adorava fazer tudo naquela casa. Gina se divertia muito com o pequenino, Lily brigara novamente com o irmão por causa do quadribol e se trancara no quarto e James, Deus ele era exatamente igual ao Sirius e ao avó Thiago, mas ela era incondicionalmente apaixonada pelos seus filhos e pelo seu marido é claro. Ela olhou para o relógio que assim como o da sua mãe esse também marcava onde estavam às pessoas, o ponteiro de Harry estava apontando para o trabalho, mas ela sabia que logo o marido chegaria.

Harry aparatou no campo de quadribol da sua casa. Ele era muito feliz, após vencer Voldemort resolveu voltar para a escola e terminá-la, fez curso de auror e se tornou o chefe do departamento junto com Rony e se casou com a mulher mais incrível do mundo. Tinha dois filhos maravilhosos, ele soltou um suspiro, amava de mais a sua família. Faria de tudo para protegê-los. Só estava faltando uma coisa: Hermione. A sua irmã de coração. Ele sentia muito a falta dela.

Olhou em volta e não viu o filho nem nenhum dos sobrinhos achou estranho, pois geralmente essa hora eles estariam jogando quadribol. Entrou na casa sem fazer nenhum ruído e viu a sua maravilhosa mulher em frente da pia da cozinha, provavelmente estava fazendo o jantar. Resolveu surpreende-la, foi chegando de mansinho e colocou os braços em volta da ruiva que deu um gritinho.

- Aiii, Harry que droga você me assustou - Falou a ruiva se virando para o marido e dando-lhe uns safanões no braço - Achei que fosse ficar mais tempo no ministério, mamãe reclamou que você não tem ido visita-los.

- Ahh amor é que hoje estava tudo calmo daí eu resolvi vir mais cedo e ficar com a minha esposinha maravilhosa, pode deixar que eu me ajeito com a Molly afinal sou o genro predileto dela - Falou o moreno dando beijinhos no rosto, no ombro, no pescoço, isso fez com que a ruiva em seus braços ficasse toda mole.

- Harry, quer parar não é hora para isso, e além do mais é claro que é o predileto é o único - Falou a ruiva já vermelha, mas não erra por que estava brava era porque estava muito quente ali.

- Eu sei, mas quando eu te vejo eu não consigo me controlar - Falou o moreno rindo da cara da esposa e beijando a boca dela. O namoro foi interrompido por um grito estridente que fez até os pelos de Edwiges saltarem.

- Jamesssssssss - Os dois adultos se olharem e reviraram os olhos sabiam que quando a filha gritava desse jeito era por que o irmão havia aprontado algo e pelo grito fora algo bem cabeludo. O moreno olhou para a ruiva como se pedisse clemência para ela o que não adiantou muito.

- Ah Harry depois temos que falar de um assunto muito importante, e acho que é melhor chamar o Rony e a Luna – Gina recebeu um olhar inquisitivo do marido, mas só balançou a cabeça – Mais tarde agente conversa agora é a sua vez de ver o que o diabinho do seu filhou aprontou.

Harry sorriu para a mulher e lhe roubou um beijo, desaparecendo em um minuto. Gina balançou a cabeça mesmo Harry tenha vivido com os trouxas ele adorava a parte da sua magia, mas não era uma grande surpresa já que os trouxas nunca haviam sido bons com ele, mas não era sobre isso que ela estava pensando ela estava preocupada sobre a reunião que teria mais tarde, voltou para a comida, ainda se ouvia os gritos do andar de cima, é seus filhos podiam ter sangue dos Potter mas era muito mais Weasleys.

* * *

**Casa dos Weasleys, Inglaterra.**

Luna estava na mesa da sala separando alguns artigos que já haviam sido aprovados para serem publicados no Pasquim, após a morte do seu pai ela herdou o jornal e vem administrando ele muito bem. Ela adorava o que fazia, mas também se interessava por moda o que a fez desenhar algumas coisas mas não foram muito bem apreciadas pelas pessoas mas ela não estava nem ai ela era a Di Lua. Ela não notara a bagunça que começara no andar de cima, mas não teve como ignorar quando uma bola foi parar em cima do seu trabalho bagunçando um pouco os papeis.

- Fred Lovegood Weasley, venha aqui agora – a mulher esperou 5 minutos e viu a cabeça vermelha de seu filho mais velho entrando na sala.

- Sim manzinha querida?

- Não me venha com adulações o que vocês dois estão fazendo lá em cima?

- Ah nada de mais só nos divertindo.

- Hum só se divertindo sei, e por que meus papeis estão todos espalhados?

- Hum por causa do vento?

- Ora seu pestinha não seja insolente comigo, agora vai me ajudar arrumar isso ou não?

- Ahhh não, mas eu te amo mãe tchau – O filho nem sequer olhou para trás onde deixara a mãe indignada, a mãe só se deu conta do que acontecera quando sentira algo lhe puxar a roupa olhou para baixo e deu de cara com o seu caçula Mike.

- O que houve filhote?

- Eu te ajudo mãe – Falou o menino sorrindo para a mãe

- Tudo bem então vamos deixar tudo direitinho para quando o papai chegar ele não pense que eu sou bagunceira ta bem?

- Ta – Mike desceu do colo da mãe e começou a pegar os papeis espalhados no chão, mas quando foi pegar um que estava bem perto do seu pé ele desaparecera, olhou para cima e deu de cara com o pai, que sorria para ele lhe pedindo silêncio a única coisa que o menino fez foi concordar com a cabeça.

Rony tinha chegado há alguns minutos mais cedo e se divertira um monte com a esperteza do filho mais velho decididamente ele havia puxado ao tio, foi chegando bem devagar sem fazer barulho até que abraçou por trás à mulher, Luna ainda não havia percebido a presença dele então começou a gritar e a espernear.

- Calma Lu é o seu maridinho perfeito – Falou o ruivo debochado recebendo um olhar indignado da esposa.

- Ta maluco Rony e se eu estivesse com uma faca e te acertasse? – Falou a mulher se soltando do marido olhou para o Mike e falou – Ahh seu espertinho você também estava nessa?

- Tava – Falou o menino correndo escada acima.

- Amor que história é essa de faca?

- Ahh nada seus filhos que me enlouquecem, como foi o trabalho?

- Foi bom não tivemos muitas coisas para fazer por isso saímos mais cedo! Achei que vocês fossem para a TOCA.

- Que bom assim podemos aproveitar o nosso tempo sozinhos, iamos mas Mike não se sentiu muito bem dai resolvi ficar em casa, Fred foi e almoçou lá depois foi para a casa da Gina e voltou agora! – Falou a loira maliciosamente recebem um olhar devorador do marido – Mas primeiro vai achar a peste do seu filho mais velho e colocá-lo de castigo já que ele nunca me obedece.

- Hehe ta bem eu vou, mas eu volto logo – Deu um beijo na mulher e já estava saindo quando.

- Ahh Gina ligou, ela quer fazer uma reunião conosco amanhã enquanto estivermos na TOCA.

- Ela falou sobre o que seria essa reunião?

- Não, mas ela parecia tensa, mas eu acho que se fosse caso de vida ou morte ela me diria.

- É tens razão bom vou ver meu filho bagunceiro e depois agente janta?

- Sim Rony a gente janta, ahh não esqueça do... (bum)... castigo – Não dera tempo dela completar a frase pois o marido já havia desaparecido, essa era a família Weasley um pouco malucos mas com grandes corações.

* * *

**Domingo, Irlanda Mansão dos Halliwell.**

Hermione e Sally estavam tomando um café no píer (a onde ficam ancorado os barcos a casa deles da para oceano) enquanto isso os gêmeos e Hector assistiam a TV sem muito interesse, estava tudo calmo, calmo ate de mais. Sally se levantou der repente tentado ver no horizonte.

- Sally o que houve? – Hermione levantou-se se colocando ao lado da cunhada.

- Eu não sei, estou com um pressentimento ruim, algo não esta certo!

- Como assim? É uma das suas premonições? – Não deu tempo ouvir a resposta da cunhada, pois ela fora obrigada a se jogar na água por causa do feitiço que lançara nelas. Um grande "BUM" foi ouvido e levantou uma grande fumaça preta em volta delas.

- Hermione você esta bem? – Falou Sally ajudando a amiga a sair da água.

- Sim eu estou, vamos temos que pegar as crianças devíamos ter percebido que eles atacariam.

- Eu sei ..., cuidado – Mais uma vez elas foram arremessadas ao chão. – Ahh isso já esta me enchendo.

- Não podemos lutar sem mostrar aos trouxas quem nos somos.

- Já sei espera ai. Sally foi para o canto e começou a recitar um feitiço: _" para aqueles que bruxos não são, nada irão notar,somente iram ver uma grande nevoa em volta da casa"_. – Elas viram tudo ser coberto por uma grande nevoa bem espessa.

- Agora sim, o show vai começar. – As duas começaram a correr e lançavam feitiços e repeliam outros, estava um verdadeiro campo de batalha.

**N/a: Ouçam a musica The kids aren't Alright – The offspring.**

**Em quanto isso dentro da casa…**

Max, Melinda e Hector estavam vendo teve o dia estava muito chato, pois, era um domingo e nunca havia nada para se fazer, Hector estava quase pegando no sono quando uma explosão foi ouvida, os três correram até a janela e viram o píer ficar em pedaços. Melinda não esperou um segundo e se dirigiu a porta, mas foi impedia pelo irmão que a protegeu da explosão que se seguiu, eles viram a porta ser jogada para trás, Max pegou a irmã pela mão e o irmão no colo e subiu correndo e entrou na primeira porta.

- Max o que estamos fazendo aqui no quarto da tia, temos que ajudá-las?

- Temos que encontrar uma maneira de nos defendermos, vamos procurar deve ter alguma coisa aqui que pode nos ajudar.

- Já sei o Livro das Sombras pode nos ajudar.

- Boa idéia mana sabe onde ele esta?

- Provavelmente o livro deve estar no sótão.

- Ótimo só temos que ir até la, pega-lo e sairmos com vida daqui é moleza. –Disse Max sarcasticamente.

- Eu to com medo, eu quero a mamãe – Melinda pegou o irmãozinho no colo mesmo estando em pânico ela tinha que acalmá-lo.

- Não se preocupa maninho ela esta bem, eu tenho certeza disso. – Melinda olhou para o Max – Precisamos de algo para proteger a porta antes que eles entrem – Hector se soltou dos braços da irmã e pegou um saquinho marrom na estante – Hector o que é isso?

- A tia Sally me colocou dentro desses cristais e eu fiquei seguro aqui dentro – Melinda olhou admirada para o irmão.

- Isso é ótimo maninho me da aqui os cristais – Melinda foi até a porta, e colocou os cristais em torno dele. – Espero que isso funcione, achou alguma coisa Max?

- Não acho que temos que ir até o sótão! - Max, estava ficando desesperado

- Temos que manter à calma vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui e chegar até ele.

- Certo como faremos isso? – Eles se abaixaram, pois uma explosão havia derrubado a porta.

Eles viram varias pessoas encapuzadas o cercarem Melinda pegou Hector no colo, pois este tremia sem parar. Melinda segurou fortemente a mão de Max e este sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo como naquele dia olhou para a irmã e essa concordou com ele.

- Olha não queremos confusão, por isso vão embora – Disse Melinda

- O que bonitinho a menininha acha que pode vencer a gente – Encapuzado 1 – se liga gatinha vocês são três e nós seis.

- Ainda assim dá três para cada um – Disse Max.

- Acho melhor vocês obedecerem meu amigo e virem conosco – Encapuzado 2 levou a mão até os três mas tomou um baita choque e foi jogado na parede. Melinda sorriso.

- Ótimo agora são cinco.

Os encapuzados não esperar nem mais um minuto e começaram a lançar feitiços neles, mas todos eram rebatidos pelo campo de força que os cristais formaram. Eram feitiços de tudo quanto é tipo e todos foram rebatidos, atingindo os encapuzados, no final ficaram somente dois Melinda já cheia de ser atacada, levantou as mãos e fez com que eles explodissem.

- Ufa acabou, bom dessa vez eu não vou ficar com remorso – Ela se abaixou e recolheu os cristais, eles podiam ouvir os feitiços voarem fora da casa – Provavelmente ele ainda não se deram conta que os amigos falharam, vamos aproveitar e ir até o sótão.

- Não precisa falar duas vezes – Os três saíram bem de mansinho do quarto, Max fez um sinal de ok e eles correram para o sótão.

- Ainda bem que a tia não trancou a porta, procurem nas estantes – Os três se dividiram, Hector foi perto de um pedestal e encostou nele e num clarão de luz o Livro das Sombras apareceu.

- Manos eu achei o livro – os dois correram até o irmão

- Ótimo maninho agora só precisamos achar um feitiço que nos ajude a sair daqui – Disse Max. Os três se assustaram quando o livro começou a virar as paginas deles – Meu Merlin o livro é vivo.

- Um feitiço de tele transporte. – Melinda estava surpresa era exatamente o que ela queria, o livro era fantástico.

- Ahh só isso – Falou ele cinicamente - E vamos ser teletransportados para a onde?

- Ahh sei lá perto da mamãe e da tia?

- Mas e se elas estiverem ... – Max não teve coragem de terminar a frase.

- Eu sei que elas estão bem, só temos que dar um jeito de nos reunirmos novamente, aqui vamos usar esse, me dêem as suas mãos, agora pensem na mamãe e na tia ok? – Os irmãos obedeceram e fecharam os olhos para se concentrarem:

"_**Ouça essas palavras, ouça a rima, ouça a esperança em nossas mentes, pelo poder das três eu ordeno nos tire daqui " **_**– **Melinda acabou de recitar o feitiço e uma luz em vadiou bem na hora em que os encapuzados estavam chegando perto do sótão, todos foram dizimados.

Hermione e Sally estavam se aproximando da casa quando viram os quartos e o sótão explodirem, Hermione deu um grito desesperado. Sally não sabia o que fazer, até que ela viu uma luz aparecer perto deles, levantou a varinha em posição de batalha, mas o que viu foi às três crianças tão surpresas quanto elas.

- Mãe! – Falou a menina se jogando nos braços da mãe que chorava muito Hector se agarrou a mãe junto da irmã, o Max se jogou para os braços da tia.

- Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou Hermione com Hector nos braços e indo abraçar o filho. – Como saíram da casa?

- Usamos o feitiço de teletranporte – Falou a menina abraçando ela – E o Hector usou os cristais para proteger a gente – Hermione abraçou o filho mais forte ainda.

- Gente eu sei que é tocante o reencontro, mas não vamos nos esquecer que estamos sob ataque – Falou Sally tentando tirar eles dali antes que mais um ataque ocorresse.

- Para onde iremos? – Perguntou Hector

- Temos que lutar, nos defender não podemos ficar parados aqui.

- Max nem sabemos lutar? Temos que sair daqui! – Falou a irmã incisivamente.

- Se abaixem – Hermione gritou e um raio passou por eles quase os atingindo – _**BOMBORDA. **_Sally tire-os daqui agora.

- Mãe não podemos deixar você aqui – Falou a menina

- Melinda me obedeça vá com sua tia ela vai colocá-los em segurança, Max, por favor, vai com eles – Hermione abraçou o filho e disse – Eu preciso de você proteger os seus irmãos principalmente o Hector, por favor, filho. – O menino olhou tristemente para a mãe e concordou com a cabeça, foi até o irmãozinho e pegou-o no colo, teve que segurá-lo fortemente, pois ele se debatia muito, Melinda olhou para a mãe e viu que não tinham outra opção pegou a mão da tia, com os olhos molhados de lagrimas.

- Cuide deles Sally, eu amo vocês. – Os quatro viram Hermione correndo para frente da casa onde, só o que eles conseguiram ver foi o clarão de feitiços lançados de um lado ao outro, Sally não esperou mais nenhum minuto e aparatou com os sobrinhos. Hermione olhava por cima do seu ombro, viu à hora em que ela havia aparatado, agora podia ficar tranqüila seus filhos estariam a salvo. Ela se viu rodeada de Comensais da Morte e demônios não podia acreditar, eram muito, que Merlin a ajuda-se.

**N/a: eu sei que é chato eu interromper assim, mas por favor ouça a musica Bring Me To Life - Evanescence**

- Então os Comensais da Morte resolveram-se se juntar com demônios que coisa vocês decaíram muito estão muito desesperado por companhia não é?

- Se eu fosse você e estive cercada pelos meus inimigos eu não falaria isso – Disse uma voz sombria por detrás de Hermione que simplesmente sorriu

- Bellatriz eu deveria saber que uma imunda como você não morreria tão facilmente, o que querem dessa vez dominar o mundo? Ora por favor, o mestre de vocês já morreu não sobrou nada para vocês somente a prisão.

- Você se acha a maioral não é sabe-tudo irritante? Pois saiba que o nosso mestre vai voltar e nos vamos dominar sim o mundo, mas primeiro acho que vou torturar você um pouquinho – Os outros deram certo espaço para as duas. – Pronta para morrer?

- Você esta cometendo um grande erro "Bella" eu não sou mais aquela garotinha que você torturou – As duas começaram a lançar feitiços uns atingiam outros eram repelidos era uma confusão total.

**CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

"_**Malfeito feito".**_

**N/A: Deus quanta confusão será que Hermione sobreviverá? Será que os Malfoy (pai e filha) vão se acertar? Como serão essas crianças em Hogwarts?**

**Ahhh já digo de passagem que não sou boa em criar feitiços, mas acho que dá para o gasto. Hehe.**

**E a propósito, Doby e Edwiges ainda estão vivos pois eu adoro eles e acho uma maldade muito grande da J.K Rowling ter matados eles.**

**Mais uma fez, desculpa a demora, espero que tenham gostado, são muitas emoções... hehe bom espero ver comentários **

**Até a proximaaaaa!**

**N/Beta: Ola Pessoal! Sou Maria Lua nova beta de fic que a cada capítulo está ficando melhor!  
O que foi essa batalha? OMG! Odeio esses comensais malditos! Amei o capítulo e espero que todos vocês gostem tanto quando eu!**

beijinhos!


	8. Capitulo 3: DEPOIS DA BATALHA

**Comentários**

**Coraline D. Snape –** Desculpa a demora da postagem, jamais vou abandonar a fic, mas deu um problema com a outra beta que eu tinha, e também a faculdade atrapalhou um pouco, mas agora voltamos de vento em polpa. Talvez demoremos um pouco para postar mas não se preocupe não sumiremos do mapa. Hermione já esta regressando aos poucos...

**Princesa Mestica** – Hehehe seja bem vinda adoro novas leitoras, o que eu posso fazer tenho que mante o suspense e ai o que esta achando da fic? Espero ver outros comentários seus.

**MEUS QUERIDOS LEITORES MUITO OBRIGADO POR ESTAREM ACOMPANHANDO A FIC ATÉ AQUI, NÃO SE PREOCUPEM QUE AINDA TEREMOS MUITO MAIS CAPITULOS.**

**QUERO DESEJAR A TODOS UM FELIZ NATAL QUE DEUS ESTEJA NO CORAÇÕES DE TODOS.**

**TENTAREI COLOCAR UM CAPITULO AINDA ANTES DO ANO NOVO.**

**BOAS FESTAS.**

**AMANDINHA POTTER**

**

* * *

**

"_**Juro Solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**_

**CAPITULO 3 – DEPOIS DA BATALHA**

**Domingo, Ingletarra, TOCA**

Era um domingo muito tranqüilo, todos haviam se reunido para visitar Molly e Arthur eram assim todos os finais de semana, os pais, muitas vezes deixavam os filhos ali para poder terem um tempo sozinho, os netos mesmo já crescidos adoravam ficar na TOCA, estavam todos no pátio se divertindo com exceção de quatro pessoas que naquele exato momento estava tendo uma conversa muito seria.

- Então os gêmeos foram atacados e quanto ao Hector?

- Sim por Warlocks, graças a Merlin Hector estava com Hermione - Confirmou a ruiva

- Achei que eles estivessem extintos quem pode ter trazidos eles a vida? - Perguntou Luna

- Talvez algum Comensal da Morte - Falou o ruivo olhando paro o melhor amigo - O que você acha Harry?

- Eu sinceramente não sei Rony. Que eu saiba a maioria estão presos ou mortos, não sobrou ninguém - Harry ficou um tempo parado e frustrado bateu a mão na mesa dando um susto nos três - DROGA, eu achava que tudo estava acabado, a profecia foi cumprida, ele morreu e eu sobrevivi, o que mais falta acontecer?

- Harry isso não é culpa de ninguém muito menos sua, infelizmente sempre existira o bem e o mal infelizmente é uma luta eterna, e teremos que lutar para proteger as nossas vidas e os nossos filhos. Mas querido isso não é sua culpa, não é por que você derrotou Voldemort que você precisa proteger o mundo sempre. Você é somente uma única pessoa, então não carregue o peso do mundo nas suas costas ta bem ? - Falou a ruiva abraçando o marido.

- Eu te amo ruiva - Falou baixinho recebendo um sorriso em troca - Bom não podemos perder tempo, temos que planejar a segurança da Hermione e das crianças.

Antes mesmo que Harry tivesse a aceitação dos amigos um clarão tomou conta da cozinha os cegando. Os quatro colocaram as varinhas em punho, estavam a ponto de lançar um feitiço quando a luz se dissipou e quatro pessoas olharam para eles, a ruiva abaixou a varinha e perguntou:

- Sally? O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Oi Gina, não a tempo de explicar precisamos ir rápido - Gina percebera que a amiga estava uma pilha de nervos.

- Sally senta um pouco você precisa respirar.

- Você não entende Hermione esta em perigo ela ficou lá, precisamos ajudá-la.

- Lá a onde? Do que você esta falando mulher? – Perguntou o ruivo sem entender nada, recebendo de Sally um olhar feroz, antes que qualquer um fala-se mais alguma coisa Luna se pronunciou.

- Ora Ronald, provavelmente eles foram atacados, e por muitas pessoas ao julgar os machucados dela. Então os quatro fugiram, mas deixaram a Hermione de lado e provavelmente ela deve estar lutando contra eles nesse exato momento e se você um pouquinho mais atento eu não precisaria ter feito esse monologo e poderíamos já ter ido ajudá-la, deu para entender? - Luna suspirou bem fundo recebendo olhares espantados de todos principalmente das três crianças.

- Em resumo é isso sim Luna - Falou Sally sorrindo para a amiga que não via há muito tempo. – Gente não tem muito tempo. Vamos, por favor – Falou Sally recebendo um sim de todos. Gina chamou a mãe e lhe explicou rapidamente o que estava acontecendo e pediu para a mãe que cuida-se de Melinda, Max e Hector quando Max ouviu seu nome ele despertou.

- Eu vou junto, eu posso ajudar.

- De maneira nenhuma você fica aqui em segurança.

- Eu quero ir, eu preciso ir não posso ficar aqui parado esperando.

- Se você for eu também vou mano - Falou Melinda se colocando ao lado do irmão, Hector que estava no colo da irmã se agarrou mais forte ainda, pois não queria se separar dela. Logo Sally e os gêmeos estavam numa discussão acirrada. Harry percebeu que aquilo terminaria tão cedo.

- Chega, agora já basta vocês ficam aqui e isso não é um pedido e sim uma ordem. – O moreno recebeu um olhar feroz do menino, mas não se intimidou, já havia visto aquele olhar a muitos anos atrás, por Merlin ele era a cara do pai, Hermione com toda a certeza teria problemas com ele.

- Ahh ta e quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim?

- Sou um adulto, sou mais alto que você e simplesmente sou seu padrinho, ou seja, você tem que me obedecer. – Max fez uma cara de espanto ele nunca avia visto seu padrinho antes.

- Eu não me importo se você é o meu padrinho, ou se é Merlin, eu só sei que a minha mãe precisa da minha ajuda e eu vou, você não pode me impedir – Disse o menino desesperado, Sally se colocou na frente do sobrinho.

- Max em primeiro lugar não fale assim com o seu padrinho, em segundo lugar eu preciso que você fique aqui cuidando dos seus irmãos, olha para eles Max, eles precisam de você – Max fez o que a tia pediu, Melinda segurava um Hector todo vermelho do choro o menino deu um suspiro forte e foi para o lado dos irmãos, Hector se jogou no colo do irmão e Melinda abraçou ele, Max assentiu para a tia e essa piscou para ele.

- Molly, por favor, cuide deles sim?

- Não se preocupe Sally, eles estarão seguros aqui, traga a nossa menina sã e salva ok?

- Vou trazer pode ter certeza disso! - Falou Sally desaparatando, seguida de seus amigos. A cozinha silenciara, Max se sentou na cadeira e ajeitou o irmão no colo, Melinda suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dos irmãos. Molly olhou admirada para os três eles eram muito unidos, um dava a força para o outro, resolveu se apresentar.

- Olá acho que ainda não fomos apresentados meu nome é Molly Weasley e essa é minha casa, e vocês são bem vindos para ficarem o tempo que quiserem. - Os dois olharam surpresos para a gentil senhora que na verdade era "a vó" deles eles sabiam que estavam seguros que estavam em "casa".

- Bom o que acham de comer alguma coisa? Aposto que com toda essa confusão não conseguiram almoçar direito estou certa? É como minha mãe sempre disse "saco vazio não para em pé" bom vejamos...

Molly deu as costas para as crianças e foi preparar um pequeno almoço para os três, Max percebeu que o irmãozinho pegara no sono:

- Sra. Weasley, onde eu posso colocar ele?

- Venha comigo querido, Melinda se você quiser sair um pouco para dar uma volta, fique a vontade, só não vá muito longe, ok. – Ela não esperou a menina responder virou para a escada e subiram sendo seguida de perto pelo menino.

Melinda se viu sozinha na cozinha, resolveu sair para dar uma arejada estava exausta, ela viu umas crianças brincando, ela até sentiu vontade de ir lá e falar com eles, mas preferiu ficar sozinha. Foi até o lado que havia ao lado da casa e sentou-se. Ela não conseguiu mais segurar as lagrimas e começou a chorar baixinho, ela estava com medo pela mãe e por seus irmãos. Ela não percebeu que uma moça de longos cabelos loiros olhava para ela com curiosidade, ela sentiu-se observada.

- Olá, quem é você – a voz da loira assustou Melinda que se levantara num salto.

- Meu nome é Melinda Granger Halliwell, e você quem é?

- Eu sou Victoria Delacour Weasley, eu sou uma das netas da Molly, como você veio parar aqui? – Melinda se sentou novamente

- É uma longa historia.

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo – Falou a loira sorrindo ficando cada vez mais bonita, se é que isso era possível.

- Eu a minha família fomos atacados, por demônios, minha tia conseguir tirar eu e os meus irmãos da batalha. Mas a nossa mãe ficou, daí ela nos trouxe para cá para ficarmos em segurança, ela voltou para a nossa casa com os amigos dela para ajudar a minha mãe, todo o ataque de hoje foi minha culpa – Explicou Melinda recebeu um olhar inquisitivo da loira – Umas semanas atrás eu e o meu irmãos estávamos numa festa e dois demônios tentaram nos seqüestrar só que no fim eu e o meu irmão acabamos com eles, pelo visto eles resolveram se vingar da gente. E se acontecer algo com a minha mãe eu jamais irei me perdoar. Eu disse que era uma historia cumprida.

- Olha eu sinceramente não acho que você ou o seu irmão tenham culpa, pois vocês tinham que se defender, e vocês o fizeram, vocês agiram certos. Agora tenho certeza que a sua mãe é uma mulher muito forte e já que os meus tios e a sua tia foram ajudá-la ela ficara bem.

- Como você pode ter certeza disso?

- Porque eu acredito na minha família – Disse a loira piscando para a castanha – Eu conheço meus tios eles são bem fortes, eles nunca desistem de uma batalha, a propósito qual o nome da sua mãe?

Parei aqui...

- Hermione Granger Halliwell – Melinda viu que Victoria ficou surpresa.

- Sua mãe é a tia Hermione? E a sua tia é a Sally Halliwell? – Perguntou Victoria, mas ela não precisou de uma confirmação da menina para continuar – Mais uma razão para você ter certeza de que elas irão ficar bem, elas são muito poderosas, eu conheci elas quando era pequena, não se preocupe com elas, tenho certeza que logo vocês estarão juntos novamente.

- Obrigado Vicky, por me ouvir, posso te dizer uma coisa?

- Claro que pode.

- Não leva a mal, mas você e muito bonita.

- Ahhh, era isso nem esquenta, você deve estar meu que tonta com a minha presença – Melinda concordou com a cabeça (n/a: como é modesta) – É que eu sou meio veela por parte de mãe, e agente faz isso com as pessoas, é bem divertido se bem que às vezes isso nos causa muito problemas.

- Nós, quem?

- Minha mãe e minha irmã ela tem a sua idade, você não quer conhecer o resto da família, para você se distrair um pouco assim o tempo passa mais rápido, que tal? – Victoria levantou-se do chão e estendeu a mão para Melinda.

- Ahh, acho que pode ser, eu estou mesmo precisando de distração. – Melinda pegou a mão estendida de Victoria e foram até os outros primos Weasley.

- Não se assuste ta bem? – Vicky não esperou pelo sim da morena – FAMILIA WEASLEY REUNIR.

Melinda deu um pulo para trás, pois a loira gritara muito auto, não demorou muito para que umas cinco ou mais cabeças ruivas se juntassem num circulo.

- Bom 4 minutos vocês bateram o tempo hehehe, bom galera é o seguinte essa aqui do meu lado é Melinda Halliwell, ela é filha da tia Hermione Granger, ou seja, ela é praticamente da família, e agora é a hora de vocês se apresentarem. Na real deixa que eu apresente vocês que vai mais rápido. – Vicky começou a dizer o nome da cada um dos primos e amigos.

- Esse aqui é o Frank Logbotton ele não é primo da gente, mas é como se fosse, esse aqui é o James e a irmã dele a Lílian filhos da tia Gina e do tio Harry, esse é o pequeno Mike e o Fred eles são filhos do tio Rony e da tia Luna, esse aqui é o Teddy o meu namorado, e essa aqui... – a loira foi interrompida antes que apresenta-se a ultima menina.

- O loira pode deixar que eu mesmo me apresento, oi meu nome é Milena mas meus amigos me chamam de Mia sou irmã dessa loira chata hehe.

Melinda estava assustada era muito informação para ela, ela foi desviada do seus pensamentos quando uma sentiu um pequeno puxão na calça, ela olhou para baixo e deu de cara com o caçula da família Mike. Eles estava sorrindo para ela e simplesmente disse:

- Seja bem vinda à família "pima" – Sorriu e saiu correndo para arranjar alguma coisa para comer, pois ele era igualzinho o pai, Melinda sorria ela estava feliz e segura fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim:

- E então o que a trás aqui? – Perguntou Teddy Lupin se sentando no chão logo seguido pelos outros.

- Ahhh é que...

- Deixa que eu resumo a historia para você, a família dela foi atacada e a tia trouxe ela e os outros dois irmãos para cá, pois é mais seguro. E os seus pais foram ajudar a mãe e a tia delas, em resumo é isso. - Todos olharam assustados para a loira, pois ela não estava deixando Melinda falar nada. – Acho que exagerei, desculpa Mel.

- É serio, loira você esta parecendo o tio Jorge, cada dia mais elétrica – Disse a ruiva rindo da cara indignada da irmã.

- Ahh, tudo bem, não se preocupe é até melhor que você fale por mim pois da eu não fico me lembrando os últimos acontecimentos. – Disse Melinda sorrindo para Vicky.

- Cadê os seus irmãos? – perguntou Lily

- Hector é o mais novo ele tem cinco anos assim como o Mike, mas ele ficou exausto e caiu no sono. Max e a Sra. Weasley foram colocar ele em algum quarto.

- Você também parece exausta, ta cheia de olheiras – Falou Fred sendo chutado por Mia.

- Fred, se toca garoto, não vê que ela não precisa disso agora, não repara não, provavelmente ele deve estar com fome, ele fala idiotices quando esta com o estomago vazio.

Os outros primos, e Melinda mesmo começaram a rir da cara emburrada de Fred, ouviu-se um barulho vindo da direção de Melinda, ela ficou vermelha, e logo caiu na risada de novo.

- Parece que não é só o Fred que esta com fome. – Falou Teddy se acabando de rir.

Ouviu-se a porta da cozinha abrindo e Molly apareceu na porta, chamando todos para almoçarem. Melinda olhou para a janela e viu o irmão olhando para ela e sorriu para este. Eles estavam seguros só esperava que a mãe e a tia estivessem também.

Melinda aproveitou que estava uma bagunça na cozinha e subiu para ver os irmãos ela encontrou Max velando o sono do irmão caçula, ela sorriu consigo mesmo seu irmão tinha um grande coração.

- Oi, como você esta?

- Na mesma e você?

- Ainda estou preocupada com a mamãe. Tenho medo que acontece alguma coisa com ela. Vocês já comeram?

- Ainda não ele pegou no sono e eu não quis acordá-lo.

- Acho melhor o deixar dormir mais um pouco, enquanto isso vamos almoçar, a mamãe sempre dizia que "saco vazio não para em pé".

- Huf, tens razão ela sempre fala isso, bom vamos almoçar – Ele se levantou da cadeira e pegou a mão da irmã eles se olharam por um instante e se abraçaram, um tentando passar a força para o outro. Desceram a escada e se dirigiram a cozinha, o barulho continuava, a mesa fora aumentada, Molly sorriu para os gêmeos e se levantou da mesa, todos ficaram olhando para ela.

- Bom meus netos a Melinda vocês já conheceram, esse aqui é o irmão gêmeo dela Max, espero que sejam educados com os dois. Por favor, queridos, sentem-se devem estar morrendo de fome. – Os dois sorriram para a matriarca da família e se sentaram, um de frente para o outro. – Max deixa eu te apresentar cada um deles, essa aqui é a Milena, mas todos chamamos de Mia, essa aqui é a Victoria elas são irmãs, esses são Lily e James Potter, Teddy Lupin, Frank Longbottan, Fred Weasley e Mike Weasley, bom agora que já foram apresentados vamos comer.

Com uma batida da varinha nos pratos eles se encheram de comida. Max continuava quieto enquanto via a irmã interagir com uma das ruivas seu nome era Mia ela era muito bonita. A ruiva se virou para ele e percebeu que estava sendo observada, olhou para ele e sorriu. Mas ficou envergonhado por ter sido pego no ato e desviou o olhar.

- A comida esta ótima Sra. Wealey.

- Obrigado pelo elogio querido.

O silêncio ainda reinava, mas com certeza não duraria muito tempo, já que na mesa se encontravam três meninos que herdaram a marotice dos seus antepassados. Eles não precisavam conversar entre si para aprontar alguma coisa. James resolveu puxar assunto com o novato.

- Então Max, que escola bruxa vocês freqüentavam?

- Nós nunca fomos a escolas bruxas, pois vivemos como trouxas.

- Bah cara como é que vocês conseguem viver como trouxas?

- Isso é costume, agente nasceu assim, e fomos criados assim...

- Mas a nossa tia ela da aula em Beauxbatons, quando pode ela nos ensina algumas coisas, quando pode ela nos ensina algumas coisas.

- Serio Melinda? Nossa mãe estudou em Beauxbatons, ela ainda trabalha na escola como professora – Disse Mia surpresa.

- Provavelmente a sua tia e a nossa mãe se conhecem – Disse Vicky. – Esse mundo é realmente pequeno.

Fora um almoço muito agradável, a Sra. Weasley estava muito feliz de estar ali com os netos, eles eram a coisa mais preciosa para ela, ela olhou o relógio na parede que marcava onde as pessoas estavam, seu marido agora ministro da magia estava em transição, mas seus filhos e noras marcavam perigo. Tentado dissipar o nervosismo ela se levantou e se dirigiu à lareira. Viu um clarão verde e logo em seguida Arthur Weasley saiu de dentro da lareira. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, e ouviram uma explosão na cozinha. Correram imediatamente para lá e encontraram Fred, Frank e James se contorciam de tanto rir, os outros estavam de olhos arregalados e Max, Vicky e Teddy estavam cheios de uma gosma verde. Molly balançou a cabeça seus netos provavelmente haviam pregado uma peça em Max, isso ia dar muita dor de cabeça.

- Por Merlin o que aconteceu aqui? Eu saio por um minuto e vocês resolveram destruir a cozinha?

- Olá crianças tudo bem? – Perguntou o avô – Esse dois aqui são novos quem são?

- Eles são filhos de Hermione querido.

- Por Merlin filhos de Hermione, bom sejam bem vindo crianças.

- Muito obrigado Sr. Weasley – disse Melinda, pois o irmão não estava em condições de falar naquele momento.

- Então meninos estamos esperando algumas explicações.

- Ah Vó foi só uma brincadeirinha, para descontrair o clima.

- Brincadeirinha? Vocês acham isso engraçado, quem vocês pensam que são? – disse Max explodindo de raiva – Deve ser muito divertido rir as custas dos outros né?

- Calma ai cara, foi só uma brincadeirinha inocente, nada de mais. – Falou James estranhando a explosão do garoto.

- Max tem razão James vocês exageraram dessa vez – Disse Vicky se limpando da gosma - Não é um bom momento para brincadeiras.

- Isso mesmo Vicky, agora os três vão ficar de castigos sem quadribol, por uma semana e podem ter certeza que eu irei falar com os seus pais. Agora podem ir pedindo desculpas para os nossos convidados. Onde já se viu se portarem como diabretes da cornualha.

- Vó o que é diabretes da cornualha? – Perguntou o pequeno Mike.

- Não importa você vai aprender isso quando for mais velho, e se Merlin quiser você não será igual a seus primos e irmão – Disse Molly pegando Mike no colo – Meninos, estou esperando as desculpas.

Os três olharam para o chão, mas antes de proferirem as desculpas, Max se adiantou.

- Não se preocupa Sra. Weasley o que vem de baixo não me atinge, mas já o que vem de cima. – Ninguém vira que um pote com alguma coisa dentro estava em cima dos três marotos, quando Max terminou de falar, Melinda que até aquele momento estava quieta olhou para o irmão com uma cara não muito boa, não deu tempo de ela fazer nada, pois num piscar de olhos um pote caiu na cabeça dos três que ficaram ensopados, Max viu a irmã balançar a cabeça negativamente – Pronto Potter agora sim estamos nos divertindo, Sra. Weasley e Sr. Weasley muito obrigado pela comida e pela hospedagem, me desculpem pelo meu comportamento com licença.

Max saiu da cozinha e subiu para o quarto onde estava o irmão mais novo, a cozinha ficaram em um terrível silêncio, mas não demorou muito, pois Mia falou.

- Olha só os marotos foram vencidos em seu próprio território! – Após isso muitas gargalhadas se seguiram até mesmo os avos riram James, Frank e Fred estavam putos da vida.

- Isso não vai ficar assim, podem ter certeza disso – Diz Fred se dirigindo ao banheiro sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

Melinda pediu licença, indo atrás do irmão, encontrou-o no quarto tentado se limpar da cosa gosmenta.

- Eu quero ir embora daqui.

- Para onde iríamos Max, nós dois não sabemos como usar direito os nossos poderes, e como ficaria Hector já imaginou se algo acontecesse com ele? Temos que esperar é só ter um pouco mais de paciência.

- Nós temos que..., sei lá fazer alguma coisa, não podemos simplesmente ficar esperando de braços cruzados – Max já estava com o rosto vermelho de tentar se limpar, eles ouviram uma batida na porta, e Melinda foi abrir.

- Oi, desculpa incomodar, mas eu imaginei que você não estaria conseguido se limpar direito, talvez eu possa ajudar – Disse Lily entrando no quarto com um vidro – Desculpa pelos meninos, eles simplesmente não sabem à hora de parar.

- Tudo bem Lily não foi sua culpa – disse Melinda sorrindo para ela, deixando-a muito vermelha.

- Tem certeza que esse líquido vai ajudar?

- Sim eu tenho, acho que é melhor você se sentar aqui, pois eu sou um pouco baixinha e...

- Não tem problema e eu não sou tão alto assim – disse Max se sentando na cadeira. Max pegou a mão de Lily e beijou-a – Obrigado por estar me ajudando.

A ruiva não poderia estar mais vermelha, ela sorriu de volta para Max.

- De nada.

Os três ficaram conversando enquanto a solução fazia efeito, Lily sentia uma coisa muito estranha em seu peito algo que ela nunca havia sentido antes, Melinda notara a troca de olhares dos dois, seu irmão sempre fora um conquistador nato, olhou para Hector que começara a se mexer na cama, logo dois olhos escuros olhou para ela.

- Mana, onde estamos? Cadê a mamãe?

- Calma mano, esta tudo bem estamos na casa dos Weasley, eles são amigos antigos da mamãe, ainda não recebemos nenhuma noticia da mamãe – Melinda vendo os olhos de preocupação do irmão disse. – Eu tenho certeza que elas estão bem maninho, não se preocupe!

- Ta bem, mana eu... estou com fome – Os três adolescentes olharam para o pequeno e sorriram.

- Claro maninho, vem vamos descer que a Sra. Weasley fez uma comida maravilhosa. Você vem Max?

- Ahh eu vou ficar mais um pouco aqui, ainda não saiu toda a gosma.

- O que aconteceu com o seu rosto mano?

- Nem queira saber, pirralho vai comer que depois eu te conto.

- Ta bem. – Hector desceu da cama e agarrou a mão da irmã, e os dois desceram as escadas, deixando Max e Lily sozinhos no quarto.

Desceram as escadas e encontram os donos da casa sentados no sofá junto de alguns dos netos, Molly olhou para a escada e viu os dois. O pequenino estava com o rosto todo amassado ele dormira um sono bem pesado e profundo graças à poção que ela havia dado.

- Hector essa aqui são a Sra. Weasley e o Sr. Weasley?

- Olá – disse bem baixinho com vergonha.

- Olá Hector, você pode nos chamar de vovó e de vovô, agora imagino que estejas com fome não é mesmo? – Ela viu o menino concordar com a cabeça e se levantou – Bom então vamos resolver esse problema, venha comigo.

Ele soltou a mão da irmã e agarrou a mão da avó e os dois seguiram para a cozinha. Melinda deixou os dois saírem da sala e foi falar com o Sr. Weasley.

- Sr. Weasley, teve alguma noticia deles?

- Ainda nada minha cara, mas eu tenho certeza que eles estão bem. Eles sempre se dão bem quando estão juntos, não se preocupe querida, vai dar tudo certo.

- Ta bem vou dar uma volta, posso?

- Claro só não se afaste de mais – Sorriu Arthur, Melinda era muito parecida com a mãe.

- Quer companhia Melinda? – perguntou Mia, a morena ficou tentada a recusar, mas resolveu que seria melhor ter companhia.

- Quero sim, obrigado.

As duas saíram da casa e foram andando pelo pátio. A casa havia sofrido grandes mudanças ela era mais nova, mais espaçosa, pois há alguns anos atrás ela havia sido queimada. As duas caminhavam em silêncio até que chegaram numa arvore muito antiga era uma das mais altas que havia ali.

- Essa árvore, esta aqui desde que o meu pai nasceu, ele me disse que ela crescera com ele ainda bem que ele parou se não acabaria sendo um gigante já imaginou? – As duas riram da piada.

- O que ela significa?

- Bom eu não sei direito, mas eu sei que todos os membros que se casam colocam as suas iniciais aqui no tronco, é como o amor deles crescessem cada vez mais junto da arvore, você deve estar achando isso uma idiotice não é?

- Não eu achei bem legal isso, eu gosto daqui esse clima é bem agradável.

- Eu to curiosa como foi que o seu irmão conseguiu fazer com que aquele pote fosse parar em cima dos meninos?

- Eu também não sei, nossos poderes são diferentes das outras pessoas, tem a haver com a família do nosso pai, é muito complicado.

- Hum, interessante, ai me desculpa, mas que eu sou muito curiosa e às vezes não consigo me segurar, é um mal de família.

- Ah tudo bem sem problemas. – disse Melinda sorrindo para a ruiva. – É bom poder conversar com uma menina da minha idade só para variar um pouco.

As duas ficaram mais um pouco conversando, elas estavam dando muitas risadas quando um clarão interrompeu as duas, elas se olharam surpresas, Molly apareceu junto de Arthur na porta de casa.

- Meninas corram para dentro agora – Disse a matriarca dos Weasley já com sua varinha em punho. As duas começaram a correr, mas Melinda parou um pouco antes de chegar a casa e olhou para onde seis pessoas estavam se aproximando, ela reconheceria aqueles cabelos e aquele andar sempre, não importava quanto tempo passasse, abriu um sorriso e lagrimas escorreram dos seus olhos sua mãe estava salva.

- Mãe. – Gritou Melinda correndo em direção da mãe, que logo correu para a filha. Hermione tinha lagrimas nos olhos estava desesperada para rever seus "filhotes" a filha se jogou em seus braços. As duas ficaram abraçadas por um bom tempo, na porta surgiram Max e Hector que correram até as duas e os quatro se abraçaram os outros olhavam com um sorriso em seus rostos, graças a Merlin aquela família estava unida novamente.

Os quatro se separaram mesmo não querendo, Hermione pegou o caçula no colo, e seguiu com os filhos para a casa. Molly olhou para o rosto da mulher que sempre considerara como sua filha, abriu os braços para ela.

- Seja vem vinda, minha filha.

- Obrigado mãe – As duas se abraçaram e logo foram abraçadas por Arthur. Todos entraram na casa agora sim, toda a família estava reunida novamente.

- Mãe podíamos ficar aqui só por hoje para podermos descansar um pouco?

- Mas que pergunta filha é claro que podem, vou preparar um quarto para vocês, fique a vontade, Arthur venha me ajudar.

- Bom Mione, acho melhor já irmos, pois vocês precisam descansar – Disse Gina abraçando a amiga – Nem pense em sumir ouviu sua sabe-tudo ingrata.

- Pode deixar Gina não vou mais a lugar nenhum – Disse Mione, abraçando-a. Logo a ruiva aparatou segurando as mãos dos filhos.

- Bom também vamos indo, pois esse pequeno rapazinho já dormir, seja bem vinda Mi, pode ter certeza que sentimos muito a sua falta.

- Obrigado por hoje Luna, e ele é uma gracinha. – As duas se despediram e Luna fez o mesmo que Gina.

Sobraram só os três, o trio maravilha como falava os sonserinos. Hermione virou-se para eles e ficou analisando os dois, eles estavam mais altos com certeza, mas ainda assim era o mesmo olhar.

- Bom eu acho que esta na hora de lhe dar uma bronca não acha Rony?

- Eu concordo Harry, ela praticamente nos abandonou, sumiu por 14 anos, nunca mais deu noticias.

- Eu sei que a minha solução para proteger meus filhos não foi à melhor, mas na hora do desespero foi à única solução que eu encontrei, sinto muito ter magoado vocês. Mas se vale de alguma coisa eu senti muito a falta de vocês será que pelos velhos tempos vocês não poderiam me desculpar?

- Hum, não sei Harry o que você acha?

- É acho que podemos dar mais uma chance para ela, afinal não seriamos nada sem ela.

- É o nosso trio não seria um trio sem a "sabe-tudo irritante".

Os dois sorriram para a morena e abriram os braços para ela, Hermione olhara para os amigos e sorriu para eles e se jogou nos braços.

- Sentimos muito a sua falta.

- Também senti a de vocês. Desculpa por ter preocupado vocês.

- Agora não importa você esta aqui, e nada mais vai afastar você de nós, pode ter certeza disso.

- Bom, acho melhor irmos, Luna não consegue controlar o Fred ele parece o tio ou até um pouco pior pelas reclamações que eu ando recebendo dele da escola.

- Também ele e filho de quem?

- Muito engraçado Mione. Vemos-nos depois, - Os dois amigos apontaram as varinhas para si e desaparataram deixando a morena sozinha, Hermione estava exausta sentou-se no sofá. Ela já ia pegar no sono quando.

- Mãe como à senhora está? – Perguntou Max, olhando fixamente para Hermione.

- Agora eu estou bem meu filho, pois vocês estão comigo.

- O que aconteceu com a Mansão tia? – Perguntou Melinda vendo que a tia não falara nada até aquele momento.

Sally suspirou e levantou-se da poltrona indo ate a lareira.

- Bom quando nos cinco voltamos para lá ela estava em chamas, foi completamente incendiada. Mas não faz mal, pois já estava pensando em me mudar para um lugar menor. Eu irei reconstruir ela novamente tenho certeza disso. – Ela sentiu ser abraçada por bracinhos curtos.

- Sinto muito tia.

- Não se preocupe querido, esta tudo bem. Hum o que não esta nada direito é o seu cheirinho, você por acaso tomou banho hoje mocinho?

- Ahhh, tomei sim – Falou Hector com o dedo na boca tentando fazer gracinha.

- Hum sei, que tal tomarmos um banho? Para podermos dormir bem quentinhos?

- Mãe eu não quero tomar banho. – Olhou para a mãe com olhos suplicantes, mas não adiantou nada, dando-se por vencido resolveu subir junto da tia que estava esperando por ele.

- E vocês meninos já tomaram banho?

- Ainda não mãe – Responderam os dois em coro.

- Então tratem de tomar banho para jantarmos e dormimos o dia foi muito puxado para todos nós – Vendo os olhares de um para o outro acrescentou – Não se preocupem eu não vou sair daqui eu prometo. – Os dois concordaram e seguiram para cima para tomarem banho, Hermione se viu sozinha na sala resolveu se deitar um pouco para relaxar e acabou adormecendo.

Ela estava muito cansada, pegar no sono fora algo fácil, ela se levantou mais não estava mais no sofá da Toca, ela achou muito estranho, ela estava num campo começou a andar meio desorientada, viu ao longe uma torre bem alta, ela conhecia aquele lugar, logo a imagem nublada deu lugar ao imponente castelo de Hogwarts. Ela continuo andando um pouco mais longe pode ver a cabana de Hagrid, estava no mesmo lugar quando Bicuço tivera sua cabeça cortada (terceiro ano dela em Hogwarts), ela ficou parada como se esperasse por alguma coisa ou por alguém.

Ela ouviu passos atrás dela, mas não se virou para olhar, simplesmente estendeu a mão que logo foi pega por uma mão quente e macia. Ela sorriu consigo mesmo ela sempre lembraria dele, mesmo que passasse anos ele era o seu anjo. Ela virou e olhou nos olhos daquele que lhe salvara a vida há quinze anos atrás.

- Sabia que lhe encontraria aqui. Sempre foi o seu lugar preferido em toda escola não é?

- É um lugar maravilhoso, onde agente consegue ver o castelo de todos os ângulos.

- Sinto a sua falta...

- Eu sei, eu também sinto a sua, mas você esta no caminho certo, tem feito tudo direito, eu sabia que você nunca se daria por vencida. – Disse o homem afagando o rosto de Hermione.

- Posso parecer forte, mas nem sempre eu sou. Achei que morreria hoje, lutando contra Bellatrix e todos aqueles demônios, estava apavorada... porque isso agora? Porque eles voltaram, o que eles querem?

- Só o tempo vai dizer, deixe a vida seguir o curso dela Mione, não tente mudá-la.

- É muito fácil falar quando não se esta mais aqui, mas eu tenho três crianças que precisam de mim, porque eles estão desenvolvendo os poderes do da sua família?

- Eu não sei...

- Esta mentindo, eu sei que você esta por trás de tudo isso, Thomas, por favor, me conte a verdade eu tenho que achar um jeito de proteger os meus filhos.

- Eu achei que era nossos filhos – Falou Thomas com o rosto franzido – Sinto muito ter deixado tudo em suas mãos, mas eu sempre estarei aqui com você, e com eles também, diga para Sally que não se preocupe tanto que tudo no fim ira dar certo, o Poder das três ira nos proteger... eu te amo

Hermione viu que o marido estava se afastando e novamente a paisagem estava se tornando nublada ela até tentou alcançá-lo, mas não conseguiu.

- Eu também te amo...

Hermione abrira os olhos e encarou dois rostos curiosos, olhando para ela sorriu e se levantou do sofá.

- Ta tudo bem mamãe?

- Esta sim Melinda só estava sonhando, onde esta Max?

- Ele ainda esta no banho, olha mamãe eu to bem cheirosinho agora. – Hermione pegou o filho mais novo e o abraçou fortemente.

- Humm, que cheirinho gostoso, venha vamos jantar. – Os três foram até a cozinha Max e Sally logo se juntaram com eles, foi um jantar bem calmo ninguém tocava no assunto de mais cedo. Hermione agradeceu pelo jantar e se retirou com os filhos para o quarto.

Entram no quarto e com a varinha fez com que as camas se tornassem uma só.

- Não quero ficar longe de vocês nem mais um minuto.

- Nós também não queremos mãe. – responderam os três ao mesmo tempo um rindo da cara do outro. Dormiram como pedras estavam muito cansados, uma boa noite de sono era só o que eles precisavam.

A paz reinava na TOCA, todos estavam dormindo somente Molly estava acordada, pois, perdera o sono, resolveu preparar um bule de chá ela adquiriria esse hábito na segunda guerra. Ela servira duas xícaras, pois sabia que logo uma morena desceria sem sono. No andar de cima Hermione não conseguia dormir estava com medo, receosa, ela decidiu se levantar e resolveu descer, viu luz na cozinha e perguntou:

- Mãe a senhora esta ai?

- Sim pode entrar querida, estava esperando por você sabia que não conseguira dormir assim como eu, como você esta?

- Hufm eu não sei mãe estou tão exausta, foi tanta coisa. – Falou a morena se sentado na cadeira.

- Me conte então talvez você se sinta melhor depois de conversar.

- Bom é uma longa historia.

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo – falou Molly sentando-se de frente para a morena.

Hermione começara a relatar o que acontecera naquele domingo.

_Sally e eu estávamos no píer tomando café e relaxando, de repente um raio cruzou o píer e ele explodiu conseguimos sair dali só com alguns arranhões, começamos a nos defender e fomos direto para a casa pegar as crianças, estávamos embaixo da janela do quarto de Max e vimos uma luz muito brilhante saindo do quarto ,ouvimos uma outra explosão e o sótão ficou em pedaços eu juro que nessa hora eu achei eu ... eles haviam .. morrido, mas eles apareceram logo ao nosso lado. Melinda disse que fez um feitiço do livro das sombras, vendo que eles estavam bem eu mandei Sally trazer eles para um lugar seguro. Fiquei para enfrentar os Comensais da Morte e Warlocks e comecei a batalhar com eles._

_Bellatrix estava lá, bem viva ela nos enganou foi uma morte forjada e adivinha, eles querem trazer o mestre de volta, como sempre. Lutamos por um longo tempo ela anda mais veloz, mas eu também no fim os Warlocks quiseram interromper a batalha, pois também queriam se "divertir". Foi nesse momento em que Harry e os outros chegaram, nos conseguimos vencê-los, mas eles conseguiram destruir a mansão e fugirem, Bella jurou que voltaria para pegar as crianças._

- Ó querida eu sinto muito, se vocês precisarem de mim sabe que eu estou aqui para você, não é?

- Eu sei mãe... – Hermione deixou a cabeça vagar um pouco – Eu sentia falta dessa casa, ela sempre foi um segundo lar para mim.

- E ela estará sempre de portas abertas para você e seus filhos – disse Molly servindo mais chá para as duas - Como esta o seu emprego?

- Vai bem ainda essa semana o meu chefe me chamou e me ofereceu uma promoção só que eu ainda não decidi o que eu irei fazer... é tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, estou confusa.

- Hermione qualquer escolha que você faça tem que fazer com o coração, você se sairá bem de um jeito ou de outro, eu tenho certeza disso. Bom acho que agora irei dormir esses ossos velhos já não são mais os mesmo. Boa noite querida, tente dormir um pouco ok?

- Tentarei. Boa noite mãe. – Molly subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto, Hermione ficara na cozinha terminando o chá, resolveu subir para descansar um pouco, chegando ao quarto e viu que os filhos continuavam dormindo. Deitou-se ao lado deles e ficou olhando-os até dormir profundamente.

Depois de um final de semana bem movimentado a Segunda feira amanheceu calma, os Halliwell se despediram dos Weasley e voltaram para a Irlanda. Hermione ficou feliz de voltar para a sua casa. Max e Hector resolveram ir jogar vídeo game, Melinda foi para o seu quarto relaxar um pouco. Hermione se viu sozinha com Sally.

- Finalmente estamos em casa, vem vamos arrumar o seu quarto para você poder descansar.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso depois agente vê o quarto, então como foi voltar para a Inglaterra, para a TOCA?

- Hum, foi legal, só gostaria que fossem em outras circunstâncias.

- Bom e o que vamos fazer agora?

- Sinceramente Sally eu não sei se uma mudança de pais nesse momento seria o mais correto, não sei se as crianças iriam aceitar essa mudança e eu tenho um trabalho aqui. Eu sei que a Gina me convidou para trabalhar com ela, mas eu não sei... são tantas decisões que eu preciso tomar e não sei por onde começar. – Disse a morena se largando no sofá da sala. Sally sorriu para ela com pena, tanto ela como Hermione tinha uma bagagem muito pesada.

- Não se preocupe cunhadinha, no final tudo da certo. Vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. – Subiu as escadas deixando Hermione pensando no que faria a partir de agora.

Sally viu os sobrinhos se divertindo e sorriu consigo mesma, ainda bem que eles não ficaram traumatizados com aquela batalha. Entrou no quarto de hospedes e dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Entrando no chuveiro respirou bem fundo, aquela seria uma semana bem longa.

**Sexta feira, Irlanda, Casa dos Granger Halliwell**

Mais uma semana acabara, Sally e Hermione davam graças a Merlin por terem sobrevivido há essa semana. Max de uma hora para outra resolveu se tornar um adolescente rebelde, não queria saber de mudar para Inglaterra de jeito nenhum e toda vez que se tentavam conversar sobre o assunto, virava uma discussão sem fim. Por outro lado Melinda estava adorando a idéia de ir para lá, pois ficara ligada as pessoas que conhecera lá. Naquela manhã a discussão era sobre a escola trouxa deles. Melinda já havia ido para a escola, mas seu irmão não queria ir de jeito nenhum, Hermione só não sabia por quê.

- Eu não quero voltar para lá!

- Max me explica por que não? Ajude-me a entender o que aconteceu para você repugnar tanto a sua escola.

- Eu não gosto, não é uma escola boa suficiente para mim, droga mãe eu sou um bruxo e não um trouxa, eu to de saco cheio desses trouxas.

- Olha como você fala mocinho lembre-se que meus pais eram trouxas, você é meio trouxa e meio bruxo.

- Eu sei, mas eu to de saco cheio de ter que me esconder eu quero aprender a usar magia, eu quero ter uma varinha e usá-la.

- Filho entenda você precisa ir à escola, mesmo que seja uma escola de trouxas, um dia se você quiser viver como um trouxa, você terá que ter condições de se sustentar aqui – Vendo que o filho já ia retrucar falou - Vamos fazer assim, por hoje você fica em casa, já que já perdeu a hora mesmo, mas amanhã você vai e eu não vou mais discutir isso ouvi, pois, você não tem idade suficiente para se governar, então infelizmente vai ter que acatar a minha decisão. – Ela viu o filho subir a escada sem dizer nada, Por Merlin ela iria enlouquecer, viu Sally descendo.

- Muito difícil a conversa?

- Como sempre agora ele não quer ir para a escola trouxa, no inicio da semana ele não queria se mudar para a Inglaterra, e agora isso essas mudanças de humor vão acabar com a minha paciência.

- Como se você tivesse muita né?

- Cala boa Sally, isso é sério eu já não sei mais o que eu vou fazer.

- Já falou com a Gina?

- Sim, gostei da proposta dela e sinceramente, estou tentada a aceitá-la, mas gostaria que todos estivessem de acordo.

- Mione você sabe que não conseguirá agradar a todos e se Max que ir para uma escola bruxa não há nada melhor que Hogwarts em resumo a mudança seria a melhor saída.

- Eu sei, bom vamos ver isso quando eu voltar do trabalho, você cuida de tudo por aqui?

- Pode deixar que ficaremos bem.

- Obrigado, ahh Sally me diz uma coisa você não vai trabalhar mais não?

- Esqueceu que eu pedi licença da escola? Antes mesmo de a mansão ser destruída, acho que já estava prevendo que algum desastre aconteceria. Quer que eu busque Melinda na escola?

-Eu tinha me esquecido, não pode deixar que eu pego ela – saiu correndo, pois já estava atrasada e ela odiava se atrasar.

Melinda esperava a mãe ir pega-la a aula havia sido muito chata, ela não queria admitir, mas já estava começando a concordar com o irmão sobre a escola, ela tinha um plano iria falar com mãe sobre isso. Ela se despediu dos colegas ficando sozinha ela começou a se sentir observada, era uma sensação estranha, ela olhou para um lado e para o outro, mas não havia nada nem ninguém. Viu o carro da mãe se aproximando e suspirou aliviada.

- Olá querida como foi à escola? – Reparou que a filha estava com uma cara meio tensa – O que houve?

- A escola foi ótima, não houve nada só bobagem minha, - Ela recebeu um olhar de interrogação da mãe – Achei que estava sendo observado, sei lá vai ver foi porque eu estava sozinha, pois não havia ninguém por perto.

- Tem certeza de que não viu ninguém? – Perguntou Hermione olhando de um lado ao outro.

- Tenho, e o mano como esta?

- Hum como sempre, brigamos mais uma vez por causa da escola de vocês.

- Mãe sobre isso, eu ... sei lá acho que o mano esta um pouco certo, não sobre não irmos mais para a escola, mas sim para a uma diferente escola, somos bruxos e temos a possibilidade de aprender a nos proteger. No fundo é isso o que o Max quer, ele se sentiu muito mal quando a tia nos levou para a TOCA ele se sentiu indefeso, imprestável entende?

- Entendo, então você acha que a melhor opção seria ir para uma escola de bruxaria. – Recebeu um sim baixinho da filha – Bom então vamos conversar com todos hoje, mas o problema é que seu irmão não quer ir morar na Inglaterra. – Falou Hermione estacionando o carro na garagem.

- Hum, deixa que eu resolvo isso, ta? – Disse a Melinda, sem esperar uma resposta da mãe, entrou na casa e foi até o quarto do irmão.

- Finalmente uma luz no túnel. – Disse Hermione entrando em casa, logo sendo recebida por Hector.

Melinda já estava indo falar com o irmão, mas estava tão cansada que resolvera tomar um banho primeiro. Após ficar meia hora no banho se sentia uma nova pessoa, colocou uma blusa e um short foi até o computador tentar falar com Mia pelo msn, mas esta não estava, decidida levantou-se e foi ao quarto do irmão mais velho por quinze minutos. Ao bater na porta não obteve nenhuma resposta, mas mesmo assim entrou no quarto, estava tudo escuro todas as venezianas estavam fechadas e as luzes estavam apagadas.

- Mano você esta bem? – Perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele na cama.

- To ótimo, só quero ficar em paz!

- Você não parece ótimo nem um pouco, olha só eu queria conversar uma coisinhas com você.

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre a mudança para a Inglaterra e sobre a nossa escola.

- Não to a fim de falar sobre isso, já disse que não quero ir para a escola de trouxas e não quero me mudar para a Inglaterra.

- Deixa de ser um asno e me ouve por um minuto ta bem? – Viu o irmão fazer uma careta para ela, mas nem ligou.

- Tem um minuto.

- Eu não me senti muito bem na escola hoje, como se ela não fosse mais tão importante como era antes. Sinceramente concordo com você que devemos aprender a nos defender e só iremos aprender se formos para uma escola de bruxaria.

- Bahh finalmente demorou em para concordar comigo, como vamos convencer a mamãe?

- Acho que já consegui convencer ela.

- Como?

- Eu conversei com ela e não fiz birra como certas pessoas, e falei que não estava me sentindo bem e tal, e chegamos a uma conclusão que a melhor opção para toda a família era irmos para a Inglaterra e estudarmos em Hogwarts.

- Mas eu não quero ir para a Inglaterra.

- Você só não quer isso por que não se deu bem com os meninos que conhecemos, isso não é desculpa, temos a oportunidade de estudar na escola de nossos pais, de aprender a usar nossos podres, não acha que essa oportunidade supera qualquer birra? Esquece os garotos eles não são importantes, então o que você acha?

Melinda viu que o irmão estava refletindo e esperava que ele entendesse o seu ponto de vista, viu o irmão abrir um meio sorriso.

- Ta não custa nada tentar, vamos então para a Inglaterra e para Hogwarts, mas se eu não gostar ou se você vier e me dizer que esta arrependida fique sabendo que a culpa vai ser todo sua. - Viu a irmã abrir um sorriso e abraçá-lo

- Te adoro mano, agora você só tem que contar para a mãe a sua decisão e não me adianta a fazer essa careta. Cara feia para mim é fome hehe, falando nisso eu to com muita fome, vamos jantar – Os dois desceram e encontraram a mãe terminando de cozinhar já com Hector sentado ao lado de Sally, Melinda cutucou o irmão e esse suspirou.

- Mãe eu tomei uma decisão.

Hermione se virou para o filho e cruzou os braços e ficou esperando filho falar.

- Melinda me fez pensar e ver as nossas opções e eu decidi dar uma chance para a Inglaterra, para Hogwarts e eu não vou criar mais problemas eu juro. – Ele esperou a reação da mãe, e viu que ela estava tranqüila.

- Ta bem então, se todos estiverem de acordo com isso – Viu que todos concordaram com a cabeça, voltou a cozinhar, finalmente a rebeldia de Max acabara, sabia que podia contar com a filha para convencer o irmão sorriu para Sally e começaram a jantar, ficaram conversando sobre o futuro e sobre as escolhas que teriam que fazer.

Depois que as crianças subiram para se aprontarem para dormir, Hermione se viu sozinha na cozinha com Sally, a morena estava apreensiva, seu olhar era vago como se estivesse tentando-se se lembrar de alguma coisa. Hermione não suportando mais a curiosidade falou:

- Sally o que aconteceu? É uma profecia?

- Não estou tentado me lembrar do que Thomas disse para mim – Sally viu a careta que Hermione fez – Ah é mesmo com essa correria, eu esqueci de te contar lembra-se aquele dia do jogo de Max, que eu lhe disse que eu havia visto Thomas?

- Sim me lembro.

- Bom com tanta confusão eu me esqueci, mas ele fez uma profecia.

- Ele fez uma profecia, mas como? Sobre o que ou melhor sobre quem?

- Bom você sabe que fantasmas voltam. Só que não parecia um fantasma, mas o problema é que eu não consigo me lembrar de tudo. Tenho certeza que tem a ver com as Encantadas.

- Hum, bom é meio lógico já que Max e Melinda despertaram seus poderes, mas ainda não entendi como eles adquiriram esses poderes.

- Tenho certeza que Thomas vez alguma coisa, algum feitiço para que eles tivessem acesso aos poderes da nossa família, mas acho que tem mais haver com Melinda do que com Max.

- Por que acha isso?

- Simples as Encantas sempre foram mulheres, não houve em nenhum registro da minha família um "Encantado", por isso é mais provável que Melinda seja uma das três.

- Mas então como explicar os poderes de Max?

- Não faço à mínima idéia – disse Sally aborrecida.

- Sally as Encantadas poderiam se tornar reais?

- Bom temos Melinda por enquanto, não faço a mínima idéia de quem sejam as outras. – Ela viu a cara da cunhada – O que foi, do que se lembrou?

- Eu posso imaginar outra menina – Disse Hermione se sentando a frente da cunhada que olhava para ela confusa.

- Quem?

- O por Merlin Sally raciocine, ela vai fazer 15 anos, sua filha, ela mais do que ninguém tem sangue puro de duas famílias tradicionais bruxas, isso nunca te passou pela cabeça?

Sally levantou-se e olhou assustada para a amiga, ela jamais pensara nessa possibilidade. Fora por esse motivo que afastara a filha dela, para que ela não tivesse que lidar com seu legado.

- Ela não pode ser uma das Encantadas, ela não tem contato comigo, vai ver seus poderes não se manifestaram e nem vão se manifestar.

- Você disse que uma vez Narcisa lhe mandou uma carta dizendo que ela vira alguma coisa.

- Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que ela seja uma das encantas.

- Olha se até os meus filhos manifestaram os poderes, tenho que lhe dizer que é bem provável que a sua filha também manifeste algum tipo de poder.

- Era só o que eu precisava, por Merlin quando acho que vamos conseguir viver em paz tudo da errado.

- Não se preocupe querida o que vier vamos enfrentar juntas, bom deixa eu ir colocar aqueles três nas camas, não se preocupe por hora, depois pensaremos o que vamos fazer, boa noite.

- Obrigado Hermione, boa noite. – Ela viu a cunhada sair da cozinha e ouvi o grito dela na escada.

- Ok cambada a festa acabou espero que já tenham se lavado e estejam deitados.

- Sim, mamãe – Três vozes foram ouvidas do segundo andar, Sally sorriu e cansada resolveu se deitar.

- Vai ser um longo ano.

Depois de um dia tão conturbado finalmente as Halliwell tiveram uma boa noite de sono estava tudo em paz na casa.

* * *

"_**Malfeito feito".**_

**CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

**N/Beta: OMG! Que capítulo foi esse? Finalmente o Max e a Melinda interagindo com a família Weasley e prevejo muitas confusões entre os novos Marotos e o Max. Falando em Max o que foi aquilo com a Lily? Ameii E como assim Encantadas? Ai, essa fic me deixa mais curiosa a cada capítulo. Ameii o capítulo Amandaa**

**N/A: Bom, meu povo amado obrigado por lerem mais esse capitulo, mas eu quero mais reviwes. Sim querida Beta Lua, ainda teremos muitas confusões entre os novos Marotos e o Max (olha de quem é filho? Hehehe), também teremos muitos romances nos próximos capítulos e muitas azarações. Isso mesmos Encantadas...**

**Bom pessoal eu me despeço, mas não tardarei a postar novamente, amo todos vocês e, por favor, me mandem seus comentáriossssss.**

**Beijosss, Amandinha Potter. **


	9. Capitulo 4: UM DOMINGO DIVERTIDO

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS**

**MAZZOLA JACKSON LUPIN** – que bom que esta gostando da fic, aqui vai mais um capitulo, cheio de emoções, o reencontro de Severo e Hermione esta perto e vai ser emocionante vai demorar uns capítulos, mas vai valer a pena esperar, e quanto aos filhos humm vamos ver conforme o desenrolar da fic você ira entender.

Bjussss, e comenta.

"_**Juro Solenemente fazer nada de bom"**_

**Capitulo 4 – UM DOMINGO DIVERTIDO**

**Domingo, Inglaterra, Casa dos Haliewell**

Para um simples trouxa (aquele que não é bruxo), mudar de país, de casa provavelmente levariam alguns meses ainda mais com três crianças, mas para uma bruxa com poderes extraordinários não levou mais de que um dia para se mudar, graças a Merlin podia usar magia se não iria enlouquecer. Estava terminando de arrumar as coisas na cozinha, quando ouviu alguém falando na sala, foi correndo para lá, dando de cara com Gina que sorria toda suja da fuligem da lareira.

- Gina, o que esta fazendo aqui?

- Bom vim ver como era a casa nova, e ai como vocês estão?

- Estamos nos adaptando, Melinda ta adorando a mudança ainda mais por Mia e Vicky morarem perto, ela se sentia muito sozinha, Max esta se conformando agora ele quer de qualquer jeito uma varinha e Hector esta sentindo um pouco de saudade da nossa antiga casa, mas esta gostando dessa. E Você o que tem feito?

- O de sempre cuidando da casa, dos filhos e do meu maridinho lindo, mas mudando de assunto, eu acho que devemos acertará as coisas sobre trabalharmos juntas não achas?

- Concordo, o que você pretende?

- Bom você se formou em Direito dos trouxas e eu me formei em Direito dos bruxos, acho que poderíamos fazer uma sociedade, tanto eu quanto você poderíamos atender os dois, pois é praticamente a mesma coisa, teríamos que ter um escritório no Beco Diagonal o que você acha?

- Hum sinceramente achei a idéia genial, eu sempre quis abrir um escritório meu, mas nunca havia tido a coragem, nem tempo.

- Então agora você tem e não vai estar sozinha, a divisão do lucro podia ser meio a meio?

- Por mim tudo bem, você já tem algum lugar para podermos montar o escritório?

- Para falar a verdade eu tenho sim, a gente podia olha essa semana o que você acha?

- Por mim tudo bem, mas eu acho que seria melhor se fossemos só nós, sem as crianças.

- Por quê?

- Só por precaução, tipo já imaginou se agente o encontra? Não quero nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

- Hum, é verdade bom por mim tudo bem, podíamos deixá-los na TOCA mamãe vai amar poder ficar com eles.

- Ótimo ... – Ouviu-se um barulho na sala e novamente um resmungo, Sally foi até a cozinha e deu de cara com a ruiva e a morena, conversando.

- Olá meninas tudo bem? – Viu que as amigas olharam para ela com olhares inquisitórios – O que foi?

- Nada é que faz tempo que ninguém me chamava de menina, me fez lembrar os nossos tempos de escolas.

- É foram bons tempos, infelizmente eles não voltam. Então onde estava?

- Bom eu fui na nossa antiga escola, eu recebi a umas duas semanas atrás uma carta de Hogwarts da Professora McGonnagol, me convocando para ser professora deles, então eu hoje eu fui para dar a minha resposta.

- Duas semanas atrás e porque só agora você falou disso?

- Ah Mione não deu tempo, tipo entre ataques e mudanças, nem me preocupei com a oferta acabei me esquecendo. – Sally viu que a cunhada ficou com uma cara meio caída – Não fique assim você não tem culpa de nada ta bem?

- Ta bem, Sally.

- E então Sally qual resposta você deu para a McGonnagol? – Perguntou a ruiva ansiosa.

- Bom vocês estão olhando para a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e de Historia da Magia, de Hogwarts. – Num piscar de olhos ela se viu abraçada pelas duas amigas.

- Parabéns você merece tenho certeza que os alunos vão passar a gostar de Historia da Magia.

- Obrigado Mione. – Sally viu que Gina tinha um sorriso meio cínico no rosto – O que foi Gina?

- Nada só estava pensando que este ano vai ser muito interessante, vai ser uma pena não estar lá para ver! – Disse Gina sentando-se novamente.

- Porque você acha isso Gina? – Perguntou Sally curiosa.

- A McGonnagol não te falou quem eram os outros professores?

- Não só acertamos os detalhes dos horários e do salário, ela tinha que correr para uma outra reunião.

- Hum, por Merlin a professora só pode estar perdendo o juízo.

- Por Merlin digo eu Gina, acaba o suspense quem são os outros professores?

- Bem temos Neville como professor de Herbologia, Trelawney de adivinhação, Firenze adivinhação, ... e Severo Snape e Draco Malfoy como professores de poções...

Hermione e Sally se olharam não acreditando no que acabaram de ouvir, ta certo que Severo sempre dera aula, mas Hermione não imaginava que ele ainda estaria dando aula, Sally teve que se sentar, pois ficara tonta.

- Posso saber por que raios Draco Malfoy esta dando aulas? Ele é rico não precisa trabalhar!

- Não sei Sally, mas os garotos dizem que ele é um ótimo professor de poções ele da aula do primeiro ano ao terceiro, e Snape da aulas do quarto em diante. – as duas olharam para Hermione esperando a sua reação.

- Bom pelo menos os gêmeos tem o sobrenome do pai, não creio que ele irá relacionar o sobrenome deles com o meu.

- É verdade. – Elas ouviram a porta da cozinha bater, Hermione se levantou e foi abrir a porta, deu de cara com Luna, Mike e Mia.

- Olá Mione todo bem?

- Olá Lu, entra e ai o que esta fazendo aqui?

- Não tinha nada para fazer em casa deixei Fred na casa de Neville e resolvi vir aqui.

- Ei não se esqueçam de mim! – Disse Mia segurando Mike em seu colo.

- Como poderíamos esquecer-nos de você Mia? – Disse Gina abraçando a sobrinha, ela era muito parecida consigo quando era criança.

- Onde esta a Mel tia?

- Ela esta no quarto dela ou no quarto dos meninos, podem subir é a terceira porta a direita.

- Ta bem, vem Mike. – As quatro amigas deixaram os dois subirem e voltaram a conversar.

- Então sobre o que estavam conversando? – Perguntou Luna sentando-se.

- Sobre a vida, sobre Sally ir trabalhar na nossa antiga escola e Gina acabou de nos dar à maravilhosa noticia sobre os professores de poções – Disse Hermione um pouco cínica.

- Há, que maravilha, parabéns Sally

- Obrigado Luna, mas sinceramente não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Sally você não pode desistir do que quer fazer por causa de uma pessoa, você é corajosa ou não?

- Ahh Gina eu era da Corvinal lembra-se? – Ela viu a cara da ruiva – Desculpa só estava brincando.

- Bom, mudando um pouco de assunto, quando podemos ir ver as salas para montarmos o nosso escritório Gina? – Perguntou Hermione

- Quando você quiser, podemos ir nós quatro, faremos assim: deixamos as crianças na Toca para a mamãe cuidar e levamos Mike e Hector conosco olhamos os locais que eu tenho em mente e almoçamos por lá. O que vocês acham? – Perguntou Gina e todas concordaram com a idéia e continuaram a conversar.

**N/A: legal essa nota no meio da frase hahahaha, seguinte esse momento abaixo acontece um pouco antes de Mia e Mike chegarem, bjusss.**

Max, Melinda e Hector estavam no quarto do primeiro vendo filme e descansando depois de ter arrumado seus quartos, mesmo sendo poderosos bruxos não podiam ainda usar seus poderes, ou seja, tiveram que fazer tudo manualmente. Melinda levantou-se da cama e abriu o armário do irmão, pegou o teclado e colocou uns fones de ouvido, o irmão sorriu Mel adorava tocar. Ele desligou a TV recebendo um olhar feio de Hector, mas não deu muita bola.

Melinda adorava tocar era umas das grandes paixões da vida dela, ela aprendera com o pai quando tinha 10 anos e nunca mais parou. Muitas vezes ela se lembrava do pai colocando ela do seu lado e lhe ensinando o que seria um "Dó" um "Ré", ela achava o pai o maravilho sabia que Max também se sentia assim. Ele aprendera a tocar junto dela, mas diferentemente dela ele havia se fechado para a musica, para Melinda quando tocava ou cantava era como se estivesse do lado de seu pai.

- Toca aquela que o papai cantava junto de você, da borboleta que voa – Disse Hector recebendo um sorriso da irmã, eles adoravam aquela musica Melinda não se fez de rogada e começou a tocar a musica.

**You tucked me in**

**Turn out the light**

**Kept me safe and sound**

**At night**

**Little girls depend on things like that**

**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair**

**Had to drive me everywhere**

**You were always there**

**When I looked back**

**You had to do it all alone**

**Make a living**

**And make a home**

**Must of been as hard as it could be**

Mia subira com Mike em seu encalço, mas não conseguira achar os três irmãos no quarto de Melinda. Resolveu ir para o próximo quarto quando ouviu uma musica bem baixinho. Entrou no quarto do meio e viu Melinda tocando, Max ao se dar conta da presença dela, fez sinal para que ela se aproximar sem fazer barulho, Mia e Mike entraram bem silenciosos e se sentaram ao lado dos irmãos e ficaram a ouvir a musica que Melinda tocava.

**And when I couldn't sleep at night**

**Scared things wouldn't turn out right**

**You would hold my hand**

**And sing to me**

**Caterpillar in the tree**

**How you wonder who you'll be**

**Can't go far**

**But you can always dream**

**Wish you may and wish you might**

**Don't you worry**

**Hold on tight**

**I promise you there will come a day**

**Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away**

**Got you're wings**

**Now you can't stay**

**Take those dreams**

**And you can make them all come true**

**Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away**

**You've been waiting for this day**

**All along you know just what to do**

**Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly**

**Butterfly fly away**

Ela parou de tocar e abriu os olhos e se surpreendeu quando recebeu palmas da amiga e do primo dela. Melinda sorriu mesmo envergonhada.

- Bravo isso foi lindo Mel, a sua voz é maravilhosa!

- É verdade mana a sua voz é maravilhosa!

- Ah parem com isso se não eu fico sem graça – Disse a morena ficando vermelha. – O que esta fazendo aqui Mia?

- Bom eu fim aqui para convidar vocês dois para irmos na casa da Vovó para jogarmos quadribol. – Disse Mia – Vocês sabem o que é quadribol?

- Bom só na teoria, não podíamos jogar mesmo morando numa casa, pois nosso bairro só tinha trouxas.

- Hum, mas não é muito difícil de aprender o que vocês acham? – Ela viu os irmãos se olharem, Hector e Mike começaram a montar um quebra cabeça, Mia viu as peças levitarem em volta dos dois.

- Bom, acho que não tem nenhum problema, nos aprendemos rápido. – Disse Max.

- Por mim, pode ser, quando vai ser?

- Hoje – Respondeu Mia recebendo olhares surpresos dos dois – Não se preocupem é um jogo muito fácil, vocês conhecem o futebol não é, então é praticamente a mesma coisa.

- Ótimo vai ser bom colocar em pratica toda a teoria dos livros que eu li. – Mia olhou com cara de deboche para Max – O que foi?

- Ora, por favor, você não acredita que vai se sair bem nesse jogo acredita?

- Por que não acreditaria?

- Você nunca jogou, não tem pratica, os livros não vão poder te ajudar no momento em que estiver na vassoura.

- Pode ter certeza que eu vou faço você comer poeira.

- Há, faz –me rir, - Mia colocou a língua para ele.

Melinda olhava para um e para o outro rindo consigo mesma eles eram muito engraçados juntos, os pequenos já estavam ficando tontos de tanto virarem a cabeça olhando de um para o outro, vendo que a discussão não pararia por ali ela resolveu interferir.

- Ok, chega vocês dois, até parecem duas crianças de cinco anos, eu não gosto muito de alturas, mas adoraria ver um jogo de quadribol. Vamos lá perguntar para a mamãe se podemos ir.

Melinda não esperou a respostas dos dois, e desceu com os pequenos, ela encontrou as quatro mulheres conversando. Mike e Hector foram se sentar nos colos de suas mães. Max e Mia chegaram no exato momento em que Mia começava a falar com a mãe.

- Mãe, a Mia nos convidou para irmos hoje lá na vovó Molly, para jogarmos quadribol, podemos ir?

- Bom, por mim tudo bem, mas será que a Molly não vai se importar?

- Ora Mi é claro que não, você sabe que ela adora quando as crianças vão para a Toca, vamos vai ser divertido daí jantamos todos lá o que acham? – Todos concordaram.

- Bom vou passar primeiro na casa de Neville para pegar Fred.

- Cunhadinha a essa altura os meninos já estão lá na Toca esperando para jogarem.

- É você tem razão, então por mim podemos ir.

Hermione começou ajeitar algumas coisas, enquanto isso Sally foi fazendo uma chave de portal, Gina ligou para a mãe, informando que todos iriam para lá, Mia aproveitou e comunicou-se com a mãe e a irmã pela lareira. Os pequenos subiram junto de Hermione para pegaram alguns brinquedos. Max e Melinda estavam parados eles olharam para fora da janela como se estivessem em transe, eles sentiram um arrepio dos pés e cabeças, algo aconteceria mas eles não sabiam nem quando e nem o que, Max pegou a mão da irmã bem forte.

- Alguma coisa vai acontecer, algo se aproxima – Melinda disse isso, bem baixinho.

- Eu estou com você, não se preocupe – Respondeu o irmão, todos se reuniram na sala e agarraram o pote que Sally havia transformado em chave do portal.

Os novos ouviram as recomendações de Sally, eles sentiram um puxam bem forte no corpo e entraram num redemoinho, viram Sally contar até três com os dedos e soltaram-se do pote, caíram numa grama bem verde. Max foi o primeiro a se levantar um pouco tonto, caindo novamente.

- Bom é fato eu odeio chaves de portal!...

- Vem deixa que eu te ajudo – Max olhou para cima e deu de cara com uma ruiva que sorria carinhosamente para ele – Não se preocupe com o tempo você se acostuma, para falar a verdade eu não gosto muito de viajar desse jeito é muito cansativo, vem eu te ajudo.

Como a ruiva era um pouco mais baixar que ele, ao tentar fazer força para puxá-lo, acabou caindo em cima dele, ao levantar a cabeça viu que estava totalmente cara a cara com ele, ela ficou muito vermelha, ainda mais que Max lançara um sorriso radiante para ela.

- Muito obrigado Lily, agora sim eu estou muito melhor

- Eu sinto muito, de vez enquanto eu sou muito desastrada.

- Hum tudo bem, minha irmã é igualzinha, só temos um problema.

- Qual? – Os rostos estavam cada vez mais perto um do outro.

- Você provavelmente esta esmagando ele – Disse uma outra ruiva com cara de poucos amigos – Não tratamos assim a visita Lily.

Lily mais envergonhada ainda, saltando bem longe de Max.

- Ah eu vou ver se já esta tudo pronto, com licença.

- Isso vai indo que já vamos até lá – Mia cruzou os braços e ficou encarando Max com caras de poucos amigos.

- O que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada com o meu rosto?

- Não, nada só acho melhor você tomar cuidado com as suas mãozinhas, se quiser mantê-las.

- Ui não sabia que havia ficado com tanto ciúme, foguinho, não se preocupe eu guardo um lugar para você, na minha mente.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes e meu nome não é foguinho, se você machucar a minha prima vai se arrepender.

- To morrendo de medo, pode deixar que eu vou cuidar muito bem da sua priminha.

- Ora seu – Mia levantou a mão, mas Max conseguiu segura-la.

- Vai se arrepender se fizer isso – Disse ele bem serio, causando um certo tremor na menina.

- Me larga, que saber não vou ficar perdendo o meu tempo com você – Mia se soltou e entrou correndo na Toca.

- É até que esse lugar vai ser bem mais divertido que eu pensei. – Disse o moreno com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto.

- O mano você não vem? – Disse Melinda já na varanda da TOCA, só então Max se dera conta de que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar.

- To indo – Melinda esperou o irmão chegar na porta e entraram na TOCA

**Domingo de tarde, Inglaterra – TOCA**

A TOCA estava cheia, mas Molly Weasley adorava estar perto de seus filhos e netos. Mais um domingo de quadribol, ela ainda se lembrava como se tivesse sido ontem, quando Fred e James receberam a primeira vassoura, eles eram tão pequenos, mas seus pais não se importaram.

Harry Potter viu o olhar da matriarca dos Weasley aquela mulher era fantástica foi com ela, com a família dela que ele aprendera o real significado do amor de família, ele aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a por trás.

- Caraminholas na cabeça vovó Weasley?

- Nada de importante Harry só me dei conta de que não faz muito tempo em que eles ainda eram bebes, agora já estão em Hogwarts e aprontando um monte, é estou ficando velha.

- Que nada ainda esta na flor da idade tenho certeza que derrubaria cinco ou seis comensais da morte.

- Você é muito gentil querido mas nem brinque com isso, não quero ver nenhum comensal da morte aqui, bom vou preparar algumas coisas para comermos, vá se divertir. – Harry viu a matriarca dos Weasley entrar na casa, ela estava agindo estranho ultimamente, mas ele ainda não conseguira descobrir o que era.

Os adultos se sentaram junto às mesas improvisadas e começaram a botar o papo em dia, enquanto isso nove jovens estava tentado organizar o jogo, mas infelizmente não estavam tendo muito sucesso. Pois estavam em um numero impar de pessoas.

- Ta então como vamos decidir quem vai ficar no time de quem? – Perguntou Teddy Lupin já cansado daquela amarração.

- Vamos tirar na sorte é a melhor opção.

- Ou podemos decidir quem serão os capitães e eles escolhem quem querem no seu time.

Aquilo estava uma bagunça, como era sempre em que bruxos adolescentes resolviam de ultima hora jogar quadribol, Mia olhava impacientemente para o céu seu olhar foi notado pelos primos e pela irmã.

- Ei prima o que você tanto olha para cima? – Perguntou Fred já desconfiado da resposta de Mia.

- Ah, bom sabe eu acabei convidando algumas pessoas a mais, na realidade são somente duas pessoas, que aceitaram! – Disse ela com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Hum, e podemos saber quem são eles? – Perguntou Frank já desconfiado da cara de suspeita de amiga.

- Ah pessoas legais, que nos convivemos todos os anos. – Mia não sabia onde se enviar, ela estava perdida quando eles descobrissem quem eram os convidados.

- Mia para de enrolar e fala logo quem é – Disse Vicky já rindo da cara da irmã, imaginando quem ela havia chamado para o jogo.

- Bom são... – Mia não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois duas vassouras passaram muito rapidamente por eles derrubando-os no chão por causa do impacto.

As duas vassouras pousaram no chão e dois jovens saíram de cima delas, James ficou pálido ele iria matar a prima, ahh se ia.

- Olá Potter como esta as suas férias? – Perguntou a loira mais linda que havia na face da terra, é claro tirando Vicky. Megará viu que não obteria resposta do moreno deu de ombros e foi até Mia – Obrigado por ter nos convidado Mia, estávamos sem nada para fazer, estou louca que comecem as aulas!

-Ahh de nada, que bom que vieram aqui, agora sim podemos jogar. E ai Luke (Lucas) como você esta?

- Oi Mia climinha meio quente aqui não? – falou Luke, abraçando a amiga – Não avisou eles que iríamos vir? – Perguntou baixinho no ouvido da ruiva.

- Eh eu me esqueci desse pequeno detalhe – Sorriu constrangida para o amigo.

- E ai vamos jogar ou não?

- Eu não vou jogar com essas cobras – Disse James cruzando os braços sendo seguido por Fred e Frank. – Recebeu um olhar congelante da loira.

- Ahh James para com isso jogamos sempre na escola com eles por que hoje seria diferente? – Disse Mia indignada pela atitude do primo.

- Por que não estamos em Hogwarts...

Eles ficaram um minuto em silêncio.

- Olha só eu não vejo o porquê deles não poderem jogar, qual é James não é nada de mais deixa de ser chato e vamos jogar - Disse Teddy, que não tinha nenhum problema com os sonserinos sorriu para Meg que lhe sorriu de volta.

- É bom saber que nem todos são tão preconceituosos como você Potter, o que foi, não sabia que fora da escola você era medroso.

- Eu não sou medroso, quer saber que se dane vamos jogar então. Escolha seu time Malfoy.

- Com muito prazer queridinho... – Meg olhou para o grupo e percebeu que não conhecia duas pessoas que estavam ali na roda, mas que eles lhe eram familiares eram. – Desculpa, mas eu não me lembro de vocês.

- Ahh é claro eu esqueci apresentá-los esses dois são Melinda e Max Haliwelll eles se mudaram essa semana para cá ...

- Mia chega daqui a pouco via dizer a nossa arvore genealógica, por Merlin mas você é igualzinha a sua irmã – Disse Melinda sorrindo para a amiga, viu Vicky pelo canto de olho rindo da cara da irmã – Prazer em te conhecer Meg.

- O prazer é meu Melinda – As duas deram as mãos e um choque percorreu entre elas, Mia também sentiu, pois ainda estava segurando a mão de Meg, as três se olharam, mas logo largaram as mãos.

- Já que ninguém me apresentou eu sou Lucas Zabini, mas pode me chamar de Luke, e é um prazer te conhecer gracinha – Ele abriu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego até de Morgana La Fey, Melinda ficou envergonhada com o olhar dele, mas achou ele um gatinho.

- E eu sou o irmão da Melinda, prazer em te conhecer – Max estendeu a mão para o sonserino e os dois apertaram as mãos cada vez mais forte, até que ambos largaram as mãos ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom agora que terminamos as apresentações podemos jogar? – Disse Lily que até então estivera quieta pensando num certo moreno.

- Como quiser Potter – disse Meg olhando para a ruiva. – Pode começar escolher Potter.

- Isso vai dar confusão – Disse Mel. – Já que vocês se conhecem há tanto tempo acho que todos nós podíamos nos chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- Mel tem razão, então Megará você e o meu irmão podem escolher os times.

- Ótima idéia Lilian, pode começar Potter. – Certas coisas nunca mudam.

Mesmo não querendo ser mandado por uma sonserina James começou a escolher os integrantes do seu time, sendo seguido por Meg. Os timeres ficaram com James, Fred, Frank, Lily, Vicky e Teddy, no outro time Meg, Lucas, Max, Mia, Melinda.

- Temos um a mais – Disse James

- E daí? Eu tenho plena confiança no meu time, vamos jogar logo isso, ou esta com medo de perder para uma menina pior para uma sonserina?

- Oh sua bruxa quer parar de dizer que eu estou com medo? Eu não tenho medo de você e de nenhum sonserino.

- Ótimo então vamos jogar.

Todos pegaram suas vassouras e subiram para o céu estavam posicionados quando viram a Sra. Weasley embaixo deles com os Goles na mão e Harry com o Pomo de Ouro em suas mãos, ele largou primeiro o Pomo e a Sra. Weasley jogou a Goles em seguida.

O gole foi pego por Lily e jogada para Frank, que jogou novamente para ela, Lily viu que a área estava livre e vôo para o outro lado do campo e jogou para a goles para os aros, mas antes que a gole entra-se Max a defendeu, pelo visto mesmo só com a teoria ele estava se dando bem.

- Sinto muito lindinha, mas aqui não vai entrar nenhuma bola. – Ele recebeu um sorriso forçado da ruiva.

- Ohh podemos retornar a jogar ou tu vai continuar a jogar charme para a minha prima?

- Por Merlin que menina estressada, toma aqui o gole. – O gole foi lançado para Mia que por pouco não a perdeu ela jogou para Melinda que estava mais próxima dela, Melinda ficou meio indecisa sobre o que fazer com o gole, mas decidiu ir direto para os aros do outro time, ela conseguiu enganar Vicky que achou que ela ia jogar direto para o gol, mas em vez disso ela resolveu jogar para baixo onde Lucas pegou a goles e jogou diretamente para o gol com a maior sincronia, pareciam que eles já haviam jogado muitas vezes, com esse entrosamento não deu outra Lucas jogou direto para o gol e a goles entrou, dando 10 pontos para o time deles.

Um pouco mais alto dos demais jogadores estavam os dois apanhadores, Meg e James ele estava por conta com o seu time, Meg por outro lado vibrava com o ponto que eles tinham feito. Não resistiu e resolveu alfinetar o maroto um pouquinho.

- Ta vendo Potter eu não preciso de um time completo para ganhar de você. – Disse a loira se divertindo com a irritação de moreno, ela já havia percebido onde estava o pomo, mas o tonto estava tão fulo da vida que não se dera conta, ela não ouviu o que ele falou, mas resolveu perguntar – O que foi Pottinho não deu para ouvir você.

- Nada eu só disse que sempre soube que os Malfoy jogavam sujo, pelo que eu vejo foi só isso que o teu pai te ensinou não é a jogar sujo assim como ele.

- Ora seu filhinho de cicatriz não fale assim do meu pai.

- Eu falo como eu quiser, você pensa que é quem Malfoy a dona de tudo, a perfeita filha?

- Olha aqui garoto eu to ficando de saco cheio dessa conversa se você caiu do berço quando era bebê não é minha culpa, mas até eu entendo a sua falta de educação com certeza a sua família nunca te deu uma boa educação não é?

- Vai pro inferno loira aguada.

- Vai você seu retardado – Os dois não perceberam, mas o jogo havia silenciado, pois os dois estavam praticamente saltando um sobre o outro. Lucas vendo que aquilo não terminaria bem resolveu subir até eles, mas não deu tempo, pois os dois vieram em sua direção quase o jogando para fora da vassoura.

Os apanhadores haviam visto o pomo e estavam atrás dele como se fossem tirar os pais da fogueira. Eles estavam cada vez mais se aproximando do chão suas mãos estavam esticadas, todos os outros jogadores prenderam o fôlego, pois eles estavam muito perto do chão e poderiam se machucar, a velocidade deles era tanta que do baque com o chão se formou uma longa nuvem de pó, não se conseguia ver nada.

Lucas foi o primeiro a descer seguido por Lily, Melinda e os demais. Eles encontram Meg em cima de James ambos desacordados Lucas ficou preocupado se leva-se a amiga desacordado o seu padrinho o mataria.

Meg foi a primeira abrir os olhos, ela se sentia muito zonza até parecia que lhe haviam atingindo com uma azaração, mas ela sentia uma coisa macia embaixo de si, ela olhou para o chão mas o que encontro ali fora um corpo embaixo do seu. Ela piscou os olhos não acreditando que estava em cima de James Potter. Ela tentou se soltar, mas viu que a sua mão estava entrelaçada na dele.

- Potter você esta bem? – O moreno se mexeu um pouco abrindo os olhos, quando viu quem estava encima dele deu um sorriso torto.

- Você não consegue me largar não é loira?

- Só nos seus sonhos Potter e nos meus pesadelos, consegue se levantar?

- Não com você em cima de mim – Disse o moreno rindo

- Então...

- Então...

- Vocês dois estão bem? – Perguntou Lucas aflito

- Estamos sim, só um pouco zonza, eu bem que gostaria de me levantar mas ele não solta a minha mão. – Disse Meg saindo do estado beta.

- James solta a mão dela – Disse Lily impaciente – Queremos ver quem pegou o pomo de ouro.

- Eu não posso soltar a mão dela, pois nos dois agarramos o pomo juntos, ao mesmo tempo – Disse o moreno impaciente com a irmã.

- Como assim?

Meg e James se olharam e concordaram em abrir as mãos, lá estava o pomo de ouro ele tentou escapar das mãos deles, mas não obteve sucesso, pois eles fecharam rapidamente.

- Então Potter desiste?

- Nunca Malfoy.

- Então temos que declarar um empate, agora vamos lanchar que eu to com fome – Disse Fred, que já se dirigia para a casa.

- Potter sinceramente o seu primo é louco de pedra, sem ofensa. – Disse Lucas ajudando a amiga a levantar seguindo com ela e com os outros para a casa.

- Ahh ele é gente fina só esta com fome – Disse James dando de ombros, já de pé – Bom Malfoy acho que só dessa vez podemos considerar como um empate o que você acha?

- É claro que foi um empate já que nós dois pegamos o pomo de ouro. Mas não pense que eu vou dar mole na escola Potter.

- Eu nunca esperaria isso de você Malfoy, e a propósito boa jogada Melinda você já havia jogado antes? – Disse James se virando para ela

- Não foi a primeira vez que eu jogo, mas eu e o Max já havíamos lido muitos livros sobre quadribol.

- A sua defesa foi magnífica Max, espero poder contar com você no meu time em Hogwarts

- Ainda não sei em que casa vou ficar, mas não acho que vai ser na Grifinória, meu pai foi da Corvinal e minha tia também, e minha mãe diz que eu sou muito parecida com meu pai, por isso sem chance, sinto muito.

- Ahh tudo bem!

Os jovens entraram na casa e se depararam com uma mesa repleta de doces e salgados, Molly era uma excelente cozinheira.

- Vamos meninos sirvam-se a vontade, como esta sua vó Megará?

- Ah ela esta bem, de vez em quando ela vai nas empresas Malfoy mas ela prefere ficar em casa, quando a senhora quiser pode ir lá visitá-la.

- Farei isso sim, obrigada pelo convite – disse Molly para a loirinha, ela era mesmo uma verdadeira dama, mas tinha um olhar muito parecido com o do seu neto James.

- Ahh Meg essas aqui são minha mãe Hermione Halliwell e minha tia Sally Halliwell, gente essa aqui é Megara Malfoy.

- É um prazer conhecer você Megara, você é muito bonita – Disse Hermione se adiantando antes que a cunhada fizesse uma besteira.

- Obrigada – Disse a loira meio encabulada pelo elogio, ela reparou que a tia de Melinda não falara nada até aquele momento, antes que alguma delas pudesse falar alguma coisa Lucas chamou a atenção da amiga.

- Meg temos que ir, você sabe o seu pai.

- Por Morgana você tem razão, ele vai me matar, sinto muito não poder ficar Sra. Weasley, mas é que eu me esqueci de pedir permissão para o meu pai, então acho melhor eu ir indo.

- Tente não entrar em apuros Meg, se precisar de alguma coisa pode me chamar e sempre serão bem vindos aqui na Toca. – Disse Molly abraçando a menina.

- Bom gente já temos que ir obrigado pelo convite Mia – Disse Lucas.

- De nada, apareçam.

Lucas se aproximou de Melinda e deu um beijo no rosto da morena que ficou muito vermelha. Meg achou estranha a ação do primo, mas não falou nada os dois se dirigiram a lareira e foram para casa.

**Obs: n/a: eu sei que essas interrupções são chatas, mas são necessárias, o jogo de quadribol, durou a tarde toda ok, bjusss**

**Mansão Malfoy, Domingo, Inglaterra, de noite.**

Eles chegaram e estava tudo quieto, nem os elfos domésticos estavam por perto.

Meg deu de ombros e junto de Lucas foram para o andar de cima para seus quartos.

- Não ta muito silencioso aqui não?

-Bom sua avó ia na empresa, seu padrinho ia no Beco diagonal.

- E o meu pai?

- Ele é seu pai e você quer que eu saiba a onde ele esta?

- Ahh garoto não me torra.

- Acho que ele também esta nas empresas Malfoy. – BAM, Eles ouviram, um barulho no quarto dos fundos.

- Vem vamos ver o que esta acontecendo.

- Ta louco e se for um bandido?

- Somos bruxos não se esqueça disso, vem. – Lucas ignorou os protestos de Meg e puxou-a para o quarto dos fundos, ao chegarem lá eles tentaram fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Eles entraram, mas estava tudo apagado, não havia sinal de ninguém, eles vasculharam todo o quarto, mas não encontraram nada. De repente a porta se fechou atrás deles, fazendo com que os dois se assustassem, uma ventania dentro do próprio quarto começou, eles tentaram abrir a porta, mas não conseguiram, estavam presos.

- Mas que droga, eu disse que não era uma boa idéia.

- Me ajuda aqui – Lucas apontou uma janela pequena no alto do quarto, ele começou a apoiar algumas caixas, fazendo uma escada, ele subiu e deu a mão para a loirinha para que ela subiu-se, eles ouviram novamente um barulho e agora parecia um arrastar de pés.

Meg recuou, e tentou se aproximar da coisa que estava ali. Lucas chamou por ela, mas era como se estive em transe. Ela começou a descer a "escada" improvisada, mas sentiu-se congelado no lugar, como se estivesse paralisado.

- Meg, venha vamos sair daqui.

- Ele esta me chamando.

- Não tem ninguém ai, vamos sair, daqui a pouco seu pai vai chegar, vamos, por favor, sai daí. – Meg recuou com medo da escuridão e chegou até a escada, Lucas já estava sentindo as suas pernas e passou pela janela, deu a mão para Meg, mas não conseguira puxá-la.

- Lucas tem alguma coisa agarrando o meu pé

- Tenta se soltar

- Como?

- Sei lá, da um chute nisso – Meg não esperou nem um minuto e ao dar ao chute consegui-se se soltar, mas ela ainda pode ouvir:

- "Você me pertence"

Os dois estavam ofegantes, e cansados ao olhar em volta estavam no telhado da mansão, eles ouviram vozes dentro de fora de casa, os adultos haviam chegados eles suspiram e se olharam.

- Ta vamos analisar a situação, entramos num quarto que é proibido, quase morremos sufocados por uma ventania, e uma sombra tentou te puxar de volta para as trevas, o que isso quer dizer?

- Como vou saber? Não consigo entender nada, eu disse para não entrarmos nesse quarto, mas como sempre você nunca me ouve.

- Ahhh sim a culpa é sempre minha. – Eles começaram a descer o telhado calmamente.

- Não estou dizendo isso, e quer saber isso não importa mais, vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu.

- Como podemos esquecer isso?

- Não quero preocupar a minha avó, ou meu padrinho e até mesmo o meu pai, vamos esquecer isso, é a melhor opção.

- Tudo bem, vamos que eu estou cansando e com fome. – Ele mal terminou de falar e foi correndo para a casa

- Você sempre esta com fome – disse a loira, que parara de andar e olhou de volta para a janela por qual eles haviam saído um arrepio percorreu ela toda, seus olhos ficaram desfocados por um minuto – _EU NUNCA PERTENCEREI A VOCÊ_ – Disse ela em uma língua completamente diferente da sua, a janela se fechou com um estrondo e Meg saiu do transe que se encontrava, não esperou mais nenhum momento e entrou em casa.

**TOCA**

Molly e suas noras estavam preparando o jantar, para a família. Cada uma fazia alguma coisa, se elas quisessem poderiam muito bem abrir um restaurante. Molly viu que Sally estava muito aluada desde que vira a menina Malfoy, seu radar de mãe estava em alerta, parou de lavar as verduras e entregou-as para Hermione, que numa troca de olhares entendeu sua intenção. Molly pegou a mão de Sally dizendo-lhe que precisa de sua ajuda, Hermione viu a "mãe" e a cunhada saírem da cozinha e irem para o pátio.

Sally nem pestanejou quando Molly a tirar da cozinha ela, estava totalmente perdida, confusa, ela vira a sua filha depois de 14 anos. Molly sentou-se no banco, Sally suspirou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Querida o que você tem? Pode me contar qualquer coisa, o que seja nos vamos resolver juntos.

- É uma longa historia Molly.

- Eu tenho muito tempo, a janta não esta pronta, então nem pense em não me contar, eu vi que você ficou sem fala quando a menina Malfoy entrou na sala, por que você ficou desse jeito?

- Ahh Molly, tudo bem, eu vou lhe contar, a 14 anos atrás uma menina da Corvinal se apaixonou por um Sonserino. Ele era muito lindo, mas incompreensível, por causa dela, ele foi para o lado da luz, eles se amaram por muito tempo. Até o fim da escola ninguém sabia deles só os mais amigos, eles pretendiam contar a verdade a todos na sua formatura, mas ela teve que fazer uma viajem, pois seus pais haviam sido mortos. Ele quis ir com ela, mas ela recusou. – Sally parou um pouco e se levantou era como se todas as suas lembranças estivesse vindo a tona em frente a ela.

– Na viagem ela descobriu que estava grávida, ela ficou muito feliz, mas sofreu um acidente, uma maldição, então para proteger seu amado e seu filho ela desistiu de ambos. Ela terminou com ele, fez com que ele se esquecesse como ela era, e sumiu no mundo, oito meses depois nasceu uma menina loira que nem o pai, mas os olhos eram da mãe. Ela sabia que a filha correria perigo se ficasse com ela, então ela voltou para a Inglaterra e entregou-a para a avó paterna, e foi embora e nunca mais a viu até hoje de tarde.

- Um momento esta querendo me dizer que, eu não posso acreditar – disse Molly se levantando – Você é a mãe da Meg?

- Sim eu sou, ela é minha filha e de Draco Malfoy, eu abandonei ela quando ela tinha somente alguns meses de vida, por isso levei um choque chamais imaginaria que eu veria ela aqui, afinal de contas Malfoy e Weasley nunca se deram bem.

- Se eu soubesse disso, teria impedido Mia de chamá-la

- Não Molly eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse reencontro aconteceria, só esperava que fosse mais tarde.

- Mas eu tenho uma duvida.

- Fale, lhe respondo qualquer uma.

- Porque ela não se parece com você nem mesmo os seus olhos?

- Bom isso foi graças a um feitiço do Livro das Sombras que faz com que ninguém que eu não queira veja a nossa semelhança.

- E algum dia você via contar a verdade para eles?

- Não sei, seria mexer uma casa de marimbondos.

- Querida você sabe que quanto mais você demorar para falar, pior será já imaginou se ela descobrir por si mesma?

- Isso não pode e nem vai acontecer, mas se um dia eu contar para eles, vai haver muita dor.

- Oh querida venha aqui – Molly abriu os braços e Sally jogou-se e começou a chorar como a muito tempo não chorava. Hermione saiu da cozinha e viu as duas abraçadas, sorriu consigo mesma. Molly quando queria ajudar alguém sempre conseguia. Sentiu que algo se aproximava e viu uns pezinhos aparecerem do nada ela riu consigo mesma, ela fez que ia para o outro lado e voltou rapidamente conseguindo agarrar Hector que ria muito.

- Achou que iria me assustar rapazinho?

- Eu estava invisível como você conseguiu me pegar?

- Anos de pratica, e o que você esta fazendo?

- Brincando, e to com muita fominha.

- Hum, entendo então vamos lá para dentro que eu lhe dou alguma coisa para comer. – Ela olhou mais uma vez para trás e seguiu com o filho para dentro da casa.

**TOCA – essa parte acontece ao mesmo tempo em que Molly saiu para conversar com Sally.**

Os adolescentes e crianças estavam reunidos no campo de quadribol, uns brincavam outros descansavam estava uma verdadeira paz.

Frank Longbottom estava do lado dos amigos se divertindo naquele lindo final de semana, ele viu uma ruivinha saindo da TOCA com um monte de coisas nas mãos e não demorou para ir ajudá-la.

- Pode deixar que eu levo Lily – Disse o menino sorrindo para a ruiva.

- Obrigado Frank, você é um cavaleiro – A ruiva lhe entregou os copos e a jarra e deu um beijo na bochecha dele, o que deixou o menino vermelho.

- Meu Merlin Longbottom está vermelho – disse Mia que surgira de trás de uma árvore – Você fica lindinho quando esta vermelho Frank, mas se você sente algo por ela deveria falar.

- Mia você deveria perder essa mania de ficar espionando os outros, é muito irritante.

- Eu não acho, desse jeito consigo saber tudo o que eu preciso.

- Garota você é terrível.

- Hehe eu sei e é por isso que você me adora. Não pense que vamos mudar de assunto, não vai nunca falar com ela sobre os seus verdadeiros sentimentos?

- Não sei acho que nunca, ela é a irmã do meu melhor amigo, e é mais nova.

- Ahh por Merlin ela é só um ano mais nova que você, e sobre o James ele não ta nem ai para isso, ele não é careta como você.

- Eu não sou careta.

- Merlin me livre se você fosse.

- Acho que nunca terei uma chance com a ela, ainda mais agora.

- Por que "ainda mais agora"?

- Com a chegada do Maxwell, ela nem vai me notar você viu o jeito que ela fica perto dele.

- Ahh Frank, por favor, eles mal se conhecem, e provavelmente ele é um tremendo galinha, isso não vai durar muito.

- Não sei Mia to cansado de ficar correndo atrás dela escondido.

- Você é um Grifinório, deveria ter coragem de sobra.

- Ei vocês dois, nos estamos com sede. – Fred gritou para os dois, indignado por eles estarem demorando tanto. Os dois sorriram e se aproximaram dos demais. – Foram fabricar o suco é?

- Fred vai ver se eu estou na esquina ok. – Mia serviu um copo e entregou para o primo. – Então o que vamos fazer agora?

- To completamente sem idéia – Respondeu Fred, eles se viram num silêncio.

- Ta brincando que os marotos não têm uma única ideiazinha.

- Estamos sem a mínima imaginação – Disse James se deitando na grama – Acho que hoje o melhor e descansar e relaxar, pois vocês não imaginam como é difícil ser um maroto.

- É ter utilizar a mente deve ser muito cansativo – Falou Teddy, recebendo um sinal obsceno do "irmão".

- Bom já que vamos ficar aqui, vamos ficar mais confortável – Disse Vicky, que com um movimento da varinha e vários bancos e almofadas apareceram num instante.

- Vicky você enlouqueceu? Pode ser expulsa da escola – Disse Lilian já olhando para o céu em busca de alguma coruja.

- Não enlouqueci querida prima só troquei de varinha, peguei a da minha mãe. – Disse a loira rindo da cara da prima – Por isso não se preocupe esta tudo bem.

Os outros começaram a rir, pois sem sombra de duvida Vicky tinha muito mais sangue Weasley do que se pensava.

- Ahh, quer dizer que não podemos fazer feitiços fora da escola? – Perguntou Melinda que até então estava quieta.

- É isso mesmo, se fizermos algum feitiço eles informam o Ministério da Magia e eles mandam umas duas cartas de advertência ou te expulsam. Felizmente quando tem bastante gente eles não conseguem detectar quem fez o feitiço.

- Ta, mas e se estivermos em perigo, e se alguém tentar nos matar? – Perguntou Max, que estava recostado no sofá.

- Bom ai é diferente, daí só temos que provar que estávamos correndo perigo e também tem os nossos pais, eles jamais expulsariam a gente, nós meio que somos a elite da escola – Disse James meio contrariado – Pra falar a verdade eu odeio esse tratamento especial, sempre somos zoados por culpa disso.

- A vida é assim, eu gosto de ser considerada parte da elite da escola. – Disse Vicky ajeitando o cabelo.

- É claro que gosta é uma verdadeira patricinha – A loira só colocou a língua para a irmã mais nova.

- Mesmo sendo a elite de Hogwarts não podemos abusar temos que nos... – Lilian foi interrompida por todos que responderam em coro

- COMPORTAR COMO PESSOAS HUMILDES...

- Ela sempre tenta ser a voz da razão, e sempre fala a mesma frase. – Disse Fred rindo juntamente dos outros por causa da cara nada satisfeita da prima.

Melinda estava rindo muito quando se deu conta que seu irmão caçula e Mike não estavam mais ali.

- Onde estão os pequenos? – Perguntou ela se levantando já ficando aflita.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta – Disse Fred que só agora percebera que seu irmãozinho tinha sumido. Eles estavam tão entretidos nas conversas que nem perceberam que os dois pequenos haviam saído para brincar.

- Vamos nos dividir e procurar, Teddy você vem comigo nos vamos olhar no celeiro, Lily, Mia e Max vão verificar na casa, Fred e Frank vão olhar na piscina (N/a: a NOVA TOCA tem piscina e algumas outras melhorias), Melinda e James vão olhar lá perto da floresta, nos encontramos aqui 10 minutos ok?

- OK.

Os grupos se separaram e seguiram seus rumos, ninguém notou que dois pares de pés estavam aparecendo sem nenhum corpo, Mike tirou a capa da invisibilidade de cima deles e eles se deitaram rindo da cara preocupada dos primos e irmãos.

- Será que não devemos ir atrás deles?

- Sem essa Halliwell agora que a brincadeira vai começar.

- Eles vão ficar bravos.

- Essa é a melhor parte – Os dois continuaram rindo um com o outro e se esconderam novamente na capa da invisibilidade indo atrás de seus primos e irmãos.

**(n/a: Eu de novo, vou falar de cada grupo individualmente ok?)**

**Teddy e Vicky**

Os dois se dirigiram para dentro do celeiro e começaram a chamar pelos dois pequenos. Teddy foi um pouco para o fundo do celeiro e Vicky ficou mais perto da porta, pois tinha pavor do celeiro. Ela viu o namorado voltando.

- Achou alguma coisa?

- Nada nenhum sinal deles, provavelmente devem estar com a capa de invisibilidade do Harry, eles são espertos.

- Provavelmente a idéia toda foi de Mike.

- Hehe, não duvido nada, sendo filho de quem é.

- Bom então vamos continuar a busca – Vicky já ia saindo celeiro quando foi puxada levemente de volta para dentro, ela se completamente imobilizada na porta pelo namorado. – Ta maluco, e se alguém aparece?

- Ninguém vai vir aqui, pelo menos não agora, eu to morrendo de saudades de você sabia?

- Não sei por que se nos vemos todos os dias – disse Vicky se fazendo de boba para o namorado – Do que mais você tem saudades?

- Dos nossos longos passeios no lago da lula gigante, dos nossas escapadas a cozinha, do seu cheiro, do seu gosto... – Vicky estava quase enlouquecendo com os carinhos que o namorado fazia – Quer que eu continue?

- Não precisa já deu para entender – Vicky olhou com muito carinho para Teddy e eles se aproximaram e começaram a se beijar, era como se o tempo parasse.

**Lily, Mia e Max**

Os três entraram na casa silenciosamente e cada vez que viam um adulto vaziam que estavam fazendo outra coisa. Como a TOCA era grande eles se dividiram Max e Lily foram para o andar de cima e Mia ficou com o andar de baixo.

Mia olhou em todos os cantos possíveis da casa, mas não encontrou em nenhum lugar, quando ela resolveu ir na cozinha ela encontrou os adultos conversando, eles olharam inquisitivos para ela, mas antes que perguntassem alguma coisa para ela , pegou uma fruta e saiu dali. Ela resolveu esperar pelos dois na sala, passou-se uns 10 minutos e ela se encheu, resolveu ver o porquê deles estarem demorando tanto. Já estava subindo quando.

- Mia você pode vir aqui um pouco? – Ela revirou os olhos e respondeu

- To indo mamãe. – Ela olhou mais uma vez para o andar de cima, rezando a Merlin que estivesse tudo certo.

ANDAR DE CIMA

Os dois subiram quietos e começaram a entrar nos quartos e nos banheiros, já estavam chegando ao final do corredor quando ouviram a mãe de Mia a chamando.

- Será que eles descobriram que os pequenos sumiram?

- Acho que não, provavelmente a minha mãe estaria já correndo que nem uma louca atrás do meu irmãozinho, ela muito superprotetora.

- Bom, não é para menos, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com vocês.

- Bom coisas ruim sempre acontecem, só podemos ficar atentos, não há nada que possamos fazer para mudar as coisas.

- Isso seria aceitar o destino como ele é, mas eu jamais deixaria que o destino comanda-se a minha vida, não quero ter um plano de vida já preparado para mim.

- Você é diferente das outras garotas que eu conheci – Eles continuaram a entrar nos quartos, mas não encontravam nada.

- Você sente falta das suas amigas da escola trouxa?

- Das minhas amigas... não sinto elas eram muito chatas e sinceramente a única amiga que eu tinha é a minha irmã, nós não nos misturávamos.

- Hum... – Lily entrou na ultima porta do corredor, mas não encontrou ninguém. Ela não estava olhando para trás por isso deu um encontrão em Max – Sinto muito, sou muito desastrada.

- Tudo bem, sem dano nenhum – Eles estavam bem próximos um do outro e sua respiração estava ficando ofegante, cada vez mais se aproximavam, mas no ultimo momento...

- E ai encontraram eles? – Mia conseguira se livrar da mãe e resolveu ir atrás dos dois, e os encontrou quase se beijando seu sangue Wesley estava borbulhando.

- Não encontramos nada aqui, provavelmente eles estão lá fora - Lilian se ajeitou e foi direto para perto da prima.

- Bom então acho melhor irmos procurar lá fora não é prima?

- Tem toda a razão eu já estou descendo – Falou Lilian muito contrariada com a prima.

Mia e Max ficaram se olhando fixadamente, enquanto ele se aproximava dela, ela ia pensando em um monte de coisas para falar para ele. Mas ao se deparar cara a cara ela ficou sem reação nenhuma, o perfume que ele utilizava enchia completamente sua mente.

- Você tem sempre que atrapalhar não é ruivinha?

- Acho bom você não tentar nada com ela.

- Por que não?

- Por que ela não é seu tipo, e se magoa muito fácil. E por que ela esta sobre a nossa proteção.

- Não é o meu tipo? E como você sabe qual o meu tipo, e eu já percebi que ela é muito mais sensível que as outras pessoas. Mas pode ter certeza que eu vou cuidar muito bem dela.

Mia se irritou e agarrou Max pela blusa e o chocou contra a parede, sua respiração estava muito ofegante e seus olhos brilhavam.

- Não se atreva a fazer com que ela goste de você, pois eu juro que eu acabo com a sua raça.

- Uii a ruivinha é brava, será que tudo isso é ciúmes? – Ele viu que Mia se distraiu e inverteu o jogo colocando ela contra a parede – Parece que a caça virou o caçador não é?

- Me solta.

- Não to muito afim, para mim aqui esta bem confortável. Eu não imaginava que você tinha ciúmes de mim, mas fico muito lisonjeado com isso.

- O dia em que eu sentir ciúmes de você o inferno via congelar e Voldemort vai voltar à vida. Agora me solta se não eu grito.

- Você não vai gritar

- Quer apostar? – Mia abriu a boca e já ia gritar quando sentiu a boca dele em cima da sua, ela tentou fechar a boca, mas já era tarde demais, ele invadia a boca dela com vontade, mas delicadamente, ela tentou se soltar, mas não conseguia, depois de um tempo tentando ela resolveu se entregar aquela loucura e começou a corresponder ao beijo. Eles se completavam com perfeição, pequenos suspiram eram ouvidos, mas não se sabia de quem eram.

Eles foram obrigados a se separarem por falta de ar, eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, no olhar de ambos a surpresa era grande eles não imaginariam que iriam gostar tanto daquele beijo, Max que estava prendendo-a na parede a soltou e foi para trás. Ela não falou nada e seguiu em frente, mas parou de repente e sentiu-o colidir com ela, aproveitando essa distração ela juntou toda a força que tinha e deu lhe um tapa na cara, Max ficou completamente sem ação.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer novamente, e não vai sair daqui. – Ela não esperou nem mais um momento e desceu as escadas se encontrando com a prima e saindo com ela para o pátio.

- Por Merlin essas ruivas vão acabar comigo. – Balançou a cabeça e desceu as escadas para se juntar com as duas ruivas.

**Fred e Frank**

Fred e Frank se dirigiram para a piscina, mas olharam tudo e não encontraram nada, não haviam nenhum sinal de que os pequenos estivessem estado ali.

- Se esse moleque se machucar minha mãe me mata.

- Relaxe, ele provavelmente deve estar por aqui, ele é muito esperto e rápido.

- Hehe ele tem que ser senão eu pego ele. E ai ainda esta apaixonado pela minha prima?

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Mas com a Mia você fala.

- Você sabe que não tem como esconder alguma coisa dela, e sinceramente acho que a sua prima não esta nem um pouquinho interessada em mim.

- Bom ela tem motivos para se afastar dos garotos pois a sua ultima experiência não foi muito boa. Mas eu não me incomodaria nem um pouquinho se vocês ficassem juntos.

- Valeu, cara é bom saber que eu posso contar com você. Mas e você e a M...

- Acho melhor nem falarmos sobre isso, pelo menos não agora, isso é meio que impossível e você sabe.

- Até pode ser mas, eu acho que você deveria tentar, nunca vai saber se ficar esperando acontecer.

- Hum, alguém esta filosófico de novo.

- É que eu andei lendo uns jornais da sua mãe.

- Cala a boca hehe, vamos encontrar o pessoal que daqui a pouco escure-se.

- Concordo – Os dois se retiraram, se empurrando e rindo, ali estava uma grande amizade que duraria por muitos anos.

**Melinda e James**

Após se separarem dos demais eles se dirigiram para a floresta, eles olharam ao redor do campo, mas não viram nada. James ouviu Melinda chamando pelo irmão, ela parecia muito preocupada.

- Mel não se preocupe eles não vão demorar para aparecer, provavelmente eles devem ter pego a capa de invisibilidade do meu pai, é a única explicação para não encontrarmos eles. – James viu que não adiantou nada ele tentar acalmá-la.

Ela se virou para o moreno e falou:

- Você não entende. – Ela se voltou para a floresta e já estava quase entrando quando sentiu uma mão agarrando o seu braço, ela parou e olhou para James – Se você não me soltar, vai se arrepender – Ela viu o moreno ficar surpreso com a sua atitude.

- Olha eu sei que você esta preocupado com ele, mas tenho certeza que eles vão aparecer, provavelmente eles devem estar sobre a capa da invisibilidade do meu pai.

- Você acha? – Disse a morena um pouco mais calma

- Tenho quase certeza, vem vamos voltar para junto do pessoal eles devem ter alguma noticia – Os dois voltaram para onde estavam antes foram os primeiros a chegar eles se sentaram no chão e ficaram esperando.

- Então por que essa super proteção com o seu irmãozinho?

- Por causa do meu pai... antes dele sair para a ultima missão dele ele pediu que eu e o meu irmão protegêssemos Hector, e nos concordamos com isso desde então temos cumprido essa promessa, Max já fica mais relaxado pois consegue se entender perfeitamente com ele mas eu já sou de ficar muito mais enlouquecida do que agora.

- Ainda bem que você esta controlada. – Ele viu a morena sorrir para ele e sorriu de volta. O momento foi terminado, pois eles ouviram um barulho que mais parecia um ronco, eles se levantaram e começaram a procurar, sem perceber Melinda tropeçou em alguma coisa invisível e acabou caindo.

James a ajuda a levantar e puxou uma coisa que não tinha como se ver, debaixo da capa de invisibilidade estavam dois meninos dormindo um sono bem profundo.

- Eu não disse?

- Vou matar esses dois pestinhas.

- Olha pelo lado bom, pelo menos ficamos um tempo juntos sem o pessoal.

Melinda sorriu envergonhada ela ia falar com ele, mas viu o pessoal chegando uns mais animados que os outros. No fim eles deram uma bronca nos pequenos, e ficou tudo bem. Mas podia-se ver que algumas faíscas estavam a todo vapor.

A noite cai na TOCA, estava na hora de todos irem para suas casas, todos começaram a se despedirem, Rony e Luna e seus filhos foram de Pó de Flu, Carlinhos e Fleur foram de chave de portal com as meninas já que Vicky se recusava ir de lareira para não se sujar, Neville e Caroline foram pegar Frank e foram embora de carro.

Os únicos que ficaram na TOCA foram os Potter e os Halliwell, Hermione ajudou Molly a arrumar a cozinha mesmo sobre os protestos desta, se despedindo de todos, e foram para sua casa de carro.

Harry e Gina se despediram dos pais dela e foram para a mansão Potter, com uma chave de portal, Teddy seguiu eles pela lareira, pois não gostava nem um pouco de chave de portal.

- Que final de semana maravilhoso não é Molly

- Tens toda a razão Arthur adoro quando eles trazem as crianças aqui. É tão bom ver eles bem, sem se preocupar se vão ser caçados ou mortos. Espero que continue assim sem que eles tenham que se preocupar com guerras e pessoas tentando tomar o poder. Vamos dormir?

- Vamos sim, esses ossos já não são mais o mesmo – os dois subiram e a TOCA ficou em silêncio total.

_**"Mal feito, feito"**_

**N/a: Olá pessoal esse capitulo ficou bem grandinho espero que estejam gostando e não esqueçam que eles todos tem 15 anos, só Vicky e Teddy é que tem 16 anos.**

**Pelo jeito muita pegação vai rolar, então não percam o próximo capitulo.**

**bjussss**

**N/Beta: Hello pessoas!**

**Como se foram de festas de fim de ano? Papai Noel trouxe muitos presentinhos?**

**Peço desculpas pela minha demora! Minha família viajou e acabei ficando na casa de amigos e familiares então não conseguiram pegar no computador para betar o capítulo. Desculpa mesmo!**

**Quanto ao capítulo! OMG! Que capítulo foi esse!**

**Amei esse quadrado amoroso se formando! E o beijo da Mia e do Max! Oh quero mais!**

**E a Sally conhecendo a filha foi perfeito! Quero só ver o que vai acontecer em Hogwarts esse ano!**

**Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu deste capítulo!**

**Maria Lua!**


	10. Capitulo 5: PESADELOS E FAMILIAS

**Resposta aos comentários**

**Tata21 – Olá seja bem vinda, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, os próximos capítulos serão emocionantes, espero que você continue lendo e comentando, bjusss.**

**Tata – Oi por acaso você e a Tata21 são a mesma pessoa? Bom se não for seja bem vinda a fic, estamos atualizando o mais rápido possível mas as vezes iremos atrasar mas não se preocupe que sempre que tiver um capitulo você saberá, espero mais comentários, bjussss.**

**

* * *

**

"**Juro Solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**

**Capitulo 5 – PESADELOS E FAMILIAS**

Em um cemitério onde as almas deveriam descansar havia uma grande movimentação. Cinco formas humanas em um círculo conversavam entre si. A noite era fria e a neblina muito densa, não se conseguia enxergar quase nada, os cinco levantaram os braços e a marca negra, a marca de Voldemort apareceu, sim eram cinco comensais da morte. Eles esperaram mais um pouco e outra sombra apareceu não se conseguia distinguir se era uma sombra feminina ou masculina, mas sua presença era tenebrosa, chegava a gelar o sangue de tão fria que era a aura em torno da sombra.

- Ó Senhor da morte e da escuridão obrigado por aceitar se encontrar conosco, temos uma surpresa para o senhor.

- Queremos... propor um pacto entre nós, ambos precisamos de ajuda para alcançar o que queremos.

- Sangue... – falou a sombra.

- Isso é o principal, temos que matar todos os impuros para podermos reinar, eu quero tudo o que me foi negado.

- Temos um presente especial para selarmos o nosso pacto – Falou uma das cinco sombras que ao abaixar o capuz deixou o cabelo preto longo caírem nas costas – Tenho certeza que o presente estar do seu agrado Ó Senhor da morte e da escuridão. – Ela fez um movimento com a varinha e uma coisa comprida veio até ela. Era um corpo, ela ainda estava viva, mas imóvel, continha varias marcas de torturas e num ultimo suspiro de desespero ela tentou se soltar, mas fora inútil a mulher sorriu para ela.

- Não se preocupe queridinha sua morte nem será notada eu lhe prometo – A mulher mostrou para ela a outra sombra, que num movimento da varinha se transformou na vitima que arregalou os olhos assustada com tudo o que aconteceria – Está vendo, agora já não precisamos mais de você.

Ela tentou se soltar, mas viu àquela sombra negra se aproximando dela, lagrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, ela sentiu o sangue correndo dos seus pulsos amarrados e dos outros machucados, ela não queria isso, ela queria sobreviver, ter uma vida, por que eles estavam fazendo isso com ela, ela tentou gritar mas o único som que saiu foi apenas um grunhido era o fim.

**Mansão Malfoy, de manhã**

A Mansão Malfoy estava silenciosa naquela madrugada, bem longe de todos os terríveis acontecimentos, mas uma loirinha não conseguia dormir direito, Megará Malfoy se remexia na cama e suava frio, de súbito a loira se acordou gritando:

- !

Lucas entrou que nem uma ventania no quarto da amiga, sendo logo seguido por Severo que até àquela hora estava no seu laboratório e uma sonolenta Narcisa seguida por Draco. Lucas já estava ao lado de Meg, que chorava copiosamente.

- Meg, o que aconteceu?

- Teve um pesadelo ruim querida? – Perguntou a avó que se sentou ao lado da neta na cama, Meg abraçou a avó mais forte que podia – Oh querida esta tudo bem, já passou, você esta bem não se preocupe, Lucas peça para que KIT **(N/a: elfo doméstico) **para que ele faça um chá de camomila **(N/a: ahh para camomila é ótima para os nervos)****.**

- To indo – Disse o menino visivelmente preocupado com a amiga.

Narcisa acalentava a neta que ainda chorava, mas já estava um pouco melhor, Draco não sabia o que fazer nessas horas, ele sentou-se na cama de frente para a filha e olhou bem fundo nos olhos desta.

- Filha, fala pra mim o que aconteceu, que pesadelo foi esse que fez você gritar desse jeito?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, eu não quero me lembrar, foi horrível pai – Disse Meg se jogando nos braços do pai. Ele abraçou a filha de volta, olhou para o padrinho que estava ao lado de sua mãe e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Me desculpa filha – Meg levantou os olhos vermelhos sem entender, mas ouviu o Padrinho dizer:

- _**Legilimens**_– Severo apontou a varinha para a afilhada, as cenas que ele viu eram horripilantes, era a pura magia negra, ele viu Bella e mais outras pessoas que não conseguia distinguir, pois estava muito escuro.

Meg tentava se soltar do pai, mas não conseguia. Ela não queria ver aquilo de novo, mas mais uma vez o pesadelo dela, veio à tona agora entendia o que o padrinho fizera ele lera a sua mente decidida a terminar com aquilo, ela repeliu o padrinho. Severo pego desprevenido foi parar do outro lado do quarto assustando a todos, Meg caiu novamente na cama, exausta.

- Vocês dois enlouqueceram, podiam ter matado a menina.

- Era o único jeito de sabermos o que ela sonhara.

- Severo qual foi o sonho da Meg, o que você viu?

- Algo terrível Narcisa, uma magia muito antiga que pode acabar com os nossos dias de paz, e vi também Bella ela não mudou muito, mas quer vingança, sua aura mágica é puro ódio, uma moça acho que trouxa foi entregue para um sacrifício não sei quem era, mas infelizmente ela não sobreviveu.

- Droga, quando teremos paz?

- Deveria estar acostumado meu filho, nossa família não foi feita para viver momentos de paz. – Disse Narcisa ajeitando as cobertas na neta.

- Isso não é verdade mãe, bom, mas não é hora de falarmos nisso – Ele viu a filha abrir os olhos novamente – Desculpa filha, mas foi necessário.

- Do que você esta falando pai? E porque todos estão aqui no meu quarto?

- Meg você não se lembra do pesadelo?

- Que pesadelo, não to entendendo nada.

- Não foi nada querida só queríamos nos certificar que esta tudo bem com você – Narcisa viu que o filho já ia contestá-la, mas faz um sinal para que ele não fizesse. – Bom agora acho melhor você se ajeitar o dia esta lindo lá fora.

- Ahh claro se eu puder ter um pouquinho de privacidade. – Os três adultos não falaram mais nada e saíram do quarto da menina, deixando ela sozinha com seus pensamentos.

**Andar de baixo da casa dos Malfoy – Biblioteca**

- Ela não se lembra de nada, como isso aconteceu?

- Bom talvez ela não queira se lembrar, o que eu vi na mente dela foi terrível.

- Severo você disse que viu Bella e quem mais?

- Não consegui ver os rostos das outras pessoas, mas tenho certeza que de Bella era uma delas, estavam fazendo um tipo de ritual macabro, iriam sacrificar uma pessoa, a energia que emanava deles era completamente das trevas.

- Mas porque a minha filha estava sonhando com isso?

- Talvez por causa da Bella, ela é a tia-avó de Meg, é a única explicação que eu consigo achar nesse momento.

- Isso é muito estranho – Draco viu que a mãe ficara meio apreensiva - Não se preocupe mãe não vai acontecer nada com a Meg eu não vou deixar ninguém machucá-la.

- Eu sei disso filho, bom agora acho melhor comermos alguma coisa, faltam dois dias para o aniversário da minha neta e tudo tem que estar perfeito – Disse Narcisa saindo do quarto.

- Acho que devemos contar isso para a ordem, pode ser importante.

- Pode falar, mas eu espero que esse sonho não signifique mais nada.

Narcisa estava nervosa os poderes da neta estavam cada vez mais fortes, ela estava tendo premonições infelizmente ... ela puxara a mãe. Ela teria que ter uma conversa com aquela pessoa o quanto antes. Narcisa suspirou bem fundo sentia muita falta das irmãs principalmente de Bella, mas infelizmente a irmã traçava um caminho muito sombrio até mesmo para ela.

Não conseguindo se concentrar no café da manhã deixou que os elfos domésticos cuidassem de tudo, se dirigiu para fora da cozinha onde ficava as corujas.

"_**Precisamos conversar é muito importante, os poderes dela estão crescendo cada vez mais, essas premonições estão ficando mais constantes, e as perdas de memórias também, tenho medo do que poça acontecer com ela.**_

_**Talvez fosse melhor ela saber de tudo pois assim poderia entender um pouco mais sobre os seus poderes.**_

_**Encontraremos-nos no lugar de sempre, as 15:00 não se atrase.**_

_**Narcisa Malfoy"**_

A coruja cuja pelagem era dourada foi até o ombro de Narcisa, ela amarrou o bilhete na para da coruja e lhe fez um carinho.

- Voe rápido Gold é a vida da nossa menina que esta em jogo – Em um bater de asas a coruja levantou vôo e seguiu para longe, Narcisa ficou olhando a coruja sumir, ela não permitiria que nada acontece-se com sua neta, com sua estrela. Entrou em casa e deu ordem para os elfos servirem o café da manhã.

**Mansão das Halliwell**

Ela sentira uma dor no peito que não a deixou dormir a noite inteira, temia que algo tivesse acontecido com Meg. Sua filha era tão bonita como ela sempre imaginou como gostaria de estar perto dela para lhe proteger para lhe explicar as coisas, mas ela não podia, ela havia desistido da filha para a que ela pudesse ter uma vida mais fácil.

Ela sempre se lembraria da primeira vez que vira a filha ela era tão bonita e pequena fora muito difícil se separar dela, mas ela conseguira agora 15 anos depois ela se vira frente a frente a sua filha e ela igualzinha a ela quando era adolescente tirando o cabelo, graças a Merlin e a Morgana que o feitiço que ela fizera dera efeito, assim mesmo que olhassem uma para a outra não identificariam com sendo mãe e filha, resolveu sair um para tomar um ar fresco.

Finalmente a Mansão estava pronta novamente, aquela seria sempre a casa das Halliwell mesmo que fosse destruída. Ela viu ao longe uma coisa dourada voando rapidamente, quando a coisa se aproximou ela se deu conta de que era uma coruja, mas não uma coruja qualquer, era Gold pertencia a Narcisa Malfoy algo não estava certo.

- Gold, o que esta fazendo aqui? – A coruja lhe deu umas bicadinhas de leve na mão e lhe entregou o bilhete. Ela suspirou estava certa os poderes da filha estavam se manifestando, ela sempre soubera que a filha tinha poderes maiores que um bruxo comum, provavelmente eles já estavam mais avançados, assim como Melinda e Max, sem perder tempo respondeu o bilhete, e enviou a coruja de volta para casa. Ela não podia revelar a verdade sobre quem ela era, mas através de Narcisa ela ajudaria a filha. De tão perturbação que ficou não percebeu quando a sobrinha entrou e tocou-a dando um susto na tia.

- Por Merlin Melinda você me assustou.

- Sinto muito, tia. Eu precisava falar com a senhora.

- O que houve, é muito sério?

- É um pouco, na realidade é um segredo, mas não é meu, e eu não quero revelar esse segredo, pois não quero magoar a pessoa.

- Hum vamos fazer assim eu tenho uns compromissos agora, mas quando eu voltar agente conversa ta bem?

- Ta bem tia, obrigado – Melinda sorriu para a tia e foi direto para o seu quarto.

- E agora o que será que esta acontecendo com ela? Hermione... – Sally foi falar com a cunhada antes de sair para encontrar a Sra. Malfoy.

**Mansão Malfoy**

Meg estava em seu quarto com o seu violão mesmo não admitindo a sua verdadeira paixão era a musica. Ela adorava jogar quadribol, mas não era sua paixão. Ela viu Lucas entrar no quarto ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que o conhecera, eles passaram um bom tempo separado, pois Lucas vivia com uns parentes distantes, pois naquela época as coisas ainda estavam confusas e seu pai não conseguira lidar com dois bebes.

- Ei o que esta fazendo?

- No momento nada só estava tentado me lembrar de uma musica, mas infelizmente não consigo, e você?

- Hum, to entediado – Disse o menino se jogando na cama da loira. – Sabe do que eu me lembrei?

- Não faço à mínima idéia.

- Da primeira vez que agente se viu, você se lembra?

- Como se fosse ontem...

_**Dez anos atrás...**_

_**Era um dia muito nublado, e ela se sentia completamente sozinha tinha cinco anos, mas já conseguia fazer alguma mágicas quando ficava muito irritada, ela viu que o pai entrara no escritório com duas pessoas mal encaradas. Ela chegou pé por pé até a porta não precisou encostar o ouvido para ouvir os gritos de dentro, os casal xingava de tudo coisas até que faria Salazar se remexer em seu tumulo, ela estava tão entretida na discussão que não viu o padrinho se aproximando, foi surpreendida quando este a ergueu nos braços.**_

_**- Mas o que eu vejo aqui, uma Malfoy espionando? – Severo aproveitou e fez cócegas na afilhada – Então Meg tem alguma coisa em sua defesa?**_

_**- Hehehe, eu só queria me certificar que o papai esta bem, aquele casal é muito malvado eu não gosto deles.**_

_**- É tens razão eles não são pessoas agradáveis.**_

_**- Porque eles estão aqui padrinho, o papai ta devendo algum dinheiro?**_

_**- Da onde você tirou isso mocinha? – Ele viu a afilhada dar de ombros e riu consigo mesmo ela tinha cada idéia de vez enquanto – Eles estão aqui por causa de Lucas Zabini.**_

_**- Quem é ele?**_

_**- Digamos que ele é quase um primo seu, os pais deles morreram na segunda guerra e deixaram a custodia para o seu pai, só que naquela época Draco não podia dar conta de dois bebes então Draco passou a custodia para os outros familiares de Lucas, mas eles não tem feito a coisa certa para o sobrinho por isso Draco resolveu tomar para si a custodia novamente, mas eles não querem ceder.**_

_**- Humm, não entendi nada, mas o pouco que eu entendi o Lucas tem que vir morar conosco e eles não querem que ele venha não é isso?**_

_**- Em outras palavras é. – Ouviram um barulho no escritório. – Querida o que você acha de ir lá fora e brincar um pouco com o Lucas?**_

_**- Ta bem, padrinho – A menina desceu dos braços do padrinho e saiu porta a forra, Severo ouviu mais um barulho no escritório resolveu entrar para ajudar o outro afilhado.**_

_**Meg foi até o pátio de frente da casa e viu no balanço um menino que deveria ter a sua idade ele parecia legal, mas tinha feições muito tristes. Ela se aproximou dele quando chegou bem perto dele pode ver os olhos do menino, eram os mesmo olhos que ela via em seus sonhos.**_

_**- Olá tudo bem?**_

_**- Tudo.**_

_**- Eu me chamo Megará, mas pode me chamar de Meg, eu moro aqui junto da minha vó, do meu padrinho e do meu pai, e você como se chama?**_

_**- Lucas Zabini.**_

_**- Prazer Lucas, quer saber de um segredo? – Ela viu que o menino deu de ombro – Eu sabia que você viria para cá.**_

_**- Como assim?**_

_**- Ora morar aqui conosco, eu já sabia eu vi isso em meus sonhos, na realidade eu vi os seus olhos, eles queriam me dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não entendia o que era, e agora você está aqui viu eu sei das coisas.**_

_**- Eu acho que você é meio pirada, mas é legal.**_

_**- Eu não sou pirada eu só sei das coisas, você vai ficar aqui e pronto – Disse Meg dando um abraço no menino.**_

_**- Que Merlin e Morgana lhe ouçam Meg. – Disse Lucas abraçando mais forte Meg.**_

**Tempo atual**

Meg olhou para Lucas que olha atentamente para ela.

- O que foi, tem algo no meu rosto?

- Meg, você se lembra do seu pesadelo de hoje de manhã? – A loirinha até tentou disfarçar, mas não conseguiu.

- Não me lembro de nada, e não quero me lembrar por que isso agora? – Parou de tocar, pois estava começando a ficar nervosa e quando isso acontecia, ela tinha a tendência de destruir as coisas.

- Estou preocupado com você, ta certo que esses pesadelos não são seguidos, mas quando eles vêm você fica transtornada chora muito e eu não sei o que fazer.

- Lucas não se preocupe foi só um sonho, nada de mais.

- Você disse que sonhou com os meus olhos, antes que eu viesse para cá você sabia que eu ficaria com vocês, como explica isso?

- Ahh sei lá vai ver eu vi uma foto sua na época, não me lembro muito bem, e por Merlin eu era uma criança. Para que precisamos remexer nisso?

- Para entendermos o que esta acontecendo com você.

- Não tem nada de errado comigo, mas obrigado por se preocupar, eu estou bem, serio.

- Ta, mas se você tiver mais uma dessas crises nos vamos procurar ajuda ok?

- Ok "priminho" – A loira de um abraço bem apertado em Lucas.

- Então "priminha" o que você quer fazer hoje? Não estou nem um pouco a fim de ficar em casa.

- Hum, não tenho idéia, mas pela a sua cara você já tem algo em mente não é?

- É obvio o que me diz de uma balada animal para começar a semana? Eu soube que tem uma festa à fantasia no Wizard **(n/a: não tenho ideia para nome de bar essas coisas).**

- Hum, adorei a idéia vou falar com a vovó para que ela nos deixe sair. Ah eu vou chamar a Mia posso?

- Claro, quanto mais gente melhor, ah olha só não se preocupe com a fantasia pois eles é que vão dar.

- Ok – Meg se sentou na frente do computador e mandou uma mensagem para a amiga. – Pronto já a avisei.

- Ótimo, eu vou me ajeitar sei que está cedo, mas tenho que estar belíssimo para enfeitiçar as buxinhas mais novas.

- Só as mais novas?

- Hehe agora você me pegou na realidade tanto faz para mim se são mais novas ou mais velhas, se forem bonitas e estiverem afim eu topo.

- Você não tem jeito não é?

- Ahhh, não e você gosta de mim assim como eu sou.

- Eu devo ter jogado feitiços em Merlin para ter que te aguentar, agora vai andando.

- To indo, to indo, por Merlin agora que esta fazendo 15 anos deu para ficar mais mandona se é que isso é possível. – Ele viu Meg colocar a língua para fora e saiu rindo da cara da loira.

Narcisa se preparava para sair quando escutou uma batida na porta.

- Pode entrar.

- Vó a senhora está ocupada, eu precisava falar com a senhora.

- Bom fale rápido querida, pois tenho que sair para fazer algumas coisas não voltarem para o almoço, mas já avisei a DIMP.

- Bom é que eu e o Lucas estamos a fim de ir numa balada hoje à noite, será que tem algum problema?

- Hum, vai alguém mais com vocês?

- Não só agente, não vamos demorar muito e é claro vamos com os seguranças.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas não quero ver vocês chegando tarde e bêbados ouviu?

- Ora vovó eu jamais ficaria desse jeito que a senhora descreveu.

- Eu sei, mas estou falando do seu primo você sabe como ele é não o deixe aprontar muito ouviu?

- Pode deixar vovó, vamos nos comportar, a onde a senhora vai?

- Pretendo não demorar vou ver umas amigas, e irei ao beco diagonal, precisa de alguma coisa de lá?

- Não preciso de nada, mas obrigado por perguntar, onde esta o papai?

- Seu pai foi para uma reunião com os acionistas das empresas Malfoy, ele disse que vai voltar tarde.

- Provavelmente acompanhado de uma das secretarias nojentas deles.

- Não fale assim de seu pai Megará.

- Desculpa vovó, mas ele me deixa enojada quando traz essas mulherezinhas de quinta categoria para cá.

Narcisa suspirou infelizmente ela era culpada pelo comportamento do filho, ela vira o quanto ele precisava de carinhos, mas nunca receberá, sempre tentando se mostrar melhor que os outros como um verdadeiro Malfoy faria.

- Querida sente aqui um pouco, bom eu não quero e nem vou justificar as falhas de seu pai, mas gostaria de lhe dizer que nem sempre os pais acertam, muitas vezes erramos, só Merlin sabe que eu deveria ter dado mais carinho e amor para o Draco, e não deixar ele entrar tão pequeno nas artes das trevas. Mas eu não fiz isso talvez se fizesse ele seria uma pessoa diferente ou não. Contudo eu tenho certeza que ele ama você do fundo do seu coração, ele sempre me disse que te daria o mundo se fosse preciso, ele infelizmente não sabe como demonstrar todo esse sentimento por você, mas se der uma chance para ele...

- Eu sei vovó eu também o amo, mas tem vezes que ele me enlouquece, eu queria tanto poder falar com ele sobre as minhas duvidas, sobre os meus medos e sonhos, mas parece que ele nunca esta ai para mim.

- Ó querida não fica assim – Ela abraçou a neta bem apertado – Querida infelizmente eu tenho que ir, mas não se esqueça que no final tudo ...

- Da certo e se ainda não deu é por que ainda não chegou o fim, te amo vovó – A loirinha deu mais um abraço na avó e saiu saltitante do quarto, Narcisa suspirou profundamente sua neta era muito especial, ela olhou no relógio

– Droga! Eu vou me atrasar.

**Beco diagonal**

Ela estava nervosa fazia muitos anos que não ficava cara a cara com Narcisa Malfoy, ela viu uma cabeleira loira chegando próximo ao café, sabia que era ela. Mesmo depois de anos Narcisa Malfoy jamais perderia a sua pose.

- Olá Sra. Malfoy já faz muito tempo – Ela estendeu a mão para a loira.

- Tem razão Sally faz muito tempo, como tem passado? – Perguntou Narcisa se sentando depois de ter apertado a mão da morena

- Bem na medida do possível, o que houve?

- Ela teve outra premonição uma muito forte, ela desmaiou logo em seguida e depois de acordar disse que não se lembra de nada. Severo leu a mente dela para saber o que ela sonhara e pelo que ele viu foi um tipo de sacrifício feito por Bella e outros comensais da morte, uma moça foi morta. Eu estou preocupada com ela Sally, isso tem que parar para o bem dela.

- Eu sei, eu tenho um feitiço que talvez anule os poderes dela por mais algum tempo, mas Narcisa temos que ver a realidade, mesmo ela não sabendo ela é uma Halliwell isso nunca vai poder ser mudado.

- O que você precisa para fazer o feitiço?

- Uma foto dela.

- Aqui, quanto tempo vai durar o feitiço?

- Não sei, pode durar meses, anos, mas mesmo assim a magia vai estar dentro dela, infelizmente é só o que eu posso fazer.

- Sente a falta dela?

- Todos os dias da minha vida – Disse a morena sorrindo de forma triste – Eu me lembro à primeira vez que eu vi ela, tão pequena, mas tão linda.

- Ela sente a falta da mãe, Draco é um pai, mas não consegue ser um pai maravilhoso para ela, talvez se a mãe dela se revelasse isso poderia mudar.

- Não! Ela esta protegida sem saber quem é a mãe dela, mas obrigado por considerar essa hipótese, entendo que você não goste de mim.

- Quem disse que não gosto de você? Eu tenho a coisa mais preciosa desse mundo comigo, minha neta que alegra todos os meus dias, e se Merlin permitir eu vou dar todo o amor e todo o carinho a ela que eu não pude dar para meu filho, e você causou tudo isso, tenho que admitir que fiquei indignada com você quando a largou na minha porta, mas agradeço pois me fez ser uma pessoa muito melhor.

- Você mudou Narcisa fico feliz, eu tenho que ir agora cuide nossa menina.

- Vou cuidar – Ela viu a morena se distanciando, mas chamou novamente – Sempre que precisar eu estarei aqui para ajudá-la.

- Obrigado.

- Sally um momento – A morena se virou e encontrou um envelope estendido para ela – É o convite de aniversário de 15 anos de Meg, acho que você deveria comparecer, não precisa se revelar, mas acho que seria uma oportunidade para você se aproximar dela.

- Narcisa eu não sei se é uma boa idéia.

- Isso não é um pedido. Por favor, tenho certeza que você quer estar ao lado de sua filha principalmente no aniversário de 15 anos dela. Tenho que ir foi ótimo ver você e até o aniversário – Ela não deixou a morena falar mais nada e saiu do local.

- Ótimo, agora eu tenho que ir a uma festa, minha vida bem que podia ser mais fácil – Ela aparatou direto no sótão ela não queria fazer isso com a filha, mas era para a própria segurança dela.

- Sinto muito querida. – Ela pegou uma vela e ascendeu e pegou a foto da filha e começou a recitar o feitiço:

"In this night, in this hoar, I call the ancient power, for my command, the legacy of the Halliwell family well relist my dotter, from now and forever".

A vela se apagou sozinha, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou fazendo uma oração silenciosa para Merlin, ela esperava que a filha a perdoa-se.

Enquanto isso na casa dos Malfoy a loirinha que estava tentando relembrar as suas premonições se sentiu fraca quase caindo, foi pega pelo padrinho que a levou direto para o quarto, ele tentou acordar a menina, mas não conseguiu.

- Meg, querida acorde. – Ele viu a matriarca da família entrar no quarto da neta. – Voltou bem na hora Narcisa, ela desmaiou e quase cai no chão, melhor chamarmos um medibruxo.

- Não Severo não será necessário eu sei exatamente o que houve com ela, acho que não teremos mais que nos preocupar com os pesadelos do nosso anjo.

- O que você fez?

- Eu não fiz nada, infelizmente não tenho esse poder, mas a mãe dela sim.

- Encontrou a mãe dela hoje?

- Sim, mas não posso mais lhe dar nenhuma informação venha vamos tomar um conhaque no salão, estou exausta. – Vendo que não conseguira tirar mais nenhuma informação da loira, seguiu para fora do quarto.

**Casa das Halliwell**

Sally suspirou havia feito o feitiço mais difícil que ela já fizera em toda a sua vida, tirar os poderes de sua filha, ela sabia que aquilo não era certo, mas era o mais seguro para ela naquele momento. Ela ouviu uma batida na porta e fez um movimento com a mão abrindo a porta do sótão Melinda sorriu para a tia e entrou.

- Tia podemos conversar agora?

- Claro que sim querida me desculpe por àquela hora ter saído praticamente correndo, mas era um assunto urgente.

- Tudo bem.

- Então sobre o quer falar comigo?

- Eu tenho um amigo e ele esta com problemas, ele anda tendo pesadelos ele não quer contar para a família dele, mas não consegue parar de ter esses pesadelos, e eu não sei o que fazer para ajudá-lo, será que a senhora não teria um feitiço um uma poção para ele?

- Mel, quem é esse amigo, eu conheço? – Ela viu a sobrinha concordar com a cabeça. – Sobre o que ele te sonhado Mel?

- Eu não posso te contar tia, é segredo, eu prometi que não contaria para ninguém.

- Tudo bem se não podes me contar vamos fazer de outro jeito – Ela levantou da cadeira e se dirigiu à estante – Essa poção é ótima para pesadelos, ele deve tomar metade em uma noite e metade na outra ok?

- Tá pode deixar, obrigado tia – A menina abraçou a tia e saiu do quarto, mas antes.

- Mel só mais uma coisa ele pode vir a ficar um pouco sonolento ok?

- Ta bem, obrigado tia.

Ela viu a sobrinha descer as escadas a todo vapor.

- Eu espero que ela não se meta em apuros

Max estava jogando com o irmão quando viu a irmã aparecendo na porta fazendo um sinal para segui-la.

- Hector fique aqui um pouquinho e se comporte que eu já volto.

- Ta bem, mas não demore se não eu vou jogar na sua vez e vou fazê-lo perder.

- Nem sonhe em fazer isso tampinha. – Saiu do quarto rindo do irmão caçula ele era muito especial, ele viu a irmã entrar em seu quarto e entrou logo atrás.

- O que houve?

- Achei uma solução para os seus pesadelos?

- Ta, mas eu não tenho tido pesadelos, pelo que eu me lembre.

- Tem tido sim só que não quer admitir, noite passada eu fui até a cozinha e quando eu voltei você suava frio e se remexia na cama, como daquela primeira vez, o que você viu dessa vez?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem faça o que quiser, mas se quiser que os pesadelos parem tome essa poção, ela vai te ajudar, talvez te deixe sonolento um pouco, mas passa logo.

- A onde você conseguiu essa poção?

- Eu conversei com a tia Sally e pedi para ela.

- Você fez o que? Ficou louca ela vai falar para a mamãe

- Ela não sabe que é para você a poção, eu tomei todo o cuidado de não mencionar para quem era.

- Eu duvido que ela não saiba e vai contar tudo para a mamãe, muito obrigado Melinda – Disse Max furioso com a irmã – Que saco Mel, você não tinha que se intrometer na minha vida

- Sou sua irmã e tenho todo o direito de me intrometer na sua vida. – Os dois começaram a discutir muito alto chamando a atenção de Hermione e Sally.

- Ei o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Ela esta sempre se metendo minha vida e eu estou cheio disso.

- Olha a boca suja mocinho.

- Eu só quis te ajudar, mas você é um ogro, só sabe dar patadas, quer saber vai pro inferno.

- Melinda, não fale assim com o seu irmão.

- Vai você para o inferno que eu não preciso de você.

- Ótimo.

- Ótimo.

Os dois se encararam seriamente e saíram cada um para o seu quarto batendo ambas as portas, era raro ver os gêmeos brigarem, mas quando isso acontecia a briga era seriíssima.

- Jamais pensei que veria Max se exaltar com Melinda ou vice versa.

- Eu disse para você que eles estavam estranhos desde que começaram a usar os poderes deles. Parecem que eles mudaram mais do que aparentam. Estou preocupada com isso.

- Não se preocupe vou investigar, provavelmente é só um efeito colateral, eu me lembro que quando tínhamos a idade deles eu e Thomas discutíamos muito, mamãe sempre dizia que era por causa da grande carga e poderes que tínhamos.

- Obrigado – Hermione viu a porta do filho mais novo se abrir – Oi filhote o que houve?

- Eu ouvi gritos esta tudo bem?

- Sim só os seus irmãos que enlouqueceram.

- Sally!

- Hehe relaxa Mione, é só uma brincadeirinha.

- Vamos jogar vídeo game mamãe?

- Vamos sim querido. – Os dois entraram no quarto deixando Sally sozinha no corredor.

- Essa família é muito doida.

**Casa dos Longbottam.**

Neville Longbottom já não era mais aquele menino, baixinho, destrambelhado que fazia os cabelos da professora McGonnagol ficar brancos. Ele lutara muito na segunda guerra, e junto de seus amigos da grifinória venceu seus piores pesadelos.

Depois de se formar, fez uma faculdade voltada para herbeologia se tornando professor em Hogwarts junto da Madame Sprout, na faculdade conheceu sua esposa Caroline Pendragon, ela viera de Beauxbatons, o amor foi recíproco e logo depois da formatura da faculdade os dois se casaram. E logo em seguida tiveram Frank.

Para Neville a vida era maravilhosa, mas sempre tinha que puxar o freio do seu filho, pois este não era nem um pouco calmo. Estavam somente os dois na casa já que Caroline havia ido ao Beco Diagonal comprar um estoque de ervas, ele estava preocupado com ela pois a dias que a esposa estava se sentindo enjoada, doente, se ela não melhora-se eles iriam ao médico.

- Pai, posso falar com o senhor?

- Claro filho o que houve?

- Como se conquista uma garota? – Neville prendeu a respiração finalmente aquela conversa chegara, ele tentara adiar, mas não teria jeito.

- Bom, acho que primeiro de tudo você deve ser sincero com ela, fale que gosta dela, e peça uma chance.

- Devo dar presentes para ela?

- Pode ser, você pode até fazer pequenas surpresas para ela, elas adoram quando são surpreendidas.

- Hum, interessante, podia até criar um admirador secreto.

- Não creio que essa seja uma boa idéia, pode ser que ela pense ser outra pessoa, daí meu filho vai ser uma confusão total.

- Hum, e o que você acha de uma abordagem direta?

- Acho que pode ser tanto bom quanto ruim, pois ela pode corresponder ou pode lhe dar uma tapa na cara, você sempre tem que pesar ambos os lados da sua ação. Sinto muito filho, mas não tenho muita experiência com mulheres.

- Nem esquenta pai, você me ajudou muito.

- Que bom filho, já fez os seus deveres da escola?

- Ahh ainda não.

- Então pode ir subindo e fazendo eles se precisar de ajuda pode me chamar.

- Ok

Antes que o Frank subisse a porta da sala foi aberta e Caroline chegou cheia de sacolas, estava muito vermelha, pois estava muito quente. Os dois se adiantaram para ajudá-la.

- Por Merlin esta muito quente.

- Por que não me chamou na lareira que eu ia lhe buscar?

- Ah nem me lembrei, mas não teve problema algum.

- Mãe por que você não diminuiu o tamanho das sacolas.

- Bom por que eu não fui só no beco diagonal eu fui numas lojinhas trouxas. – Ela viu a cara suspeita do marido e antes que ele mexesse nas sacolas. – E além do mais no meu estado não seria bom andar nem de chave de portal nem de pó de flu.

- Como assim no seu estado? – Perguntou Neville atônito

- Bom alem de ir numas lojas eu fui também ao médico, pois eu estava enjoada e tudo mais, e descobri que eu tenho uma coisa dentro de mim.

- Uma doença? É grave?

Frank riu olhando para o desespero do pai, ele já havia se dando conta sobre o que a mãe estava falando. Agora ele seria um exemplo.

- Não é doença Neville, é uma coisa que vai passar em nove meses, melhor dizendo em oito meses, acho que vamos ter que modificar o nosso escritório, para que ela ou ele fique bem confortável eu adoraria que fosse ela.

- Pêra ai você não esta querendo dizer que está grávida?

- Completei um mês hoje – Neville não se conteve e agarrou a mulher, levantando ela e a rodeando – Amor para vou ficar enjoada.

- Eu estou tão feliz que poderia receber um monte de _**Cruciatus**_ que não sentiria nada.

- É menina ou menino mãe?

- Ainda esta muito cedo para saber, mas eu quero uma menina.

- Eu prefiro um menino.

- Ficamos assim que venham os dois – Os três se pararam a rir, e a conversar sobre o novo bebe, a mandar corujas para todos os conhecidos.

**Casa dos Weasley Delacour.**

Fleur estava supervisionando o almoço quando sentiu um soco na barriga, seu filho ou filha estava muito inquieto naquele dia, não a deixara descansar nenhum minuto. Gui estava treinando Dragões e não voltara ate agora.

Mia e Vicky estavam terminando suas tarefas da escola, ela se sentia muito abençoada com as duas filhas, pois elas eram a alegria de seus dias, elas eram a sua esperança de um mundo melhor.

Ela sentou-se novamente, pois estava começando a sentir algumas pontadas nas costas, ela estava nervosa, pois ainda faltava um mês para o bebe nascer. Ela resolveu sair da cozinha, ela estava caminhando com muita dificuldade, ela conseguiu chegar à sala, mas estava suando muito ela sentiu algo molhado em baixo dela, ela respirou fundo e olhou, a bolsa da água havia estourado ela tentou não entrar em pânico, mas não conseguiu mais agüentar, acabou caindo e derrubando um vaso.

Mia e Vicky que estavam na sala de estar ouviram o barulho e foram correndo ver o que estava acontecendo, encontraram a mãe no chão.

- Mãe a senhora está bem?

- Estou, mas o bebe está vindo. Temos que ir pro hospital.

- Mas mãe ainda falta um mês.

- Eu sei – Ela fez uma cara de dor – Por isso mesmo temos que ir pro hospital.

- Ta tudo bem, Mia suba no quarto do bebe e pegue a mala dele.

- OK.

- Mãe não se preocupe vai ficar tudo bem, nos já vamos para o hospital. Betsy (ELFO DOMESTICO) chame o papai diga que o bebe via nascer antes da hora. – A loira não precisou falar duas vezes, pois a elfa já havia desaparecido.

- Pronto está aqui a maleta, o que fazemos agora?

- Me ajuda a levar a mamãe pro carro. – As duas ergueram a mãe, mas ela estava muito pesada e elas tiveram que colocá-la encostada na mesa.

- Não deu certo

- Eu sei disso.

- Não da mais tempo meninas as contrações estão muito fortes, o bebe vai nascer.

- OK, deita aqui mãe. – A mãe se deitou numa mesinha mais baixa na sala escorada com alguns travesseiros.

- Você vai fazer o parto do bebe?

- Tem alguma outra idéia?

- Não sei não estou conseguindo pensar em nada agora.

- Bom então vamos seguir o meu plano ok?

- Ok.

- Fique do lado dela, converse com ela, de gelo para ela...

- Já entendi.

Vicky respirou fundo e falou com a mãe:

- O parto vai ter que ser aqui ok mãe, pode deixar que eu vou te ajudar e vai dar tudo certo, eu já to vendo ele ou ela.

- Eu confio em você filha.

Um ploc foi ouvido e Gui apareceu na sala, muito surpreso com a cena que se encontrava ali.

- Ajude a mamãe a empurrar pai. – Gui não esperou nenhum minuto e foi ajudar a filha mais nova com a mãe.

- Eu vou contar até três e você empurra ok mãe?

- Ok. – Fleur enlaçou a mão na de Gui.

- 1...2...3 empurra

Fleur empurrava com toda a força que tinha, ela estava com medo, pois o bebe seria prematuro, sua filha estava fazendo o parto do seu filho. Com alguns empurrões um choro bem alto foi ouvido.

Vicky pegou o seu irmãozinho e o embrulho nos panos que a irmã havia pegado, era um menino, forte, saudável e com um pulmão a todo vapor.

- Mãe, Pai é um menino, e ele é lindo – Ela entregou o irmãozinho para a mãe e logo esse parou de chorar.

- Oi meu pequeno, você é muito lindo.

- Ele é perfeito, e tão pequeno - Mia viu o bebe virando o olhar para ela, - Oi lindinho eu sou sua irmã do meio e foi cuidar muito bem de você.

- E eu sou sua irmã mais velha vou lhe ensinar tudo o que eu sei.

- Filha muito obrigado pelo que você fez.

- Não precisa agradecer pai, eu faço de tudo para essa família.

- Jamais poderemos agradecer o que você fez, se você não estivesse aqui, o bebe não teria nascido.

- Mana acho que você daria uma ótima médica.

- É uma idéia, agora será que podemos ir para o hospital.

- Vamos eu já providenciei uma chave de portal especial. – Gui pegou uma meia todos se encostaram a meia e foram levados ao St. Mungus.

**Casa dos Potter**

A casa estava calma, os jovens por incrível que pareça estavam fazendo seus deveres, Gina estava se aprontando para ir ao tribunal quando viu três corujas na janela recolheu as cartas e logo as corujas saíram.

A primeira carta era de Neville contato que ele e Caroline estavam grávidos, Gina ficou muito contente com isso, pois, Neville era um grande amigo e merecia uma vida boa cheia de alegrias.

A segunda carta era de Gui, ela estranhou, pois eles sempre conversavam pela lareira. Ela ficou muito surpresa quando lera que Fleur havia dado a luz e que Vicky havia feito o parto.

A terceira carta continha o símbolo dos Malfoy. Estava endereça para os meninos, por isso ela resolvera não abrir. Ela subiu para os quartos e entrou no do filho mais velho.

- James, posso falar com você?

- Pode mãe, sem problema.

- Acabou de chegar essa carta dos Malfoy provavelmente é um convite para o aniversário da Meg, esta endereçado para você, sua irmã e Teddy, depois você passe para eles ok?

- Ok – Falou o moreno a contragosto. – Somos obrigados a ir?

- É obvio que não, mas seria legal se fossem, pois ela é colega de vocês.

- Mas ela é uma chata.

- Sei até parece que você acha ela chata.

- Ta querendo dizer o que com isso, mãe? – Ele não obteve resposta da mãe, pois está já havia saído. Ele resolvera abrir a carta da loira. Ao ler a carta foi ficando cada vez mais branco, ele não conseguiu se segurar e soltou um berro, que fez os cabelos de todos se arrepiarem.

Num piscar de olhos, ele se via caminhando pelo quarto amaldiçoando a loira, sem se dar conta que três pessoas estavam olham para ele muito preocupados. A ruivinha tomou coragem e falou:

- Mano você esta bem?

- Como eu posso estar bem depois dessa maravilhosa noticia?

- Que noticia Jay? – Perguntou Teddy

- Essa: Venho convidar vocês para o meu aniversário que será dia 17 de agosto, a partir das 21:00, aqui na minha casa... Ela vai comemorar o aniversário no mesmo dia que o meu.

- Hum, bom filho os horários são diferentes, não se preocupe os dois aniversários podem ser no mesmo dia, pois são em horários diferentes.

- Não se preocupe cara, festejamos o seu aniversário de dia e de noite vamos para o aniversário da loira.

- Eu não vou pra esse aniversário.

- Não podemos ser tão rudes assim, Jay. Ela poderia ter feito aniversário dela o dia todo, com certeza ela não o vez por sua causa.

- Eu duvido.

- Bom agora que as coisas estão mais claras, acho que podemos relaxar. – Gina viu o olhar indignado do filho. – Filho não se preocupe o seu aniversário vai estar maravilho eu juro.

Gina e Lily se retiraram deixando Teddy e James no quarto do segundo conversando.

- Você não pode mostrar que ela te afeta tanto

- Mas ela não me afeta.

- Ahan eu acredito, meu serio desde o ano passado você anda arrastando uma asa enorme para ela.

- Nada haver, ela simplesmente ... ahhh sei lá eu só sei que ela é uma chata, mas ao mesmo tempo ela tem uma beleza incrível, é eu tenho que admitir que ela é muito linda, mas isso não quer dizer que eu estou arrastando uma asa para ela.

- Ora olha o que eu vejo aqui, um Grifinório apaixonado por uma Sonserina.

- Eu não estou apaixonado por ela.

- Ta eu vou esperar até que você admita.

- Só no dia em que Merlin voltar à vida.

Teddy balançou a cabeça e resolveu se retirar, pois o amigo já estava ficando muito vermelho, ele viu James resmungando alguma coisa e riu consigo mesmo esses aniversários dariam o que falar.

Teddy, desceu as escadas e deu de cara com Fred saindo da lareira.

- E ai, Teddy, tudo beleza?

- Tudo só temos uma crise no departamento Potter e Malfoy, você recebeu o convite?

- E quando não temos? Sim recebi, to te dizendo cara isso ainda vai dar casamento.

- Concordo só não deixa o Jay ouvir ele fica louquinho com isso.

- Vou lá falar com ele.

- Ok.

Fred subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto do primo sem cerimônia.

- E ai priminho tudo beleza?

- Tudo maravilhoso, recebeu o convite?

- É obvio que recebi, ainda não decidi em qual dos dois aniversários eu vou – Fred falou entre risos e desviou por pouco da almofada que o primo lhe jogara – Nossa que estresse, depois diz que não sente nada pela loira.

- E eu não sino nada por ela, só aversão.

- Ok, acredito.

- Fred faz o favor de calar essa sua boca, que saco. – Os dois ouviram uma batida na porta e Frank entrou no quarto do amigo.

- Ta tudo bem? Ouvi vocês discutirem

- Ta tudo beleza só o meu priminho querido que ta com TPM – Ele viu que James o fuzilou com os olhos, mas não falou nada e se jogou na cama.

- Isso não acontece só com as meninas?

- Sim, mas a dele é especial é Tensão Pré Malfoy – disse Fred rindo sem parar Frank não se agüentou acompanhou o amigo, eles tiveram que desviar do pequeno abajur que James jogara nele.

- Eu te mato Fred.

- Ui que meda.

- Ok, calma vocês dois, eu tenho uma noticia para vocês.

- Qual? – Os dois perguntaram juntos.

- Eu vou ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

- Serio? Bah que legal cara.

- Legal mais um pirralho ou pirralha para botar a culpa quando aprontarmos – Ele viu a cara dos amigos, mas nem deu bola – Essa novidade merece uma comemoração – Os amigos entenderam o seu olhar e os três falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- BALADA AMIMAL!

**Mansão Halliwell**

Melinda havia se trancado no quarto, pois ficara muito enraivecida com o irmão, poxa ela só queria ajudá-lo. Ela havia levado a poção para o quarto e começou encará-la.

Decidida a acabar com o mal entendido, ela saiu do quarto e bateu na porta de frente para a sua vendo que o irmão não a abriria colocou a mão na maçaneta e com um estalo a porta se abriu.

O irmão por sua vez estava deitado na sua cama encarando o teto. Melinda suspirou e sentou-se na beira da cama, colocou o vidrinho da poção na mão do irmão. Max fechou a mão em torno do frasco, eles não precisavam dizer nada uma troca de olhares era suficiente.

- Desculpa, não quis ser grosseiro com você.

- Eu sei e te entendo, eu juro que não falei nada de você para a tia Sally, eu pedi como se fosse para mim a poção.

- Será que vai dar resultado?

- Eu acho que sim, é uma poção do livro das sombras, ela deve ser bem poderosa.

- Eu espero.

- Os pesadelos estão piores?

- O que eu tive na noite passada foi bem pior do que os anteriores, foi num cemitério, fizeram uma cerimônia macabra, uma moça foi morta, eu sentia uma energia tenebrosa, mas também senti uma energia cálida, calma, eu me virei e vi uma pessoa, acho que era uma mulher, ela ficou desesperada com o que viu, depois disso eu não vi mais nada, eu não me lembro do que eles falavam, só consigo ver pequenos fragmentos do pesadelo.

- Sinto muito que você veja isso.

- Não é sua culpa.

- Eu sei, mas se temos tanto poder porque não podemos fazer esses pesadelos desaparecem? Não é justo que eles venham sempre em você.

Vendo que irmã estava chateada, Max a puxou-a de encontro a ele.

- Acho que é meu carma passar por isso.

- Eu não acredito em carma, você nunca fez nada de mal para estar passando por isso agora.

- Vai que na minha outra vida eu tenha feito? Talvez essa poção não de certo.

- Max eu te juro que nos vamos achar um jeito de acabar com esses pesadelos, se essa poção não resolver, pensaremos em alguma outra coisa, deve ter algum feitiço no livro das sombras que possamos usar.

- Obrigado mana, por se preocupar comigo – Max abraçou e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso da irmã. Um bater na porta foi ouvido – Entra

Hector entrou muito emburrado.

- Alguém ficou de jogar comigo vocês saber que eu odeio jogar sozinho – Melinda e Max se olharam e sorriram.

- Vamos lá tampinha que jogo com você – Hector olhou para o irmão e Melinda falou – Depois o mano vai se juntar conosco.

- Ok – O pequeno nem esperou muito e saiu correndo.

Melinda foi saindo do quarto do irmão, mas não sem antes se virar e ver ele bebendo a poção, sorriu consigo mesma e saiu do quarto indo para o quarto do irmão.

**Casa dos Delacour Weasleys**

Gui e as meninas voltaram para casa para avisarem à família do nascimento do novo Weasley, Vicky foi tomar banho e Mia foi para o seu quarto para ver seus e-mails, ela viu o convite de Meg e ficou bastante animada ela estava mesmo precisando se divertir.

Ela foi até o quarto dos pais e viu o pai despachando mais outras corujas.

- Pai já avisou tudo mundo?

- Sim seus avos estão indo lá para o hospital agora mesmo.

- Ótimo – Gui percebeu o olhar da filha e riu.

- Mia por que eu tenho a sensação que você esta querendo me pedir alguma coisa?

- É que Meg me convidou para ir a uma balada a fantasia e eu gostaria muito de ir.

- Eu não vejo problema nenhum, mas não quero que você volte muito tarde ok?

- Será que a mamãe não vai se chatear?

- Sua mãe vai passar provavelmente o resto do dia no hospital dormindo, mas eu falo pra ela, vá se divertir. – Gui abraçou a filha e lhe deu um beijo – Afinal só se é jovem uma vez na vida.

- Obrigado pai. – Mia saiu do quarto do pai e foi para o seu quarto avisar Meg.

**Casa das Halliwell**

Hermione estava em seu quarto vendo algumas fotografias antigas, quando ouviu uma batida na porta, Sally entrou com um gato na mão e na outra uma carta, e entregou a Hermione.

- Não acredito, você leu?

- Sim parece que temos mais um bebe Weasley.

- Bom então acho que devemos ir ao Beco comprar um presente para o bebe o que acha?

- Ótima ideia cunhadinha, vou me aprontar.

- Vou pegar Hector.

- E quanto a Melinda e Max?

- Eles estão de castigos por terem brigado, ficaram em casa.

- Não acha que esta sendo severa de mais?

- Não eles são irmãos não deveriam se tratar daquela maneira.

- Eu e Thomas sempre nos tratamos desse jeito e sempre fomos bons amigos.

- Eu sei, mas se que quero manter alguma ordem por aqui, às vezes tenho que ser a megera.

- Ok, eu me retiro.

Hermione foi ao quarto de Hector onde encontrou os três se divertindo, ficou com dó no coração, mas ela tinha que manter a ordem, além do mais ela não queria que eles fossem no Beco Diagonal.

- Oi crianças, esta tudo bem?

- Sim mamãe.

- Ótimo, Hector vai lá fora um instantinho para que eu fale com os seus irmãos ok?

- Ok. – O pequenino foi saindo e fechou a porta, mas ficou com o ouvido coladinho ouvindo a conversa.

- Bom eu acho que devemos conversar. Em primeiro lugar não gostei do jeito que vocês se trataram uma coisa é uma discussão entre irmãos outra coisa, é brigarem daquele jeito. Sempre disse a vocês que se tiverem uma desavença resolveremos ela na base da conversa e nunca brigaremos entre nós.

- Mas mãe eu.

- Eu ainda não terminei Max, o bebê de Fleur nasceu e nós vamos ao Beco Diagonal comprar um presente para ela.

- Que legal, eu estou doida para conhecer o Beco Diagonal.

- Vocês vão ficar em casa.

- O que? – Perguntaram os dois

- Isso mesmo, vocês estão de castigo e ficaram em casa, pensando no que fizeram.

- Mãe isso não é justo já resolvemos os nossos problemas.

- Eu já tomei a minha decisão esse vai ser o castigo de vocês, agora vão para os seus quartos – Hermione ficou com o coração apertado vendo os filhos saírem do quarto do irmãozinho.

Os dois se dirigiram aos seus quartos inconformados.

- Isso não é justo, a briga nem foi tanto assim.

- Concordo! Ela exagerou. Poxa! Desde que viemos morar aqui nunca pudemos ir ao Beco Diagonal, que saco.

- Vamos aceitar isso?

- E o que podemos fazer?

- Nos rebelar?

- Não adiantaria nada, ela ficaria mais irritada ainda, vamos esquecer, e ver se ela fica de bom humor.

- Ta fazer o que né. – Os dois entraram nos quartos.

Hermione e Sally já estavam quase prontas, quando ouviram a campainha da casa do tocar. Sally que estava no hall de entrada abriu a porta.

- Olá Mia, estamos quase indo para o hospital como esta a sua mãe?

- Ela esta bem, um pouco cansada, mas bem, a Melinda esta?

- Ahh, ela esta, mas de castigo ela brigou com o irmão.

- Ah, que pena eu queria falar com ela.

- Mia, tudo bem querida? – Hermione chegou carregando Hector no colo.

- Tudo, eu não poderia falar com a Melinda por alguns minutos, eu sei que ela esta de castigo, mas é rapidinho.

- Ok, mas tem que ser bem rapidinho – Hermione sorriu para a ruivinha que não esperou mais nem um minuto e subiu correndo até o quarto da amiga. Ela viu a cara de Sally – Nem pense em falar alguma coisa.

- Eu, jamais.

Melinda estava deitada na cama, ela ouvira a campainha se fosse para ela com certeza sua mãe já teria mandado embora. Como ela estava arrependida de ter brigado com o irmão. Ela ouviu uma batida na porta e suspirou e foi abrir a porta.

- Oi miga.

- Mia o que esta fazendo aqui?

- Você não leu meu e-mail ?

- Não estava ocupada de mais tentado ajudar o meu irmão, daí briguei com ele, daí nos fizemos às passes, mamãe nos pós de castigo.

- Hum, isso é um problema.

- Parabéns pelo seu irmãozinho.

- Obrigado, bom eu fui convidada pela Meg para irmos a uma festa a fantasia, o que você acha?

- É legal, mas tipo eu estou de castigo.

- Eu sei, mas sua mãe vai sair e nós vamos voltar antes dela.

- Eu não posso sair de casa sem a permissão dela.

- Ora, por favor, só se é jovem uma vez na vida, e além do mais ela nunca vai saber.

- Eu não acho uma boa ideia. – Melinda viu a porta do quarto se abrir e viu o seu irmão entrar.

- Ouvi algo sobre uma festa, a onde vai ser?

- Deu para escutar do seu quarto?

- Não eu estava com as orelhas extensíveis.

- Então a festa vai ser a onde?

- Num bar muito famoso, não é um bar para mais velhos é só para adolescentes, vai ser muito legal todo mundo vai.

- Eu topo – Disse Max se jogando na cama da irmã.

- Ficou maluco, se a mamãe sonha ela nos mata.

- Nunca fazemos esse tipo de coisa, uma vez na vida vamos nos rebelar ok?

- Eu não sei, não acho uma boa ideia.

- Por favor, só dessa vez não seja certinha ok?

- Ah, eu vou me arrepender disso, ok nós vamos.

- Isso – Disse Mia super contente.

- Hum não temos fantasia.

- Ah não se preocupe, pois eles nos dão lá.

- Venho pegar vocês dentro de umas duas horas ok? – Os três se despediram e Mia foi embora.

Hermione foi até o quarto das crianças e deu avisou que estava indo e que depois iria na toca.

- Não sei a que hora voltaremos então, por favor, se comportem ok?

- Ok, mãe.

Hermione, Sally e Hector aparataram para o Beco sem imaginar o que os dois iriam aprontar naquela noite.

**Duas horas depois**

Eles ouviram a campainha e Max abriu a porta.

- Estão prontos?

- Sim como vamos para a festa?

- Iremos de chave de portal, é o melhor jeito.

- Ok.

- Onde esta Melinda?

- Ela esta programando uma armadilha para a mamãe.

- Pronto, quando elas chegaram perto da escada nos seremos avisados.

- Isso é muito útil depois você vai ter que me ensinar esse truque.

- Pode deixar quem mais vai à festa?

- Todo mundo, Meg, Lucas, todos os meus primos.

- Legal, vamos?

- Ok segurem-se na escova e lá vamos nós – os três sentiram um puxão e num segundo estavam do lado de fora de uma casa muito grande e antiga.

- Tem certeza que é aqui?

- Vocês vão ver pro dentro, é para não chamar a atenção dos trouxas. Venham – Os três foram barrados na porta.

- Olá boa noite, posso ver seus passes?

- Sim três, por favor. – O segurança conferiu os passes – Tenham uma boa festa.

- Obrigado, a onde é a barraca de fantasias?

- Segunda porta a esquerda.

- Ok.

- Ah eu vou me ajeitar e procurar os outros ok?

- Espera como vamos nos achar depois?

- Pelo celular aqui tem uma boa recepção e qualquer coisa vão para perto do bar nas mesinhas do canto ok?

- Ok.

Os dois viram Mia entrar na porta que o segurança indicara. Logo Mia e Max fizeram o mesmo.

- Olá meu nome é Lix que fantasia gostariam de vestir? Temos todos os tipos de fantasia que se possa imaginar e também podemos misturar algumas fantasias, por favor, fiquem a vontade olhando as araras.

"Mal feito, feito"

Continua no próximo capitulo

**N/A: Ahhh um bebe nascendo é maravilhoso, adoro bebes, bom espero que os fans do Neville tenham gostado desse lado dele mais paterno e vamos combinar que a família Longbottom estava precisando aparecer, bom Caroline Pendragon é minha personagem e ninguém tasca, ela surgiu agora para falar a verdade, é que acabei me dando conta que o nosso queridíssimo Frank deveria ter uma mãe, bom por enquanto ela continua sem rosto, pois eu ainda não decidi qual atriz vai fazer o papel dela, mas assim que eu achar eu falo para vocês e coloco o perfil dela. **

**Bom, pesadelos são horríveis eu odeio quando tenho e vocês? Tadinho do Max...**

**Ah, quem nunca fugiu de casa para ir a uma festa, podem apostar que varias pessoas já fizeram isso inclusive eu hehe, (bons tempos), podem ter certeza essa festa vai dar o que falar.**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic, no próximo capitulo muitas confusões iram acontecer.**

**Até a próxima, beijossss**

**N/Beta: Primeiramente quero dizer que a culpa da demora foi completamente minha. Desculpa mesmo pessoal, mas como vocês estão sabendo as chuvas desse verão chegaram destruindo tudo. E dessa vez fizeram isso na minha pequena cidade do Ceará. Serio, a minha cidade está completamente destruída. Estou praticamente ilhada, e estava sem energia. Mas só tenho que agradecer por a minha casa ter ficado intacta. **

**Quanto ao capítulo. Droga! Tinha que acabar na melhor parte? Logo na parte da festa! E que lindo! A Fleur teve um menininho! E o Neville vai ser papai novamente! Lindo lindo lindo! Quero mais!**


	11. Capitulo 6: UMA BALADA ANIMAL PARTE 1

**Resposta aos comentários**

**Autora anda de um lado para o outro procurando por alguém.**

**N/A: É HOJE É AQUI EM CIMA, BOM EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR, PEÇO DESCULPAS POR NÃO TER POSTADO ANTES, MAS É QUE (SUSPIRO), NINGUÉM COMENTOU O ULTIMO CAPÍTULOOO (COMEÇA A CHORAR), MAS TUDO BEM TALVEZ NINGUÉM TENHA GOSTADO DO CAPITULO, MAS, POXA PODERIAM TER ME DITO EU ENTENDERIA.**

**ESPERO QUE ESSE CAPÍTULO ESTEJA DO AGRADO DE VOCÊS, E POR FAVOR CIMENTEM, SALVEM UMA AUTORA DESESPERADA.**

**APROVEITEM A LEITURA...**

**CAPITULO 6 – BALADA ANIMAL – PRIMEIRA PARTE**

Max e Melinda entraram na sala e se depararam com uma moça muito sorridente seu nome era Lix, ela os levou para cabines separadas para se vestirem. Lix foi até Melinda e perguntou:

- Então, já achou a fantasia que gostaria de vestir?

- Ah, não sei ainda estou na dúvida.

- Bom leve o tempo que precisar pode dar uma olhada nessas araras que eu irei ver o seu namorado ok?

- Ele é meu irmão – disse Melinda

- Ok – Lix saiu da cabine da garota e entrou na de Max – E você lindinho já se decidiu?

- Ah, eu gostaria de uma capa preta uma mascara e...

- Uma fantasia de Zorro?

- Isso, não sabia que você conheceria um personagem trouxa.

- Estamos aqui para isso – Ela remexeu numa das araras que tinha uma placa "Heróis" pronto esse deve servir se ficar bom, pode ir direto para a festa ok?

- Ok – Max vestiu a roupa e se olhou no espelho ficará perfeito. Uma porta se abriu para ele e passou por ela. Ao sair ele não conseguiu reconhecer ninguém suspirando resolve ir para a pista de dança afinal ele adorava dançar musicas agitadas.

Enquanto isso dentro da sala:

- Já se decidiu querida?

- Acho que sim, gostei desse aqui – Era um vestido dourado da Bela - Nunca imaginei que você conhecesse contos infantis trouxas, eu simplesmente adoro esse vestido.

- No nosso ramo temos que conhecer, posso lhe dar uma sugestão?

- Claro.

- Acho que devemos diminuir um pouco esses babados, o que você acha e quem sabe essa mascara dourada para lhe deixar mais misteriosa?

- Concordo.

- Ok, um minuto querida – Ela viu Lix balançar a varinha e os babados sumiram ficou perfeito o vestido – Então o que acha?

- Adorei muito obrigado

- De nada aproveite a festa.

Melinda saiu pela porta que Lix indicara e dera de cara com um salão enorme, a música que tocava era _**Cine – One Time**_ ela adorava essa musica. Ela tentou encontrar algum de seus amigos, mas não obteve sucesso. Ela foi até o bar e pediu um refrigerante, a festa estava animada vários casais estavam na pista de dança ela até sentia vontade de dançar, mas como não conhecia ninguém resolveu ficar por ali mesmo. Não demorou muito para ser perturbada.

- Olá gatinha tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo. – Ele estava bêbado dava para sentir o seu bafo

- Gostaria de dançar?

- Não obrigado.

- Qual é gata só uma dança, nada de mais.

- Muito obrigado, mas eu não gosto de dançar.

- Deixa de ser careta e vem – Ele a puxou para a pista de dança e ela tentou se soltar, mas não conseguia, pois ele era muito forte. A sorte de Melinda mudou quando outro braço a puxou e a afastou do bêbado.

- Ela disse que não quer dançar, acho melhor você sair antes que fique preto para o seu lado.

- Eu estou com ela, ela é minha essa noite.

- Nem pensar seu maluco eu jamais ficaria com você – Disse Melinda sentido nojo do rapaz.

- Você ouviu a resposta da o fora. – Lucas ameaçou de ir para cima do cara e ele foi embora correndo. – Pronto agora ele não vai lhe incomodar mais.

- Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Gostaria de dançar?

- Não sou boa dançando musica agitada.

- Eu te ensino, não se preocupe não vou pular em cima de você.

- Eu não tenho certeza. – Ela viu os olhos do rapaz eles lhe transmitiam uma grande paz. – Ok, eu aceito.

Ele sorriu para ela eles foram mais ainda para o meio do salão quando a musica rápida terminou e foi substituída por uma lenta.

- Pode ser uma lenta Milady? – Ele fez uma mensura e pegou a mão dela, sua fantasia era igual da Fera que se transformou em príncipe, e tinha uma mascara de fera então não dava para ver seu rosto muito bem, mas seus olhos eram lindos.

- É claro Milorde. – A musica que os dois estavam dançando era **Hero ****- ****Enrique Iglesias**

Os dois ficaram bem juntinhos e Lucas sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- **Let me ****be your hero (**_deixe-me ser teu herói)._

A música era calma e lenta, Lucas colocou os braços de Melinda em volta de seu pescoço e a puxou para mais perto dele, ela conseguia sentir a sua respiração deixando-a toda arrepia. Melinda estava em êxtase. Seu coração batia rapidamente, ela nunca havia sentido algo assim.

Lucas estava inebriado com o perfume dela, sua cabeça rodava. Nunca uma garota havia mexido com ele desse jeito. Ele a rodou e ela lhe sorriu sem demora a puxou novamente para seus braços, os dois se encaixavam perfeitamente. Ele há afastou um pouco e olho diretamente em seus olhos castanhos por trás da mascara, ela era linda.

Melinda queria falar com ele, mas a única coisa que conseguia fazer era suspirar, os dois sorriram cada vez mais. Ele a rodou novamente e a puxou dessa vez fazendo com que ela ficasse de costas para ele, a boca dele ficou bem perto do seu ouvido e ela o sentiu sussurrar novamente, mas não conseguiu entender. Seus olhos se fechavam ela estava no paraíso, o sentiu roçar a sua boca em seu ouvido.

A música estava quase acabando, mas eles não queriam se separar, ele rodou ela novamente e apertou mais ainda ao seu corpo, ela olhou para ele e deu de cara com sua boca, não agüentado mais ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe beijou. Lucas ficou muito surpreso pela iniciativa dela, mas não afastou e aprofundou mais ainda o beijo.

Eles se separaram e sorriram Lucas pegou a sua mão e a encaminhou para uma mesa num canto vazia.

**...**

Max estava andando pela festa ele não gostava muito de multidões e estava preocupada, pois não vira a fantasia que a irmã pegara então não sabia como encontrar a irmã e o celular não estava dando muito sinal. Ele se encostou numa pilastra e ficou observando o salão ele sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e olhou para trás, a dona da mão delicada estava vestindo uma roupa igual a sua e sorria, ela tinha cabelos ruivos e olhar era igual o da Lily.

- Fico muito feliz de te encontrar aqui.

- Que palavras gentis.

- Gostaria de dançar comigo a próxima dança?

- Adoraria – a musica era perfeita par aos dois e eles dançavam de acordo com o ritmo da música dando um show para todos os presentes, somente eles estavam no meio da pista de dança **Amor Gitano - Beyonce & Alejandro**.

Os dois deram um show era como se já tivessem dançado juntos, Max tinha certeza que estava dançando com Lily, enquanto isso em outro local da festa um grupinho conversava animadamente, eram os marotos e Lily eles haviam chegado mais cedo e depois de tanto dançar resolveram se sentar Fred, James e Frank estavam vestidos no estilo dos três mosqueteiros e Lily estava fantasiada de Alice do filme (Alice no País das Maravilhas).

...

Meg reconheceu os quatro na hora, ela estava vestida de anjo da morte como Lix lhe informara, era uma roupa preta bem justa, o vestido ia até antes do joelho, umas botas bem cumpridas também pretas, ela estava com uma peruca branca com mechas pretas uma maquiagem bem carregada, mas bonita e em suas costas havia um par de asas negras ela foi se aproximando do quarteto e viu que James reparar nela.

- Ora o que temos aqui, o anjo da morte bem na minha frente.

- Se eu fosse você Potter tomaria cuidado com sua vida ela pode estar em minhas mãos.

- Hehe isso nunca aconteceria Malfoy.

- Vocês viram a Mia?

- Hum, é ela ia vir para a festa me deixa ver se ela está no meu bolso

- James fez que estava procurando alguma coisa e deu um tapinha na cabeça

– É mesmo essa roupa não tem bolso.

- Você é muito idiota Potter – Meg não esperou que o moreno respondesse e foi se afastando.

- Serio mano às vezes você é muito grosso – Lily se levantou – Meg espera – A loira se virou e parou a sua frente – Olha nos chegamos bem cedo só nos quatro e ainda não vimos a Mia, mas você pode ficar conosco esperando por ela, nos sempre ficamos nesse canto então provavelmente ela vai aparecer.

A loira ficou surpresa com gentileza da ruiva e sorriu

- Obrigado Lily, vou ficar sim, é bom ver que nem todos da família Potter são grosseiros.

- Que maravilha vou ter que te agüentar mais um pouquinho.

- Vai pro inferno Potter.

- Primeiro você, ops você vive nele né?

- James da um tempo! Garoto às vezes você é muito retardado – Lily deu um tapa no braço do irmão que gemeu.

- Ai mana assim machuca, poxa será que vocês duas estão na TPM? – Ele resolveu se calar quando viu o olhar fulminante das duas.

- Então como anda os preparativos para o aniversário Meg? – Perguntou Lily por educação, afinal eram as duas garotas junto dos marotos.

- Esta tudo quase pronto, vai ficar maravilhoso, espero que vocês apareçam.

- Não perderíamos por nada, já pode confirmar nossa presença.

- Ótimo. - Disse a loira sorrindo para a ruiva.

- É parece que mais uma vez a Malfoy se mete no meu caminho. Você sempre consegue o que quer não é loira?

- Sim algum problema com isso?

- Nenhum, então desde quando estava planejando o seu aniversário?

- Por que a curiosidade?

- Por que com tanta data conseguiu marcar no mesmo dia eu o meu.

- Não mandei você nascer no mesmo dia que eu Potter.

- Você é muito prepotente garota, você é que foi nascer no mesmo dia que eu, pois eu nasci primeiro.

- E dai?

- Dai que você deve mudar a data do se aniversário!

Lily, Fred e Frank vendo que aquilo não ia acabar resolveram sair de fininho, pois já não estavam agüentando aqueles dois.

- Meu irmão podia admitir logo o que sente pela Malfoy, ninguém merece.

- Isso só vai acontecer quando o inferno congelar e o tio Voldi voltar, bom meus amigos eu vou procurar uma gata para mim, até mais - Fred foi para o meio da pista de dança junto de um grupo de garotas.

- Esse ai é um verdadeiro maroto sem tirar nem por – Disse Lily com um olhar desaprovação.

- Nem todos os marotos são mal intencionados – Disse Frank sorrindo para ela.

- Eu sei ainda bem que eles têm você para lhes frearem quando eles precisam.

- Na realidade eu não consigo fazer muito, mas eu tento.

- Você é um grande amigo Frank. – Ela viu que o seu olhar mudara.

– O que houve?

- Só um amigo?

Lily não entendeu o que Frank lhe perguntara, mas não houve tempo para perguntar, pois uma musica lenta começou a tocar ele lhe convidou para dançar. Ela não teve nenhuma duvida e acompanhou o "amigo" até perto do palco, onde se ouvia a musica mais nitidamente era **Never Gonna Be Alone do ****Nickelback.**

- Preste atenção nessa musica doce Lily que talvez você entenda. – Lily obedeceu ao seu pedido e ficou escutando a musica atentamente enquanto ele lhe guiava. Ela como sempre se sentia totalmente segura nos braços dele, sempre fora assim desde quando eram pequenos.

...

Enquanto isso ali perto dois jovens não pararam de discutir.

- Eu não vou transferir o meu aniversário, faça isso você.

- Eu marquei o meu primeiro, então é lógico que você deve mudar o seu.

- Não vou.

- Vai sim.

- Não

- Sim.

Os dois se encararam furiosos era sempre assim quando estavam juntos eles nunca mudavam desde a primeira vez que eles se viram voaram varias faíscas.

- Eu não quero mais discutir isso, ninguém vai ceder então é melhor esquecermos isso.

- Eu não vou me esquecer disso.

- Por Merlin você é muito chato garoto.

- Eu não sou um garoto. – Ele viu Meg levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Então é uma garota? Quer eu lhe empreste o meu brilho labial? – Meg olhou para a cara de espanto do maroto, os dois não se seguraram e começaram a rir juntos pelo menos não estavam se matando.

Lily e Frank continuavam dançando ela começou a ficar incomodada com a música, pois estava vendo que a musica era praticamente sobre ela e Frank. Ela sempre sentira um carinho enorme por ele e sempre que precisara ele estivera do seu lado sem deixá-la cair uma única vez. A música foi acabando lentamente Frank a olhou e vendo que ela havia lhe entendido e a beijou. Lily ficou sem reação e congelou não consegui corresponder ao maroto ele vendo que ela não correspondia se afastou.

- Desculpe, mas é isso que eu sinto.

- Frank eu não sei o que dizer, eu... não sinto o mesmo, me desculpe.

- Não se preocupe esta tudo bem vamos nos sentar?

- Vamos – Ela viu que o maroto ainda estava triste, mas que esse lhe sorria. Os dois voltaram para a mesa e arregalaram os olhos ao ver que Meg e James estavam rindo.

- Então do que estão rindo? – Perguntou Frank

- Nada de importante oh loira vem vamos dançar – James pegou a mão da loira e levou ela para a pista de dança.

- Olha sinceramente acho que esses dois ainda vão formar um belo casal não acha?

- Não sei eles estão sempre brigando, mas tudo e possível.

...

- Então loira vamos dançar?

- Não sei se devo aceitar o seu convite, você é muito chato garoto. - Disse Meg se fazendo.

- Posso até ser, mas você também não é fácil.

Ela tentou até retrucar mas foi impedida pelo moreno e colocou um dedo em seus lábios.

– Chega Meg, não quero mais brigar, será que podemos somente dançar uma musica?

- Hum, ok somente uma.

O moreno ficou feliz e abriu um lindo sorriso.

– Não se anime tanto Potter.

Eles foram para o meio da pista de dança e começaram a se mover ao som de **Far Away -Nickelback.**

James tentou trazer ela para mais perto de si, mas não obteve sucesso, ele balançou a cabeça e falou:

- Você é difícil Meguí.

A menina o olhou surpresa

- Você ainda se lembra desse apelido?

- É claro por que eu esqueceria? – Disse James com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Por que faz tempo que você não usa esse apelido.

- Só por que faz tempo não quer dizer que eu tenha me esquecido dele, eu gosto desse apelido, combina com você.

- Não combina mais, essa Meguí que você conheceu mudou, ela não existe mais – Disse a loira ficando nervosa.

- Esta enganada, tenho certeza que ela existe e quer se mostrar, mas ela teve que criar uma mascara dão dura, tão fria que agora ela não sabe como se libertar.

- Não seja ridículo Potter, não existe nenhuma mascara, eu sou assim e sempre vou ser é melhor aceitar isso.

- Não aceito, pois você é muito melhor do que isso, você é boa, gentil, sincera, com um monte de pessoas por que comigo é diferente?

- Por que esta trazendo tudo isso agora? Não faz diferença o jeito que eu trato as pessoas, eu não vou mudar para lhe agradar, essa sou eu e vamos parar de falar, pois estão todos começando a olhar.

- Tudo bem Meguí. – Ele olhou divertido para a loira que simplesmente balançou a cabeça em negativa.

...

Enquanto eles dançavam varias pessoas vestidas com um manto negro entraram na festa, mas não foram notadas por ninguém como era uma festa a fantasia era fácil se misturar. Eles se espalharam passando entre os jovens que curtiam a festa eles olhavam para cada rosto tentado encontrar o que procuravam. Um dos encapuzados vez um sinal e eles se reuniram num canto.

- Esta muito difícil dessa maneira. – Disse o Encapuzado que fizera o sinal, mesmo coberta pela mascara e pela capa a voz era de mulher.

- Estão todos fantasiados assim levara uma eternidade. – Encapuzado 2.

- Então vamos começar a nossa festa fechem todas as saídas e se misturem com esses jovens infernais, eu tomarei o controle.

Os demais encapuzados obedeceram à ordem da mulher sem demora, quando todos estavam posicionados ela subiu no palco, as poucas pessoas que estavam perto do palco recuaram com um sinal da varinha a luz se apagou deixando todos no escuro, a única que estava iluminada era Bellatriz que tirara o capuz revelando sua identidade.

- Olá garotos, como estão? Vamos jogar um joguinho, vai ser muito divertido eu lhes prometo. Bom em primeiro lugar vocês tem três coisas que eu quero, e se não me derem vocês morrem essa é a única regra.

Bella viu que uma menina tentara sair correndo ela balançou a cabeça e ergueu a varinha:

- _**Immobilus**_ – A garota que tentará escapar veio levitando até ela

– Então não gostou do meu jogo queridinha? – A menina não respondeu deixando-a mais ainda irritada jogou a menina no chão e pisou em sua barriga – Quando eu falar com você responda imediatamente sua nogentinha, responda.

- Não estou a fim de jogar – Disse à menina que agora na claridade podia-se ver longos cabelos pretos uma pele bem branca quase um fantasma – Eu sei quem é você.

- Que bom não precisamos de apresentações – Bella ergueu-a pelo pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Então deveria saber que não se deve brincar comigo, a não ser é claro que queira encurtar a sua vida.

- Eu não tenho medo de você – Ao dizer isso a garota cuspiu no rosto de Bella e conseguiu se soltar dando um pontapé na bruxa ela começou a corre, mas não foi rápida, pois Bella erguera a varinha e gritara:

- _Avada Kedrava_ – Uma luz verde saiu da varinha e atingiu a garota que caiu morta no chão deixando todos horrorizados, Bella sorriu diabolicamente – Quem é o próximo?

Os garotos começaram a correr e a desapartarem, mas muitos eram detidos pelos comensais da morte, feitiços voavam a todo o momento, aquela boate estava virando um campo de guerra. Lily e Frank estavam conversando na mesa quando o bar foi atingindo por um feitiço, Frank jogou a ruiva no chão para protegê-la, sem pensar duas vezes pegou-a pela mão e entrou numa sala. Colocou uma mesa para trancar a porta, ele viu que a ruiva ainda estava paralisada.

**AVISO: AS CENAS A SEGUIR ACONTECEM TODA AO MESMO TEMPO OK, BJUSSS**

- Não se preocupe Lily esta tudo bem, você esta segura – Disse Frank a abraçando.

- Meu irmão e meu primo ainda estão lá fora temos que ajudá-los – Ela foi até a porta tentando afastar a mesa, mas não conseguira a mesa era muito pesada para ela – Me ajude Frank.

- Lily para! Olha, temos que ficar aqui e arranjar um jeito de pedirmos ajuda. Se sairmos agora seremos alvos fáceis.

- Estou com medo.

- Eu também, mas eu vou lhe proteger confia em mim. Lily se aproximou de Frank e o abraçou-o e ele a abraçou de volta, ele sentiu que a ruiva estava chorando.

- Eu confio em você Frank.

Eles ouviram um barulho na porta e Frank não pensou duas vezes e sacou a sal varinha seguido de Lily que concordara com um aceno. Uma voz foi ouvida do lado de fora.

- Ei tem alguém ai, me deixem entrar.

Lily arregalou os olhos reconhecendo a voz.

- É o Fred, vem me ajuda. – Ela foi correndo para a porta, mas foi segurada pelo amigo.

- Espera Lily pode ser uma armadilha – Frank se aproximou da porta – Fred, em que animal você se transforma?

- O que? Frank não é hora de brincadeira aqui fora está um inferno me deixa entrar.

- Responde à pergunta primeiro.

- Em uma onça pintada, agora me deixa entrar criatura.

Sem esperar nem mais um segundo Frank e Lily empurraram a porta e deixaram Fred entrar logo eles ouviram um barulho e um raio havia destruído uma mesa bem perto deles.

- Por Merlin foi por pouco.

- Você viu o meu irmão por lá?

- Não! Achei que eles estivessem com vocês – Fred agora sim estava preocupado.

- Ele foi dançar com a Meg antes de toda essa confusão começar? - Disse Frank colocando algumas caixas em frente a porta.

- Os dois? Juntos? - Perguntou Fred muito surpreso

- É por incrível que pareça quando voltamos para a mesa eles estavam rindo e se levantaram para dançar. – Disse Frank para o amigo que estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu só espero que eles estejam bem.

- Não se preocupe seu irmão é esperto vai dar um jeito de se proteger. – Ele abraçou a prima que estava prestes a chorar novamente.

...

Enquanto isso do lado de fora. A gritaria rolava solta, James puxava Meg os dois tentavam desviar dos feitiços que eram lançados, muitas pessoas caiam devido aos feitiços e maldições, um rapaz foi atingido por um Avada Kedrava bem perto de Meg, James continuou puxando-a até que encontraram uma porta aberta e entraram. Ele trancou a porta e colocou uma cadeira que havia dentro da sala para trancá-la, ele se escorou na parede estava exausto, e tinha alguns cortes no braço, mas não eram nada. Ele viu a loira se sentar no chão e encostar a cabeça em seus joelhos, em seu pulso havia um corte que não parava se sair sangue. Ele suspirou e sentou-se ao seu lado. Pegou um pedaço da capa e a rasgou-a, o barulho fez Meg levantar os olhos e encará-lo, ele limpou o sangue que sai e enfaixou o pulso Meg gemeu de dor.

- Esta muito apertado?

- Não é que dói.

- Não se preocupe vamos sair daqui rapidinho.

- Como? Eles estão lançando feitiços por todos os lados e não podemos usar as nossas varinhas e nem sabemos se os nossos pais sabem o que esta acontecendo aqui.

James ficou quieto, mas logo sorriu para a loira.

- Olha pelo lado bom, pelo menos estamos juntos.

- Você não ta levando a situação a serio, podemos morrer. - Disse a loira se levantando se afastando do moreno.

- Não vamos morrer eu não vou deixar. - Disse James suspirando e encostando a cabeça na parede - No que você esta pensando?

- Tantas coisas mas a principal é que eu estou cansada das pessoas quererem nos matar, é um saco nos não fizemos nada e por sermos filhos de quem somos estamos sempre marcados. Não podemos viver a nossa vida plenamente.

- É também não gosto muito dessa popularidade, gostaria de ser um cara comum.

- Você, eu duvido – Disse Meg com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Você adora ser o centro das atenções.

- Isso é verdade, fazer o que se eu sou charmoso mas não em relação em ser perseguido é um saco ter sempre a sua cabeça a prêmio. - James viu Meguí passar as mãos nos braços e perguntou:

- Esta com frio?

Meg concordou com a cabeça

- Senta que aqui que eu dou um jeito nisso - Disse o maroto piscando para ela.

- É incrivel como você pode fazer bricadeiras num momento como esse.

- Alguém tem que se manter calmo por aqui. - Disse o moreno rindo da cara indignada da loira.

Meg não vendo outra alternativa sentou-se ao seu lado, mas mantendo uma certa distância.

- Será que os nossos amigos estão bem?

- Tenho certeza que sim, eles são muito esperto, e ninguém pode com eles.

- Bom então só nos resta esperar.

- É só o que nos resta fazer.

James puxou-a a loira mais para perto de si e a abraçou fazendo com que ela deposita-se a cabeça em seu ombro ele ficou afagando os cabelos da loira, pelo menos eles estavam seguros ali.

...

Mia havia se separado do seu par, e estava escondida atrás de do bar, ela já tentara sair, mas não conseguira, pois os feitiços eram muitos. Ela tentou se concentrar, mas estava sem a sua varinha, como ela podia ter esquecido sua varinha em casa, ela se encontous atrás de um bar ela sabia o que tinha que fazer, tinha que avisar aos seus pais que eles estavam em apuros, o feitiço não era muito dificil mas ela nunca havia o exe4cutado sem a varinha e pelo o que ela se lembrava a irmã dissera que sempre deveria usa-lo com a varinha, ela ouviu mais uma explosão perto de si quase a atingindo.

- Droga, sinto muito Vicky.

Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou em sua familia, nos seus rostos, em suas vozes, quando ela conseguiu visualiza-los ela colocou a mão em seu peito e disse:

_- **Patronuns Corpóreo -**_ Uma luz saiu de seu corpo e a sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, seu espírito olhou ao redor e viu a loucura que estava a sua volta, ela conseguiu distinguir as pessoas, viu Melinda e Lucas tentarem se esconder. Sem esperar mais ela saiu pela janela de encontro com a família.

...

**CASA DOS POTTER**

A casa dos Potter estava bem movimentada, já que as crianças foram a uma festa seus pais resolveram fazer uma pequena reunião da Ordem da Fênix, mesmo depois de terem vencido a guerra, Harry e os demais acharam melhor manter a Ordem para que caso houvesse alguma emergência. Estavam somente esperando a chegada de Draco Malfoy, Sally andava de um lado ao outro parecendo um pouco aflita, os últimos acontecimentos havia mexido muito com ela, era isso o que seus amigos achavam, mas mal desconfiavam que era o encontro com o loiro que a estava deixando uma pilha de nervos.

Gui, Harry, Rony e Arthur estavam conversado sobre os últimos acontecimentos no esquadrão de aurores e é claro sobre o quadribol.

Fleur, Hermione, Gina, Molly, Luna estavam conversando sobre os filhos, Hermione estava com o Arthur que acabara de nascer, como o menino era saudável e forte os médicos não viram razão em mandá-los para casa e como todos queriam conhecer o novo membro da família Fleur decidiu levá-lo para a reunião. Ele era uma mistura perfeita de Gui e Fleur e por ter uma parte veela, encantava a todos.

Dois _ploc_ foram ouvidos e logo Draco Malfoy entrou na sala com uma cara muito desgostosa sendo seguido por Narcisa Malfoy, Molly adiantou-se e cumprimentou a amiga, todos se sentaram em volta da mesa e Harry deu iniciou a reunião.

- Bom boa noite, obrigado por terem vindo, não vou fazer rodeios, a primeira coisa que eu quero falar é sobre os filhos da Hermione eles foram atacados quando ela estava ainda na Irlanda e provavelmente eles viram atrás deles aqui. Temos que estar atentos às movimentações deles, a pessoa que esta organizando esses ataques é Bellatrix.

- Potter não pode ser ela eu tenho certeza que a vi caída no chão, morta.

- Eu sei Draco e me lembro disso, mas ela sobreviveu e não sabemos como, e ela esta a solta e é perigosa.

- Draco isso é bem possível, pois eu me lembro muito bem de fingir que Harry estava morto para Voldemort e ele acreditou, além do mais não se esqueça do sonho que Meg teve. - Disse Narcisa lembrando-se do passado.

- Que sonho Sra. Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Só Narcisa querida, bom minha neta de vez em quanto tem uns sonhos muitos estranhos, algumas noites atrás ela sonhou que estava num cemitério, cercada pelas trevas havia formas que ela não conseguia distinguir e uma delas era Bella, ela estava fazendo um sacrifício para uma entidade das trevas e havia uma jovem que fora oferecida para o sacrifício, ela acordou aterrorizada com isso e logo em seguida desmaiou.

- Isso é horrível, e como ela esta? – Hermione viu que Sally ficou rígida na cadeira ao seu lado.

-Agora ela esta melhor, ela não se lembra de nada, é como se nunca houvesse tido o pesadelo.

- É melhor assim a ultima coisa que eu precisava era me preocupar com pesadelos durante a madrugada. – Sally olhou indignada para Draco como ele podia falar daquela maneira como se fosse uma maldição os sonhos da filha – Andei pesquisando e encontrei a garota morta, seu nome era Cristine Rollings inglesa, devia ter uns 19 anos, era uma trouxa, ainda ninguém deu pela sua falta.

- Alguma coisa de estranha no corpo? – Perguntou Gina - Bom eu somente pude ver o laudo, que dizia que ela havia sofrido um ataque do coração fulminante, mas assim que o legista se distraiu eu entrei e examinei o corpo, além dela ter recebido o Avada ela foi torturada ainda enquanto estava viva, mas a pessoa que a torturou fez um serviço limpo, pois nela não havia ferida que demonstra-se a tortura, seu sangue foi sugado aos poucos ainda quando estava viva e após a morte também.

- É horrível pensar que essa maluca esta solta por ai, fazendo o que bem entender – Disse Luna indignada com tamanha crueldade.

- Irei colocar os aurores em alerta, para qualquer atividade suspeita – Disse Rony.

- Se haviam outras formas no cemitério isso significa que ela esta reunindo seguidores. – Disse Gui

- Mas para que? – Perguntou Sally

Hermione suspirou levantando-se, ela caminhou para a janela sentia os olhos de todos em suas costas.

- Não é obvio Sally... ela quer trazer Voldemort de volta a vida, tenho certeza que ela venderia a sua alma para trazê-lo de volta. E provavelmente vê em meus filhos uma oportunidade para isso por serem Halliwell eles têm um poder imenso, e um legado. Eu não deveria ter voltado para cá. – Hermione sentiu ser abraçada por Harry.

- Tem razão Hermione, seus filhos são os mais visados até agora, mas não se esqueça que todos aqui têm filhos e estamos diretamente envolvidos com a queda deles, sendo assim sempre seremos alvos – Disse Arthur se levantando e chegando mais perto da filha do coração.

- Eu sei pai, mas isso não é justo, eu não quero que eles cresçam em meio a uma outra guerra, no meio do medo, da tristeza, das trevas. Eu quero que eles tenham uma vida feliz.

- Todos nós queremos – Disse Gina sorrindo para a amiga – E faremos de tudo para que isso se torne real.

Ao terminar de falar as janelas foram quebradas e uma ventania tomou conta da sala, eles se jogaram no chão para se protegerem. Gina conseguiu se levantar e gritou:

- _F__**inite**_ _**Incantatem**_– a ventania parou dando lugar a uma ruiva muito cansada.

– Mia? - Perguntou Fleur se levantando e colocando o filho recém nascido no berço.

- Mãe, pai estamos com problemas – Logo os demais se levantaram e foram até a ruiva. – Estamos sendo atacados, por pessoas encapuzadas, eu acho que são comensais da morte, mas não tenho certeza. Por favor, nos ajudem precisamos... – A menina foi interrompida, pois houve uma explosão bem perto dela.

- Mia pode me ouvir, querida por favor fale mais? – Perguntou Fleur desesperada.

- Nos ajudem – O pedido foi silencioso, e foi a ultima coisa que Mia falou antes de desaparecer.

- Temos que ir para essa festa. Eles precisam de nós – Disse Fleur abraçada ao marido.

- Tudo bem nós vamos, Fleur você fica aqui – Disse Gui.

Fleur olhou para ele indignado

– Por favor, pelo bebê.

– Ok, mas traga a de volta, sã e salva. - Disse Fleur beijando o marido e indo pegar o filho recém nascido.

- Rony vá para o quartel dos aurores e convoque-os. – Disse Harry, Rony se despediu de Luna e desaparatou. – Molly leve a Sra. Narcisa, e Fleur para a Toca ficaram seguras lá - Num instante as três desaparataram.

- Ok, temos que bolar um plano. - Disse Draco.

- Como se não sabemos quantas pessoas estão lá? – Disse Hermione.

- Teremos que aparecer lá de surpresa. – Falou Arthur

- Vamos espera do lado de fora pelos aurores e quando eles se posicionarem atacaremos – Disse Harry

- Nem pensar Potter minha filha esta lá e eu não vou ficar esperando por eles pode ser tarde demais.

- Então sugere o que o loiro aguado que entremos lá lançando feitiços a esmos, derrubemos os comensais, pegamos os nossos filhos, digo seus filhos e saímos de lá sem machucado nenhum? – Perguntou Sally, ela viu o rosto dos amigos – O que foi que eu disse?

- Nada Sally, mas é que a sua idéia foi muito boa, podemos usá-la só temos que modificá-la um pouquinho. – Disse Luna rindo da cara da abobada da amiga – É claro que o elemento surpresa e tudo, temos que dar um jeito que colocar as crianças todas juntas para tirarmos elas de lá. Gina você e o Malfoy vão atrás das crianças, Sally eu quero que você tente fazer um escudo.

- Mas em quem colocaremos esse escudo? – Perguntou Sally

- Nas crianças, em todas, pois se estavam em uma festa com certeza deve haver muitos adolescentes lá – Disse Arthur concordando com a idéia de Luna.

- Ok, pode deixar. - Disse Sally convocando o Livro das Sombras

- Arthur você fica do lado de fora vendo se todas as crianças sairam e da o sinal para Harry e Rony atacarem - Disse Luna se virando para o sogro que comum aceno concordara com a nora.

- Hermione, você eu iremos ajudar Gina e Draco, vamos tentanr deixar o caminho livre para eles ok?

- Ok, sem problema Luna. - Disse Hermione indo na direção da cunhada que estava analisando o feitiço.

- Cunhadinha acho que você esta convivendo demais com meu irmão, mas gostei do plano.

- Luna você é demais, vamos então e eu vou atrás do Rony para avisar do plano, se cuida amor – Harry deu um beijo em Gina e desaparatou.

- Vou prepara uma chave de portal – Disse Draco.

- Prepare três – Disse Hermione e quando viu a cara de duvida do loiro disse – Caso a primeira de algum problema ou se tivermos outras pessoas para resgatar.

O loiro mesmo a contra gosto concordou e começou a fazer as chaves de portal, ele viu de canto de olho Sally procurando um feitiço num livro antigo e velho, a sensação era estranha, pois era como se já tivesse visto aquele livro antes, mas não se lembrava a onde.

- Sally encontrou algum feitiço? – Perguntou Hermione

-Sim encontrei só que ele é muito antigo quase nunca foi usado, e se não der certo? - Perguntou Sally temerosa pela filha - Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela.

- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo, você só tem que se concentrar e ficar escondida ok? - Disse Hermione abraçando a cunhada.

- Ok, vamos resgatar nossos filhos e filhas. - Disse Sally sorrindo para Hermione.

- Estão todos prontos? - Sim – Responderam em coro

-Então vamos salvar as crianças – Disse Arthur e num segundo eles desapareceram.

"**Mal feito, feito"**

**N/Beta: OMG!**

**O que foi esse capítulo?**

**Amei a Melinda tomando iniciativa! Go! Go! **

**Droga! Tadinho do Frank! Doeu no coração quando a Lily disse que não sentia o mesmo! Tadinho mesmo!**

**E que intimidade é essa entre o James e a Meg? **

**Saco!**

**Os comensais tinham que aparecer logo agora?**

**Quero ver o que vai acontecer!**

**Beijinhos**

**Maria Lua**


	12. Capitulo 6: UMA BALADA ANIMAL PARTE 2

**COMENTÁRIOS**

**Mazzola:** que bom que você gostou, eu sei muito bem o que é a correria do dia a dia, espero que goste desse capitulo, não se esqueça de baixar as musicas para ficar tudo bem mais empolgantes. Hehe, bjuss e até a próxima.

**Asuen:** Olá seja bem vinda. Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de lhe agradecer sobre o aviso dos diálogos, realmente estavam muito confusos, mas isso foi configuração do próprio saite, eu ainda apanho para o saite, hehe. Em segundo lugar não encontrei essa relação da Lily dançar com o Lucas, olha eu procurei bem e não encontrei, mas se você ainda a achar no texto e puder me dizes especificamente onde ela esta eu arrumo. Bom espero que goste desse capitulo e continue comentando. Bjusss ...

...

**N/A:** Olá pessoal seguinte em alguns momentos terão umas musicas chaves então se vocês pudessem ouvi-las seria muito legal, pois daria um clima completamente novo na fic elas são:

**Alice – Avril Lavigne**

**Down –Jason Walker**

**Fairy Tale – Shaman bjussss**

**...**

_**"JURO SOLENEMENTE NÃO FAZER NADA DE BOM"**_

**CAPITULO 6 – UMA BALADA ANIMAL – SEGUNDA PARTE**

**WIZZARD – FESTA – SALÃO DOS FUNDOS **

James, Lily e Fred sentiram quando a prima utilizou o poder antigo dos Weasley. James ficou preocupado, pois sentira que a prima utilizou uma grande parte de seu poder.

Melinda já não se encontrava mais com a "fera" eles haviam se separado depois da musica, e quando a confusão começara ficara mais difícil de encontrar alguém ela desviava dos feitiços, mas eram muitos, aqueles homens gostavam mesmo era de torturar, pois os feitiços não estavam matando ninguém somente torturando.

Melinda desviou de mais um feitiço e sentiu uma grande energia ser liberada, olhou para os lados e conseguiu ver o cabelo ruivo da amiga, Mia estava caída no chão e seu peito não se mexia, um frio percorreu Melinda ela não poderia estar morta. Ela correu até a amiga e a colocou em seu colo.

- Mia, por favor, responda, nem pense em morrer aqui ouviu, eu não vou deixar – Melinda sentiu a respiração da amiga, mas bem fraquinha – Isso muito bem, você vai ficar bem ok, eu vou achar um jeito de nos tirar daqui.

Melinda olhava para os lados, mas não via nenhuma sombra conhecida.

- Max onde você esta? – A morena começou a percorrer com os olhos o salão em busca do irmão, sentiu lagrimas arderem em seus olhos, mas nem sombra do irmão.

**... **

Max depois de se separar de Mia, conseguira nocautear um dos comensais e colocar a sua roupa ele estava bem perto agora de Bella, mas ainda não tivera uma chance para acabar com ela, ele estava preocupado, pois não conseguira encontrar a irmã rezava para que ela estivesse bem.

...

Meg se levantou do chão e tentou ouvir se estava acontecendo alguma coisa:

- James temos que sair daqui, temos que ir ajudar os outros.

- É muito perigoso, a melhor solução é ficarmos aqui.

- James você mesmo disse que sentira que Mia estava precisando de ajuda e não vai fazer nada?

- Meg eu ... tenho certeza de que ela esta bem. – Ele viu a cara indignada de Meg.

- Bom faça o que quiser, pois eu vou procurar pelos outros e por ela.

James levantou-se num salto e foi direto para a porta bloqueando a passagem da loira.

- Me deixa passar Jay.

- Daqui você não sai Meg, eu não vou deixar. – Meg sorriu e se aproximou do moreno. Ela estava bem perto que conseguira sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Me desculpe – Antes que James pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, Meg o nocauteou. – Eu sinto muito mesmo Jay, depois eu volto para pegar você.

Meg saiu deixando um inconsciente James para trás.

Lily, Fred e Frank também não agüentavam mais ficar presos sem saber dos outros, então decidiram sair de seu esconderijo para ver se achavam os outros, eles viram Meg saindo de uma sala. Lily sem esperar pelos dois foi direto para a sala e encontrou o irmão desmaiado.

- James fala comigo – O moreno gemeu e abriu os olhos, e se deparou com o sorriso da irmã.

- Lily, da onde você surgiu?

- Estávamos escondidos e ficamos cansados de não fazer nada dai saímos e vimos Meg saindo daqui, ai seguimos ela.

- Ótimo vamos temos que ir atrás dessa loira louca.

- Mas James deveríamos primeiro pensar na nossa segurança.

- Lily não podemos abandonar os nossos amigos. – Sem mais nenhuma discussão James, Fred, Frank e Lily saíram da sala.

Melinda estava preocupada com a amiga, pois ela ainda estava respirando lentamente ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e ficou gelada antes que pudesse ter alguma reação, a pessoa tapou a sua boa e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não grita. Melinda se virou e viu Meg agachada ao seu lado.

- Meg da onde você surgiu?

- Eu estava naquela sala ali com o Potter daí sentimos que Mia usou grande parte do seu poder, então eu te via agachada e vi o cabelo dela aparecendo, como ela esta?

- Ela esta melhorando aos poucos, mas a respiração dela ainda esta muito fraca – Melinda ergueu a sobrancelha – Você estava com James, e aonde esta ele?

- Bem, ele queria me impedir de sair aí eu nocauteei ele.

Melinda balançou a cabeça se segurando para não rir.

- Ok, e ai tem algum jeito de sairmos daqui?

- Pelo que eu vi não. As entradas estão bem bloqueadas.

- Droga, temos que arranjar um jeito de sairmos daqui.

...

No palco Bellatrix estava se divertindo muito vendo os adolescentes morrem de medo, o que mais agradava Bella era a arte da tortura, e ela era muito boa nisso. Se levantou e pegou o microfone:

- Ok, agora que estamos nos divertindo muito, vamos fazer outro jogo, eu estou aqui à procura de três crianças, eu sei que elas estão aqui, e quem me trazer elas primeiro sai daqui com vida, não é um bom negócio? – Bella olhou a cara amedrontada dos adolescentes e sorriu – Tenho certeza de que vocês os conhecem, eu quero que me tragam Melinda Halliwell, Max Halliwell e Megará Malfoy.

Meg e Melinda congelaram ao ouvirem seus nomes pelo alto falante, então era isso Bella queria elas e Max.

- Onde esta o seu irmão?

- Não sei a gente se separou.

- Droga, e justo agora onde estará Lucas.

...

Lucas estava escondido num armário, e pode ouvir tudo então a louca queria a sua loira e sua morena, ele sorriu não deixaria que nada acontecesse com elas. Ele viu que um dos comensais saíra do circulo e estava se aproximando dele, foi muito fácil pega-lo desprevenido, mas antes de acertá-lo em cheio ele tirou o capuz e Lucas se viu frente a frente com Max.

- Por Merlin cara, achei que fosse um deles.

- Não eu consegui nocautear um deles e peguei a sua capa, você sabe onde esta minha irmã e os outros.

- É ... bem eu, olha sobre a sua irmã, eu dancei com ela, mas não falei que era eu não deu tempo, e nos bem...

- Me diz que você não a agarrou.

- Não, foi o contrário. – Lucas viu o moreno arregalar os olhos.

- Tem certeza que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – Perguntou Max ainda sem acreditar que a irmã tivera coragem de pegar alguém na festa.

- Absoluta, e quanto aos outros não vi eles em lugar nenhum. – Disse Lucas.

- Ok, temos que criar uma distração para eles, eu posso tentar abrir uma porta e deixar as pessoas saírem, mas primeiro precisamos de uma distração. – Disse Max.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso eu sou um expert, já ouvir falar nas Geminilidades Weasley? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Sim já ouvi, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de ir à loja deles. – Disse Max, entendendo o que o amigo estava pretendendo.

- Não se preocupe eu te levo um dia, mas aqui dentro dessa sacola que eu diminui tem deixa eu ver, umas 3 bombas de fumaça, bombas de sujeira, bombas de espirro, acho que podemos fazer um belo estrago. – Disse Lucas.

- Concordo, me de algumas que eu vou colocar perto dos comensais.

- Ok, só tenha cuidado, pois elas são muito sensíveis. – Disse Lucas passando algumas para Max.

- Pode deixar, ah quando eu levantar a mão você as aciona e sai ok?

- Ok, eu ajudo a tirar o pessoal. – Disse Lucas estendendo a mão para Max.

- Ótimo vamos mostrar para esses bruxos de meia tigela que não somos somente bruxos adolescentes. – Disse Max com um sorriso diabólico em seu rosto.

- Você daria um belo sonserino. – Disse Lucas sorrindo sarcasticamente para o amigo.

- Vamos lá – Disse Max rindo do que Lucas falara, é ele daria um belo sonseriso, sem demorar mais nada ele voltou para o seu lugar derrubando algumas das bombas que Lucas havia lhe dado perto dos comensais da morte, eles não sabiam que a ajuda estava a caminho.

**...**

Meg e Melinda estavam atrás de um balcão um do lado da outra, cada uma vigiava de um lado para ver se não vinha ninguém, elas estavam tentando arranjar um jeito de saírem da onde estavam, mas com Mia semi-inconsciente isso seria difícil.

- Temos que sair daqui, e buscar ajudar, se não, não iremos sobreviver.

- Não podemos simplesmente deixá-la aqui e se algum deles a encontra? – Disse Meg

- Eu sei, mas o que podemos fazer? – Perguntou Melinda ajeitando a amiga em sem colo, pois o chão estava muito frio.

- Temos que achar algum meio de sairmos daqui. – Disse Meg se levantando, mas sentiu sua sandália ficar presa em algo e olhou para baixo.

- O que é isso? – Abaixo dela havia uma grade, parecia uma tubulação.

- Eu acho que é uma tubulação de ar. – Disse Melinda meio incerta.

- Mas no chão? – Perguntou à loira meio incrédula.

- Pelo que eu vejo, essa casa é bem diferente das outras, podemos tentar sair por aqui com a Mia. – Disse Melinda tentando abrir a tubulação.

- Ok, você vai que eu vou distraí-los. – Disse Meg olhando em volta para ver se não vinha nenhum comensal.

- O que não, você vai se machucar e esta sem uma varinha. – Disse Melinda rejeitando a idéia da loira.

- Mas sou rápida e tenho mais experiência em combates – Vendo que a morena iria retrucar novamente ela continuo a falar: - Olha uma de nós precisa ser a isca e a outra precisa levá-la daqui, ok ela precisa ir para um hospital ou de um médico? – Falou a loira tentando convencer à amiga, Melinda vendo que não tinha outra maneira falou:

- Ok, eu vou e levo a Mia, mas você tem que vir atrás de mim o mais rápido que puder promete? – Perguntou Melinda aflita com a situação.

- Prometo – Disse Meg abraçando-a, a loira suspirou e se levantou.

- Boa sorte. – Disse Melinda.

Meg se afastou um pouco da onde elas estavam e desapareceu num corredor, Melinda já não a havia mais mas, podia ouvir sua voz e sorriu, a loira era mesmo especial:

- EI O SACO DE OSSOS, VOCÊS POR ACASO NÃO ESTARIAM PROCURANDO POR MIM, NÃO É? DUVIDO QUE VOCÊS CONSIGAM ME PEGAR – Meg deu um sorriso de canto e saio correndo com três comensais atrás dela.

Melinda suspirou agora o problema era abrir a tubulação e tirar Mia dali. Ela ouviu algo se mexendo atrás dela e não querendo ser pega desprevenida agarrou um pedaço de madeira que estava ali perto resultado dos feitiços dos comensais e se preparou quando sentiu uma respiração bem perto de si, ela se virou e com toda a força que tinha acertou em cheio alguém com o pedaço de madeira.

- Ai, calma garota sou eu o Fred. Logo atrás dele vinham Frank, James e Lily.

- Por Merlin garoto não podia ter avisado não, quase morri de susto, como vocês estão? – Perguntou Melinda surpresa com o aparecimentos dos quatro.

- Bem e você? – Perguntou James sorrindo para a garota.

- Eu estou bem, mas a Mia não a respiração dela esta muito fraca. – Disse Melinda.

James foi até a prima e ficou ainda mais preocupado com o que viu Mia estava pálida e gelada de mais.

- Ok, temos que tira-la daqui agora, ela pode não aguentar. – Disse James.

- Meg e eu encontramos uma tubulação de ar, provavelmente ela vai dar fora da casa. – Disse Melinda mostrando-a para os meninos.

- Hum, poder ser uma saída, espera ai cadê a Meg? – Perguntou Frank.

- Ela... bem alguém tinha que distrair os guardas daqui eram três, e como aquela mulher disse que estava atrás de nós. – Disse Melinda.

- Ela resolveu ser a isca – James parecia muito pê da vida. – Essa loira é louca, ela ainda vai se machucar.

- Não tivemos muita escolha ela fez isso pela Mia, ela foi muito corajosa ao fazer isso. – Disse Melinda indignada com o que o moreno falara.

- Eu sei, eu sei – Disse James colocando as mãos na cabeça e bagunçando o cabelo – Ok, então vamos sair daqui – Ele foi até o tubo de ventilação e com ajuda de Fred eles removeram a tampa.

- Bom até aqui parece uma passagem segura. – Disse Fred – Quem vai verificar?

- Eu vou – Disse Frank já se posicionando para descer.

- Pode ser perigoso, não é melhor jogarmos alguma coisa? – Disse Lily preocupada com o amigo.

- Não o melhor é eu ir, não se preocupe que eu sei me cuidar muito bem – Frank fez um carinho nela e se jogou no tubo de ventilação. Por alguns minutos não se ouviu nada.

- Ele pode ter se machucado – Disse Lily preocupada.

- Não se preocupe ele esta bem. – Disse James.

- James, galera vocês estão me ouvindo? - Perguntou Frank.

- Estamos o que você esta vendo? – Disse James.

- Estou do lado leste da casa estou do lado de fora, e não há ninguém aqui, podem descer é bem seguro. – Disse Frank.

- Ok, então vamos fazer assim Lily você desce primeiro ok? – Disse o irmão para a ruiva atrás de si.

- Por que eu? – Perguntou Lily.

- Fred eu vamos levar a Mia. – Disse James revirando os olhos com a demora da irmã.

- Ok – Lily se preparou e gritou – Frank, eu estou indo.

- Pode vir Lily.

A ruiva entrou no tubo e num instante desaparecera.

- Ótimo Melinda você é a próxima.

- Não levem a Mia primeiro ela precisa de cuidados. – Disse Melinda.

- Melinda esta certa Jay. – Disse Fred.

- Ok, como vamos fazer isso? – Disse James com Mia escorada nele.

- Coloca ela no meu colo eu protejo ela – Disse Fred se posicionando, Melinda e James ajudaram o maroto a segurar Mia.

- Frank? – Disse James

- O que?

- Fred e Mia estão descendo.

- Ok, Jay.

- Não se preocupe Jay eu cuido da nossa prima. - Disse Fred.

- Eu sei, vai lá. – James ajudou o primo a descer. – Melinda você esta pronta?

Melinda olhou para James e disse:

- Eu não posso sair daqui sem o meu irmão, vai você que depois agente se encontra.

- Nem pense nisso, você vai comigo agora – James falou bem alto se levantando e agarrando o braço da morena.

- Você não é meu responsável, nem manda em mim, por isso eu digo que vou ficar aqui e procurar por ele e nada que você me diga via me impedir ouviu? – Retrucou Melinda falando mais alto ainda, James sentiu um pequeno choque em sua mão, mas não deu importância.

- Droga garota entra logo nessa tubulação, eu to mandando.

- Não entro. – Gritou Melinda.

- Entra. – Gritou James.

- Não, você não pode me obrigar.

Ambos já estavam vermelhos e nem notaram que a gritaria atraíra gente para perto deles. Os dois ouviram uma risada atrás deles e se viraram, dois comensais um mais alto que o outro, estavam olhando para eles, ao tirarem suas mascaras pode-se notar uma semelhança muito grande entre eles, o mais alto tinha uma cicatriz perto do nariz e parecia mais velho que o menor, provavelmente eram irmãos.

- Viu o que você fez? – Disse James preocupado, tentando esconder a tubulação.

- Eu você que começou a gritar que nem um louco. – Disse Melinda recuando um pouco.

- Então as crianças resolveram dar uma de heróis, eu adoro brincar com crianças barulhentas. – Disse o da cicatriz.

- O prêmio que ela vai nos dar via ser alto, você pega a garota eu cuido do garoto.- Disse o menor

Melinda e James se olharam agora eles estavam fritos, mas Melinda ainda tinha uma carta na manga e falou:

- Vai por mim que você não vai querer fazer isso.

- Olha só que gracinha de menina, ela acha que mete medo. – Disse o mais velho.

Os comensais investiram contra eles no corpo a corpo, pareciam trouxas brigando, pois não estavam usando a varinha. O mais da cicatriz investiu contra Melinda que conseguiu se desvencilhar, ele tentava a todo custo pega-la, mas não conseguia. Melinda esta com certa vantagem, pois aprendera a lutar Kung Fu desde os sete anos de idade, ela estava nocauteando o comensal. James e o outro já estava atracados no chão um socando o outro, não dava para ver quem estava ganhando.

...

Enquanto isso do lado de fora, Fred, Frank e Lily estavam preocupados, pois Melinda e James não desciam nunca.

- Acho melhor voltar e ver o que esta acontecendo. – Disse Frank.

- Acho que por aqui não da para voltar. – Falou Lily olhando pela tubulação.

Vários plocs foram ouvidos e eles tentaram se esconder, mas muitas luzes foram colocadas em seus rostos e eles não conseguiram distinguir quem eram ate ouvirem uma voz familiar.

- Esperem não atirem, são minha filha e meus sobrinhos. – Disse Gina correndo de encontro à filha.

Lily levantou os olhos e deu de cara com a mãe, saiu correndo de perto dos primos e se jogou nos braços da mãe.

- Filha que bom te ver. – Disse Gina abraçando a filha e vendo se se estava tudo bem com ela.

- Mãe eu estava com tanto medo – Disse Lily soluçando nos braços da mãe.

- Shiuu, esta tudo bem querida, você esta segura agora, como saíram de lá? – Perguntou Gina surpresa de verem eles ali.

- Pelo tubo de ventilação, como você veio parar aqui mãe?

- Recebemos uma mensagem da Mia – Enquanto conversavam elas foram se aproximando de Frank e Fred, Mia estava no chão adormecida. – Meninos vocês estão bem?

Luna veio correndo e pegou o filho mais velho e o trouxe para seu braços.

- Sim tia estamos, bom te ver mamãe – Falou Fred se jogando-se nos braços de Luna.

- Ah meu querido fiquei com tanto medo que algo terrível tivesse acontecido com você. – Luna abraçou o filho ainda mais forte, fazendo-o se debater ela o soltou e lhe deu um beijo.

Mais um ploc foi ouvido e Caroline Longbottan apareceu ali diante do filho e o abraçou fortemente:

- Quer me matar de susto criança? Quase enfartei quando soube que você estava aqui.

- Desculpa mamãe. – Disse Frank, um pouco envergonhado.

- Carol o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Gina surpresa. -

Bom Rony mandou uma mensagem para Neville avisando o que estava acontecendo, Neville foi se juntar ao Rony e aos outros, e já chamamos reforços também, aproveitei para vir ajudar afinal uma Medi Bruxa pode ser boa nessas horas não acha? – Falou Caroline para Gina e os demais.

- Bom você esta certa temos que cuidar da Mia, vamos preparar as chaves de portal para vocês saíram o mais rápido daqui. – Disse Gina tentando afasta-los do tubo, mas foi impedida por Lily.

- Mãe espera, Jay e Melinda ficara lá eles estavam vindo, mas algo os atrapalhou.

Não levou nenhum minuto e um clarão foi visto de dentro da tubulação, a força era tão grande que jogou todos no chão. Gina teve que se segurar muito para não se desesperar, por Merlin ela rezava que o filho estivesse bem. Mais um ploc foi ouvido e o loiro apareceu:

- O que foi esse clarão e essa energia? – Perguntou Draco ajudando Gina a levantar-se.

- Não sei, veio de dentro da casa.

- Ai meu Merlin Jay ainda esta lá dentro – Disse Lily preocupada com o irmão.

- Não se preocupem vamos pega-los – disse Draco – Vocês chegaram a ver minha filha Meg?

- Não, mas Mel disse que Meg resolveu ser a isca para ajudar ela escapar com a minha prima, não sabemos de mais nada, sinto muito – Disse Fred a Draco, o loiro sorriu para o ruivo e falou:

- Não se preocupe, você fez o que pode, eu conheço minha filha e ela consegue ser muito teimosa quando quer. – Draco não esperou mais um minuto e foi até o tubo de ventilação, Gina vendo o que o loiro iria fazer foi até ele:

- Draco espera não faça nada precipitado – Disse Gina segurando seu braço.

- Minha filha esta lá dentro eu tenho que ir. – Disse Draco se desvencilhando da ruiva.

- Meu filho também esta, eu sei bem como se sente, temos que pensar com calma.

- Droga, odeio quando você esta com a razão – Draco se virou para as crianças.

– Vocês têm ideia de quantos comensais tem lá dentro?

- Olha tem uns dois em cada saída, e acho que tem mais no salão principal é lá que Bellatrix esta. – Disse Fred.

- Gina temos que ir, ainda não sabemos o que essa maluca quer. – Disse Draco preocupado.

- Bem isso não é totalmente verdade, Senhor Malfoy.

- Como assim Lily, você sabe de alguma coisa? – Perguntou Gina para a filha.

- Bem nos ouvimos ela dizer que ela esta atrás de Meg, Max e Melinda. – Disse Lily.

Tanto Draco como Gina congelaram ao ouvir a declaração da ruiva.

Mais dois ploc foram ouvidos e Hermione surgiu com junto de Sally, conseguindo ouvir o final da conversa.

- O que tem meus filhos?

- Aparentemente Bella quer eles. – Disse Draco quase espumando de raiva, ele ia matar aquela desgraçada da sua tia.

- Mas eles estão em casa, seguros. – Disse Hermione preocupada, ela olhou para Sally e viu que a amiga também não estava entendendo nada.

- Na verdade eles estão na festa, desde o inicio – Disse Fred. Hermione ficou chocada havia ordenado que os filhos ficassem em casa, eles a desobedeceram.

- Ótimo agora que sabemos o que ela quer, podemos ir para lá para impedi-la? – Disse Draco ainda mais transtornado.

- Ok, vamos crianças peguem isso é uma chave de portal vai leva-los direto para a Toca. – Disse Gina lhes alcançando uma boneca. – Carol minha mãe e Fleur estão lá elas lhe ajudaram ok?

- Ok não se preocupe vamos crianças – Disse Carol. As crianças obedeceram e num instante eles sumiram, Gina respirou aliviada e falou:

- Ótimo agora vamos pegar os outros. Gina, Draco, Hermione, Sally e Luna entraram no tubo de ventilação e subiram um de cada vez.

...

Gina ficou chocada com o que viu após ter saído do tubo, o local estava parcialmente destruído. Ela esperou que os outros saíssem do tubo, eles também pareciam surpresos com o estrago da sala.

- Por Merlin o que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Gina passando pelos destroços.

Os quatros caminharam pelo quarto, mas não encontraram ninguém, um barulho pequeno foi ouvido Gina se virou e percebeu que não estavam sozinhos, ela chutou alguma coisa mole, mas não havia nada ali. Ela pegou algo no ar e puxou para ela era a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, e debaixo dela estava James bem machucado. Gina respirou fundo e fez um carinho na face do filho, fazendo com que ele abri-se os olhos.

- Jay você esta bem?

- Mãe, como à senhora veio parar aqui, ai isso dói – Disse o menino vendo que a mãe começava a tratar de suas feridas.

- Eu sei querido, mas já vai passar, Mia conseguiu nos contatar então viemos o mais rápido possível.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu aqui James? – Perguntou Hermione

- Não consigo me lembrar muito bem tia, minha cabeça dói. – Disse o menino tentado se levantar.

- Gina será que eu posso? – Perguntou Draco para a ruiva. Gina olhou para Draco e concordou, era a melhor opção que eles tinham no momento.

- Jay o Draco vai ler a sua mente ok? Não se preocupe que não vai acontecer nada de mais. – James concordou com a mãe.

- Ok, ___**Legilimens** - _Draco falou o feitiço e num segundo já estava na mente do garoto, não demorou muito para ele começar a se debater tentando repeli-lo. Draco vendo o necessário parou com o feitiço, por causa do esforço James não agüentou e desmaiou.

- Então Draco o que você viu? – Perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

- Bom pelo que eu pude ver e entender, quem fez todo esse estrago foi a sua filha Hermione, e ela deixou ele aqui para lhe proteger, e saiu por aquela porta com dois comensais atrás dela.

- Bom então temos que ir ajudá-la. – Disse Luna.

- Não posso deixar meu filho sozinho ele não tem condições ir para a Toca numa chave de portal. – Disse Gina preocupada.

- Não se preocupe Gina eu fico cuidando dele, afinal de contas eu tenho que fazer o escudo então eu fico aqui com ele – Disse Sally se agachando ao lado da ruiva.

- Ok, Sally bom então acho melhor irmos, vamos acabar com a festa dos comensais agora mesmo.

- Falou bem Gina, Sally faça o feitiço – disse Hermione.

Sally suspirou e pegou um giz do seu bolso, e fez um circulo dentro desenhou três triângulos entrelaçados formando o símbolo do Livro das Sombras a triqueta. Ela se colocou dentro do circulo e se sentou. Gina com ajuda de Draco trouxe James para mais perto de Sally, que lhe deu um sorriso. A morena fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo e começou a dizer:

**- "Para proteger aqueles em que perigo estão, um escudo eu vou fazer, cresça e multiplique-se pelo poder das três eu ordeno, que assim seja e assim se faça" **

Todos puderam vem uma luz sair de dentro do circulo e ir para diversos lugares, uma parte dela cobriu James completamente.

- Não sei se irei conseguir proteger a todos, mas farei o máximo possível. – Disse Sally olhando para os amigos.

- Não se preocupe vamos voltar logo – Disse Hermione.

Os quatro começaram a se dirigirem para a entrada, mas Draco voltou-se e olhou diretamente para Sally, ela percebeu que o loiro olhava para ela até parecia que ele podia ver sua mente, isso a deixava arrepiada. Ele chegou perto dela e deixou algo em suas mãos.

- É uma poção de teletransporte eu que fiz e experimentei, caso você seja atacada use-a e saia daqui, é só jogá-la no chão e pensar no lugar que gostaria de estar, ok? – Disse Draco entregando um frasco para Sally.

- Ok, obrigada. – Disse Sally surpresa com a atitude do loiro.

- De nada – Draco deu um sorriso sincero para Sally, que suspirou fazia muito tempo que ela não via aquele sorriso. Sem perder mais tempo ele seguiu o caminho já iluminado pelas amigas.

...

Os quatro chegaram até a outra sala e se depararam com alguns comensais.

- Ótimo um exercício para relaxar – Disse Draco preparando-se para atacar, seguido das três mulheres eles começaram a duelar com os comensais da morte.

...

Enquanto isso, Meg conseguira despistar os comensais que haviam lhe encurralados, ela estava cansada e machucada, só rezava para que Melinda tivesse conseguido tirar Mia de lá. Ela continuou a caminhar tentando passar despercebida pelas pessoas. Ela entrou num quarto e não viu ninguém, mas mesmo assim não se sentiu segura, sentia-se observada. Ela continuou andando, mas sentiu uma dor na cabeça que a levou no chão. Ela tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, pois sentiu um chute em seu estomago, e não agüentando mais ela desmaiou. O comensal que conseguira nocauteá-la tinha presas e unhas muito afiadas, sorriu consigo mesmo.

- Bella vai adorar o presente que eu irei lhe entregar espero que ela me deixe provar um pouco da carne dessa coisa suculenta. – Fenrir pegou à loira e jogou-a em seu ombro seguindo o caminho até Bellatrix.

Melinda chegou bem perto de Fenrir e vez um movimento em suas mãos explodindo o ombro do lobo. Mesmo urrando de dor Fenrir não soltou à loira, que começava a recobrar os sentidos.

- Larga ela agora ou você vai se arrepender.

- Uiu que medá, vem aqui com o titio lobo vêm lindinha.

- Você é repugnante – Melinda fez o movimento novamente e o lustre caiu em cima de Fenrir fazendo com que esse fosse ao chão, Meg aproveitou o momento e saiu de perto do lobo.

- Obrigado, você chegou bem na hora. – Disse Meg sorrindo.

- De nada. – Piscou Melinda.

- E Mia?

- Deixei com Frank, Fred e Lily eles conseguiram tirar ela daqui, pelo tudo de ventilação. Meg viu a careta que Melinda fez.

- E James?

- Ele não quis sair daí dois comensais nos cercaram e ele teve alguns machucados, sérios, mas eu o coloquei embaixo da capa de invisibilidade que ele havia trazido.

- Cuidado – As duas se abaixaram rapidamente ao sinal de Lucas que vinha de outro corredor, Fenrir havia lançado umas mesas nelas.

- Lucas da onde você surgiu? – Perguntou Meg surpresa de encontra-lo.

- É uma longa historia depois eu te conto, vocês estão bem? – Disse Lucas. As duas concordaram e se voltaram para o lobo fedorento.

- Ótimo mais um pedaço de carne para me satisfazer. – Disse Fenrir passando a língua por seus caninos.

- Sai pra lá o coisa feia. – Disse Lucas colocando a língua para o lobo.

- Eu vou adorar me divertir com vocês, mas acho melhor chamar reforços – O lobo terminou de falar e uivou logo se ouviu um uivo como resposta e num ploc apareceu uma mulher, mas não era uma humana ela era uma loba, e pelo olhar percebia-se que ela estava sedenta de fome.

**n/a: Ouçam: Alice – Avril Lavigne **

- Ótimo mais uma loba. – Disse Lucas se colocando na frente das meninas.

- Chamou-me pai? – Perguntou a filha de Fenrir.

- Esta com fome querida?

- Morrendo com qual eu posso ficar? – Seus olhos Rubis brilharam como se fossem jóias.

- Encarregue-se do menino eu cuido das garotas. – Disse Fenrir passando a língua pelos dentes.

- Com prazer. Os dois se separam e foram atrás das suas presas, Melinda, Lucas e Meg saíram correndo tentando chegar à porta, mas foram impedidos pela filha de Fenrir.

Lucas resolveu enfrentar a fera a sua frente fazendo com que as garotas recuassem dando de cara com Fenrir.

Os feitiços voavam de um lado ao outro Lucas até tentava revidar, mas não conseguia atingir nunca a mulher. As meninas se desviavam o quanto podiam, Melinda usava todo o poder que continha, mas não conseguia parar o lobo ele era muito rápido, Meg que conseguira pegar uma varinha jogada no chão começou a lançar feitiços no lobo, mas não conseguia acerta-lo muito, pois ele era muito rápido.

Melinda se afastou dos amigos, ela tentou atacar Fenrir por trás, mas o lobo foi mais veloz conseguindo pega-la e lançá-la longe. Melinda sendo pega desprevenida não teve como se proteger, ela sentiu uma fisgada em seu interior olhou para baixo de si e pode ver a ponta da mesa atravessada em suas costelas, seu sangue saía sem parar. Melinda ouviu um uivo e um grito, mas não conseguia distingui-los, seus sentidos foram ficando fracos, sua respiração sai cortada... e no fim tudo escureceu.

No exato momento em que Melinda foi atravessada pela estaca Sally e Hermione sentiram um choque percorre-las. Max que estava perto de Bellatrix, sentiu um grande apertou em seu coração e pensou logo na irmã, algo não estava certo. Meg se aproximou da morena chorando baixinho, ainda não acreditando que aquilo havia acontecido. A luta havia parado os lobos ficaram surpresos com o que acontecerá. Lucas se aproximou de Meg e Melinda ainda não aceitando o que tinha acontecido.

- Vamos levá-los para Bellatrix talvez ela ainda use-a a menina. – Disse Fenrir retirando sem nenhum cuidado Melinda da estaca – Traga-os os outros dois.

Lucas e Meg foram amarrados sem fazerem nenhum movimento contra estavam chocados demais, os cinco foram andando em fila até o salão principal.

Hermione, Draco, Gina e Luna chegaram ao local onde havia havido aquela terrível batalha, eles ficaram presos, pois tiveram que duelar com alguns comensais que estavam pelo caminho, mas não encontraram nenhum sinal de pessoas, Hermione estava com um grande aperto no peito.

- Hermione tente se acalmar Melinda está bem. Você tem que acreditar nisso – Disse Gina vendo a cara preocupada da amiga.

- Eu sei que algo aconteceu com ela eu sinto.

- Bom vamos seguir. Pelo que eu vejo eles não estão longe – Draco falou seguindo o mesmo caminho que os garotos, logos as mulheres os seguiram.

**SALÃO PRINCIPAL**

**N/a: ouçam a música Jason Walker – DOWN**

Bellatrix estava ficando entediada, ainda não havia conseguido os suvenires que viera buscar, cansada começou a lançar Avadas em varias direções, algumas atingiam as pessoas as outras não, a verdade era que ela sempre gostara de uma carnificina.

Ela viu uma luz vermelha no final do corredor sorriu, pois sabia que essa luz era de Fenrir, ele nunca a desapontara, ao ver que ele se aproximava com um corpo nas mãos começou a ficar preocupada, ele não poderia ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de matar uma das crianças.

Fenrir se aproximou com o corpo de Melinda em seus braços e colocou ela em cima do palco, Meg chorava sem parar amparada da melhor maneira que podia por Lucas que chorava silenciosamente. Max ficou paralisado quando viu a irmã perfurada completamente suja de sangue.

- Fenrir o que significa isso? – Disse Bellatrix com a voz mais fria e tenebrosa que possuía. – Eu disse que os queria vivos, e você me traz um corpo? Explique-se ou eu irei matá-lo agora mesmo.

- Senhora eu sinto muito, eu tentei não matá-la, mas ela surgiu por trás e quando eu a repeli ela foi jogada longe sendo perfurada. Eu não pude fazer nada para salva-la. – Disse Fenrir assustado com a cara de Bella.

- Idiota, seu tolo você é um completo inútil,**_ Crucio, Crucio, Crucio, Crucio, Crucio_**... – Bellatrix ficou transtornada e torturou o lobo até ele desmaiar, ela olhou para seus companheiros para ver se algum deles iria falar alguma coisa, mas nenhum se moveu, nem mesmo a filha do lobo – Isso é para que todos saibam com o que estão lidando se falharem novamente comigo eu irei matá-los sem piedade e terei outros para colocá-los em seus lugares. Meg se aproximou da amiga e olhou profundamente para a tia-avó.

- Talvez ela ainda esteja viva, você... precisa dela, de nós, por favor, traga ela de volta, cure-a. – Disse a loira com lagrimas nos olhos.

Bella ficou admirada pelo pedido da menina, mas isso não a comoveu nem um pouco e disse:

- Agora ela já não me serve para nada, é só uma carcaça velha - Rindo que nem uma louca sentou-se novamente.

Meg caiu no chão exausta chorando mais ainda, odiava aquela mulher, se pudesse matava naquele exato momento, começou a pedir baixinho que alguém salva-se Melinda de alguma maneira.

**N/A: seguinte para não ficar tão confuso quando for a Melinda atual irmã de Max, eu só colocarei o nome dela, e quando for a sua ancestral Melinda Warren eu irei colocar todo o nome ok?, espero que fique fácil de entender bjusss. **

**Momento em que Melinda se encontra com Melinda Warren.**

**Enquanto isso, Melinda levantava lentamente ela sabia que estava morrendo o machucado foi muito grande a madeira havia atravessado ela completamente, mas se ela estava morrendo como ela podia se locomover respirar, caminhar, ela não sabia, mas se sentia em paz, ela estava diante de um castelo, com enormes torres, ela já havia visto aquele castelo em algum lugar, mas não sabia a onde. **

**- Olá a alguém ai? – Perguntou Melinda, mas não se ouviu nada, não havia ninguém ali. Ela continuou caminhando e entrou numa parte do castelo que parecia morta as folhas estava sem vida. – Ótimo isso ta virando além da imaginação.**

**- Não minha querida isso não é nem parecido com o além da imaginação. – Disse Melinda Warren. **

**Melinda se virou rapidamente para dar de cara com uma moça, igualzinha a ela, seus cabelos eram mais cumpridos, mas a cor era a mesma, as duas poderiam se passar por gêmeas se não fossem pela mulher a sua frente ser mais velha que ela. Melinda sorriu sabia quem era a mulher e disse: **

**- Você é Melinda Warren não é? **

**- Sim sou, vim aqui para lhe ajudar. – Disse Melinda Warren. **

**- A passar para o outro lado? – Pergunto Mel **

**- Não a voltar para o seu mundo.- Disse Melinda Warren sorrindo para a morena a sua frente. **

**- Mas eu morri – Disse Melinda confusa – Não morri? **

**- Parcialmente a mente e a alma demoram ainda para saírem completamente antes do corpo, mas você é diferente é como eu, temos um grande poder, uma grande alma, minha querida você pode voltar e lutar ou pode deixar-se levar pelos espíritos de luz. – Disse Melinda Warren, fazendo um carinho na tataraneta. **

**Melinda ficou pensativa e falou:**

** - Eu tenho uma grande missão não tenho? **

**Melinda Warren sorriu e concordou com ela: **

**- Grandes poderes e uma grande missão, proteger os inocentes, junto de suas amigas. **

**- De quem esta falando? – Perguntou Melinda **

**- Você vai saber quando chegar à hora certa. – Disse Melinda Warren, sorrindo para a garota a sua frente ela era muito esperta. **

**- Ok, – Perguntou Melinda. **

**- Você é muito mais do que possa imaginar, lembre-se que com grandes poderes vem grandes responsabilidades, se por algum acaso você precisar de ajuda leia primeiro feitiço do livro ele a ajudara. – Disse Melinda Warren. **

**- Ok, então meu pai esta por aqui?– Perguntou Melinda. **

**- Bom seu pai é um caso especial, ele esta com algumas dificuldades, mas tudo ira se ajeitar. – Disse Melinda Warren, vendo a confusão da tataraneta acrescentou – Não se preocupe você ainda vai entender o porquê de tudo que esta acontecendo e do que vai acontecer. Agora vá não tens muito tempo seus irmãos e amigos precisam de você. **

**Melinda se aproximou de Melinda Warren e abraçou surpreendendo a mulher que sorriu retribuindo o abraço. **

**- Abençoada seja criança, vá mostre a eles o que uma Halliwell pode fazer. **

**Melinda viu a ancestral sumir lentamente, ela estava mais em paz e pronta para voltar, a paisagem foi modificando aos poucos e ela pode ver o salão da festa todo destruído, pode ver Meg e Lucas chorando perto dela, Bellatrix já não estava mais sentada andava de um lado ao outro pensando no que faria.**

...

**N/A: ****Fairy Tale**** - **Shaman

Bellatrix percebera que estava sendo cercada. Os Aurores já haviam dado a ordem de rendição e ela sentira algumas presenças se aproximando pelo mesmo lugar em que Fenrir viera.

- Bom já que não há mais nada para se fazer aqui, queime esse corpo para que ninguém o reconheça e vamos levar os prisioneiros. – Os comensais com medo da atitude da mestra obedeceram cegamente às ordens dela, mas antes de se aproximarem do corpo de Melinda foram impedidos por Meg, que puxara o corpo da amiga para si.

- Para destruir esse corpo terão que me matar.

- Não seja ridícula, ela já esta morta faremos até um favor a ela queimando-a. - Disse Bella.

- Não, eu sei que ela ainda esta viva – Meg colocou o corpo da morena no chão e se agachou a seu lado – Mel eu sei que pode me ouvir volta, por favor, o que vou falar para o seu irmão? VOLTA.

Uma luz cobriu as duas, cegando todos a sua volta Lucas tentava a todo o custo se aproximar, mas não conseguia, Max sentia o aperto em seu coração diminuir, Melinda sentiu-se ser puxada para o seu corpo. A luz foi desaparecendo aos poucos Meg olhou para Melinda e viu que esta não tinha nenhum machucado somente uma pequena cicatriz, mas mais nada, a loira viu a morena abrir os olhos e sorriu e começou a chorar de felicidade.

Melinda parecia em transe sabia de tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, e estava furiosa quase morrerá por culpa daquela mulher, ela sentia o poder correndo dentro dela, mais forte que nunca.

Melinda se levantou o vento começou a se tornar mais feroz, todos em volta perceberam que ela estava com os olhos fechados, ao abri-los a ventania aumentou ainda mais. Lucas puxou Meg para perto dele e a levou para perto de Max que com a ventania perdera a capa se revelando para todos. Melinda estava sentindo o poder ao máximo, sem esperar mais levantou os braços para cima e mirou Bellatrix, a mulher tentou se proteger, mas não conseguira já que Melinda fora mais rápida fazendo um movimento com a mão e explodindo todo o palco. Com a ventania as bombas colocadas por Max começaram a explodir causando um maior estrago do que era previsto.

Bellatrix foi jogada contra a parede e cairá toda machucada, Melinda começou a mirar e explodir os comensais da morte, muitos eram Warlock disfarçados, e outros que eram bruxos começavam a desaparatar, mesmo assim Melinda não parava com as explosões.

Hermione e os outros chegaram até o salão principal e ficaram paralisados com o que viam, Melinda estava fazendo um tremendo estrago, logo acabaria com todos. Draco levantou a varinha, mas foi impedido por Hermione.

- Está louco? Pode machucá-la.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa se não ela vai destruir a todos nós. – Falou o loiro se desvencilhando da morena.

- Não, eu tenho certeza que ela vai conseguir se controlar. – Disse Hermione se colocando na frente do loiro.

- Como você tem tanta certeza? – Gritou Draco, pois a ventania aumentara.

- POR QUE EU SOU A MÃE DELA – Gritou Hermione, Draco parou e concordou ele acreditaria na filha se fosse ela no lugar da filha de Hermione.

- Vamos rezar para que ela consiga se controlar – Disse ele recebendo um sorriso agradecido de Hermione que juntou as mãos e começou a rezar para que a filha recobra-se o controle antes que fosse tarde de mais.

Melinda já estava flutuando no ar o poder era tanto, ela tentava a todo custo voltar ao normal, mas não consegui. Viu os comensais fugirem e Warlock desaparecerem, Bellatrix era seu alvo principal e agora estava completamente desprotegida. Max vendo que a irmã não conseguia aproveitou-se de um momento em que ela voltara para o chão e abraçou-a por trás, a morena começou a se debater nos braços do irmão.

- Mel você precisa me ouvir, se não parar vai acabar cometendo um erro e jamais vai se perdoar, não faça isso consigo mesmo, não vale a pena – Ele teve que apertá-la com mais força – Não deixe que ela vença, não de esse gostinho para ela, seja melhor do que ela.

A voz do irmão foi como um bálsamo para ela, aos poucos ela foi se acalmando e a ventania também, Max foi soltando ela aos poucos, Melinda se virou para o irmão e ele sorriu para ela seus olhos castanhos estavam de volta ela se jogou nos braços do irmão, ele sentiu as lagrimas da irmã escorrem e seu choro baixinho, Melinda sentiu uma mão sobre a sua e abriu os olhos e encontrou Meg sorrindo e chorando para ela as duas se abraçaram sendo abraçadas por Lucas e Max.

Os jovens não viram, mas Bellatrix se levantara e pegara a varinha e estava mirando e pronta para atingi-los quando um feitiço a acertou os garotos voltaram a sua atenção para ela e ouviram.

- NEM PENSE EM MACHUCAR MEUS FILHOS SUA VACA – Disse Hermione espumando de raiva e lançando um feitiço qualquer, infelizmente Bella conseguira desviar.

Bellatrix vendo-se em desvantagem desaparatou sem deixar rastros, os comensais que ainda estava lá fizeram o mesmo Os aurores invadiram o local, Harry, Rony, Arthur e Neville olharam sem entender Gina fez um sinal para que ele não fala-se nada e puxou-o levando- até Sally e James.

Rony deu a ordem para procurarem por sobreviventes, muitos só estava machucados ou desmaiados, uma parte estava morta, Bellatrix fizera uma carnificina.

Hermione e Draco se aproximaram de seus filhos e afilhado.

Melinda se jogou nos braços da mãe seguida de Max, Meg e Lucas fizeram o mesmo com Draco. Ninguém falava nada não era necessário nenhuma palavra, pois todos estavam exaustos de mais.

- Bom vamos embora vamos para casa – Disse Hermione, todos concordaram e Draco pegou a chave de portal acionando-a, eles foram diretamente para a TOCA, um dos lugares que eles sempre chamariam de casa.

**"MAL FEITO, FEITO"**

**...**

N/a: MEU DEUSSS, QUE CAPITULO COMPRIDOOO, ESTOU EXAUSTA, EU FINALMENTE CONSEGUI TERMINAR ESSE CAPITULO, ACHO QUE FICOU MUITO LEGAL, E EMOCIONANTE, EU NUNCA ESCREVI CENAS DE AÇÃO ENTÃO TENHAM PIEDADE DE MIM. SÓ PARA FICAR BEM CLARO AS MENINAS NÃO SÃO FACEIS EM? SEXO FRAGIL JAMAIS HEHEHE CALMA GENTE NÃO PRECISA QUERER MINHA CABEÇA, EU JAMAIS MATARIA UMA DAS MINHA MOÇINHAS ( POR ENQUANTO HEHE ;), ), NUNCA SE SABE O AMANHÃ. BOM FOI DIFICL MAS ADOREI ESCREVER ELE, AGORA OS PROXIMOS TEREMOS UM POUCO DE PAZ AFINAL ELES SÓ TEM 15 ANOS, MERECEM UM DESCONTO HEHE, LOGO ELES VÃO PARA HOGWARTS E MUITAS CONFUSÕES ELES IRAM ENCONTRAR. BOM AGUARDO OS COMENTARIOS DE VOCÊS E DESCULPA A DEMORA, BJUSSSSSSS.

N/Beta para o capítulo: GENTE!

Que capítulo arrasador foi esse! OMG [5.000X]

Estou completamente sem palavras e aposto como vocês também que batalhas e o que foi a Meg desacordando o James! Adoro essa menina! E o Draco e a Sally! Quero eles dois juntos agora!

Espero que gostem e estejam tão empolgados quanto eu com mais essa etapa na história e não esqueçam de mandar reviews!

Maria Lua


	13. Capitulo 7: BECO DIAGONAL

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem. Porém a união do Mundo Potter e Charmed e os Personagens originais são totalmente meu, se for usar peça com antecedência.

"**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**

**N/A: OUÇÃO - HA-ASH- QUÉ HAGO YO?; ****DECODE – PARAMORE; **

* * *

**TOCA - DOIS DIAS DEPOIS**

Molly estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã para todos. É claro que os elfos domésticos ajudavam, mas ela sempre gostara de cozinhar. Enquanto isso, seus filhos, noras e genro trabalhavam para encobrir o acontecimento na festa. Foi decidido que todos deveriam ficar na TOCA para que ficasse mais fácil proteger todos. Hermione, Fleur e Gui cuidavam das crianças Caroline e Draco cuidavam dos que estavam machucados e ainda não haviam recobrado a consciência. Pelo menos por dois dias eles conseguiram ficar em paz. Harry, Rony, Neville e Fred saíram atrás dos comensais da morte que fugiram.

Hermione apareceu na cozinha e só tomou um café, recebendo um olhar cortante da mãe. Ela sabia que aquele olhar significava que ela deveria comer melhor, mas ela não sentia fome nenhuma, estava muito preocupada com a filha que não acordava nunca. Mesmo que Caroline e Draco dissessem que ela estava melhorando, ela estava muito aflita. Saiu da casa e foi para de baixo de uma árvore e, encostando a cabeça, logo adormeceu.

SONHO

_**Hermione sabia que estava sonhando. Ela estava de volta a Hogwarts, mas novamente não havia ninguém, ela estava no ponto mais alto do castelo onde se conseguia ver toda a extensão de terras. A paisagem era linda dava uma sensação de paz de harmonia Hermione sentiu um vento forte bater em seu rosto, virou-se e deu de cara com Thomas.**_

_**- Sabia que estaria aqui... O que houve agora?**_

_**- Meu deus que recepção, até parece que eu quero lhe fazer algum mal.**_

_**- Envolveu meus filhos na sua missão.**_

_**- Sempre tratei eles como nossos filhos.**_

_**- Eu sei disso, mas não aceito isso que esta acontecendo com eles, Melinda quase morreu e Bellatrix esta atrás deles agora, eles estão correndo perigo.**_

_**- Eu sei sinto muito por tudo isso, mas eles são fortes mesmo não sendo puramente Halliwell eles têm poderes extraordinários, tenho certeza que eles vão conseguir lidar com qualquer coisa que aparecer para eles.**_

_**- Queria ter essa sua certeza – Disse Hermione se sentando no chão. – A maldição da sua família vai afetar Melinda?**_

_**- Não sei, espero que não. – Disse Thomas se sentando ao lado de Hermione**_

_**- Eu não quero que ela tenha que passar pelo que Sally esta passando.**_

_**- Eu sei, tenho que ir não se preocupe eu vou cuidar deles eu prometo – Disse Thomas se levantando e dando um beijo em Hermione - Você vai ter uma boa surpresa hoje pode ter certeza.**_

_**Um segundo depois ela se viu sozinha ele não estava mais lá como sempre, mas se sentia um pouco mais tranquila. Sentiu que algo a estava a chamando e sacudindo, Hermione fechou os olhos.**_

- FIM DO SONHO -

- Mamãe acorda – Hermione viu as mãos do seu filho mais novo tocarem o seu rosto. Ela sorriu e agarrou-o bem forte, que começou a rir e a espernear. – Você caiu no sono mamãe.

- Eu sei querido, é que a mamãe está cansada com tudo isso que esta acontecendo.

- Hum, quando vamos para casa?

- Assim que a sua irmã melhorar. – Hermione percebeu que o filho estava arquitetando alguma coisa em sua cabecinha. – O que você esta pensando em filhote?

- Você poderia ler uma historia para mim e para o Mike?

Hermione sorriu para o filho e lhe deu um beijo.

- Sim posso, que história?

- A do Rei Leão.

- Ok, vai chamar o Mike. – Hermione viu o filho ir correndo e chamar o amiguinho, não demorou muito e ele voltou com Mike. Os dois se recostaram em Hermione que fizera aparecer um livro de historia, Hector sempre gostara de histórias trouxas.

- Bom então vamos começar, Era uma vez...

**TOCA – ANDAR DE CIMA**

Melinda abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, não reconheceu o quarto em que estava levantou-se rapidamente e sentiu uma vertigem, mas antes que caísse foi amparada por duas mãos grandes.

- O que pensa que ia fazer mocinha? – Falou Draco ajudando a morena voltar para a cama – Ainda não esta bem recuperada, usou muita energia.

- Então tudo aquilo foi real?

- Sim, infelizmente. Mas agora você esta segura. Ninguém pode lhe machucar aqui.

- Eu morri?

- Bom pelo que minha filha disse você ficou por um fio de cabelo para morrer, mas conseguiu voltar, você sabe como?

- Não faço a mínima idéia, como estão os outros?

- Bom minha filha, Lucas, seu irmão, Lily, Frank e Fred não sofreram muitos ferimentos somente alguns arranhões, mas agora já estão melhor e estão por ai pela TOCA.

- Hum, então estamos na TOCA quanto tempo faz que estamos aqui?

- Sim é mais fácil protegê-los todos se estiverem juntos, então decidimos ficar aqui até que todos se recuperem, faz dois dias que nós viemos para cá ao te trazer para casa você desmaiou de exaustão. – Draco fez menção de se levantar, mas Melinda o segurou.

- Por Merlin por dois dias, espera como estão Mia e James?

- Bom, Mia ainda esta inconsciente e James esta com alguns machucados graves, mas estão cicatrizando depressa e ele é forte vai ficar bom logo.

- Por que Mia ainda não acordou?

- Não sabemos ela utilizou um poder muito grande e antigo, ela foi medicada agora depende dela, quer que eu avise a sua mãe que você acordou?

- Quero obrigado – Melinda fechou os olhos e suspirou que grande confusão havia acontecido isso que ela não queria ir à festa.

**TOCA – ANDAR DE BAIXO**

Draco desceu as escadas e não encontrou ninguém como estava com sede foi até a cozinha encontrando a sua filha vasculhando a geladeira. Chegou bem de mansinho por trás da filha e a abraçou a loira soltou um grito baixinho, pois fora pega de surpresa.

- Pai, quer me matar de susto?

- O que você esta procurando ai?

- Ah é que a Sra. Weasley disse que tinha pudim e eu adoro, daí eu vim ver se ainda tinha, quer um pouco?

- Hehe, quero sim.

Meg pegou um pedaço para ela os dois se sentaram frente a frente, eles pareciam mais unidos, depois de saírem do local da festa pai e filha não se desgrudaram ela ajudou muito ele nos ferimentos de James e dos outros, ela era boa com poções.

- Pai, você ta me ouvindo? – Perguntou Meg acenando para o pai.

- Desculpa filha me distrai o que você falou?

- Perguntei como estão Mia, Mel e James. Eles melhoraram?

- Sim, Mel acabou de acordar. Eu até vou avisar para Hermione, mas os outros dois continuam dormindo. James já se remexeu na cama, por isso acho que ele logo vai acordar.

- Hum que bom, eu acho que vou la trocar as ataduras dele ok?

- Por que tanto interesse com o Potter? – Perguntou Draco erguendo uma sobrancelhas e viu a filha ficar corada.

- Por nada é que tipo eu...

- Tudo bem filha pode ir la trocar as ataduras deles eu vou falar com Hermione.

- Ta pai – Meg levou as coisas para a pia e foi saindo da cozinha, voltou-se e deu um beijo no pai. – Te amo papai.

A loira não esperou para ouvir a resposta e saiu correndo escada acima se tivesse esperado teria visto que uma lagrima correra dos olhos do pai, Draco ficara emocionado com a demonstração de carinho da filha. A amava muito, faria de tudo por ela.

Ele resolvera procurar Hermione no exato momento em que Sally entrava na cozinha causando um encontrando e fazendo com que a morena quase caísse se não fosse pelas mãos do loiro que a envolveram. Os dois ficaram se encarando. Draco tentava se lembrar de um sentimento que já sentira antes, mas não conseguia.

- Desculpa, não vi você.

- Tudo bem eu cheguei aqui com pressa, sem problema.

- Você sabe onde esta Hermione – Disse Draco passando a língua pelos lábios, um movimento que tirou todo o folego de Sally.

- Acho que ... ela esta la fora com as crianças.

- Ok, eu tenho que chamá-la... A Melinda acordou – Disse Draco

- Que bom estava preocupada com ela.

- Eu imagino. – Os dois ficaram se olhando mais profundamente até que foram interrompidos.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Molly que acabara de entrar na cozinha junto de Arthur e encontrara os dois numa posição comprometedora.

Os dois se colocaram de pé rapidamente, Draco não falou nada só pediu desculpas e saiu porta a fora, Molly se virou para Sally que simplesmente suspirou.

- Desculpa Molly, não tivemos a intenção, eu tenho que ir para casa para verificar um feitiço, desculpe novamente. – E sem mais nenhuma explicação desaparatou, Molly suspirou e disse:

- Esse jovens, mesmo sendo adultos não mudam nem um pouquinho.

Arthur concordou rindo da cara de indignação da mulher e falou:

- Eu acho que esses dois formam um belo casal.

- É eles já formaram antes.

- Como assim? – Perguntou o marido sem entender.

Molly percebera que falara de mais e balançou a cabeça.

- Nada não querido, pensei alto de mais você vai trabalhar?

- Vou depois dessa confusão que Bellatrix formou estamos com serviço redobrado, volto mais tarde ok?

- Ok te amo, se cuide – Molly deu um beijo no marido e este aparatou para o ministério. Arthur era chefe do gabinete de acidentes mágicos.

**TOCA – PATIO**

As crianças brincavam tranquilamente no pátio, não parecia que eles haviam sido atacados, graças a Merlin nada de ruim aconteceu com eles. Draco encontrou Hermione sentada abaixo de uma arvore lendo um livro para Mike e Hector, Draco achava os pequenos uma graça e bem no fundo sentia uma vontade enorme de ter mais filhos.

A Toca estava calma mesmo com a presença das crianças, Hermione ergueu os olhos assim que uma sombra tapou-lhe o sol sorriu para Draco.

- Oi precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não só vim avisar que Melinda acordou.

- Serio? E como ela esta? – Perguntou Hermione se levantando do chão.

- Ela esta bem sem nenhum machucado aparente, mas esta cansada eu também estaria cansado depois de ter utilizado uma energia tão grande de poder, eu vou receitar para uma poção revigorante, vem ela quer ver você.

- Ok, só um instantinho – Hermione se virou para os pequenos e disse – Vão para junto de seus irmãos que eu já volto ok?

- Ok – Mike e Hector foram correndo para seus irmãos.

Draco e Hermione seguiram juntos para dentro da casa. Enquanto isso Meg tratava dos machucados de James eles já estavam muito melhores ela olhou profundamente para o moreno e suspirou por que voltara a sentir aquilo que tanto tentou esquecer, fez um carinho na face do moreno e se levantou, foi até Mia que continuava a dormir e passou um pano molhado nos lábios para não ressecarem. Ela ouviu um barulho na cama ao lado e viu Melinda abrindo os olhos.

- Oi como você esta?

- Melhor e você.

- Um pouco traumatizada, mas to bem – Disse Meg ajudando a amiga a se recostar.

- Mia ainda não acordou?

- Não, mas tenho certeza que ela já ira acordar ela sempre demora para fazer as coisas.

- Obrigado por ter me curado Meg – Disse Melinda sorrindo

- Eu não fiz nada Mel, você voltou sozinha.

- Mas a sua voz me guiou sem ela eu não saberia para que lado ir. – Disse Melinda levantando-se apoiada em Meg as duas foram até a cama da Mia – Sabe acho que é exatamente isso que ela esta precisando.

- Não entendi.

- Mia talvez precise de um empurrãozinho para voltar para nós, você me ajudou pode ajudá-la.

- Mel já disse que não fiz nada você voltou sozinha.

- Não custa nada tentar, talvez ela esteja precisando de um incentivo, que custa tentar? – falou a morena pegando a mão da ruiva e puxando a loira para mais perto delas.

- Ok, podemos tentar, mas não fique decepcionada se nada ocorrer ok?

- Ok – Disse Melinda sorrindo, Meg se sentou na cama ao lado de Mia que dormia profundamente e agarrou a sua mão, agora as três estavam unidas.

- Mia, eu sei que você esta me ouvindo então, por favor, volta para nós, estamos todos preocupados com você.

- Vamos Mia você sempre foi a mais espontânea, precisamos de você afinal de quem eu vou rir quando fizer alguma coisa errada e for pega?

As duas ficaram quietas por uns minutos, Meg fez um sinal negativo para Melinda que baixou os olhos tristes, mas antes que as duas largassem as mãos de Mia, uma ventania começou no quarto, Meg e Melinda se olharam e continuaram a falar:

- Mia você ta me ouvindo, ta na hora de voltar para nos já deu para descansar bastante agora nem pense em seguir a luz ok, segue a nossa voz. – Pediu Melinda.

- Mia tenta você ta quase, lembra que agente tinha que subir uma montanha bem grande quando éramos pequenas para ver o pôr-do-sol? Era você que me puxava, agora volta, por favor, você é a minha melhor amiga. – Meg terminou de dizer e uma lagrima caiu na mão da amiga, que brilhou intensamente, e no mesmo instante a ruiva levantou-se da cama respirando bem fundo e tornou a cair à respiração dela estava rápida como se estive trancando a respiração por muito tempo.

Mia sentiu-se abraçada pelas duas e quase sufocada.

- Gente... você estão... me sufocando - Disse Mia ao ser abraçada pelas duas, as duas riram e soltaram-na.

- Como você se sente? – Perguntou Meg depois de solta-la.

- Estou bem, mas o que aconteceu?

- É uma longa história, mas em resumo, você desmaiou nós tiramos você de lá, eu quase morri, nossos pais nos salvaram graças a você e até hoje estávamos desacordadas.

- Faz somente 24 horas que vocês estão dormindo, mas estávamos preocupados, pois você não tinha nenhuma melhora. – Disse Meg ajudando Melinda a voltar para cama. Elas ouviram a porta ser aberta às presas Hermione e Draco entrar no quarto ofegantes.

- Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou o loiro indo para perto da Filha.

Hermione sentou-se na cama da filha e a abraçou.

- Estamos sim pai só a Mia que como sempre faz muito barulho ao acordar – Disse Meg sorrindo ao se ver abraçada pelo pai, os dois adultos até aquele momento não se deram conta de que Mia estava acordada e se olharam surpresos.

- Oi gente eu acordei – Disse Mia se levantando sem precisar de ajuda nenhuma, Draco foi rapidamente para o seu lado e a colocou-a de volta na cama – Olha eu já estou bem melhor então será que eu posso sair dessa cama?

- Nem pensar nisso mocinha você usou muito poder, fique aqui que eu vou chamar a sua mãe, Meg vem comigo – Draco abriu a porta e esperou a filha o seguir.

**FORA DO QUARTO**

- Como ela recobrou a consciência?

- Não sei pai, nos estávamos falando com ela pedindo para ela voltar e tal, daí ela acordou.

- Só isso? – Perguntou meio desconfiado da filha.

- É só.

- Ok, eu vou avisar Fleur que ela acordou. – Deu um beijo na filha e desceu as escadas, Meg suspirou não gostara nem um pouco de ter mentido para o pai, mas assim era melhor quanto menos pessoas souberem melhor.

Meg ia subir quando a porta da frente foi aberta e um moreno entrou

- Esta tudo bem com eles? – Perguntou Max

- Sim, temos ótimas noticias, sua irmã e Mia acordaram e estão se sentindo ótimas. – Meg viu Max suspirar fundo com um certo alivio e sentar-se no sofá.

- Graças a Merlin que elas acordaram por um momento pensei... que não viria mais a minha irmã. – Disse Max fechando os olhos tentado evitar que uma lagrima caísse sem muito sucesso.

Meg sentou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou:

- Esta tudo bem, elas estão fora de perigo. Sua irmã quer ver você então sugiro que suba até lá antes que ela resolva descer.

Max concordou com a loira, deu um beijo nela no rosto de agradecimento e foi para o andar de cima, a loira se levantou e saiu para o pátio para contar a novidade a todos.

**ANDAR DE CIMA DA TOCA**

Max entrou no quarto onde a irmã estava e sorriu ao vela conversando com a mãe e com Mia, ele viu James na outra cama bebendo uma poção que Draco lhe dava e fazendo uma careta, Melinda olhou para a porta e viu o irmão, a morena sorriu e abriu os braços, o irmão não perdeu e se jogou nos braços da irmã, Melinda até que sentiu um pouco de dor com a força do irmão mas não reclamou, pois, estava com muita saudades dele.

Max olhou para Mia, e os dois sorriram e o moreno abraçou a ruiva com mais cuidado. Não era necessário nenhuma palavra bastava somente o olhar de felicidade de todos. Logo o quarto se encheu de gente, pois todos queriam ver como estavam Melinda, Mia e James.

**CASA DOS DELACOUR WEASLEY **

Fleur resolvera ir para casa para pegar algumas coisas suas e das crianças, estava muito cansada recém tivera o filho e sua filha estava inconsciente havia dois dias. Ela foi até o quarto de Mia e ficou admirando o quarto dela, se lembrava nitidamente quando ela e Gui começaram a arrumar o quarto para o novo bebe, as roupinhas que ela comprara, abriu uma das gavetas da filha e chorou estava com muito medo, que ela não acorda-se mais.

Um barulho foi ouvido na porta do quarto Fleur levantou os olhos dando de cara com Gui e Vicky na porta do quarto a filha mais velha carregava o pequeno Arthur no colo. Gui fez um sinal para a filha e essa se retirou do quarto, dando um sorriso para a mãe, Gui foi até a esposa e sentou-se a trazendo para perto de si.

- Fleur você tem que se acalmar.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo, é muita coisa para lidar, eu só quero a minha filha de volta.

- Querida vai dar tudo certo, eu tenho certeza disso ela é forte até mesmo para uma Weasley, não se preocupe. – Os dois ficaram um tempo ali abraçados até que ouviram um choro pequeno vindo do outro quarto Gui sorriu – Acho melhor salvarmos a Vicky.

Gui ajudou a Fleur a se levantar, saíram do quarto e encontraram Vicky tentado acalmar o pequeno Arthur que estava com fome Fleur pegou o pequenino dos braços da filha e lhe deu um beijo em seu rosto.

- Eu amo você filha – Disse Fleur para Vicky que sorriu.

- Idem.

Vicky desceu as escadas e se jogou no sofá, ah estava com saudades de casa, ela sempre amara ficar na TOCA, mas aquilo estava ficando sufocante de mais, ela nem podia ficar muito com Teddy, pois tinha que tomar conta dos pequenos. Ela estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu um barulho na lareira saltou imediatamente com a varinha em punho, do jeito que as coisas estavam tudo era possível, ela chegou mais perto da lareira e Draco Malfoy saiu de dentro se espanando.

- Professor Malfoy? – Perguntou a loira confusa e preocupada.

- Olá Vicky, tenho novidades Mia acordou e esta muito bem, esta perguntando por vocês. – Draco viu a loira ficar com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e sorriu – Avise para seus pais ok?

- Obrigado professor pode deixar que já iremos para lá – Disse a loira sorrindo para o professor.

- Ok, nos vemos lá. – Draco entrou novamente na lareira e desapareceu.

Vicky não esperou nem mais um minuto e saiu correndo escada acima chegou até escorregar, mas se recuperou e chamando os pais:

– Mãe, pai!

Fleur apareceu no corredor fazendo um sinal para a filha falar mais baixo, a filha sorria como uma boba.

- O que aconteceu filha?

- Um milagre mãe, Mia acordou – Ela viu a mão arregalar os olhos e eles se encherem de lagrimas, as duas se abraçaram e choraram, Gui saiu do quarto do casal e ficou sem entender nada, pois via as duas chorando e pulando Vicky viu o pai e fez um sinal para ele – Mia acordou.

Gui ficou parado e estático e começou a chorar de alivio, mãe e filha não acreditavam naquilo que estavam vendo, pois Guilherme sempre fora o mais controlado da família.

- O professor Malfoy disse que Mia esta perguntando sobre agente, eu vou indo ver como ela esta e espero vocês lá ok? – Disse Vicky.

- Pode ir filha eu fico com o seu pai, iremos assim que ele se acalmar. – Disse Fleur sorrindo para a filha se aproximando do marido que ainda não parara de chorar.

Vicky desceu a escada saltitante como amava a sua família, era a cosia mais preciosa que ela tinha e ela protegeria eles com unhas e dentes, decidida foi até a lareira pegou um pouco de Pó de Flú e disse:

- TOCA – as chamas ficaram verdes e ela desapareceu.

**TOCA**

Vicky saiu da lareira tossindo por causa da fumaça ela não gostava nem um pouco do Pó de Flú, não viu ninguém na sala de estar e resolveu subir dentro do quarto onde estava à irmã podia-se ouvir muitas risadas e gritos, a loira sorriu consigo mesma, ela abriu a porta e viu a irmã rodeada dos primos.

Mia que estava sendo distraída pelos primos viu a irmã assim que ela entrara no quarto e sorriu para ela, fez menção de se levantar, mas Vicky foi mais rápida indo ao seu encontro e abraçando-a. Os demais resolveram dar espaço para as irmãs e saíram de fininho, até mesmo Melinda e James saíram, pois já estavam bem melhores, não demorou muito para o quarto ser invadido novamente por Gui, Fleur e Arthur II, graças a Merlin a família Delacour Weasley estava novamente completa.

...

**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS – MANSÃO HALLIWELL**

Melinda estava em seu quarto pensando em tudo que acontecera na noite da festa, ela nunca perdera tanto o controle do seu poder como dessa vez, e isso a assustava e se nunca conseguisse controla-lo, seu pensamento voou para o rapaz com quem dançara a noite inteira, e quem beijar em aviso, ela ainda podia sentir o gosto dele em seus lábios, se jogou na cama como gostaria de saber que era ele ou se ele estava vivo.

- Quem será você que entrou como um raio de luz no meu coração? – Perguntou em voz alta, Melinda sorriu ele fora seu herói por uma noite e mudou completamente a vida dela, ela sorriu consigo mesma será que estava se apaixonando por alguém que ela mal conhecia amor à primeira vista ela nunca acreditar nisso, mas agora ela sentia, suspirou e foi até o teclado que tinha em seu quarto, ligou-o e começou a tocar.

A musica era calma e um pouco triste para se falar à verdade, mas era perfeita para ela, era exatamente como ela estava sentido. Max estava no andar de baixo vendo tv, quando ouviu a musica percebeu que a irmã estava triste ele também estava, mesmo estando quase certo da identidade da jovem que dançara tão maravilhosamente com ele, ele viu a mãe sair do escritório e ficar ouvindo a musica da escada, na verdade a musica servia para todos, tanto para Hermione quanto para Sally.

Sally estava na biblioteca pensando que quase beijara Draco Malfoy, ela largara o livro que lia, não conseguia se concentrar em nada só se lembrava de estar em seus braços, seu corpo chamava por ele, desistiu de ler e saiu da biblioteca bem na ora do refrão da musica, droga a sobrinha sabia quando tocar na feriada. Ela olhou para Hermione que lhe deu um sorriso triste. Sally balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Essa família esta um caos. – As duas se olharam e riram, e ficaram ouvindo a musica.

**HA-ASH - Qué hago Yo?**

**Entraste como un rayo de luz como un aire encantador liberaste con tu hechizo a mi recluso corazon.**

(Entrou como um raio de luz como um ar encantador liberaste com seu feitiço o meu coração aprisionado)

**Tu dulzura corrio por mis venas crei en tu intencion no pense que fuese un engano ni una mentira tu amor.**

(Sua doçura correu por minhas veias acreditei na suas intenções não pense que foi um engano nem uma mentira, seu amor)

** Me dices que te esta llamando te vas sin un adios**

(Me disse que estão te chamando Você parte sem um adeus)

**Se muy bien que haras en sus brasos, Dime que hago yo.?**

(Sei muito bem o que fará em seus braços, Me diga: O que eu faço?)

CORO

**Que hago con mis lábios si me ruegan tus besos?**

(O que eu faço com meus lábios que suplicam por seus beijos?)

**Que hago con mis manos cuando suplican tu regreso?**

(O que eu faço com minhas mãos quando imploram por sua volta?)

**Que hago con mis noches?**

(O que eu faço com minhas noites?)

**Que hago con mis dias?**

(O que eu faço com meus dias?)

**Que hago con tu esencia, Que se aferra a la mia?**

(O que eu faço com sua essência que se une à minha?)

**Dime que hago yo?**

(Me diga: O que eu faço?)

**Hablamos solo cuando puedes te abraso al esconder que no haria para tenerte ami lado al amanecer.**

(Falamos somente quando podemos te abraço, ao esconder o que não faria para te ter a meu lado, ao amanhecer)

**Mis amigos dicen que te olvide que antes de ti no era igual antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido antes de ti no sabia amar.**

(Meus amigos dizem que te esqueci que antes de ti não era igual antes de você minha vida não tinha sentido antes de você eu não sabia amar)

**Coro**

...

Melinda parou te tocar e suspirou ela não podia perder as esperanças, ela ouviu a companhia provavelmente deveria ser Mia e Meg as três combinaram de fazerem alguma coisa juntas, ao sair do quarto deu de cara com a família inteira parados no corredor.

- O que houve?

- Nada querida estávamos ouvindo você cantar, a musica é muito linda, mas triste não acha? – Perguntou a mãe.

- É, mas era assim que eu estava me sentindo, te deixei triste?

- Não querida só nós fez lembrar – Disse Sally sorrindo para a sobrinha, mais uma vez a companhia foi ouvida. – Acho melhor atendermos a porta.

- Pode deixar que eu atendo devem ser as gurias – Disse Melinda saindo correndo pela portar.

Todos riram da atitude da menina a poucos momentos podia-se dizer que ela estava arrasada, mas agora estava totalmente feliz, Max seguiu a irmã ainda rindo da alegria dela.

Melinda abriu a porta, mas ela estava tão agitada que tropeçou no tapete e caiu em cima de Lucas ela olhou surpresa para ele, Lucas por sua vez ficou mais surpreso ainda, pois estava pensando nela, e ouvindo a musica que ela tocava ele sabia que era para ele, os dois não falaram nada e ficaram um momento em silencio eles estavam muito perto um do outro, se separaram ao ouvir um barulho na porta. Max estava achando muito engraçada a situação, Mia e Meg que estava do lado dele também, os dois se levantaram rapidamente morrendo de vergonha.

- E ai Lucas tudo bem? – Perguntou Max ainda rindo da cara do amigo, os dois dias que eles passaram na TOCA fez com que eles se tornassem bons amigos.

- Tudo ótimo perfeito. – Disse o Loiro recuperando-se do tombo – E ai vocês estão prontos?

- Vocês vão conosco? – Perguntou Melinda.

- Sim algum problema com isso? – Perguntou Lucas secamente

- Nenhum – Disse Melinda envergonhada.

Mia e Meg estavam achando aquilo muito engraçado e tinha que se conter para não rirem da cara de indignada da amiga.

- Bom acho melhor avisarmos a mamãe antes que ela de um ataque. – Disse Max

- Vamos lá. – Concordou a irmã.

Os cinco entraram na casa, Max e Melinda chamaram a mãe que havia entrado no escritório novamente.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Hermione vendo os cinco parados perto da porta.

- Ah, bem estávamos pensando se podíamos... – Melinda não conseguira terminar e fez um sinal para que o irmão continua-se.

- Ir ao Beco Diagonal, afinal temos que comprar algumas coisas, como penas, tinteiros, pergaminhos, etc, tudo bem para você? – Continuou Max.

Hermione olhou para os dois depois da ultima conversa que tivera com os dois, e não foi muito amigável, eles estava receosos, e ela não queria que eles ficassem preocupados sempre que quisessem fazer algo, ela sorriu e disse:

- Tudo bem, mas não quero que falem com nenhum estranho, se houver algum sinal de perigo quero que venham para casa imediatamente, não entrem na travessa do tranco em hipótese alguma e..

- Mãe nos entendemos – Melinda teve que corta-la se não as recomendações iriam durar até o fim do ano – Prometemos não fazer nada de perigoso, iremos comprar as coisas que precisamos, tomar um sorvete e voltaremos para casa, confia na gente.

- Melinda eu até confio em vocês, mas é perigoso saírem sem nenhum adulto.

- Qualquer coisa agente explode um ou dois comensais – Disse Max tentando fazer graça o que não surtiu muito efeito na mãe. – Desculpa prometemos nos comportar.

- Ok, então podem ir.

- Ah mais uma coisa as meninas e o urgh Lucas podem dormir aqui essa noite?

- Bom se os pais deles deixarem não vejo o por que não.

- Valeu mãe – Os dois se despediram da mãe, e voltaram para a sala, Meg e Mia brincavam com o pequeno Hector que fazia pequenos Bem 10 persegui-las e Sally conversava sobre alguma coisa com Lucas.

- Bom estamos prontos vamos galera? – Perguntou Max.

- Sim – Disseram os três em coro.

Os cinco saíram da casa e entraram num carro preto que pertencia aos Malfoy. Hermione ficou olhando da porta eles se distanciarem, Sally havia pegado Hector no colo, pois este queria que as gurias brincassem com ele e começara a chorar um pouquinho, dois minutos depois que não se enxergava o carro Hermione correu para o telefone.

- Hermione o que pensa que vai fazer? – Perguntou Sally sorrindo já antecipando a atitude da cunhada

- Bem melhor prevenir do que remediar. – Disse a morena discando o numero da casa dos Potter do outro lado pode se ouvir a voz de Gina – Oi Gina tudo bem?

_Conversa_

_- Oi Mi, tudo ótimo, que fazes?_

_- Bom eu estava aqui em casa sem fazer nada e pensei que tal irmos no Beco Diagonal, ai podemos ver aquele local que queremos par ao escritório, o que você acha?_

_- Boa idéia, as crianças foram agora a pouco para o Beco, irei chamar a Luna ok._

_- Ok sem problemas, bjuss_

_- Bj_

_Fim da conversa_

Hermione desligou o telefone e se virou para Sally que olhava a amiga sem acreditar.

- Mione ta certo que eles podem estar em perigo constantemente, mas vamos combinar que segui-los não esta certo.

- Sally eu vou atrás deles só assim eu ficarei em paz, e além do mais falta algumas semanas para eles irem para Hogwarts, daí eu vou começar a trabalhar, mas antes temos que encontrar um lugar para atendermos então eu tenho um bom motivo para ir ao Beco.

Sem dizer mais nada Hermione subiu para seu quarto alegando que tinha que trocar de roupa, Sally suspirou a sua cunhadinha ia enlouquecer se ficasse atrás dos filhos ela largou o sobrinho no chão e falou:

- Vamos meu pequeno príncipe nos vamos sair. – Hector ficou muito contente e foi correndo para seu quarto Sally sorriu o menino adorava passear.

Meia hora depois Hermione, Sally, Hector, Gina, Luna e Mike estavam prontos para saírem, entraram no carro de Gina e seguiram para o Beco Diagonal.

...

**BECO DIAGONAL**

Os jovens desceram do carro que ficou aguardando eles do lado de fora o Caldeirão Furado, Meg cumprimentou Tom o dono do bar e fui até a porta dos fundos, com a varinha bateu em alguns tijolos e a passagem para o Beco se abriu Melinda e Max ficaram espantados, o Beco em si era maravilhoso, tinha objetos flutuando, pessoas vestidas com capas, Meg viu a cara deles e disse:

- Max, Melinda sejam bem vindos ao BECO DIAGONAL.

Melinda e Max estavam encantados, era tanta novidade para todos os lados.

- Então aonde vamos primeiro? – Perguntou Mia

- Tem alguma loja de livros por aqui? – Perguntou Melinda, os quatro reviraram os olhos, mas mesmo assim foram até a livraria.

Eles andaram por um monte de lojas, foram na loja dos gêmeos Weasley Jorge os recebeu já dando para cada um brinde da loja. Na livraria Melinda e Max compraram alguns livros e principalmente Hogwarts uma história, Melinda alegou que o deles estava muito desatualizado.

Eles pararam na sorveteria para descansar.

- Gente eu estou exausta, a onde vamos depois daqui? – Perguntou Melinda

- Bom eu tenho que ir à Madame Malkins para ver o meu vestido de aniversário – Disse Meg e vendo a cara dos meninos já imaginou o que eles diriam. – Vocês podiam levar as nossas bagagens para o carro e depois nos encontraríamos na frente da loja o que acham.

- Adorei a ideia Meg – Disse Lucas bem mais aliviado nem ele nem Max iriam aguentar ficar num loja de vestidos, os dois deram um até logo para as meninas e saíram.

- Então você já escolheu o seu vestido? – Perguntou Meg para Melinda.

- Sim, mas é uma surpresa, vamos indo?

- Vamos – As meninas se levantaram e foram para a loja da Madame Malkin.

**LOJA DA MADAME MALKIN.**

As meninas entraram e Madame Malkin, veio logo atende-las.

- Olá minha querida como estas?

- Estou muito bem Madame e meu vestido?

- Quase pronto só temos que fazer uns pequenos ajustes, e essa quem é?

- Essa é Melinda Halliwell é a primeira vez dela aqui no Beco Diagonal.

- Ora, mas que coisa, seja bem vinda criança, também ira para a festa?

- Sim – Disse Melinda um pouco envergonhada.

- Ótimo espere aqui um momento que eu irei buscar o seu vestido Meg e o de Mia, e daí vamos ver um para você minha lindinha. – Madame saiu flutuando para dentro da loja.

- Ela é meio esquisita ou é impressão minha? – Perguntou Melinda estranhando a atitude da mulher.

- É sim, mas é uma boa pessoa, então como é o vestido? – Perguntou Mia curiosa

- É esse aqui. - Melinda mostrou uma foto de uma jovem Hermione com um vestido rosa e muito sorridente ela estava ao lado de Rony e Harry.

- Meu Deus Mel o vestido é lindo, mas a sua mãe não tem um igual?

- Não mais, pois antes da guerra acabar ela ainda morava com os meus avós e a casa pegou fogo o vestido estava lá, eu sempre a achei linda nesse vestido – Melinda se calou a ver a Madame Malkin voltar.

- Prontinho queridas aqui estão os vestidos podem ir experimentar e ver o que acham – Mia e Meg foram até o trocador, Madame se virou para Melinda e sorriu - Então tem algum modelo em mente?

- Tenho sim esse aqui – Disse Melinda entregando-lhe a foto. – E também preciso de roupas para Hogwarts.

- Ok tirarei suas medidas – Madame Malkin fez um aceno com a varinha e a fita métrica ganhou vida tirando as mediadas de Melinda, a mulher deu atenção a foto e ficou surpresa com o vestido – Mas esse vestido eu fiz há muito tempo atrás para Hermione Granger você é parente dela?

Melinda sorriu: - Sou a Filha dela.

- O minha nossa eu não acredito, mas você é muito parecida com ela, e como a mãe tem um bom gosto, ficarei muito honrada em fazê-lo, queres alterá-lo em algum lugar?

- Hum, acho que pode ser um pouco mais curto um pouco abaixo do joelho e gostaria da cor vermelha meio bordo.

Madame Malkin sorriu: - Sem problemas querida ficara pronto dentro de alguns dias queres que eu lhe mande?

- Gostaria sim, aqui esta o endereço – Disse Melinda passando um papel para a senhora.

- Ótimo, mandarei assim que ficarem prontos.

Mia e Meg saíram dos provadores com um sorriso nos rostos.

- Madame, a senhora se superou! Eles estão fabulosos – Disse Meg

- Ora querida, não é para tanto.

- Quero que coloque na conta do papai os três vestidos. – Disse Meg.

- Meg, não. Pode deixar que eu irei pagar o vestido.

- Eu também – Falou Mia.

- Meninas é um presente, agora não posso dar presente para as minhas amigas?

- Pode, mas...

- Nada de, mas, faça isso sim Madame Malkin? – Falou Meg interrompendo Melinda.

- Sim, minha querida, sem problemas.

- Bom vamos esperar os meninos ali fora?

- Espera eu tenho que pegar os uniformes para a escola.

- Não se preocupe querida eu tenho suas medidas e lhe mandarei junto com o vestido.

- Ok obrigado – Disse Melinda seguindo para a porta junto de Meg e Mia.

As três saíram e viram os meninos acenaram e foram até eles.

- Bom então e agora o que faremos? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Bom eu gostaria de comprar uma coruja, já que podemos levar um animal para Hogwarts não é?

- Sim é verdade, vocês receberam as cartas de Hogwarts? – Perguntou Mia

- Recebemos sim, quando tínhamos 11 anos, mas essa semana veio somente uma lista de livros atualizados para o quinto ano, bom maninho se você vai comprar uma coruja então eu vou comprar um gato ou gata.

- Ok, então vamos na loja de animais. – Disse Meg ao se virar esbarrou em alguém e começou a pedir desculpas – Sinto muito não vi você atrás de mim – Meg se deu conta que não simplesmente uma pessoa, era James Potter.

- Você sempre acha um jeito de me acertar não é loira, quem vê pensa que é de propósito. – Disse o moreno com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Vai ver se eu estou na masmorra Potter.

- Hehe, não da para ir para Hogwarts antes da hora. – James se virou para os outros e comprimento-os.

Lily falava alegremente com Max e Mia só revirava os olhos, mas riu ao ouvir o comentário de Lucas sobre leões e cobras não se darem muito bem lily ouviu e retrucou:

- Acho que esta errado, pois Mia se da muito bem com vocês, até hoje não sei por que, se bem que as najas se reconhecem não é mesmo priminha? – Perguntou Lily para Mia por sua vez não deixou barato.

- Lily fica na sua que eu fico na minha.

- Oh como ela é quietinha, eu sempre soube que as quietinhas eram as piores, e você conseguiu comprovar isso ano passado, não é? – Lily estava muito feliz de ver a prima tremer. Sabia que Mia estava perdendo o controle, ela podia ser sua prima, mas Lily sentia uma raiva muito grande de dela.

Fred e Frank vendo que aquela discussão não iria dar boa coisa fizeram um sinal para Jay que falou:

- Bom acho que é melhor irmos não é Lily? – James pegou o braço da irmã sem sucesso

- Podem ir, pois esta muito bom o passeio. – Disse a irmã se soltando do braço do irmão - Sabe com quem eu falei essa semana Mia?

- Não Lily com quem? – Disse Mia suspirando cansada era sempre assim quando as duas se encontravam.

- Com o Jeremy – Ela sorriu quando a prima se encolheu e se retraiu – Ele mandou lembranças para você gentil da parte dele não é? Pelo menos ele não guarda nenhum rancor de você ter expulsado ele de Hogwarts, o que foi ficou chocada priminha?

- Chega Lily isso esta passando dos limites – Disse Meg defendendo a amiga.

- Não se meta Malfoy que a conversa ainda não chegou aos répteis.

- Ora sua fedelha eu vou lhe dar um pouco de educação à você – Antes que Meg conseguisse chegar perto dela James apareceu na sua frente – Sai da frente Potter.

- Não infelizmente é meu dever protegê-la, é minha irmã então não faça nada que vai lhe trazer arrependimentos Meg.

O moreno olhava profundamente para ela, ela desviou os olhos e se dirigiu a Lily:

- Um dia você vai pagar caro pelas coisas horrendas que você falou para a sua prima, um dia não vai ter quem lhe proteja você vai estar sozinha e daí eu quero ver como você vai se virar.

Meg pegou Mia pelo braço e a tirou dali, Melinda, Max e Lucas a seguiram, Max ainda olhou para trás à tempo de ver James ralhando com a irmã. Os cinco se sentaram num banco, Mia tremia e tentava controlar a respiração, Meg suspirou e falou:

- Mia acalme-se, não vai lhe acontecer nada.

- Como quer que eu me acalme você ouviu o que ela falou ele esta de volta a Inglaterra e provavelmente vai vir atrás de mim.

Meg olhou para Lucas que se abaixara na frente de Mia.

- Olha aqui para ele lhe fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa contra você ele vai ter que me matar primeiro ok, não vou deixar que ele encoste um dedo em você.

Mia olhou para Lucas e sorriu ele sempre fazia ela se sentir melhor, já se sentindo melhor Mia se levantou e disse:

- Bom chega disso hoje é o dia de Mia e Max então vamos comprar os pets – Os quatro sorriram com a mudança de humor repentino da ruiva seguiram ela até a loja de animais e ali entraram.

**BECO DIAGONAL ****- OUTRO LADO **

Hermione, Sally, Luna e Gina estavam andando no Beco Diagonal procurando os meninos, Hector e Mike andavam um pouco afrente se deslumbrando com tudo ao seu redor, Hermione não tirava os olhos dois nem por um instante, a morena começou a olhara para trás.

- Hermione, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que ele estão bem.

- Gina, eu não estou preocupada – Disse Hermione se virando para a ruiva e logo voltando os olhos para o filho mais novo.

- Imagina se estivesse – Disse Luna bem baixinho para Sally que sorriu com o comentário.

- Bom pelo menos é dia então fica mais difícil serem atacados, pelo que Harry e Rony disseram que eles não querem chamar muita atenção.

- O que será que eles estão tramando? – Perguntou Luna.

- Não faço a mínima ideia só gostaria que eles parassem de caçar meus filhos. – Disse Hermione vendo que Hector e Mike estavam se afastando grito – HECTOR, MIKE não se afastem tanto assim.

As três mulheres se olharam e balançaram negativamente a cabeça, a amiga estava começando a deixa-las preocupadas.

- Hermione você precisa relaxar um pouco, sabe se divertir, cada dia que passa você esta mais tensa.

- E como eu posso estar de outro modo, se em menos de alguns meses eu tive que mudar minha vida completamente por que uma louca esta atrás dos meus filhos?

Gina ficou sem o que dizer, sabia que a amiga estava passando por um momento difícil, mas a amiga não reagia, é pelo visto Hermione Granger mudara muito desde que ela era uma adolescente.

- Não é só com a segurança das crianças que você esta preocupada não é Mione? – Perguntou Gina – Esta pensando nele, em como será quando vocês ficarem cara a cara – Gina fez uma pausa e continuou – Serio miga você esta ficando paranoica.

- Não estou não, isso pode acontecer e eu não quero vê-lo, não devia ter deixados às crianças virem.

Gina suspirou cansada e disse:

- Hermione deixa de ser paranoica.

- Vocês não entendem ele me fez muito mal e pode fazer muito mais ainda, e estamos no beco diagonal, onde ele provavelmente pode estar e você quer que eu fique calma? – Disse Hermione sem nenhuma paciência.

- Olha cunhadinha, sinceramente você sabia que esse encontro mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acontecer, e além do mais eles não estão conosco, estão sobre um feitiço então tenta relaxar. – Disse Sally tentando acalmar a cunhada, ela não viu Luna parar na sua frente e se chocaram.

- Luna por que parou? – Perguntou Sally chamando a atenção de todas.

-Por que pelo jeito o encontro vai acabar sendo bem mais cedo - falou a loira recebendo olhares de interrogação das outras três mulheres que se viraram para a onde ela estava olhando, Hermione congelou lá estava ele junto de Draco se aproximando delas.

- Olá Hermione – os cabelos pretos estavam mais curtos do que se lembrava, a barba estava por fazer, e ele ainda tinha a voz arrastada como sempre, depois de tanto tempo, eles haviam se encontrado.

A única coisa que Hermione conseguiu dizer foi seu nome:

- Severus.

Um silêncio incomodo pairava entre eles, ninguém sabia o que falar, Sally não se atrevia a falar uma palavra, Luna pegara Mike em seu colo e Hector estava com Gina, o pequeno começou a notar a tenção de todos e não se sentiu confortável e começou a chorar, Hermione que parecia hipnotizada ouviu o choro do filho e foi até ele e o agarrou ele parou de chorar instantaneamente.

- Faz bastante tempo desde ultima vez em que nos vimos Hermione – Disse Severus

- Sim 15 anos para ser exata. – Disse Hermione passando o filho para o braço esquerdo.

- Você não mudou nada.

- Esta enganado mudei muito, sou completamente outra pessoa.- Disse Hermione desaforadamente, de canto de olho viu as amigas balançarem a cabeça negativamente e Draco soltar um risinho curto.

- Continua com a língua afiada. – Disse Severus.

- Só com quem merece. – Rebateu Hermione.

Gina vendo que as coisas não iam terminar muito bem se eles continuassem discutindo resolveu terminar com aquela discussão:

- Bom eu acho melhor irmos ainda temos que olhar aquela loja para alugar, vamos?

- É boa idéia Gina não podemos nos atrasar. – Disse Luna largando o filho no chão que já começara a espernear.

- E onde é a loja? – Perguntou Draco curioso.

- É perto da travessa do tranco, é um prédio pequeno, com duas entradas uma para o mundo bruxo e outra para...

- O mundo dos trouxas? – falou Severus interrompendo Gina.

- Sim, você conhece? – Perguntou Gina.

Severus riu da cara confusa das moças a sua frente:

- Sim conheço, a loja pertence a minha família, mas não sabia que vocês estavam interessadas nela.

- É que falamos com o corretor de imóvel e ele nos disse que não poderia revelar o dono do local, daí marcamos um horário com ele hoje. – Falou Gina muito surpresa.

- Bom então nos dois iremos com vocês, se não se importarem – Falou Draco dando um sorriso para elas.

Ninguém falou nada nem podiam, Hermione segurou firme Hector em seu colo, numa posição defensiva. Severus a todo instante olhava para ela e a admirava, ela havia mudado sim, estava muito mais bonita, mas seus olhos não tinham o brilho de antes, o pequeno era seu filho com certeza, pois era muito parecido com ela.

Ao chegarem à loja um senhor de idade lhes atendeu ficou muito surpreso ao ver Severus com eles, eles fizeram um pequeno Tour no local, tanto Gina quanto Hermione gostaram do local, mas Hermione estava reconsiderando já que agora sabia de quem era o local, Gina a puxou de lado para conversarem.

- Mione eu sei que essa situação não é muito boa, mas o local é ótimo, e é difícil encontrarmos um que tenha entrada para os dois mundos.

- Eu sei Gina, mas eu não quero nada que venha dele. – Disse Hermione contrariada.

- Mas será nosso, ele não terá nenhum vinculo com o escritório eu prometo – Gina viu Hermione suspirar e revirar os olhos e concordar com a cabeça, a ruiva deu um gritinho que chamou a atenção de todos e abraçou a morena que sorriu a ruiva era impossível. – Bom Severus gostamos do local e queremos ficar com ele.

A ruiva saiu com eles para acertarem a papelada Luna e Sally foram olhar os outros cômodos, Hector e Mike foram junto delas deixando Hermione sozinha olhando para a sua futura sala até que era bem aconchegante, a janela era grande e tinha uma bela visão para ambos os lados. Resolveu abrir a janela, mas não conseguira quase se machucou, ao tentar novamente foi ajudada por uma pessoa, ela viu pelo reflexo que Severus estava bem perto de si, ela segurou a respiração o máximo que pode.

- Essa janela sempre emperra, mas é só ter um pouco de paciência e um jeitinho, posso mandar concertar isso se quiser – Disse Severus olhando intensamente para ela.

- Não se incomode, não preciso de nenhum favor da sua parte.

- Pelo visto está bem difícil falar com você não é?

- E o que esperava que eu viesse correndo para os seus braços? Que eu lhe dissesse alguma coisa gentil, você fez da minha vida um inferno, então me de um bom motivo para que eu seja gentil, paciente ou pareça feliz em lhe ver.

Severus olhou para ela muito surpreso, elas estava transtornada não parecia mais a Hermione calma, sensata, ponderada que ele conhecera. Os dois ficaram em silêncio olhando-se, até que Hermione falou:

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos esquecer esse episodio e continuar com as nossas vidas, você segue o seu rumo que eu sigo o meu, vai ser o melhor para todos nós – Ela passou as mãos nos braços, pois estava sentido um pouco de frio.

- É isso que você quer? Esquecer de tudo?

- Eu já esqueci uma vez e segui com a minha vida e você também, e faz o favor de não aparecer mais na minha frente, pois eu juro que se você o fizer eu acabo com a sua vida, sem piedade.

- E agora me ameaça por Merlin você esta muito diferente do que eu me lembrava.

Hermione ia falar alguma coisa, quando ouviu o choro do filho sem dizer nada ela saiu correndo até a onde estava o pequeno e viu Luna com Mike no colo chorando e uma Sally desesperada tentando de tudo para acalmar o sobrinho sem sucesso, Hector ao ver a mãe se jogou para ela e apertou-a.

- O que foi que houve?

- Não sei eles simplesmente começaram a chorar. – Disse Sally preocupada.

- Filho o que houve, ta tudo bem não se preocupe – Disse Hermione tentando acalmar o filho, Hector se afastou um pouco da mãe e disse:

- Ta ficando escuro de mais mãe, e frio, to com medo. – O filho se escondeu novamente na curvatura do pescoço da mãe, que franziu o rosto, foi até a janela e percebeu que estava de fato mais escuro ela abriu a janela, mas não enxergou nada, se distraiu ao ver que o filho chorava mais ainda e esperneava e não viu o vulto que vinha em sua direção.

Severus que acabara de entrar na sala gritou:

- Abaixe-se. – Hermione nem pensou e se jogou com Hector no chão o protegendo no mesmo instante que Severus lançou um feitiço: - _**Expecto Patronum**__**.**_

O dementador foi afastado dando a chance de Hermione sair dali com o filho nos braços, era isso que Hector e Mike sentiram e tentaram avisar logo a janela foi fechada, e vários dementadores apareceram Hermione olhou para Severus:

- Obrigado.

A morena não disse mais nada e deu o filho para Sally

- Sally tire Mike, Luna e Hector daqui.

- Mas e quanto a vocês?

- Ficaremos bem, mas se eles estão aqui provavelmente irão atrás das crianças e isso eu não vou permitir. – Disse Hermione, Gina já estava com a varinha em punho junto de Draco e Severus. – Não se esqueçam de avisarem a Harry, Rony , Neville e Caroline.

- Não se preocupe cunhadinha ficaremos bem. – Logo os quatro desapareceram.

- Vamos Gina. – A ruiva deu um aceno para ela, antes que as duas saíssem Draco falou:

- Esperem vamos juntos.

- Não precisamos da sua ajuda Malfoy.

- Ainda não, mas podem precisar Granger e minha filha esta provavelmente com os seus filhos então nem tente me impedir.

Hermione não olhou para ele, mas pelo vidro pode ver a reação de Severus quando Draco falou de seus filhos, sem falarem mais nada os quatro saíram do local, lançando _**Expecto Patronum **_para tudo que era lado.

...

**N/a: Essa parte começa junto com a "conversa" de Severus e Hermione na nova sala dela.**

Após comprarem os animais e acertassem que eles fossem mandados para a mansão o grupo foi para a loja de quadribol, e a outras lojas sentaram-se exaustos num restaurante e começaram a lanchar. Os cinco estavam muito animados conversando, eles perceberam uma agitação na rua e olharam para a janela nuvens pretas se aproximavam com muita rapidez, Meg e Lucas se levantaram e olharam para a janela e se olharam, Mia olhou para os dois e perguntou:

- O que houve?

- As nuvens estão rápidas demais e ficou frio de repente. – Respondeu Meg.

- Tenho quase a certeza que são Dementadores – Disse Lucas olhando para os demais.

- O que eles podem querer, eles não foram afastados de suas funções há anos atrás?

- Mia não faço a mínima ideia, mas acho melhor sairmos daqui. – Disse Lucas pagando a conta e puxando Melinda e Max.

Os gêmeos não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, mas seguiram os amigos sem reclamar.

**n/a: Oii gente ouçam Decode – Paramore.**

Os quatro saíram do restaurante e começaram a caminhar pelas ruas, sempre olhando para trás Lucas percebeu que as nuvens estavam se aproximando mais rápido, então fez os amigos correrem, não eram só eles que haviam percebiam o que estava acontecendo e logo o pânico começou, pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro tentando fugir, muitos desaparatavam, Melinda olhou para trás e se distraiu caindo e torcendo o tornozelo. Max parou de correr e voltou para ajudar a irmã colocou em suas costas, quando ele ia começar a correr novamente os cinco se viram cercados. Max se colocou a irmã no chão apoiada em Lucas, e colocou-se na frente de Mia e Meg numa posição defensiva, os Dementadores se aproximavam cada vez mais e a felicidade deles era sugada, Mia caíra no chão não aguentando as lembranças que vinham em sua mente, se lembrava do que Jeremy fizera a ela, Lucas revivia a morte dos pais na sua mente, Meg se sentia muito sozinha, Melinda e Max se lembravam da perda do pai, Max viu os amigos caírem no chão e ficou preocupado se não fizesse alguma coisa eles iria morrer.

Sem mais nem menos uma ventania começou em torno de Max, e ele fixou o olhar nos dementeadores e de repente eles pararam de ataca-los e alçaram voo saindo de perto deles, os cinco se olharam sem compreender nada, mas aliviados.

- Meg, Lucas – Draco avistou-os e saiu correndo em sua direção seguido de Hermione que ficou aliviada ao ver os filhos.

Meg se virou e se surpreendeu com a reação do pai, sorriu para ele e saiu em seu encontro.

- Pai. – Pai e filha se encontraram e se abraçaram fortemente.

Max e Melinda foram abraçados pela mãe que chorava, Severo puxou Lucas para um meio abraço surpreendendo Hermione, Mia se abraçou a Gina aliviada.

- Todos bem? – Perguntou Gina.

- Sim – responderam todos.

- Que bom, vamos para casa. – Disse Gina.

* * *

**"Mal feito, feito".**

**Continua no próximo capitulo...**

**N/a:** EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR DESCULPA A DEMORA PARA POSTAR, MAS DEU UM PROBLEMA COM A MINHA BETA ELA ESTA COM PROBLEMAS NA CIDADES DELA, ENTÃO EU FIQUEI SEM BETA, CONSEGUIU A NINA QUE É UM AMOR DE PESSOA. ESPERO QUE VOCÊS NÃO DESISTAM DA FIC.

Finalmente o temido reencontro aconteceu, nossa Hermione esta bem afiada nas respostas, mas que fofo o Severus salvou ela de ter sua felicidade rouba, afff tinha que ter uma confusão para estragar o clima.

Humm, Jeremy quem será?

Essa e outras perguntas serão respondidas no decorrer da fic, continuem comentando bjusssss.

**N/b:** Nina Auras: Aêê, estreando como beta dessa fanfic maravilhosa. Beijos, abraços, obrigada pelos aplausos - não. Enfim, fico muito feliz que a Amanda tenha me encontrado no para ser sua beta. É uma fanfic realmente muito legal, e espero que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto eu gosto, ou que achem o capítulo tão, hum, divertido (haha) quanto eu achei. E comentários caso gostem, hein? Fazem bem ao coração do escritor... Beijos e prazer! (:


	14. Capitulo 8: ANIVERSÁRIOS

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem. Porém a união do Mundo Potter e Charmed e os Personagens originais são totalmente meus, se forem usar peçam com antecedência.**

**N/A: Musicas do Capitulo: Toxic – Britney Spears; Not Alone – McFly; Aqui Estoy Yo – Luis Fonci.**

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários**

**Ana – Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic, ai vai mais um capitulo espero que goste desse, e desculpa pela demora .**

**Obrigado pelos parabéns bjusss.**

* * *

"_**Juro Solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**_

**Capitulo**** 8 – Aniversários**

A toca estava em alvoroço, pois James Potter estava completando 15 anos. As mulheres da família estavam na cozinha desde cedo sob a supervisão da matriarca da família; as crianças e os pais foram enxotados logo de manhã para não atrapalharem os preparativos. As únicas que Molly liberara foram Fleur, pois esta recentemente tivera o bebê que recebera o nome de Arthur Junior e era a coisa mais fofa do mundo, e Caroline, que estava grávida.

Os homens e as crianças estavam brincando no jardim; Lílian estava lendo; James, Frank e Fred estavam jogando quadribol com os pais e tios; Mike estava tentando aprontar e Rony estava atrás dele; Teddy estava namorando com Vicky deus sabe onde. Todos estavam se divertindo muito até que...

— Crianças — Todos pararam na hora ao ouvirem esse grito. O que será que eles haviam feito?, Era essa pergunta que pairava na cabeça de todos.

—Quê? – responderam em coro.

— Está na hora de se arrumarem para a festa, tomar banho, trocar de roupa... Vamos, vamos, temos pouco tempo, e eu quero vê-los impecáveis. – Era sempre assim, sempre que tinha uma festa na toca era um alvoroço só.

— Ahh, vó, deixa a gente brincar mais um pouquinho – falou o aniversariante.

— Nem pensar, mocinho, você é o primeiro que eu quero ver de banho tomado, bem limpinho, e ai de você se não me obedecer! Vamos, ande, pro banho – ralhou a vó, alguém tinha que comandar aquela anarquia.

Depois dessa todos foram correndo para casa, e enquanto os filhos subiam para o banho os pais ficaram recolhendo as coisas.

— Oh, mãe, não acha que a senhora exagerou, não? – perguntou Jorge.

— É, tipo, ainda temos muito tempo até o aniversário, e... – falou Rony apoiando o irmão, mas sendo interrompido pela mãe.

— Tempo ? Sabe quantas crianças temos aqui? Sem falar em nós mesmos ! Não quero discussão, se não se arrumarem logo vão ficar de castigo, e não pensem que só por serem casados que eu não vou colocá-los.

Entrou na casa deixando seus filhos e seu genro de olhos arregalados e gotas na cabeça. Molly Weasley quando queria sabia ser um verdadeiro general.

— Bom, crianças, vocês ouviram sua avó, não percam tempo – Artur Weasley viu os netos subirem correndo para tomar banho _(N/A: oii, seguinte a TOCA tem muitos banheiros ok? Beijosss)_.

— Pai, será que a mamãe nunca vai nos ver como pessoas adultas?

— Sinceramente acho que não, Jorge, principalmente você. – Todos riram da cara indignada de Jorge e foram supervisionar o banho das crias.

**Casa das Halliwell**

Fazia alguns dias desde que as crianças sofreram mais um ataque, e pelo menos depois daquilo ela não encontrara mais o antigo professor.

Hermione estava verificando uns papéis que Gina havia deixado para ela naquela semana. Era bom que ela se familiarizasse com o andamento do novo escritório delas. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tranqüila, em paz. Viu Sally entrando já pronta para o aniversario de James com um pacote na mão.

— O que é isso?

— É da Madame Malkin e está endereçado para Melinda. Achei melhor trazer para você antes, vai que tem alguma coisa, algum feitiço.

— Tem razão — Hermione se levantou, apontou a varinha para o pacote e disse: — _**Revelium**_—E nada aconteceu. Ela fez uma cara de cansada e suspirou aliviada.

— Está tudo bem?

— Tudo, só não da para acreditar que estamos aqui. Aconteceu tudo muito rápido, algumas semanas atrás estávamos na Irlanda e agora estamos aqui.

— É verdade. Sem falar no pequeno embate que tivemos que travar, na festa que terminou em desastre e nos Dementadores.

— Sinceramente, de pequeno embate eu não vi nada. Por Merlin, até a nossa casa foi destruída, e as crianças quase morreram nessa maldita festa. Pelo menos os Dementadores não fizeram nada a eles... Você sabe por quê?

— Ora, Mi, já devias estar acostumada, infelizmente nossa família sempre atraía problemas e você sabe disso. Mas quanto aos Dementadores não faço a mínima ideia de como eles não atacaram.

— Eu sei que a família Halliwell atrai confusão, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha me acostumada com isso, só gostaria que meus filhos tivessem um pouco de paz.

— Mudando um pouco de assunto, você não vai se arrumar? Daqui a pouco é o aniversário de James, e você sabe como a Molly é com horários – disse Sally sorrindo e se lembrando de quantas broncas levara da matriarca dos Weasley.

— É, tem razão, ela odeia atrasos. Eu já vi a minha roupa, mas vou esperar os meninos se arrumarem antes, senão fico toda desarrumada.

— Hum, quer ajuda com eles?

— Acho que não será necessário, temos muito tempo ainda.

Nesse exato momento ouvem-se três gritos vindos do segundo andar ao mesmo tempo.

— Mãeeeee, que roupa eu colooooooco?

As duas mulheres se olharam, e Hermione suspirou já cansada. Seria um longo dia. Sally riu da cara da cunhada e disse:

— Não se preocupe, você cuida da Mel que eu cuido dos meninos.

— Ok, cunhadinha, vamos dividir e conquistar.

Hermione entrou no quarto da filha e ficou chocada com a cena: todos as roupas estavam jogadas pelo quaro, até mesmo no abajur. Ela até virou-se para a cunhada para fazer uma pequena troca, mas esta já havia ido embora.

— Ah, Melinda, você esta ai? – ela viu uma cabeleira castanha sair de dentro do guarda-roupa.

— Muito engraçado, mãe, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que vou vestir, sem falar que ainda vou ter que ver uma roupa para o aniversário da Meg! Eu sabia que não deveria ter confiado na madame para mandar o vestido! – Melinda caiu sentada na cama.

— Filha, na realidade o pacote chegou, eu estava vendo se tinha algum feitiço nele para a sua segurança. – Num minuto Hermione estava com o pacote nas mãos e no outro a filha pegara-o.

— Ah, finalmente! Achei que iria ter que ver outro vestido. – Melinda pegou algumas das vestes dentro do pacote e mostrou para a mãe. – Aproveitei e já comprei as vestes de Hogwarts.

— Fez muito bem, filha. Como é o vestido para o aniversário da Meg?

— Fecha os olhos. – Melinda sorriu ao ver a mãe com uma cara desconfiada, pegou o vestido e estendeu na sua frente – Pode olhar, mãe.

Hermione abriu os olhos e ficou encantada com o que viu. Era o vestido que ela usara no baile de inverno do quarto ano, só que vermelho.

— Filha, esse vestido é igualzinho ao meu, só à cor é diferente. Ficou mais lindo ainda – disse Hermione sorrindo para a filha, pegando o vestido de suas mãos.

— Eu sei, peguei uma foto do seu álbum e levei para a Madame Malkin, e ela disse que faria um para mim. O que você achou? Não esta brava, né?

Mione olhou para a filha sorrindo e a puxou para um abraço.

— É claro que não estou brava, na verdade estou muito honrada que você vá usar esse vestido, ele ficou muito bem em você... mas você não vai com ele para o aniversário de James, vai?

— Ah, não, esse vestido é só para o aniversário da Meg. Eu não sei o que colocar para ir ao aniversário do James, me ajuda?

— Claro. Bom, como o aniversário será bem informal e daqui a pouco, acho que você poderia ir com alguma coisa leve e levar um casaco. O que acha?

— Boa ideia, mãe.

— Ou então que tal essa calça jeans azul e esse casaco branco de gola?

— Gostei, mas não acha que vou ficar com calor?

— Vem comigo. – As duas se dirigiram para o quarto de Hermione, onde a mãe começou a mexer no guarda-roupa. – Pronto, achei. Eu comprei essa blusa antes de virmos para cá e ainda não tive a oportunidade de usá-la.

Era linda a blusa de alcinha na cor bordô, com algumas manchas pretas, havia uma imitação de faixa na cintura. Melinda colocou a blusa, só que ficou um pouco grande demais em seu corpo.

— Ah, mãe, eu adorei a blusa, mas esta grande demais.

— Não tem problema, pode tirá-la. - Hermione pegou a varinha e apontou para a blusa: – _**"Reducto"**_ – A blusa em questão de segundo diminuiu de tamanho Hermione sorriu para a filha, que lhe sorriu de volta. Agora sim estava perfeita. A peça caía delicadamente pelo corpo da mais nova, marcando de forma sutil as curvas do seu corpo.

— Valeu, mãe, adorei, vou tomar um banho e me aprontar.

Melinda abraçou a mãe e já estava saindo do quarto, quando...

— Mel?

— Sim, mamis?

— Não se esqueça de arrumar o quarto.

— Pode deixar — Hermione viu a filha ir correndo para seu quarto e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Infelizmente no quesito de arrumação não era nem um pouco parecida com ela. Resolveu ir ver como Sally estava. Entrou no quarto do filho menor e o viu somente de cueca, junto a uma Sally muito cansada na porta do banheiro.

— Mas que bagunça é essa, Hector?

— É que eu ainda não tô pronto, mamãe, e a tia não sabe me ajeitar como você — Hermione teve que se segurar para não rir, mas a cara do filho era impagável.

— Não sei te ajeitar? Vem aqui, seu pestinha, você é que não tem o meu bom gosto.

— Deixe que eu termine aqui, Sally, com certeza a sua sobrinha está precisando da sua ajuda para arrumar as roupas que ela espalhou.

— Tudo bem, eu vou indo, já que a minha presença não é mais necessária aqui.

— Te amo, tia – falou Hector rindo da cara da tia.

— Eu sei, seu pestinha — Sally saiu gritando pela sobrinha pelo corredor. Ela estava saltitante, mas por dentro estava chorando, pois não era só o aniversário de James que era comemorado naquele dia, certa loirinha estava completando 15 anos.

Após arrumar Hector e colocar-lhe um feitiço para que não se sujasse, Hermione foi até o quarto do filho mais velho, bateu na porta e ouviu um "entre".

— Filho, precisa de ajuda?

— Não, já escolhi uma roupa, o que você acha? – perguntou Max vestindo uma calça preta e uma blusa com manga curta na cor verde. Vendo a cara de espanto da mãe, perguntou: – O que foi não gostou?

— Não, filho, a roupa esta ótima, mas quem sabe uma blusa de outra cor?

— Por que, mãe? Eu fico muito bem de verde – disse Max olhando-se no espelho. Ele viu o olhar da mãe ficar distante. Hermione se lembrou de uma ocasião em que discutira exatamente essa mesma questão com outra pessoa. – Não gostou mesmo, mãe?

— Não é isso, filho, você esta muito bem, mas é que na maioria das vezes está de verde, por que não deixa essa blusa para o aniversário de Meg?

— Ok, pode ser, vou colocar uma branca, o que acha? – Max viu que a mãe parecia mais aliviada e viu-a sorrir.

— Ótimo, eu vou ver se sua irmã arrumou o quarto dela. Não demore muito ok?

— Ok.

Hermione fechou a porta e encostou-se nela e suspirou, não acreditando. O filho nem havia entrado em Hogwarts e já estava se inclinando para a sonserina. Ela foi até o quarto da filha e viu Sally ajudando Melinda a arrumar o quarto. Fechou os olhos e pediu a Merlin que seus problemas acabassem. Mal sabia que eles estavam muito longe de acabarem.

**17 de agosto, Mansão Malfoy, Inglaterra**

A mansão Malfoy também estava bem agitada, afinal a princesa daquela casa iria fazer 15 anos. Narcisa Malfoy supervisionava tudo com olhos de águia, queria tudo perfeito para sua adorada netinha. Adorava aquela menina e faria de tudo para que ela fosse feliz.

— Senhora, o jovem Lucas quer saber onde ele pode colocar as caixas de som? – falou o Dimp.

— Hum, mande-o colocar no pátio perto da piscina.

— Sim, senhora, com sua licença. – Em um estalo ele sumira. Dimp estava há muito tempo na família, sempre fora muito leal a seus mestres, e adorava Megará, fazia todas as suas vontades.

Narcisa estava arrumando um arranjo de flores na entrada quando viu uma luz verde sair da lareira. Sorriu, feliz. Ainda bem que seu filho não tinha esquecido o aniversario da filha.

— Draco, que bom que conseguiu sair mais cedo, comprou o presente de Megará? – O filho franziu os olhos, isso não era um bom sinal.

— Comprei sim, tenho certeza que ela vai adorar. Onde ela esta?

— Está no quarto. Vamos dar o nosso presente agora?

— Sim, mas me dê 10 minutos antes de entrar. — Draco deu um beijo na mãe e subiu para o quarto da filha, bateu na porta e entrou, viu a filha caminhando de um lado ao outro do quarto. — Está tudo bem, filha?

— Não, pai, não está nada bem! A Madame Malkin não mandou meu vestido até agora, teve que ajustar alguns pontos e não devolveu, ou seja, eu não tenho vestido para usar – disse a loira se atirando à cama e começando a soluçar.

— Não fica assim, filha, vamos dar um jeito – disse Draco entregando um lenço para ela, que pegou e enxugou as lagrimas.

— O aniversário é daqui algumas horas, o que eu vou fazer?

— Eu vou dar um jeito, prometo, agora que tal abrir seu presente? — Draco tirou um pacote do bolso e o aumentou-o. Meg sorriu para o pai e abriu o presente, era um a vassoura novinha, a última Firebolt, recém-lançada, só os times profissionais tinham uma.

— Pai, eu adorei, muito obrigada — Meg abraçou o pai e lhe deu um beijo. Ele ficou olhando fixamente para ela, estava tão crescida, já não era mais sua menininha. — Pai, o que houve? Tem alguma coisa em mim?

— Não, nada, filha, é que você me lembra muito alguém que eu conheci, mas sempre que eu tento me lembrar dela a memória se vai.

— É a mamãe**,** não é? Você a odeia?

— Não sei**,** Meg, algumas vezes sim, pois eu não faço a mínima ideia de quem ela seja**...** bom**,** vamos mudar de assunto, o seu presente não acabou.

— Como assim?

— Mãe**,** a senhora pode entrar, por favor?

Narcisa entrou no quarto da neta sorrindo.

— Vó**,** a senhora estava espionando a gente?

— Ora**,** Meg**,** é claro que não só estava passando quando me chamaram.

— Sei...

Narcisa sentou-se atrás da neta lhe dando um abraço e viu o filho pegar outro pacote do bolso**,** aumentá-lo e entregá-lo para ela.

— Quando eu tinha vinte anos, minha mãe me chamou no seu escritório e me passou esta caixa. Ela disse que por direito era minha, já que minhas irmãs a haviam decepcionado; Andy porque se casara com um trouxa e Bella por ser uma pessoa que não media seus atos e suas consequências. Meus pais não eram muito fáceis, eram tradicionais demais. Eles fizeram me casar com seu avô sem amá-lo, mas mesmo assim eu agradeço a minha mãe pelo que fez.

— Não entendo, ela condenou você ao sofrimento, a separou da família, como pode agradecer?

— Meg, se eu não tivesse me casado com seu avô eu nunca teria tido o seu pai, e consequentemente nunca teria tido você. — Meg se virou surpresa para a avó e Narcisa sorriu. — Por isso eu sou grata a ela. Aqui, pode abrir, eles pertencem agora a você.

Meg abriu a caixa e se deslumbrou com o que viu: dentro da caixinha havia um conjunto de jóias, um anel liso com brilhantes e uma esmeralda em formato de coração, brincos em formato de coração que também não eram muito cumpridos, mas ela gostava assim, e uma gargantilha com delicados arabescos em forma de flores em prata e marcassita com esmeraldas incrustados nos arabescos, bem delicado.

Narcisa pegou a gargantilha e colocou em volta do pescoço da neta. Ficou lindo e delicado. Draco alcançou-lhe um espelho e Meg pôde ver como ficara a gargantilha e os brincos.

— Eu amei, vovó, é simplesmente lindo, muito obrigada — disse Meg abraçando a avó. — Seria ótimo usar na festa de hoje, mas como, se o meu vestido não chegou?

— Acho que posso te ajudar com isso — falou Lucas entrando no quarto com um pacote atrás de si.

— O que você tem ai? – disse Meg se levantando num salto e indo até o primo, tentando tirar o pacote de suas mãos.

— Isto acabou de chegar com um bilhete.

Meg pegou o pacote, abriu e se deslumbrou com o vestido dentro, era completamente diferente do que ela pedira, mas estava perfeito. Pegou o bilhete e leu em voz alta:

"_**Querida Meg**__**,**_

_**E**__**spero que me perdoe, mas eu interceptei o pedido e modifiquei o vestido, deixei a cor, pois ela é maravilhosa. Espero que você goste, senão peça para o seu pai fazer um feitiço de desfazer. Sei que não é muito, mas é o mínimo que posso fazer por enquanto. Um dia nos encontraremos e lhe contarei alguma coisa sobre a sua mãe.**_

_**Feliz aniversário, minha princesa, que Merlin a proteja sempre.**_

_**Abençoada seja."**_

Como nenhum dos presentes teve alguma reação, Narcisa resolveu tomar a iniciativa, já sabendo de quem era a carta.

— Bom, vamos ver como ficou o vestido. — Narcisa pegou a caixa, abriu-a e tirou um vestido na cor verde claro bem comprido, era lindo. – O que achou, Meg?

— É belíssimo**,** adorei**.** Pai**,** quem será que mandou**?**

Draco suspirou e olhou para a filha.

— Não sei querida, mas provavelmente alguém que conhece ou conheceu a sua mãe.

— Mas por que não se identificou? — disse Meg desconfiada.

— Por que talvez ainda não seja a hora**,** querida – disse Narcisa.

— Mas eu tenho tantas dúvidas sobre ela.

— Você não é a única – disse Draco abraçando a filha.

Narcisa suspirou e espiou a janela. Ainda pôde ver uma sombra nos portões da mansão. Pelo menos ela pudera lhe dar um presente.

**17 de agosto, TOCA, Inglaterra, 16:30 pm.**

A festa rolava solta**.** Todos os amigos da escola estavam lá, e Molly supervisionava tudo com olhos de águia. Gina e Harry recepcionavam os convidados**.** Era muita alegria naquele dia.

Mas certo moreno tinha os olhos perdidos como se esperasse por alguma coisa ou um certo alguém.

— Caraminholas na cabeça**,** meu querido James? – falou Fred

— Provavelmente a mente deve estar numa cabeleira castanha que ainda não chegou. — Frank deu um cutucão no amigo

— Ah**,** parem de me amolar**,** vocês dois**,** afinal é meu aniversário – disse James emburrado com os amigos.

— Meu caro James**,** até pode ser o teu aniversário, mas ainda somos marotos – disse Frank.

— É**,** priminho**,** temos todo o direito e a vontade de te amolar, principalmente no teu aniversário. Então vai azarar a Halliwell? – perguntou Fred.

— Talvez**,** ela até que é bem jeitosinha – disse James com um sorriso no rosto.

— É, mas ela não é a Malfoy, se bem que são bem parecidas – disse Frank, rindo da cara indignada do amigo.

— Melinda não tem nada haver com Megará**,** elas são completamente diferentes.

— Ahh**,** para**,** James**,** admite que gosta da Malfoy – disse Fred. – Vocês até ficaram juntos uma vez que eu me lembro.

— É, eu também me lembro de ter ficado com ela, mas, vocês se lembram do que aconteceu depois? Ela descobriu que era uma aposta e me amaldiçoou. Ela é o demo encarnado, eu fiquei de cama por quase um mês, como é que eu poderia gostar dela? – disse James ficando muito vermelho e emburrado.

Gina percebeu que o filho estava a ponto de perder a cabeça, então aproveitou o momento e o chamou:

— James, vem aqui um pouquinho – disse Gina aparecendo do lado do filho.

— To indo, mãe. Algum problema?

— Não esta tudo bem, espero que você e seus primos não aprontem nada.

— Pode deixar, mãe, que hoje vamos nos comportar muito bem, eu juro.

— Eu espero que se comportem. Antes que chegue mais alguém, seu pai e eu queremos lhe mostrar uma coisa.

— Tá bem.

Os dois subiram para o quarto que antes era o de Gina e encontram Harry sentado na cama da esposa.

— E aí, filhão, curtindo o seu aniversário?

— Sim, pai, e muito. O que vocês querem?

— Em primeiro lugar queremos te mostrar isso. — Harry entregou um pacote mole para o filho que o abriu e ficou surpreso quando viu uma capa.

- Hum, uma capa? – Perguntou o menino confuso.

Gina sorriu e disse:

- Não é uma capa qualquer coloque-a.

O menino obedeceu a mãe ao colocar a capa seu corpo desaparecera a única coisa que aparecia era a sua cabeça James sorriu e abraçou os dois.

- Essa era a capa do vovó não era?

- Era sim, eu ganhei no meu primeiro ano na escola, não lhe dei antes pois eu ainda a usava mas agora ela é sua, só a use com sabedoria ok?

- Ok pai, eu adorei o presente, era só isso?

— Hum eu não sei, será que estamos esquecendo de alguma coisa querido?

— Eu acho que é um bom presente, mas é claro que isso aqui seria muito mais útil para o momento. — Harry tirou de baixo da cama um pacote cumprido. James não esperou nem um minuto e se atirou para pegar o pacote. Ao abrir o presente ele deu de cara com uma vassoura, era o último modelo de Firebolt, o 5000.

— Mãe, pai**,** muito obrigado eu adorei o presente. — James abraçou os pais fortemente.

— Que bom que gostou**,** filho, pode ir lá mostrar para os seus amigos — disse Gina dando um beijo no filho.

— Oba**!** – James saiu correndo porta fora do quarto.

— Não creio que ele tenha se interessado pela capa — disse Harry recolhendo os papéis do presente.

— Não se preocupe**,** Harry**,** quando ele for para Hogwarts ele vai usa-la muito**.** Venha**,** vamos para a festa, estava pensando em deixar as crianças com a minha mãe.

— Hum é um bom pensamento, que tal encomendarmos mais um Potter-Weasley?

— Harry, você não tem jeito — disse Gina sorrindo para a cara devassa do seu marido. Ambos desceram as escadas bem na hora em que Hermione e companhia chegavam.

Gina saiu do lado de Harry e foi cumprimentar a amiga.

— Parabéns, Gina.

— Obrigada, Mione, fico muito feliz que tenham vindo.

— Eu também, parabéns, Harry – A morena e o moreno se abraçaram.

— Obrigado irmãzinha.

— Então onde esta o aniversariante?

— Esta lá fora com os primos. Por que vocês três não vão lá e entregam o presente para ele, que nós vamos ficar aqui, ok?

— Ok, tia Gina. — Melinda, Max e Hector pegar o presente e se dirigiram para fora da casa, onde o pátio estava coberto de tendas brancas com muitas pessoas dentro.

Melinda levou Hector até onde estava Mike e os dois ficaram brincando com as outras crianças. Ela procurou por James, mas, como não o achou, foi de encontro ao irmão.

— Ele bem que podia ser um pouquinho mais educado e receber suas visitas.

— Mano, para de implicar, hoje é um dia especial, você prometeu se comportar.

— Ei, se eles se comportarem eu me comporto. – Melinda balançou a cabeça, seu irmão não tinha jeito.

— Melindaaa! – Mia veio na direção deles – Fico feliz que tenha vindo! E aí, como está?

— Eu estou bem. Meio cansada de ficar enfurnada dentro da mansão, mas a mamãe acha melhor para não termos problemas. Ah, parabéns pelo irmãozinho! Eu o vi com a sua mãe, ele é uma gracinha.

— Ah, obrigada, o nascimento dele foi bem agitado, mas deu tudo certo.

Max vendo que estava completamente fora da conversa resolveu se meter.

— Oi para você também, Mia. – Ele recebeu um olhar gelado da ruiva.

— Oi, os meninos estão por aí.

— Valeu. — Max estava indignado com a frieza da ruiva, mas resolveu deixar quieto, pois prometera para a mãe que se comportaria.

— Vem, Melinda, vamos pegar alguma coisa para você comer.

— Sim, vamos, mas primeiro eu gostaria de entregar o presente para o aniversariante.

— Ele subiu na vassoura que ganhou de presente dos pais, mas deixa eu ver – Ela olhou para o céu e sorriu — Ele esta logo ali — No que ela disse James desceu da vassoura e foi de encontro ao trio.

— Olá, Melinda, Max, obrigado por virem.

— Não precisa agradecer, James, feliz aniversário. — Melinda abraçando o rapaz e entregou-lhe os presentes. — Esse é da minha mãe (livro), esse é da minha tia (um talismã de proteção), esse é dos meus irmãos e meu. – O presente era pesado, James abriu e ficou bem surpreso, era um estojo de manutenção de vassouras. – Acho que vai precisar agora que ganhou uma nova vassoura.

— Gente, muito obrigado, adorei esse presente. Max, você gostaria de dar uma volta na vassoura?

A oferta deixou Max bem surpreso, ele estava sendo bem gentil. Olhou para a irmã, e essa sorriu para lhe incentivando.

— Posso?

— Claro, toma aqui, eu vou lá guardar os meus presentes e já volto.

— Ok. — Max subiu na vassoura e subiu rapidamente.

Mia e Melinda ficaram somente as duas e foram se servir. Mia foi apresentando alguns convidados para a amiga, colegas da escola, tios e primos etc. Elas se sentaram numa mesa e começaram a conversar.

— Bom, posso perguntar por que tanta hostilidade com o meu irmão? – A pergunta fez com que a ruiva se engasgasse.

— Desculpa, Mel, não fiz por mal.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— É, aconteceu.

— E provavelmente foi na última vez que viemos aqui, quando Hector e Mike sumiram, não foi? Porque, pelo que eu me lembro, não aconteceu nada entre vocês no Beco Diagonal, não estou certa?

— Sim, foi, você é muito espera, mas já passou. Eu só estourei e me comportei muito mal. Pode deixar que assim que seu irmão voltar eu peço desculpas para ele.

— Tudo bem, só fiquei curiosa, pois ele não comentou nada, só ficou meio, sei lá, aéreo, mas não me falou o motivo.

— Ele ficou aéreo? — Essa afirmação fez com que Mia ficasse surpresa. Então ele pensara no beijo... Será que pensara tanto quanto ela?

— Sim, ficou. Então, vai me contar o que aconteceu?

— Acho que é melhor não.

— Ahh, fala, ele é meu irmão e não vai se importar, e você não me considera sua melhor amiga?

— Sim, mas é que...

— Então me conta logo o que aconteceu!

— Bom, depois que nos separamos eu fui com o seu irmão e a minha prima para dentro da casa. A minha mãe me chamou e os dois subiram. Eu devo ter demorado uns cinco minutos e subi, os dois estavam bem juntinhos e quase se beijando, e eu interrompi o momento maravilhoso deles.

— Hum, só isso?

— Lilian desceu e eu fiquei com seu irmão no andar de cima, e nós começamos a discutir. E daí uma coisa levou a outra. Nós nos beijamos.

— Sério?

— É, e depois eu dei uma tapa na cara dele. — Melinda não se agüentou e começou a rir, deixando a ruiva muito braba. – Isso não tem graça nenhuma.

— Sinto muito, mas tem sim. Agora entendo por que ele estava tão aéreo e carrancudo esses dias — Melinda falou, continuando a rir.

— Ai, eu mereço, quer parar de rir? — Mia já estava ficando vermelha. Melinda respirou bem fundo e resolveu parar.

— Ok, desculpa esse meu descontrole. Você está gostando do meu irmão?

— Nem pense nisso, eu jamais gostaria dele.

— Por quê?

— Porque não. E além do mais já tem gente interessada nele, e vamos esquecer isso, ok? Vamos dançar.

Mia arrastou a amiga para o meio do salão junto aos seus outros amigos, e as duas entraram na roda de dança.

Enquanto isso em outro lugar da TOCA... (n/a: isso acontece quase ao mesmo tempo em que ocorre a conversa das duas acima ok?)

Lilian estava conversando com algumas de suas amigas e viu o moreno chegar. Seu coração começou a bater acelerado. Era sempre assim quando ele chegava. Ele pegara a vassoura do irmão, subira e ela suspirara.

— Lily**,** quem é aquele que acabou de chegar?

— Ele se chama Max Halliwell é filho de Hermione Granger.

— Humm, ele é muito lindinho.

— Na verdade um gatinho.

— Será que ele tem namorada?

— Meninas, eu já volto ok? – Ela não esperou resposta. Saiu dali e foi para o lago, que sempre a acalmava. Sentou-se e suspirou, lembrando do ano passado, quando achou que havia se apaixonado. Como ela fora boba. Eles a enganaram direitinho. Uma lágrima escorregou de seu olho, mas, antes que caísse no chão, Max, que a vira de cima da vassoura, enxugou seu rosto.

— Uma dama não deveria estar tão triste assim, num dia tão feliz.

— A dama só esta um pouco chateada. Gostou do vôo na vassoura?

— É maravilhoso**.** Posso me sentar aqui?

— É livre para fazer o que quiser.

— Ok. — Os dois ficaram sentados lado a lado, sem se falarem. Lily não queria ter sido grosseira, mas estava cansada de se preocuparem com ela como se fosse uma coisa muito delicada que poderia a qualquer minuto quebrar.

— Olha, desculpa, eu não quis ser grosseira com você, é que estou cansada de ser agradável com pessoas que são fúteis, mesquinhas e arrogantes.

— E por que você atura essas pessoas, você precisa delas para sobreviver?

— Não, mas é que, tipo, são pessoas com quem eu convivo quase todos os dias, e muitas estão perto de mim por puro interesse, ainda mais com os acontecimentos do ano passado.

— O que aconteceu no ano passado?

— É uma história muito longa e triste, eu não quero falar nela hoje, dói lembrar.

— Ok, sem problema, não lhe forçarei a nada, mas saiba que estarei aqui caso precise desabafar, e eu não irei julgá-la. — Ele viu a ruiva sorrir e concordar com a cabeça.

Max ajudou Lily a se levantar, e seus olhares se encontraram. Num acordo silencioso, os dois foram se aproximando. Estavam bem próximos, não havia ninguém para se atrapalhar, e finalmente os dois se beijaram. Primeiramente, foi somente um roçar de lábios, depois Max aprofundou o beijo esperando a permissão da ruiva, que não demorou muito a corresponder. Os dois se separaram por falta de ar, e a ruiva por sua vez estava corada, o que realçava os seus cabelos. O beijo era muito diferente dos que ele havia dado em Mia; com Lily era mais calmo, com Mia foi uma coisa mais raivosa. Os dois seguiram de mãos dadas para a festa que corria solta.

Depois da conversa que teve com Melinda, a ruiva não parava de olhar para o relógio, estava preocupada com o tempo que não passava nunca. Provavelmente naquela hora Meg estava se arrumando e estava sozinha. Melinda viu a testa da amiga ficar franzida.

— Mia, o que houve?

— Estava pensando em outras coisas. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de sair dessa festa.

— Por quê?

— Porque Meg provavelmente está se arrumando. Ela esta sozinha e vai fazer 15 anos, e nem sabe quem é a mãe dela. Não queria deixá-la sozinha nesse momento.

— Hum, e por que você não vai?

— Tá louca? O James me mata, ele nunca me perdoaria.

— Vem, vamos descobrir se isso é verdade. — Mel se levantou puxando a amiga, que só teve tempo de falar:

— Mel, espera aí.

A morena viu que James estava cercado de seus amigos e fez sinal para ele a acompanhar, e foi atendido prontamente pelo moreno.

— Está tudo bem, meninas?

— Sim, mas temos um pequeno problema: a sua prima vai ter que se ausentar da sua festa.

— E pra onde ela vai, posso saber?

— Vai ajudar a Meg a se arrumar para o aniversário dela.

— É bem rapidinho, James, eu só vou lá dar uma olhada nela e...

— Vai. — As duas olharam curiosas para o moreno, que sorria. — Ela provavelmente deve estar precisando muito mais de você do que eu. Obrigada por ter vindo no meu aniversário. Nos vemos na Mansão Malfoy?

Mia e Melinda sorriram. James Potter era um menino muito especial. Mia não se aguentou e se jogou nos braços do primo, que retribuiu o abraço.

— Obrigado, Melinda, nos vemos na festa?

— Não precisa agradecer, nos vemos lá. — Melinda abraçou a amiga, que já saiu correndo e assobiando. Num minuto a sua vassoura apareceu, e ela subiu nela indo para a casa da loira.

Melinda e James ficaram parados vendo a ruiva se distanciar.

— Obrigado por entender.

— Eu sou uma pessoa legal.

— Nota-se.

— Bom acho que esta na hora de cortar o bolo, o que acha?

— Vou lhe ajudar a chamar o pessoal, e vou avisar para a mãe da Mia aonde ela foi, ok?

— Ok. — James recebeu um beijo no rosto de Melinda e viu a morena se afastar. Olhou para cima, novamente pensando na loira que há meses não o deixava dormir em paz. Ele adoraria estar com ela naquele momento. Sacudiu a cabeça e viu a mãe lhe chamando. — Você vai ser minha, Malfoy, eu prometo.

**17 de agosto, Mansão Malfoy, Inglaterra.**

Meg estava em seu quarto, se preparando para a festa. Sentia-se muito feliz, pois estava completando 15 anos, porém também se sentia sozinha. Sabia que Mia se pudesse estaria ali com ela, mas o aniversário de James estava ocorrendo, e ela não poderia faltar.

Mia havia se tornando a melhor e única grande amiga de Meg. No início todos acharam estranho, principalmente por serem uma sonserina e uma grifinória, mas aos poucos foram se acostumando. Ela suspirou e foi para frente do espelho. O vestido lhe caía muito bem, era maravilhoso; a pessoa que havia lhe mandado o vestido acertara no modelo. Ouviu uma batida na janela e, estranhando, pegou sua varinha, ao chegar lá ficou estática: uma ruiva sorria para ela. Meg abriu a porta e ajudou a amiga a entrar.

— Surpresa!

— Mia, o que esta fazendo aqui, sua louca?

— Ora, que tipo de amiga seria eu se não viesse lhe ajudar a se arrumar, hein?

— Mas e o aniversário do Potter?

— Melinda me ajudou. Nós falamos com ele, e ele disse que eu deveria estar aqui, então aqui estou. — Ela viu a loira ficar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, isso era raro de acontecer. — Ah, não, você vai ficar toda vermelha e inchada, nem pense em chorar, senão eu choro também.

— Obrigado, Mia, esse é o melhor presente de aniversário que eu poderia ter ganhado.

— Bom, pra falar a verdade eu havia trazido um presente, mas se você não quiser eu levo de volta.

— Nem pense em fazer isso. Vamos, deixa eu ver o que é! — Mia entregou o pacote para Meg, e essa o abriu: numa caixinha preta havia uma corrente com um pingente com a palavra "Best". – É lindo, Mia, muito obrigada! — A loira deu um abraço na ruiva.

— De nada, a outra metade está comigo, o pingente é divido em três partes.

— Ok, então onde esta a terceira parte?

— Está guardada, ainda não decidi para quem dar, mas isso a gente vê depois. Eu vim aqui para lhe ajudar a se arrumar, então mãos à obra. – A ruiva olhou para o vestido que a loira estava vestindo e ficou confusa. – Meg, esse modelo não foi o que você escolheu, o que aconteceu?

— Bom, eu recebi esse vestido junto desse bilhete. – Meg entregou à ruiva o bilhete. Ao terminar ela olhou para a loira, surpresa.

— Tens alguma pista de quem seja essa pessoa?

— Não faço a mínima ideia, mas eu amei o vestido, é ainda mais bonito que o modelo que eu escolhi. O que você achou?

— Achei lindo. Bom, vamos terminar de arrumar você, que temos muito pouco tempo.

— Ok, vamos lá.

**17 de agosto****, TOCA, Inglaterra**

O aniversário estava quase acabando. O parabéns já havia acontecido, e todos tiveram que ir para se arrumarem para a festa da loira. James não estava mais tão chateado quanto antes, ele se despediu de alguns outros amigos e voltou para o pátio junto de seus primos.

Foi até lá e percebeu em um minuto que ela o vira e saiu da rodinha onde estava, indo para um canto mais afastado (n/a: eu adoro cantos mais afastados hehe).

— Está tudo bem?

— A festa estava maravilhosa, e achei muito legal a sua atitude com sua prima, ela estava muito preocupada com a Meg.

— Mia sempre se preocupa demais com os outros do que com si mesma, ela está sempre se sacrificando.

— É, eu percebi.

Os dois ficaram sem se falar por alguns minutos, mas se encaravam profundamente. Melinda desviou o olhar, fazendo com que James sorrisse da sua atitude.

— Você é linda, sabia disso?

— Obrigada – disse a morena ficando vermelha.

— Melinda, você tem alguém?

— Como assim alguém?

— Você gosta de alguém?

— Eu não sei, sinceramente. Têm acontecido tantas coisas ultimamente que eu nem tenho tido cabeça para pensar em algo assim. Mas não gosto de ninguém por enquanto.

— Então eu tenho uma chance?

— James, eu sei que você só esta falando isso por falar, então eu vou ignorar completamente essa sua pergunta.

— Por quê? E se eu estiver falando sério? – perguntou o moreno encostando-se nela.

Melinda riu da atitude dele e falou:

— Eu sei que você gosta da Meg, eu já vi quando você estão perto um do outro, você se preocupa com ela.

James ergueu a sobrancelha surpreso com a afirmação da morena:

— Não há nada entre a gente, ela é só uma garota mimada muito irritante.

— Não é isso que parece, eu já vi os dois juntos e arrisco a dizer que se gostam.

— Nos já tivemos alguma coisa, é diferente – disse James suspirando.

—E o que aconteceu? – perguntou Melinda.

— Olha, sinceramente não quero falar sobre isso eu cometi um erro muito grande.

— Tudo bem, é um direito seu, mas se eu fosse você eu tentaria arrumar os erros do passado. Meu pai sempre me dizia que era melhor se arriscar várias vezes do que viver na incerteza.

— Ok, mas não tenho nenhuma chance?

— Tem sim, eu prometo que serei uma grande amiga para você... amiga e nada mais. – disse Melinda rindo da cara indignada que o moreno estava fazendo.

— Você não é uma Weasley, mas é fogo, hein?

— Eu tenho meus momentos. – Os dois deram as mãos e voltaram para a rodinha de amigo. James notou que a irmã estava de mão dada com Max e franziu a testa, mas preferiu não falar nada por enquanto. Eles ficaram conversando mais um pouco e cada um se despediu. Foram para casa se ajeitarem para ir ao outro aniversário.

**17**** de Agosto, Mansão Malfoy, Inglaterra, 20:00 pm.**

Mia estava terminando de vestir o vestido e retocando seu penteado. Meg já estava pronta e estava belíssima. A ruiva percebeu que a loira se encontrava pensativa e chateada.

— Meg, o que houve? Você estava feliz até alguns instantes e agora está pensativa, com uma carinha triste.

— Estava tentando me lembrar da minha mãe, mas não consigo, isso é muito frustrante.

— Você não tem como se lembrar dela, pois era um bebê. – Mia viu que não era só esse motivo. – Eu tenho certeza de que algum dia vocês ainda vão se conhecer.

— Eu espero que isso aconteça, porque eu não acho que ela esteja morta, sinto aqui dentro.

— Então você deve seguir sempre a sua intuição.

— Mia, eu te amo, sabia disso? – disse Meg abraçando a amiga. – Você é a irmã que eu nunca tive.

— Ai, loira, não começa se não eu vou...

— VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI.

Meg e Mia pararam no mesmo instante e se assustaram com o grito de Draco Malfoy. As duas se dirigiram a porta do quarto de Meg e abriram. Pela fresta podia-se ver Draco e uma moça aos prantos.

— Quantas vezes eu disse para você não vir aqui?

— Eu sei, mas eu não tinha mais para a onde ir.

— Por que não me encontrou no escritório?

— Por que você não atendeu minha ligações? Você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo. Quando eu servia para você, eu recebia um monte de carinho, mas, agora que você já me usou, me descarta.

— EU NÃO TE PROMETI NADA.

— EU SEI E NEM QUERO QUE PROMETA NADA, MAS ISSO NÃO SE TRATA MAIS DE NÓS, HÁ UM TERCEIRO ENVOLVIDO, E FOI ISSO QUE EU VIM LHE FALAR.

A mulher pegou um papel de dentro da bolsa e entregou para Draco. Ele abriu desconfiado e leu. Arregalou os olhos, não acreditava naquilo.

- ISSO É MENTIRA!

- Eu até queria que fosse, pois assim não teria que olhar para essa sua cara, mas é verdade. Eu estou grávida de três meses e vou ter esse bebê, com ou sem você.

Draco ficou sem saber o que falar, ouviu um barulho a sua frente e viu sua filha petrificada. Meg não sabia o que dizer. Havia tantas coisas passando em sua cabeça naquele momento. Não queria acreditar nisso.

— Pai, o que ela falou é verdade?

— Ora, mas é claro que é verdade, eu nunca mentiria sobre esse assunto, e sinto muito ter vindo aqui hoje, é que ele não me deu outra escolha. Agora eu vou indo, feliz aniversário.

A mulher não falou mais nada e desaparatou. Pai e filha ficaram se encarando, sem saber o que fazer. Mia, que também ouvira tudo, estava chocada com essa revelação; até pensou em chamar alguém, mas não houve tempo, pois um castiçal foi arremessado em direção a Draco, que conseguiu desviar.

Meg estava enraivecida. Não acreditava naquilo. Como o pai pudera fazer isso com ela?

— Meg, se acalme – disse Mia tentando controlar a amiga.

— Me acalmar? Como eu posso ficar calma quando uma mulher entra na minha casa no dia do meu aniversário de 15 anos e me diz que esta grávida de meu pai?

— Filha, eu posso explicar, provavelmente é um teste falso.

— Mas você não nega que transou com ela, não é?

— Meg, olha o respeito.

— Como posso ter respeito por você, se você não tem por mim? É sempre assim, você sempre tenta estragar meu aniversário, meus sonhos, _tudo_!

— Filha, eu não tive culpa – disse Draco se desviando de mais um objeto que a filha lhe atirava. Ele tentava a todo custo se aproximar da filha, que nesse momento estava chorando.

— Claro que teve culpa! Você a engravidou, papai, você transou com ela! Deve ter sido muito boa à noitada, não é mesmo?

Draco ficou vermelho, e Meg sentiu-se sendo jogada para trás.

— Já chega, Megara, você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo.

— Vai pro inferno, papai, eu de odeio! Você é um fraco, um sem vergonha, um vagabundo, um asno, um desgraçado! – Meg estava transtornada, e mais coisas voavam em cima de Draco, que conseguia se desviar dos objetos e se aproximou da filha, agarrando-a pelos braços. Meg não hesitou e começou a gritar e espernear.

Mia observava a cena, estarrecida. Não conseguia fazer nada, estava completamente paralisada. Nunca vira Meg agindo desse jeito.

— Meg, chega, isso já foi longe demais – disse Draco a chacoalhando.

— Vai pro inferno, papai. – Meg se soltou dos braços fortes do pai e cuspiu-lhe. Draco não teve dúvida e virou a mão na cara da filha.

Narcisa e Lucas subiram correndo as escadas para ver o motivo dos gritos. Chegando bem no momento de ver a tapa. Lucas chegara até Mia, que chorava ao ver a cena, e ele a abraçou tentando acalmá-la.

— O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Narcisa horrorizada com o estado do corredor e com o de seu filho e neta. – Estou esperando uma resposta! A casa está cheia de gente, está quase na hora de apresentarmos Meg, e vocês estão aos berros, tão alto que nem a música era suficiente para esconder! Draco, eu quero e exijo uma explicação.

— Eu te odeio, papai. – Meg não disse mais nada e saiu correndo do corredor, desceu as escadas e saiu para a rua. Ouviu a avó e o irmão a chamarem, mas não deu ouvidos. Ela encurtou o vestido e pegou a sua vassoura novinha, subindo nela e desaparecendo nos céus.

...

Lucas saiu para fora da casa junto de Mia, que estava mais calma.

— Ótimo, e agora o que fazemos?

— Temos que ir atrás dela.

— E por acaso você sabe para a onde ela foi, ruiva?

— Talvez... ela não vai nos ouvir, mas eu sei quem ela ouviria – disse a ruiva voltando para casa sendo seguida pelo sonserino – TOCA — ela lançou um pó na lareira e esperou. Tanto ela quanto Lucas puderam ver a sala da TOCA, estava completamente vazia, mas ainda havia alguma luz.

— Pessoal, tem alguém ai? – perguntou Mia.

— Acho que todos foram embora – disse Lucas.

— Tem que ter alguém ali ainda – retrucou Mia.

— Mia, é você?

Mia viu James aparecendo na lareira.

— Graças a Merlin que você ainda esta ai.

— O que houve? – perguntou o moreno preocupado

— Tivemos um probleminha aqui e Meg desapareceu.

— Como assim, probleminha?

-—Não dá tempo de explicar, você tem que achá-la.

— E por que você acha que eu sei onde ela esta?

— James, não é hora para brincadeiras, só ache ela, ok? Você sabe qual é o lugar favorito dela, por favor, eu e o Lucas iremos tentar acalmar todos aqui, ok?

— Mia, eu não sei se eu posso fazer isso – disse o moreno abaixando a cabeça.

— Escuta aqui, seu maroto de quinta categoria, ela precisa muito de você, mais do que você pensa. Eu sei que você gosta dela e ela de você, mesmo você tendo feito aquilo com ela, mas vocês são muito cabeça dura para entenderem isso, então levante-se daí e vá atrás dela. Traga-a para nós, por favor – disse Lucas exausto. Os três ficaram se olhando, e James suspirou.

— Farei o melhor que puder. – James os viu desaparecerem da lareira e saiu da TOCA. Pegou a sua vassoura nova e subiu nela. Ele se lembrava de uma das poucas conversas da loira, em que ela dissera que, se pudesse morar perto do lago atrás da casa dele, que ficava congelado no inverno, seria a realização de um sonho. Era o seu lugar preferido no mundo.

...

**Casa dos Potter, 17 de agosto**

Ele se afastou da TOCA e se aproximou de sua casa. Mia estava certa, ela viera até ele. Ao longe conseguia ver uma silhueta na beira do lado congelado. Ele foi até ela silenciosamente. Meg chegara ao lago e começara a lançar feitiços para tudo quanto era lado, destruindo algumas árvores. Ela não estava nem um pouco preocupada se seria expulsa de Hogwarts, só queria descarregar a raiva que sentia.

James a olhava com o coração apertado. Odiava ver a loira desesperada e raivosa daquele jeito. Foi se aproximando sem que ela percebesse, ele pode ver que seu rosto estava vermelho, resultado das lágrimas rolando por sua face. A ultima vez que a vira assim descontrolada foi quando ela soube da aposta no segundo ano. James suspirou e se preparou para se confrontar com ela.

— Olá, Meguí – disse James, chamando-a pelo apelido de infância.

A loira parou o que estava fazendo e virou-se para ele, e olhou profundamente, sua respiração estava muito rápida, era como se o seu coração pudesse sair do seu peito.

— Olá, Jay, feliz aniversário – disse ela rindo sarcasticamente. – O que você esta fazendo aqui?

— Acho que sou eu que deveria lhe perguntar isso, pelo que me lembro você tem uma festa acontecendo agora na sua casa.

— Não me importo, não irei à festa nenhuma – disse a loira cruzando os braços.

— Hum, e o que pretende fazer?

— Não sei, tem alguma ideia de diversão? Por que sinceramente eu estou precisando me divertir, senão me mato. Estou cansada da minha vida, todos os que eu amo vão embora e me deixam sozinha ou estragam os dias mais importantes da minha vida.

James diminuiu mais o espaço entre ele e a loira. Meg já não conseguia segurar mais as lágrimas, elas caíam cada vez mais, fazendo-a tremer. Ela abaixou a cabeça e chorou silenciosamente. O moreno, não suportando mais,  
puxou-a para os seus braços, não vendo nenhuma resistência da parte da loira. Ele se sentou na beira do lago, trazendo-a para o seu colo. Ele falava coisas doces e a acalentava.

Demorou um pouco para que ela se acalmasse. Por Merlin, ela odiava chorar, pois por ser muito branca ficava muito vermelha. Vendo que ela parara de chorar, James lhe alcançou um lenço que estava dentro do seu bolso e o entregou e ela.

— Obrigada.

— De nada. Melhor?

— Um pouco, mas estou horrível.

James sorriu e falou:

— Não acho, para mim você esta linda, parece uma fada. – Essa declaração fez com que Meg desse um pequeno sorriso.

— Você é impossível, Jay – disse ela balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

— Então, sem querer ser desagradável, o que aconteceu para você ficar desse jeito?

Meg suspirou, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele ia pergunta isso.

— Briguei com meu pai. – Vendo que ele não interrompera, ela continuou. – Eu estava me arrumando no meu quarto com Mia... a propósito, obrigada por deixá-la ir, eu estava precisando da companhia dela.

— De nada.

— Bom, ouvimos gritos no corredor e fomos escutar. Era o meu pai e uma mulher, eles estavam discutindo. No fim da discussão ela mostrou um papel para o meu pai, era um teste de gravidez. Ela está grávida dele. Dá para acreditar, ela está grávida! Daí ela desaparatou e nos deixou no corredor. Simplesmente jogou a bomba e foi embora. Daí eu comecei a xingá-lo de tudo quanto é possível e a jogar coisas nele. Então ele me agarrou muito forte e eu cuspi nele. Ele me deu um tapa na cara, e eu fugi.

James já tinha percebido pelo tom de Mia que a briga fora feia, mas não imaginava que havia sido tanto.

— Seu pai errou em ter te batido, mas acho que ele se descontrolou, não fez por querer, ele te ama.

— É, ele sempre se descontrola – disse a loira se levantando e respirando bem fundo. – Ele nunca havia me batido com tanta força e na cara, eu o odeio.

— Se serve de consolo eu também não gosto muito dele, não, principalmente quando te faz sofrer – disse James se levantando e a abraçando por trás. – E quanto à festa?

— Não quero ir, não quero ter que encarar ninguém, só quero esquecer.

— Meg, você cuidou de tudo nos mínimos detalhes para que hoje fosse uma noite perfeita, você não pode e nem deve desistir dela.

— Não é fácil, ele vai entrar comigo e eu não quero nem vê-lo, nem pensar nele.

— Bom, eu posso entrar com você.

Meg, que estava olhando para frente, se virou, surpresa.

— Você pode?

— Claro, eu adoraria, para falar a verdade – disse James lhe fazendo um carinho em seu rosto.

— Mas olha o meu estado, eu estou horrível.

— Não esta horrível, só um pouco manchada e amassada. Se formos para a sua casa tenho certeza que sua avó ira lhe arrumar num minuto. Topa?

Meg olhou para ele meio incerta, mas, vendo o sorriso confiante em seu rosto, concordou com a cabeça.

— Ótimo, vamos. – James pegou a vassoura que ela tinha jogado no chão e também a sua nova Firebolt, que tinha uma nova habilidade: ao juntar duas vassouras ela conseguia se transformar em uma vassoura de dois lugares. Ele viu que a loira ainda não estava muito certa. – Vamos, loira, você vai se arrepender se não for.

James deu-lhe a mão, e ela aceitou, subindo na vassoura e abraçando o moreno que estava na sua frente. James ficou corado, pois ela estava bem perto dele. Sem demorar mais o garoto alçou voo e foi em direção à mansão Malfoy.

**Mansão Malfoy, 17 de agosto**

Narcisa andava de um lado para o outro no quarto da neta. Draco se trancara no quarto depois de esvaziar cinco garrafas de Firewhiskey, e como resultado ficou bêbado. Mia e Lucas estavam no pátio pedindo paciência para os presentes. Narcisa olhou para o relógio. Quase uma hora de atraso. Daria mais alguns minutos para a neta e, se ela não voltasse dentro de alguns minutos, iria ter que cancelar a festa. Ela parou por um momento e viu o quarto da neta, que estava arrumado. Meg sempre fora caprichosa, como seria o seu neto ou neta que estava para nascer. Narcisa teve que se segurar na cama de Meg. Por Merlin, somente agora ela se dera conta que teria outro neto ou neta. Seu filho não tinha jeito.

Narcisa olhou mais uma fez no relógio e suspirou. Iria cancelar a festa. Uma batida na porta foi ouvida, e Narcisa mandou entrar. Sally entrou no quarto da filha e ficou admirada com o quarto. Olhou para Narcisa.

— Terei que cancelar a festa, Sally.

— Dê-lhe mais tempo, Narcisa, eu tenho certeza de que ela vai voltar. Ela pode ser uma Malfoy, mas também é uma Halliwell, e nunca desistimos dos nossos deveres, sonhos ou compromissos.

— Eu sei, mas já passou muito tempo. – Narcisa se levantou e foi para o outro lado do quarto. – Sinto muito que ela esteja passando por isso.

— Eu também. Queria poder dizer para ela a verdade.

— Eu acho que é uma boa ideia, ela precisa muito da mãe, Draco já não consegue entendê-la.

— Não posso falar. Se eu contasse para ela a verdade teríamos mais problemas que temos agora.

Narcisa ia falar, mas foi interrompida por uma batida na janela. Suspirando, ela foi até a janela e abriu, encontrando a sua neta e James Potter descendo da vassoura.

— Oh, minha querida, que bom que você está bem, eu estava muito preocupada. Obrigada, James.

— De nada, Sra. Malfoy – disse James sorrindo para Narcisa.

— Vó, eu preciso de ajuda para ir para a festa – disse Meg olhando para Sally, que estava perto de sua cama, estanhando a presença da mulher.

— Bom tenho certeza de que Sally pode lhe dar uma ajuda. Irei lá embaixo e avisarei que você voltou. Você tem cinco minutos.

— Ah, vó, eu vou entrar com o James, ok?

A avó suspirou, mas sorriu para a neta:

— Tudo bem, querida, hoje é a sua noite.

Narcisa saiu do quarto e encontrou Severus passando com uma poção. Num silencio mútuo eles seguiram seus caminhos.

Meg estava parada olhando para Sally e tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo ali.

— Bom, temos pouco tempo, então sente aqui na minha frente. – Sally esperou que ela se sentasse na cadeira.

— O que você vai fazer? Não temos muito tempo – disse Meg se sentando.

— Não se preocupe, eu conheço um feitiço especial, vejamos. – Sally colocou suas mãos no rosto da filha e falou:

— "_**Let the object of objection. **__**Become but a dream. As I cause the seen to be unseen" – Tradução: Que o objeto da objeção, Deixe de ser um sonho e faça o visto não ser visto.**_

James viu um brilho nas mãos de Sally e um segundo depois o rosto de Meguí estava mais lindo do que nunca.

— Então, deu certo? – perguntou a loira ainda receosa.

Sally lhe alcançou um espelho e disse:

— Veja por si mesma.

Ao se olhar no espelho ela não acreditou, estava mais linda do que antes. A loira se levantou e abraçou fortemente Sally, que ficou muito surpresa com a reação da menina.

— Muito obrigada, ficou perfeito – disse Meg se separando da mãe.

— Foi um prazer, minha querida, agora vá lá e encante a todos.

Meg olhou para James, que já estava pronto e sorrindo para ela. Ele pegou a sua mão e colocou em seu braço. Os dois saíram pela porta para irem para a festa. Sally ficou na porta do quarto da filha, olhando encantada para ela. O vestido ficara perfeito nela.

_Crack!_

Sally ouviu um barulho no corredor. Sabendo do que se tratava, foi até o encontro de Draco Malfoy. Ela viu Severus sair do quarto do rapaz com um pote de poção vazio. Eles trocaram um olhar silencioso. Sally nem bateu à porta, simplesmente a abriu e entrou, encontrando-o no chão do quarto, perto da cama, completamente bêbado. Ela suspirou, ele nunca fora forte para beber. Draco notou a presença dela, mas não falou nada. Naquele momento não queria nem ver nem falar com ninguém. Sally continuou o caminho até chegar bem perto dele, se agachando para ficar em seu nível.

— Draco, a sua filha voltou. – Ela esperou que houvesse alguma reação da parte dele, mas não houve nada então ela continuou. – Ela está linda, uma verdadeira princesa, mas por dentro esta muito magoada. Ela já tem outra pessoa para dançar com ela, então se eu fosse você me levantava daí, e me recompunha, pois pelo que eu me lembre você já não é mais um menino para agir dessa forma.

Sally suspirou e se levantou. Visto que o loiro continuava sem nenhuma reação, não aguentou mais e falou:

— Pelo visto a mãe da sua filha cometeu um erro ao deixá-la aqui. – Ela foi saindo do quarto sem olhar para ele novamente, quando ele falou:

— Por que ela errou? – disse Draco com uma foz rouca, já levantando tentado ver quem estava ali com ele.

Sally estava de costas e disse:

— Porque ela acreditou que você seria melhor que o seu pai.

Sem falar mais nada ela saiu do quarto o mais rápido que pôde, deixando um loiro completamente perplexo com o que ela falara. Draco foi em direção ao banheiro se lavar. Não sabia o porquê, mas as palavras daquela mulher lhe feriram, e muito.

...

O pátio da Mansão Malfoy estava completamente modificado. Não havia tendas como no aniversário de James, e sim um enorme salão de festa. Meg e James entraram pela porta lateral e encontraram Lucas e Mia junto de Narcisa e Severus.

— Você esta linda, querida.

— Agradeça a Sally, vovó, ela conseguiu fazer um milagre. – Meg se virou para o padrinho e falou:

— Dindo, você se importaria que eu entrasse com o James?

Severus muito a contra gosto concordou com a cabeça. Aquele Potter mal havia saído das fraldas e já estava colocando suas garras de fora, e para sua afilhada. Por Merlin, sempre havia um Potter para lhe dar dor de cabeça.

— Bom, então não vamos mais prolongar a sua entrada, minha querida, irei anunciá-la. – Narcisa pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço em si para aumentar a sua voz:

— Gostaria da atenção de todos. Em primeiro lugar, obrigada por terem vindo, esse é um dia muito especial para nós. Hoje minha neta completa 15 anos, então é com muito prazer que eu lhes apresento Megará Malfoy.

Meg ouviu seu nome e congelou em seu lugar, James sorriu para a loira e a puxou-a. Os dois apareceram ao lado de Narcisa, que falou:

— Acompanhada de James Potter. – Pôde-se ouvir uns murmurinhos, mas a matriarca dos Malfoy fez questão de não dar atenção.

Uma música começou ao fundo, e Meg e James desceram a escadaria, indo até o meio do salão, sendo seguidos de perto por Narcisa, que fazia par com Severus, e Mia, que fazia par com Lucas.

Sally ficou de fora espiando a filha dançar maravilhosamente com James. Ela deixou uma lágrima cair. Como gostaria de estar ali, de dizer para Meg que era sua mãe... mas ela não podia, jamais colocaria em risco sua filha e o homem que ela amava.

Durante a valsa Meg teve que se separar de James para dançar com outras pessoas. Ela parecia uma boneca de pano, passando de mão em mão, e quando seu padrinho lhe pegou para dançar ela já estava cansada de dançar a valsa. Nunca vira uma musica tão chata em toda a sua vida. Severus a girou mais uma vez, e ela foi de encontro ao pai. Meg não acreditou, ele estava bem ali. Ela, como uma Malfoy que era, engoliu em seco e aceitou dançar com o pai.

Draco não estava gostando nem um pouco daquele silêncio todo e tentou puxar conversa.

— Você esta lindas, Meg, parece uma fada. – Vendo que a filha não lhe respondera ele continuou. – Me perdoe, querida, eu extrapolei, mas você me deixou muito irritado, acabei me descontrolando. Tem como você me perdoar?

Meg continuou sem falar nada e Draco suspirou. Ele pisara muito na bola. Surpreendeu-se quando a filha encostou o rosto em seu ombro e lhe disse:

— Eu te amo, papai, mesmo quando você é um trasgo.

Pai e filha se olharam e sorriram um para o outro, a valsa acabou e Meg foi curtir sua festa que estava só começando.

...

Narcisa olhava tudo cuidadosamente. Se alguma coisa estivesse faltando chamada um elfo, e eles resolveriam o problema. Ela viu a neta circular por todas as mesas junto do fotógrafo. Ela estava feliz, isso podia ser visto pelo seu olhar. Narcisa viu Mia chegando perto da neta e sussurrando alguma coisa em seu ouvido, a loira sorriu e seguiu com a amiga para o palco.

— Gostaria da atenção de todos, por favor. – Ela estava com um microfone e subira no palco instalado para a festa. – Quero agradecer por todos terem vindo. E agora tenho uma surpresa para vocês.

Narcisa arqueou as sobrancelhas. O que esta menina estava aprontando? Com um simples estalo de dedos as luzes se apagaram e todos ficaram num enorme breu, a única luz que havia era a do palco, onde agora não se encontrava mais a loira e seu vestido verde cumprido bem comportado. Agora ela estava com vestido tomara-que-caia preto até acima dos joelhos, mostrando quase tudo.

As duas pegaram o microfone e uma musica começou a tocar bem alto: **Toxic - Britney Sepears**

**Baby, can't you see, I'm callin'**

**A guy like you should wear a warnin'**

**It's dangerous, I'm fallin'**

**There's no escape, I can't wait**

**I need a hit, baby gimme it**

**You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it**

**Too high, can't come down**

**Losing my head, spinning round and round**

**Do you feel me now?**

**(Chorus)**

**Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic gun slippin' under**

**Oh, the taste of your poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic (5x)**

**It's gettin' late to give you up**

**I took a sip from my devil's cup**

**Slowly, it's taking over me**

**Too high, can't come down**

**It's in the air and it's all around**

**Can you feel it now**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now (I think I'm ready now)**

**Intoxicate me now**

**With your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now**

Ao final da musica todos estavam chocados. Os colegas de escola aplaudiram e gritaram; a parte mais velha da festa estava paralisada; seu padrinho tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto; sua avó estava, bom, admirada, surpresa, com certeza conseguira surpreender a velha Narcisa. Ela deu um sorriso debochado para o pai. Draco simplesmente balançara a cabeça negativamente, ela era mesmo sua filha, uma verdadeira sonserina.

James olhava completamente chocado para ela. Nunca a vira dançar daquela forma, nem cantar daquele jeito, ele estava completamente abobado com a apresentação.

A loira pegou novamente o microfone e falou:

— Obrigada a todos pela presença, e agora sem mais surpresas vamos continuar a festa. – Ao terminar de falar as luzes foram apagadas e um globo começou girar no teto iluminando a todos.

**n/a: Música – I've Got You – McFly, I'II Be Ok - McFly**

Meg e Mia desceram do palco. As duas foram para o meio da pista, onde estavam todos os seus colegas. O DJ colocou a primeira musica, e as meninas soltaram gritinhos, e os meninos reviravam os olhos. Jay chegou por trás de Meg e abraçou-a roubando um beijo e puxando-a para dançar. A loira, sorrindo, aceitou o convite.

Frank tirou Mia para dançar, e os dois se balançavam conforme a música. Os dois sempre foram grandes amigos. Lily, que dançava com Max, não estava gostando nem um pouco da cena que estava vendo, às vezes ela esbarrava na prima para desequilibrá-la. Fred olhava para a cena quase dando gargalhadas, ele dançava com uma morena da escola, infelizmente não se lembrava do nome dela.

Melinda dançava a música sozinha, junto a um grupinho de gurias, mas foi surpreendida com uma mão puxando a si. Lucas sorria para ela encantadoramente. Ela não se fez de rogada e foi dançar com o menino. Alguma coisa dizia que eles já haviam dançado juntos, mas ela não se lembrava quando.

...

Draco foi para perto da mãe que se despedia dos convidados, juntou-se a Severus e esse lhe perguntou:

— Não vai falar nada sobre a apresentação da sua filha?

— Não hoje, deixa ela se divertir, ela merece – disse o loiro.

— Hum, essa é uma atitude diferente vinda de você – disse Severus.

— Às vezes é melhor mudar – disse Draco. – Mãe, a senhora não quer se sentar? – perguntou vendo que a mãe estava cansada.

— Não, eu estou bem, já irei me sentar – disse Narcisa, que continuava dando adeus aos convidados.

— E quanto a sua namorada, e seu filho? – perguntou Severus recebendo um olhar nada amistoso de seu afilhado.

— Ainda não sei o que fazer sobre isso, nem sei se a criança é minha, mas não verei nada hoje, já chega do que aconteceu, eu só quero que essa noite termine, ok? – perguntou o loiro para o padrinho.

— Ok, sem problemas – disse Severus.

...

**n/a: Not Alone – McFly; Aqui Estoy Yo – Luis Fonci.**

Uma música lenta começou a tocar, surpreendendo a todos no meio do salão. Meg colocou o seu queixo no ombro de James, e este lhe trouxe mais para perto de si, fazendo a loira sorrir.

Mia cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Frank, e ele sorriu para ela. Logo o amigo estava ao lado de Lily e Max pedindo para dançar com a ruiva. Max aceitou a troca e os dois trocaram de parceiras. Mia olhou para Frank e viu que o amigo ficara feliz com a troca, o que não se podia dizer da sua prima, que olhava como se fosse matá-la a qualquer momento, mas ela não estava nem aí. Max achou o jeito de ela dançar conhecido, mas não deu muita importância para isso e continuou a dançar com ela.

Melinda não parara de dançar com Lucas nem por um minuto, estava completamente enfeitiçada por ele, seus movimentos eram precisos e seguros, como se o seu corpo os reconhecesse. A música era calma e suave.

No final da música todos aplaudiram o DJ. James aproveitou a distração da loira e a puxou para um beijo maravilhoso. Meg, pega de surpresa, tentou até resistir, mas o moreno era incrível e beijou-o de volta. Ah, estava no céu, sentira muita falta do beijo do moreno. Todos os presentes ficaram surpresos, pois nunca imaginavam que a princesa do gelo teria seu coração roubado pelo príncipe do fogo.

Lily e Frank pararam de dançar e foram se sentar. Mia e Max olhavam felizes para Meg e James. Max tentou se aproximar mais de Mia, mas esta não deixou, balançando a cabeça negativamente e se afastando do moreno, que suspirou e foi se sentar junto de Lily e Frank.

Melinda e Lucas ainda estavam juntos; o loiro até que tentou lhe roubar um beijo, mas ela não deixou, e os dois seguiram para juntos dos amigos. Fred apareceu com a roupa toda amassada, o que tirou muitas gargalhadas dos amigos. Uma vez maroto, sempre um maroto.

James, que ainda estava abraçando a sua loira, encostou a boca em seu ouvido e disse:

— Feliz aniversário, meu anjo.

A loira sorriu e os dois voltaram a se beijar apaixonadamente. Não importavam pais, famílias, amigos, brigas, nada podia acabar com aquele momento maravilhoso.

* * *

**"Mal feito, feito"**

**_Continua..._**

N/A: Mais um capitulo longo, romântico e dramático hehe, espero que tenham gostado não sou muito boa para descrever uma festa, achei melhor dar um tempo para que eles pudessem se divertir, eles merecem.

Continuem mandando os sues comentários

Gostaria de agradecer à Isabela Lundeen minha nova beta que esta me ajudando a betar a minha fic.

**N/Beta: Ola pessoal! Capítulo cheio de acontecimentos! O que foi essa briga do Draco e a filha? OH GOD! E a Sally ajudando a Meg! Tão lindo, mas com certeza esse capítulo é do James e da Meg! Fofíssimos juntos!**

**Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu e mandem reviews!**

**Beijinhos **

**Maria Lua**

**N/B²: Draco descontrolado, Sally sofredora e adolescentes com hormônios à flor da pele! O que será que vai acontecer quando eles chegarem a Hogwarts? Quando Meg vai descobrir quem é sua mãe? Ahh, muitas emoções vindo por aí!**

**Que venham mais capítulos! ;)**

**Isabela.**


	15. CAPÍTULO 9 – CARTAS

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem. Porém a união do Mundo Potter e Charmed e os personagens originais são totalmente meus, se forem usar peçam com antecedência.

* * *

**Respostas aos comentários**

**Jessica Prince Snape Rickmann –** Seja bem vinda, que bom que estás gostando da fic, prometo postar sempre que possível, espero que goste desse capitulo. Espero comentários sempre!

À todas as pessoas que acompanham a fic, obrigado pelos comentários, aqui vai mais um capitulo, espero que gostem.

* * *

"_**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom."**_

**CAPÍTULO 9 – CARTAS  
**

**Uma semana após o aniversário – Mansão Malfoy - sexta-feira.  
**

A Mansão Malfoy estava silenciosa, quase todos estavam dormindo. Meg estava em sua cama sem conseguir dormir se pegou pensando nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Cansada de se revirar na cama a loira sentou-se, pegou o diário de baixo do travesseiro e começou a escrever:

_Tanta coisa aconteceu nesses dois dias que ainda não me acostumei com as novidades e nem sei se um dia vou me acostumar, por Merlin minha vida mudou tão rapidamente que eu ainda estou zonza, é como se eu estivesse numa montanha russa e de repente eu parasse e caísse num mundo completamente diferente do qual eu estou acostumada._

_Bom, vamos analisar a situação:_

_1º Meu pai vai se casar, é por incrível que pareça é verdade. Ainda não acredito que ele vai se casar com aquela loira sem sal e oportunista;_

_2º A tal noiva do meu pai Briana Mathews, esta grávida de três meses dele, ou seja, em seis meses eu terei um meio irmão ou meia irmã;_

_3º Fiz quinze anos apesar das complicações;_

_4º Dei um show no meu aniversário, até hoje os jornais falam sobre isso;_

_5º James Potter me beijou e o pior de tudo é que e eu correspondi mesmo tendo jurado que jamais deixaria que ele me tocasse novamente;_

_6º A minha tia avó esta tentando a todo custo me matar._

_E eu que achei que essas férias seriam monótonas, surpresa, surpresa! _

_Não sei o que eu faço, há tantas dúvidas na minha cabeça, como é que ele pode engravidar uma de suas namoradas e ainda aceitar se casar com ela? Como foi que deixei que o Potter me beijasse depois do que ele me fez?_

_Droga, a verdade é que eu nunca consegui tirá-lo da minha cabeça, por Merlin, como eu senti falta do beijo dele!_

_Minha vida podia ser um pouco menos complicada, sério, não é fácil ter quinze anos com tudo isso que eu falei acontecendo na minha vida e sendo eu filha de Draco Malfoy, minha vida não é mole!_

_Acho que só falta um hipogrífo cair na minha cama e destruí-la todinha._

_Bom, eu vou tentar dormir novamente, rezando para que nada mais aconteça._

_Até mais._

**...**

Meg bocejou, guardou o diário, deitou-se novamente e tentou dormir, até que agora depois de desabafar estava com sono, mas antes de conseguir fechar os olhos ela viu uma luz saindo debaixo da porta, estranhando levantou-se e foi ver do que se tratava.

Não era só Meg que estava sem sono Briana estava no quarto de seu filho admirando as coisas que Draco comprara para ele, ela sabia que ele não estava nenhum pouco contente com o andamento das coisas, mas ela não tinha outra escolha não podia abandonar o filho, estava tão distraída que não vira a porta ser aberta e uma loira entrar no quarto.

Meg percebera que ela estava distante e falou:

- Está tudo bem, Briana?

Briana virou-se rapidamente para a porta e ficou surpresa com Meg:

- Sim está, só perdi o sono e você? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não eu também perdi o sono – Disse Meg meio gelada de mais.

Passaram-se dois minutos em que as duas ficaram em silêncio, Meg sentindo-se desconfortável resolveu voltar para o quarto, mas foi impedida pelo pedido da madrasta:

- Será que podemos conversar um pouco, já que estamos sem sono?

Meg não falou nada, simplesmente voltou para dentro do quarto e sentou-se numa das cadeiras que estavam ali, Briana sentou-se de frente para a loirinha e falou:

- Bom, tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de lhe falar, uma delas é que eu sinto muito por ter quase estragado o seu aniversário, não era minha intenção aparecer daquele jeito, mas seu pai não me deu muitas opções. Eu tenho uma coisa para você que não pude lhe dar naquele dia, mas aqui esta, antes tarde do que nunca.

Briana estendeu um pequeno pacotinho para Meg que o pegou surpresa pela atitude da madrasta, a loira foi abrindo o pacotinho e encontrou uma correntinha dentro ela puxou do pacote e na ponta da corrente havia um coração prateado e uma pequena esmeralda no meio do coração ela ficou comovida e falou:

- É lindo eu adorei, obrigada! – Disse Meg educadamente para Briana.

- Você ainda esta chateada comigo não? – Disse Briana contente pela enteada ter gostado do presente.

- Não me leve a mal Briana, mas não consigo confiar de uma hora para outra nas pessoas, preciso de um tempo para me acostumar, você caiu de pára-quedas em cima da gente, é muita coisa para digerir.

- Eu entendo, vou lhe dar o espaço que precisa e tenho certeza que seremos boas amigas.

Meg não falou nada, simplesmente olhou para ela e curiosa como sempre ela perguntou:

- Como você conheceu o meu pai?

- Bom, foi há uns quatro meses atrás, numa convenção em Paris. Eu estava sentada no bar do salão, seu pai chegou perto e perguntou: "o que uma moça linda estava fazendo ali sozinha", ele é um grande paquerador, então ele me pagou um drink e ficamos conversando. Quando já estava bem tarde eu me despedi e lhe dei meu número; fui para o meu hotel sem esperança nenhuma que ele me ligasse, mas ele ligou e resolvemos sair para almoçar juntos e daí bom você consegue imaginar o resto. – Disse Briana ficando vermelha.

- Sim consigo, não precisa entrar em detalhes – Disse Meg fazendo uma cara de nojo. – E você ama o meu pai?

Briana olhou surpresa para a menina, ela não era uma criança como Draco sempre falara, era como se ela pudesse ler através da sua alma seus maiores segredos, sorrindo falou:

- Amo sim, eu já tive um noivo, mas ele morreu de uma doença inexplicável eu pensei que nunca amaria novamente até conhecer o seu pai. Eu o amo muito Meg e foi tudo tão rápido que dá até medo. – Disse Briana.

- Você tem certeza que o melhor para vocês é o casamento?

- Como assim?

- Você não se preocupa com o que as pessoas vão falar de você?

- O que elas poderiam falar de mim? – Perguntou Briana já vendo que ouviria a opinião da loirinha.

- Que você é uma oportunista, golpista, que só está se casando por que está atrás do dinheiro do meu pai, essas coisas. – Disse Meg sarcasticamente.

- Você acha isso de mim Meg?

- Talvez e você não pode me culpar por pensar assim; de uma hora para outra você veio aqui e disse que estava grávida, por que não veio logo no início da gravidez?

- Isso é um motivo só meu e de mais ninguém sinto muito que você pense essas coisas de mim, mas a verdade é que eu amo o seu pai, e não estou atrás do dinheiro dele se você pesquisar vai descobrir que minha família também é rica.

- Talvez eu faça uma pesquisa! – Disse Meg desafiadoramente.

As duas ficaram se encarando por um minuto, Briana vendo que não conseguiria convencer à loirinha que não estava atrás do dinheiro do seu pai resolveu terminar de ajeitar o quarto do filho. Meg olhou para a sua madrasta e ficou com um peso na consciência, talvez ela estivesse falando a verdade, olhou em volta do quarto e não gostou muito da cor que estava nele.

- Sem ofensa, mas quem escolheu a cor do papel de parede?

Briana se virou para a loira e respondeu:

- Seu pai, ele disse que são as cores da Sonserina.

- Hum e você gostou dessa cor?

- Na verdade não muito! – Disse Briana meio insegura.

- Bom se você não gostou da cor, deveria mudar afinal o filho também é seu. – Disse Meg.

- Eu não quero criar confusão com o seu pai.

- Melhor criar agora do que quando o bebê nascer. Em minha opinião podia ser uma cor meio bege nas paredes e em cima podia ser um azul com branco formando nuvens, mas essa é a minha opinião faça o que você quiser. Eu vou dormir, boa noite.

Briana ficou parada olhando a enteada sair do quarto ela teve a impressão de que ela estava querendo lhe ajudar, a loira sorriu e falou:

- Obrigada Meg e boa noite.

A loirinha não falou nada e seguiu para o seu quarto.

Com um aceno da varinha Briana modificou todo o quarto do bebe, como Meg havia dito, ficara bem melhor do que estava sentindo-se muito cansada foi até a poltrona e acabou adormecendo. Meg que havia se escondido atrás da porta do seu quarto, foi novamente no quarto do irmãozinho e encontrou a madrasta adormecida, a loira sorriu pensando que talvez a sua madrasta não seria como a da Branca de Neve; Meg se aproximou de Briana e a cobriu. Voltou rapidamente para o seu quarto e se jogou na cama também exausta.

...

Já era de manhã, Draco rolou pela cama e a encontrou vazia fazia uma semana que Briana viera morar com eles, e infelizmente Meg não gostara nenhum pouco dessa mudança, mas pelo menos ainda não havia aprontado nada. Mas conhecia muito bem a filha e sabia o que ela poderia fazer. Foi no quarto da filha e a encontrou dormindo serenamente. Foi ao quarto do bebê e encontrou Briana dormindo na poltrona coberta por uma manta, Draco suspirou e a pegou-a gentilmente no colo levando-a para a cama. A loira não acordou durante o trajeto, Draco depositou-a na cama e a cobriu, deu-lhe um beijo e saiu do quarto.

Desceu as escadas e viu a porta do escritório aberta, entrou e via a mãe mexendo em alguns papéis.

- Bom dia! Tudo certo?

Narcisa sorriu para o filho e falou:

- Bom dia querido, está tudo certo sim, só vendo alguns papéis. E as meninas, ainda dormindo?

- Sim acabei de levar Briana para a cama. – Disse Draco sentando-se na cadeira que havia ali.

- Hum, ela dormiu no quarto do bebê? – Perguntou Narcisa mais afirmando do que perguntando.

- Sim. – Disse Draco

- Sozinha?

- Com quem mais ela estaria mãe?

- Eu pensei ter ouvido vozes no quarto do bebe, e pela fresta da porta pude ver ela e Meg conversando, agora sobre o que eu não faço idéia.

- Você acha que eu deveria verificar se a Briana está bem? – Perguntou Draco preocupado.

- Ora Draco, a sua filha não é nenhum monstro, ela não machucaria alguém, mesmo que fosse sua madrasta. – Falou Narcisa indignada pelo pensamento do filho.

- Eu sei que ela não é nenhum monstro, mas é bom sempre ter cuidado. – Disse o loiro se justificando. Ele bocejou e disse: Vou tomar um café e irei para a empresa, mas volto para o almoço.

- Vou tomar café com você.

- É uma honra ter a senhora como companhia. – Disse Draco.

Os dois sorriram e saíram do escritório em direção à sala de janta. Era um típico dia na Mansão Malfoy.

**MANSÃO DAS HALLIWELL**

Melinda estava inquieta não conseguira dormir a noite inteira, ela remoía os últimos acontecimentos, quase beijara Lucas aquele loiro mexia muito com ela, cada vez que ele estava perto dela ela sentia-se tonta, como se estivesse flutuando. Saiu da cama e dirigiu-se ao quarto do irmão ela precisava falar com alguém, ela bateu na porta e entrou, encontrou o irmão deitado na cama olhando para o teto, parecia que não era somente ela que estava com problemas no coração.

Max estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que não notou a presença da irmã, se assustando um pouco quando Melinda deitou-se ao seu lado. Sorrindo para a irmã disse:

- Você ainda vai me matar do coração.

- Que nada você sobrevive – Disse a morena piscando para o irmão – E ai, caraminholas na cabeça maninho?

- Um pouco, está tudo tão confuso com tanta coisa acontecendo. – Disse Max passando a mão nos cabelos.

- É nem me fale, espero que essa semana ninguém tente nos matar. – Falou Melinda tentando fazer graça.

- Huf, com a nossa sorte duvido. – Disse o irmão olhando sério para ela.

- Então, algum problema amoroso que a sua maravilhosa irmã possa resolver? – Perguntou Melinda tentando descontrair.

- Por que você presume que eu esteja com um problema amoroso? – Rebateu o irmão dando um mini sorriso.

- Bom, pela simples razão que você está desse jeito, olhar perdido, suspirando pelos cantos por duas ruivas que estão disputando a sua atenção. – Falou a morena rindo da cara que o irmão fizera.

- Isso não é verdade. – Disse Max se sentando, mas olhou novamente para a irmã e perguntou – Ou é verdade?

- Bom, pelo que eu pude notar há uma grande disputa entre as duas. – Disse Melinda se acomodando melhor na cama e vendo o irmão se levantar da cama e andar de um lado pelo outro.

- Eu não fiz nada para que isso acontecesse – Disse Max tentando se justificar para a irmã.

- Pelo que eu soube você beijou tanto a minha amiga quanto a Lily. – Disse Melinda.

- Mas não fiz isso de propósito. – Disse Max tentando se justificar. – Com Mia eu perdi completamente a razão ela estava me enlouquecendo e Lily, bem, foi uma coisa tão calma, doce, as duas são completamente diferentes e quando ela dançou comigo na festa eu fui às nuvens.

- Pera ai quem dançou com você? – Perguntou Melinda curiosa com esse detalhe.

- A Lily eu acho. – Disse o irmão confuso.

- Você acha? Como pode ser isso? – Perguntou Melinda sentada na cama do irmão.

- Não sei ao certo.

- Peraí você não sabe? Volta aqui e me conta tudinho. – Disse Melinda puxando o irmão para a cama.

- Eu não estou muito a fim de falar disso. – Disse o irmão tentando se levantar.

- Você não tem querer pode ir me contando tudinho se não vou colocar Veritaserrum na sua bebida – Disse Melinda sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Ok eu conto você não precisa me ameaçar. – Falou Max com certo medo da irmã.

– Bom tudo começou quando nos separamos de Mia na festa e... quinze minutos depois Max terminava de contar tudo o que acontecera na festa.

- Hum, Max você é um cachorro sabia disso? – Falou Melinda indignada.

- Porque, se eu não fiz nada? – Perguntou Max tentando se defender se fazendo de inocente.

- Como não fez nada, primeiro você beija a Mia, depois beija a Lily, não sabe quem dançou com você, mas mesmo assim beijou-a e ainda gostaria de que Mia e Lily estivessem juntas em uma só pessoa? Sério mano você não presta que você a beijou, mas gostaria que fossem as duas.

- Eu não disse isso, só seria mais fácil se as duas fossem uma só, daí tudo estaria certo. – Disse Max tentando aplacar a raiva da irmã.

- Aff, pelo amor de Merlin, será que todos os homens são iguais? – Perguntou Melinda jogando-se na cama do irmão e olhando para o teto.

- Olha maninha querida, eu não fiz nada disso com intenção de machucar alguém. – Disse Max

Melinda se levantou e se colocou de frente para ele e perguntou:

- Ok de quem você gosta?

- Bom eu gosto da... – Max olhou confuso para a irmã. – Eu gosto da garota que dançou comigo.

- Ok e quem você acha que é ela? – Perguntou Melinda

- Não faço a mínima ideia, ela estava vestida com uma saia preta, capa preta, um chapéu e de máscara.

- Peraí a Lily estava vestida de Alice no País das Maravilhas. – Disse Melinda lembrando somente agora daquele detalhe.

- Tem certeza disso? – Perguntou Max.

- Tenho sim, quando os tirei de dentro da casa eu vi a roupa que ela estava, não tinha nada de preto na roupa. – Disse Melinda cem por cento certa do que estava falando.

- E como Mia estava? – Perguntou Max intrigado com a nova descoberta.

- Ela estava sem fantasia nenhuma.

- Então não posso ter certeza de que foi Mia, posso? – Perguntou o irmão para Melinda.

- Não sei, mas não se preocupe irmãozinho eu vou lhe ajudar a descobrir quem dançou com você, eu prometo. – Disse Melinda abraçando o irmão que se sentara na cama.

- Brigada maninha, não sei o que eu faria sem você.

- De nada, eu sei que eu sou demais, mas mesmo assim você é um cachorro!

- Posso até ser, mas você me adora! hehe.

- Infelizmente eu tenho que conviver com você.

Um som foi ouvido do bolso da calça da irmã e ele pegou o celular antes dela.

- Vamos ver o que temos aqui, é da Meg ela quer saber se eles podem vir passar o final de semana conosco.

- Dá aqui – Melinda pegou o celular e escreveu: "_Vou__ ver__ com__ a __minha __mãe,__ mas__ tenho__ certeza __que__ ela __vai __deixar. __Deixa __que __eu__ aviso __a__ Mia,__ o__ James __vai __vir __também?__ Bjuss__" – _Melinda enviou a mensagem e sorriu num minuto depois o celular tocou novamente.

A única coisa que estava escrita era:

"_VAI VER SE EU ESTOU NA MASMORRA MAIS PRÓXIMA, BJUSSS"_

Melinda riu e saiu da cama do irmão.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou falar com a mamis para ver se eles podem vir. – Disse a irmã se dirigindo para o corredor.

- Quer a minha ajuda? Sabe como sou ótimo com o meu charme.

Melinda riu e falou:

- Não. Pode deixar que dou conta. Já volto!

Melinda desceu e encontrou a mãe no escritório. Ela estava ao telefone com alguém por isso ela esperou. Hermione percebeu que a filha queria lhe falar e fez um sinal para ela entrar. Hermione desligou o telefone e falou:

- O que foi querida?

- Eu gostaria de saber se a Meg, o Lucas e a Mia poderiam vir aqui nesse final de semana.

Hermione pensou por um minuto e sorriu para e falou:

- Bom até podem, mas tem um problema.

- Qual? – Perguntou Melinda

- Nesse sábado vai ter uma festa da nossa turma de escola em Hogwarts vai ser à noite e eu não gostaria de deixar vocês sozinhos, não sou louca.

- Ah mãe, por favor, nós vamos nos comportar, eu prometo! Deixa-os virem, por favor. – Pediu Melinda com olhos de cachorrinho.

Hermione sorriu para a filha ela sempre fazia essa cara quando queria alguma coisa e ela quase sempre conseguia o que queria.

- Ok, eles podem vir sim, vai ser um prazer recebê-los. - Disse Hermione sorrindo para a filha

- Obrigada mamis, eu te amo, amo muito vou avisar a Meg e a Mia. – Melinda deu um beijo na mãe.

- De nada, ah o almoço vai ficar pronto daqui a pouco. – Falou Hermione dando um beijo na filha.

- Ok, vou chamar o pessoal.

Melinda saiu do escritório da mãe e foi para o quarto do irmão que ainda estava deitado em sua cama.

- O almoço está quase pronto e a mamãe os deixou virem para cá, já avisei a Meg e a Mia. – Disse Melinda pulando na cama do irmão.

- Ótimo, estou louco para ver o jogo que o Lucas falou que ganhou.

Os dois ficaram conversando mais um pouco e foram almoçar.

**Casa dos Delacour Weasley**

Mia estava almoçando com a família quando o seu celular tocou, ela leu a mensagem de texto e olhou para a mãe. Fleur, sentindo-se observada, levantou os olhos e viu a filha estava lhe olhando e perguntou:

- O que foi? Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum, era a Melinda no telefone. Ela me convidou para passar o final de semana na casa dela. A Meg e o Lucas também vão, posso ir? – Perguntou Mia feliz por ter uma desculpa para escapar da TOCA

- Esse final de semana? – Perguntou Gui curioso, a filha sempre preferira passar os finais de semana na TOCA.

- Sim, esse, posso ir? – Perguntou Mia quase implorando.

- Bom, pode, mas achei que fosse querer ficar na TOCA – Disse Gui.

- Bom, eu sei que isso era o combinado, mas na realidade eu não estava muito a fim de ir para a TOCA. Tem algum problema nisso? – Perguntou Mia sem jeito.

Gui ia falar, mas recebeu um chute da mulher por debaixo da mesa fazendo-o calar-se.

- Nenhum problema filha, pode ir sim. Nós vamos até a TOCA e deixaremos a sua irmã lá e depois iremos ver os meus pais. O seu avô não tem passado muito bem e eu estou preocupada.

- Obrigado mãe, manda um beijo bem grande para os meus avôs. – Mia se levantou e deu um beijo nos pais e saiu da mesa.

- Por que não me deixou perguntar a ela o que estava acontecendo? – Perguntou Gui indignado com a atitude de Fleur.

- Ora pai, ela não iria responder a verdade e iria ficar acuada, você sabe como ela é. – Disse Vicky se metendo na conversa.

- Vicky tem razão. Há alguma coisa acontecendo com ela, mas ela ainda não está pronta para falar, então não a pressione ok? – Pediu Fleur

- Ok, mas eu ainda quero saber o que está acontecendo com ela. – Disse Gui preocupado com a filha.

- Quando ela estiver pronta nós vamos conversar. Vicky você vai ver o Teddy hoje?

- Acho que sim agente ainda não combinou nada, talvez fiquemos por aqui mesmo. – Disse Vicky com os olhos sonhadores, pois estava muito apaixonada pelo namorado.

- Hum, minhas filhas estão muito novas para namorarem. – Falou o pai seco.

- Não começa pai, você sabe que eu estou com o Teddy desde que nascemos então nem tente fazer nada para impedir isso. – Disse Vicky.

- Você está vendo como a sua filha me responde, até parece que não recebeu nenhuma educação. – Disse Gui indignado com a resposta da filha. – Uma filha minha está completamente arrasada e eu não sei por que e a outra esta sempre correndo para os braços do namorado, ninguém merece! Ainda bem que agora não sou o único homem dessa família, senão eu iria enlouquecer.

Mãe e filha se olharam e riram. Gui sempre fora muito ranzinza e dramático quando o assunto era sobre suas filhas.

- Não se preocupe pai quando ela estiver pronta ela vai falar, e Teddy é um ótimo rapaz e nunca faria nada para me magoar, agora com licença. – Disse Vicky saindo da mesa e subindo para o andar de cima.

- Querido não se preocupe tanto, elas são jovens e livres, sabia que você fica uma graça quando está raivoso e preocupado.

- Eu não estou raivoso, estou é preocupado com Mia – Disse Gui indignado com a mulher.

Fleur suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Esse sangue Weasley ainda vai dar muito que falar nessa família. – Fleur notou a cara de confuso do marido e riu com isso.

Vicky ainda podia ouvir os pais conversando sobre a irmã e fui até o quarto dela. A porta estava fechada, mas mesmo assim Vicky bateu na porta e entrou. Mia estava na cama na posição fetal toda encolhida, a loira foi até a irmã e deitou-se ao seu lado e abraçou-a.

- Mamãe e papai já notaram que tem alguma coisa errada com você, que tal você me contar o que esta acontecendo para que eu possa te ajudar?

- Não tem nada acontecendo – Disse Mia num tom não muito convincente, a ruiva se separou da irmã e se sentou na cama.

Vicky olhou para a irmã preocupada, e insistiu:

- Olha desde que você começou a falar a gente conta tudo uma para a outra. Vamos, fala para mim o que está te consumindo.

Mia olhou diretamente para a irmã e falou:

- Você promete não contar nada para a mamãe e o papai?

- Prometo – Jurou Vicky.

Mia se levantou e foi até a janela, virou-se para a irmã e falou:

- Lily disse que havia falado com Jeremy, ele disse que estava voltando para a Inglaterra. – Mia viu o olhar da irmã passar de calmo para raivoso num instante, era sempre assim quando se falava no nome de Jeremy perto da irmã. – Eu não sei se isso é verdade, mas me aterrorizei eu não sei quanto mais eu vou aguentar. Ela tem sido tão maldosa comigo e eu nem sem o porquê dessa maldade toda. E ela falou na frente de todo mundo e se eles descobrirem o que aconteceu?

Vicky levantou-se da cama e foi até a irmã abraçando-a.

- Não se preocupe maninha ele não vai chegar a um metro de você, e se ele tentar eu juro a você que eu o mato e quanto aos outros se eles forem seus amigos como eu acho que são eles vão entender.

- Ele é mais forte que você. – Disse Mia com a voz abafada.

Vicky percebeu que ela estava chorando.

- Shiuu, está tudo bem, escuta você acha mesmo que nós vamos deixá-lo se aproximar da nossa família novamente?

- Eu tenho medo, muito medo Vicky você não sabe do que ele é capaz de fazer. Ele é mau, perverso, ele faria de tudo para se vingar de mim.

- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer eu juro, para ele te machucar vai ter que me matar primeiro.

Mia levantou a cabeça e chorou mais ainda.

- Não fale assim eu não quero que nada aconteça com você.

- E o que você vai fazer sobre o Max e a Melinda, vai contar para eles? – Perguntou Vicky.

- Eu não sei Vicky eu tenho medo, vergonha.

- Mia você não precisa ter medo nem vergonha você não fez nada de errado – Disse a irmã indignada com a atitude dela. – Se eu fosse você contaria a verdade para eles, caso eles te perguntem algo, por que aí fica mais fácil, você vai se sentir mais leve e vai ter mais ajuda para se proteger de Jeremy.

- Mas e se eles não entenderem? – Perguntou Mia chorosa.

- Então não são seus amigos, não se preocupe querida tudo vai ficar bem. – Prometeu Vicky.

Vicky trouxe a irmã para si novamente e Mia chorou e muito, a loira não falou mais nada só esperou que a ruiva se acalmasse. Meia hora depois Mia estava melhor, as duas estavam escoradas na cama.

- Melhor? – Perguntou à loira.

A ruiva deu um sorriso fraco e disse:

- Um pouco, eu não quero ir a TOCA nesse final de semana.

- Tudo bem você não precisa ir, eu falo com a vovó e ela não vai se importar. – Disse Vicky abraçada à irmã. – E quanto a Lily pode deixar que eu irei falar com a nossa querida prima.

Mia se virou para a irmã e falou:

- Não você não vai fazer nada com a Lily.

- Ah, algumas horas pendurada nas árvores não fariam mal a ela. – Falou Vicky com uma cara diabólica.

As duas se olharam e deram várias gargalhadas.

- Promete que não fará nada de mal para ela, não quero mais confusão para o meu lado. – Pediu Mia.

- Pode deixar não vou fazer nada ilegal eu juro. – Disse Vicky sorrindo para a irmã.

As duas se olharam novamente e continuaram rindo.

Fleur que fora ver como estava Arthur II ouviu as risadas das filhas e suspirou um pouco aliviada, sorriu e foi até o quarto do filho e ficou ali com ele.

...

**Nota da autora: essa parte acontece ao mesmo momento do almoço da casa da Mia.**

**MANSÃO MALFOY**

Draco chegou em casa extremamente cansado, somente algumas horas pela manhã na empresa Malfoy já o enlouquecia, ao abrir a porta ouviu risadas na sala de janta e foi até lá.

- Olá, bom dia a todos.

- Está atrasado querido – Disse Narcisa recebendo um beijo do filho.

- Eu sei, mas é que a reunião não acabava nunca. – Disse Draco se dirigindo a sua noiva beijando-a.

- Deu tudo certo Draco? – Perguntou Briana que recebia um beijo do noivo.

- Deu. Eles vão aumentar a produção sem cortar os empregados. – Draco se dirigiu à filha e lhe deu um abraço e um beijo, deixando-a desconfiada ele nunca fora tão carinhoso como agora, mas não reclamou.

Draco cumprimentou o afilhado e sentou-se para comer, olhou ao redor e estranhou a ausência de Severus:

- Onde está o Severus?

- Ele disse que tinha que resolver alguns problemas. – Disse Narcisa.

- Papai eu gostaria de saber se Eu e o Lucas podemos passar o final de semana na casa da Melinda?

- Hum, esse final de semana? – Perguntou Draco

- É, lembra que no outro não deu por causa dos dementadores e tal? Bom, ela já falou com a mãe e ela deixou, então podemos ir? – Perguntou Meg, meio rabugenta, por ter que explicar tudo novamente para o pai.

- Bom, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia. – Disse Draco

- Posso saber por quê? – Perguntou Meg visivelmente indignada, Lucas deu um risinho abafado, mas foi quase fuzilado pelo olhar mortal da loira.

- Por que se eu não me engano o baile da nossa turma é nesse final de semana e eu tenho quase certeza de que ela vai então não vai ter ninguém para ficar com vocês.

- Mas o baile é só durante a noite, vai pai, deixa, por favor, você está me devendo essa! – Pediu Meg.

Tanto Narcisa quando Lucas ao ouvirem a última parte da súplica da loirinha os dois se engasgaram tentando esconder o riso, recebendo olhares fulminantes de Draco e de Meg respectivamente.

Antes que acontecesse uma briga ali, Briana interferiu.

- Não querendo me meter Draco, mas já me metendo, se a mãe da Meg os convidou para irem é porque ela já tem tudo esquematizado e sob controle, mas se você quiser eu posso falar com ela e perguntar se está tudo certo, o que acha?

- Bom, me parece uma ótima solução, tudo bem para você Meg? – Perguntou o pai.

- Fazer o que, né? – Disse a loirinha recebendo um chute por debaixo da mesa de Lucas. A loira o fulminou-o novamente com os olhos, mas não falou nada.

Após o almoço, Briana decidida a fazer a enteada gostar dela, foi até a sala de estar e dirigindo-se até a lareira ao mesmo tempo, colocou a cabeça e jogou um pó dentro dela dizendo: - Olá, há alguém ai?

**CASA DAS HALLIWELL.**

Hermione estava arrumando a sala quando viu a lareira acender; não reconhecendo a figura que se formara dentro dela, pegou a varinha e ficou na defensiva:

- Sim, Hermione Halliwell, quem é você?

- Eu sou Briana Mathews, sou a noiva de Draco Malfoy, podemos conversar?

- Noiva, do Draco? Claro que podemos conversar sobre o que seria? – Perguntou Hermione meio desconsertada.

- Eu sei que você convidou Meg e Lucas para passarem o final de semana na sua casa, mas Draco está preocupado se vai ter alguém para cuidar deles, pois temos a festa da turma de vocês no sábado à noite. – Falou Briana

- Diga para ele não se preocupar que eu vou chamar uma babá mágica. – Disse Hermione já recuperada do choque.

- Ótimo! Isso irá tranquilizá-lo. Foi um prazer conversar com você, nos vemos na festa? – Falou Briana

- Sim, nos vemos.

As duas se despediram e a imagem de Briana saiu da lareira.

**MANSÃO MALFOY**

Briana foi até o escritório e encontrou Draco lendo alguns papéis se aproximou dele e sentou-se em seu colo.

- Trouxe trabalho do escritório? – Perguntou Briana.

- Só alguns termos dos novos contratos. Falou com a Granger? – perguntou Draco, sarcástico como sempre.

- Sim falei, por que ainda a chama pelo nome de solteira? – Perguntou Briana um pouco enciumada.

- Por que eu sei que ela fica extremamente irritada quando eu a chamo assim, coisa de adolescentes, o que ela falou? – Disse Draco rindo da cara dela e a beijando.

- Que vai chamar uma babá mágica para cuidar das crianças. – Disse Briana rindo e beijando o noivo.

- Ótimo. – Disse Draco.

- Vou avisar a Meg.

- Ela já provavelmente fez até a mala. – O loiro revirou os olhos.

- Eu acredito, deixa-me ir falar com ela. – Briana deu um beijo em Draco e saiu do escritório.

A loira subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto de Meg. Percebeu que os dois estavam falando bem baixinho resolveu escutar, não que fosse bisbilhoteira, mas estava curiosa.

- Você poderia dar um desconto para ela não acha?

- Não acho, ela quis se tornar uma Malfoy então tem que agüentar o tranco.

- Ô cabeça dura, olha, eu acho ela muito legal, ela tentou lhe ajudar.

- Eu sei, mas não tenho segurança nela pelo menos não completamente, admito que ela seja legal, mas sei lá eu sou assim, não sou meiga que nem a Mia.

- Ok, mas me promete que vai dar pelo menos uma chance pra ela. – pediu Lucas

- Ok, eu prometo – Disse Meg contrafeita.

Briana sorriu iria aproveitar essa chance que a loirinha iria lhe dar, respirando bem fundo bateu na porta e a abriu.

Meg ao vê-la perguntou:

- E ai falou com a mãe da Mel?

- Sim e ela disse que vai chamar uma babá mágica e que vocês são muito bem vindos para ficarem lá nesse final de semana. – Disse Briana

- Ótimo, minha mala já está arrumada.

- A minha também – Disse Lucas.

- Ótimo! Vocês vão amanhã de manhã, tudo bem?

- Tudo! – responderam os dois juntos.

Briana se despediu e foi saindo, mas sentiu uma vertigem e teve que se escorar na porta, não conseguindo se sustentar foi caindo lentamente, Meg e Lucas correram até ela e a ampararam.

- Vou chamar o papai. – Disse Meg.

Antes que Briana impedisse Meg saiu do quarto indo em direção ao escritório trombando com o pai no meio do caminho.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Draco preocupado.

- Briana se sentiu mal e quase caiu. – Disse Meg.

Draco parecia que tinha tomado um choque e sem esperar mais foi até o quarto da filha. Lá encontrou Narcisa que estava em seu quarto e ouvira tudo fora ver o que estava acontecendo. Briana estava escorada em Lucas.

- Bri o que houve? – Perguntou Draco visivelmente preocupado.

- Eu só fiquei um pouco tonta não foi nada. – Disse Briana tentando-se levantar e quase caindo novamente.

- É estou vendo que não foi nada – Falou Draco um pouco irritado a pegando-a no colo levou-a para o quarto dos dois. – Você fica aqui quietinha que eu vou chamar um médico.

Briana obedeceu e se recostou na cama suspirando. Andava muito cansada ultimamente.

Draco retornou e subiu com um senhor de barba branca que parecia meio amedrontado. Ela riu da cara do médico, provavelmente Draco deve ter quase estuporado o médico para ir imediatamente ver como ela estava.

- Olá Senhora, como está se sentido? – Perguntou o Doutor.

- Agora estou um pouco melhor, mas senti uma vertigem terrível. – Falou Briana. – Tenho me sentido cansada esse dias.

- Bom irei colher um pouco de sangue e faremos alguns exames. – Disse o Doutor.

Meg estava em seu quarto com Lucas pensativa no motivo de Jay não estar falando com ela, já tentara de tudo, só faltava tentar sinais de fumaça. Ela ouviu o Doutor se despedir e foi rapidamente para o quarto do pai.

- E ai o que o doutor disse? – Perguntou Meg se aproximando da cama do pai.

- Ele fez alguns testes e vão entregar os resultados daqui alguns dias. – Disse Draco sentando do lado de Briana.

- Ok, então eu vou para o meu quarto. Espero que melhore Briana.

Sem dizer mais nada, retirou-se do quarto do pai.

- Parece que você está conseguindo se aproximar da minha filha.

- É não é fácil, pois ela é muito parecida com o pai, mas acho que no fim nos daremos bem. - Disse Briana.

Draco a puxou mais para perto de si e ficou esperando que ela relaxasse logo ela adormeceu.

**CASA DOS DELACOUR – WEASLEY**

Mia estava nos fundos da casa num balanço que o pai lhe fizera quando era pequena, ela adorava se balançar sempre bem alto, pois era como se ela estivesse voando.

Melinda a viu no balanço e foi até ela, não fazia muito tempo que elas haviam se conhecido, mas a amizade delas era incrível. Esperou que o balanço viesse até ela e deu um empurrão, Mia se virou para trás e sorriu ao ver a amiga ali, freou o balanço e se virou:

- E aí, te expulsaram de casa?

- Hehe, quase isso. Como está? – Melinda perguntou sentando-se no outro balanço.

- Estou bem, só matando o tempo. – Disse Mia tranquila.

- As férias às vezes se tornam chatas, não é? – Falou Melinda puxando assunto.

- É verdade, eu estou louca para voltar para Hogwarts você vai adorar o castelo, têm fantasmas, escadas que se mexem, é a minha segunda casa tem vezes que eu nem quero sair do castelo. – Falou Mia, dava para notar em sua voz que ela adorava o castelo mais que tudo.

- Deve ser um sonho eu estou louca para andar pelos corredores que a minha mãe andou. - Disse Melinda, ela olhou para a Mia e falou. – Eu tenho uma dúvida, você pode me responder?

- Olha, se eu souber o que é, eu até respondo. – Falou Mia rindo.

- Quem é Jeremy? – Perguntou Melinda

O sorriso de Mia desapareceu instantaneamente, ela virou para frente e deu um impulso no balanço.

- Ele pertence ao meu passado e eu não gosto de falar sobre isso.

- Eu sei, dá para perceber, mas eu quero te ajudar. Eu vi o jeito que você ficou quando a sua prima falou dele para você, ele é tão ruim assim? – Perguntou Melinda preocupada.

- Sim ele é muito ruim, não aconselho que fique perto dele – Falou Mia a contragosto.

- Mia eu sei que há algo mais, me conta, por favor, talvez eu possa ajudar. – Pediu Melinda.

Mia olhou para a amiga e lembrou-se do que a irmã dissera: "_Se__ eles__ forem __seus__ verdadeiros __amigos__ eles __vão__ entender__"_

- Não é uma história muito agradável – Disse Mia olhando profundamente para Melinda e falou: – Bom, primeiramente eu comecei a estudar em Hogwarst no meu terceiro ano, pois nós morávamos na França e tanto eu quanto Vicky, estudávamos em Beauxbatons. É uma escola diferente ela é só para garotas nenhum menino, mas nos finais de semana os garotos de Dursmstrang iam nos visitar e vice-versa, nessas visitas quando eu estava no segundo ano eu conheci um garoto e me apaixonei perdidamente por ele nós começamos a namorar mesmo ele sendo dois anos mais velho que eu. Meus pais no início não gostaram da ideia, mas deixaram rolar, quisera eu que eles tivessem impedido. Quando nós viemos para a Inglaterra sofremos muito e nosso relacionamento deu meio que uma esfriada, mas nós sempre trocávamos carta e falávamos pelo telefone. Eu entrei em Hogwarts e fiz novas amizades, mas ainda amava o Jeremy. Quatro meses depois nos tivemos um jantar em família na TOCA, Lily estava muito animada, pois apresentaria o namorado dela para a família, ela o havia conhecido na Internet e estava apaixonada. Ela me revelou que ele era de Dursmstrang, mas eu acabei não fazendo nenhuma relação quanto à escola, pois existem milhares de garotos lá.

Melinda interrompeu a conversa e falou:

- Peraí, não vai me dizer que esse namorado da Lily era o seu Jeremy.

- Era sim.

- Que galinha como ele pode fazer isso? – Perguntou Melinda indignada.

- Ainda não entendi o porquê dele ter feito isso conosco.

- Continua contando Mia.

- Estávamos no almoço e o tal namorado não aparecia muito, eu havia acabado de despachar uma carta para Jeremy quando a campainha tocou e era ele, eu fiquei estaqueada no lugar, ele não parecia nem um pouco surpreso, Mia o abraçou e o apresentou para toda a família, eu saí correndo da sala e me refugiei na casa da árvore fiquei lá até a noitinha. Quando fomos para casa, Vicky veio falar comigo não acreditando que era o mesmo rapaz. Uma semana se passou e nós voltamos para Hogwarts, era um sábado e eu recebi uma carta de Jeremy dizendo que precisava me ver com urgência, eu sabia que não deveria ir, mas fui assim mesmo. Nos encontramos na casa dele na Bulgária, eu só podia estar maluca quando aceitei me encontrar com ele, ele me pediu um monte de desculpas, dizendo que ficou desolado quando fui embora e por isso procurou outra pessoa, disse que ficou muito surpreso por descobrir que era minha prima.

Mia parou por um momento e suspirou:

- Eu não sou e nunca foi uma santa Melinda, eu cometi erros eu admito, mas eu faço de tudo para consertá-los.

A Morena não falou nada para a ruiva somente colocou a mão em seu ombro. Mia sorriu e continuou contado à história:

- Ele disse que iria terminar com Lily na semana seguinte e eu acreditei. Então começamos a namorar escondidos, dois meses se passaram e nada dele terminar com a Lily. Vicky sempre me disse que ele estava se aproveitando de nós e pedia que eu terminasse com ele e que contasse a verdade para a Lily. Encorajada pela minha irmã eu fui a casa dele num final de semana, sem marcar, para lhe dar um ultimato. Chegando lá, começamos a conversar e ele novamente pediu desculpas pela demora, nós começamos a nos beijar e intempestivamente Lily entrou no quarto dele e nos pegou na cama.

- Peraí, para tudo! Vocês fizeram aquilo? – Perguntou Melinda surpresa.

- Não chegamos a fazer, mas talvez se Lily não tivesse aparecido nos teríamos feito. Quando nos viu, ela enlouqueceu completamente, começou a gritar, a jogar coisas, eu tentei acalma-la, mas não obtive sucesso. Resolvi sair dali e esperar que ela se acalmasse para conversamos. Voltei para Hogwarts desolada falei com Vicky que ficou indignada com a situação, Lily voltou para a escola e eu tentei conversar com ela, mas ela não me ouvia de jeito nenhum. Vingativa, ela contou para toda a escola o que havia acontecido e logo a história chegou aos ouvidos dos meus pais. No fim de tudo, Jeremy nos abandonou, foi expulso da escola na Bulgária, pois eles não admitiam esse tipo de comportamento. Minha escola toda estava contra mim, tirando minha irmã, Meg e Lucas que ficaram o tempo todo do meu lado. Se não fosse por eles, eu não sei se teria conseguido sobreviver esses anos. Lily fez com que eu fosse à vilã da história, eu sei que eu tive culpa, mas nunca quis que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto as coisas estão um pouco melhor agora, mas mesmo assim as pessoas ainda ficam comentando sobre isso, adolescentes muitas vezes são cruéis eles sabem como mexer na ferida.

Mia terminou de relatar tudo e começou a chorar. Melinda a olhou com carinho e abraçou-a.

- Você não é a vilã da história, e além do mais analisando toda a situação a Lily é que é a "outra", por que você ficou com medo quando Lily falou aquilo para você no Beco Diagonal?

- Porque Jeremy quer se vingar de mim. Ele mandou um berrador me ameaçando, por ele ter sido expulso tanto de Dursmstrang quanto da academia de aurores onde ele era um estagiário. Ele disse que eu havia destruído os sonhos dele e que ele destruiria os meus. Eu temo pelo o que ele pode fazer não só comigo, mas com os meus amigos, minha família, eu sei que se ele quiser, ele pode destruir tudo o que eu amo.

- Então ele quer vingança! – Afirmou Melinda.

- Provavelmente, ele sempre foi muito persistente, sempre conseguiu o que queria, eu não quero vê-lo novamente Melinda, ele transformou a minha vida num pesadelo. – Disse Mia deixando novamente algumas lágrimas caírem.

Melinda foi até a amiga e a abraçou novamente:

- Não se preocupe ele vai ter que passar por cima de todos nós para lhe machucar novamente, e olha que eu duvido que ele consiga passar por cima de uma Halliwell.

- Obrigado Mel. – Disse Mia um pouco vermelha por ter chorado, mas já sorrindo para uma amiga. – Não conta nada para o seu irmão, ok?

- Por que não? Se ele soubesse seria mais um para lhe proteger, lhe apoiar.

- Não quero que ele saiba disso nem que sinta pena de mim, ok? Por favor, eu te peço.

Melinda ficou pensativa e revirando os olhos falou:

- Ok, eu não irei falar com ele sobre isso, mas acho que você deveria falar, a propósito que fantasia você estava vestindo na festa?

Mia estranhou a pergunta repentina da amiga.

- Por que a curiosidade?

- É que não me lembro de lhe ver com fantasia nenhuma. – Mentiu Melinda

- Estava com uma fantasia feminina de Zorro.

- Eu sabia – Disse Melinda se levantando num salto. – Foi você a ruiva que dançou com o meu irmão não foi?

Mia ficou sem falar por um minuto respirou fundo e disse:

- Sim fui eu, mas o seu irmão não pode saber disso de jeito nenhum.

- Por que não? – Perguntou Melinda confusa com a atitude da amiga.

- Porque ele gosta da Lily e vice versa eu não vou me meter entre eles, eu não quero que aconteça a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Jeremy.

- Meu irmão jamais faria o que Jeremy fez com vocês Mia – Disse Melinda um pouco ofendida com a atitude da amiga.

- Eu sei, mas eu fiquei entre o Jeremy e a Lily não vou ficar entre o seu irmão e a minha prima, não vou deixar um triângulo amoroso se formar novamente, então eu te peço, por favor, não conte nada para ele.

- Por enquanto eu não conto nada, mas você vai ter que contar um dia.

- Eu sei e eu vou ficar rezando para que esse dia não chegue. Acho melhor eu entrar, minha mãe disse que queria minha ajuda com o meu irmãozinho, nos vemos amanhã?

- Sim amanhã, não se atrase.

- Hehe, nem tem como! – As duas se despediram e entraram cada uma em suas respectivas casas.

**MANSÃO HALLIWELL**

Melinda entrou em casa muito pensativa e fui para seu quarto, sentia pena por tudo o que acontecera com a amiga, e ela ainda defendia a prima Mia era uma garota surpreendente.

Max passou pelo quarto da irmã e entrou:

- E aí, onde você estava?

- Conversando com a Mia. – Respondeu Melinda

- Sobre a festa? – Perguntou Max esperançoso.

- Putz! Esqueci-me de perguntar sobre isso, nos conversamos sobre outra coisa – Disse Melinda mentindo para o irmão.

Max percebendo que a irmã não estava lhe contando alguma coisa perguntou novamente:

- Posso saber sobre o que ou sobre quem?

- Infelizmente eu não posso te falar, é um segredo. – Falou Melinda chateada de ter que mentir para o irmão.

- Hum, já estás de segredinhos com ela? Tudo bem é triste ser trocado por uma menina.

Melinda riu da cara de pobre coitado do irmão e lhe atirou um travesseiro. Max desviou dele sem problemas nenhum e jogou-o na irmã.

- Você é um bobo sabia?

- Hehe, posso até ser, mas é você que chora cada vez que vê o Titanic afundar. – Disse Max rindo com a cara da irmã – As pessoas adorariam saber desse detalhe, acho que vou colocar no meu Twitter.

Max pegou o celular do bolso e começou a mexer nele se afastando da irmã.

- Você não se atreveria. – Disse Melinda levantando-se da cama sorrateiramente.

- Vamos ver, _"__noticia__ de__ última__ hora:__"_ – Disse Max se aproximando da porta do quarto da irmã.

- Max nem pense em fazer isso.

Max não esperou nem mais um momento e saiu do quarto da irmã correndo com o celular na mão e com Melinda atrás dele.

**MANSÃO MALFOY**

**N/A: Isso acontece quando Melinda vai para o quarto depois da conversa com a Mia.**

Lucas estava em seu quarto escrevendo uma carta ao terminar de escrevê-la colocou na pata de sua coruja e falou:

- Voe Pégaso, o mais rápido que puder.

A coruja deu uma bicadinha de leve e levantou voo, Lucas se jogou na cama e sorriu agora as coisas iriam ficar interessantes. Ele colocou os fones de ouvido e fechou os olhos com um sorriso triunfante, estava tão distraído que não notou que a amiga entrara em seu quarto. Meg sorriu, ia aproveitar o momento conjurou um copo d'água e jogou em Lucas que deu um pulo caindo da cama arrancando muitas gargalhadas da loira.

- Ora, ora o Sr. Zabine pego desprevenido legal – Disse Meg rindo da cara do loiro.

- Isso não teve graça Meg. – Disse o loiro se levantando do chão fazendo cara de dor.

- Teve sim. – Disse a loira continuando a rir.

- O que você quer? – perguntou o loiro rispidamente.

- Nada, só estou entediada, que estava fazendo? – Perguntou a loira sentando-se na cama de Lucas.

- Escrevendo. – Disse Lucas com um sorriso no rosto.

- O quê? – Insistiu Meg desconfiada.

- Uma carta. – Rebateu Lucas meio irritado.

- Hum, você nunca escreve cartas. Para quem era? – Perguntou Meg curiosa.

- Haha! Segredo. – Disse ele rindo da cara indignada de Meg.

- Ah, qual é? Me conta, nunca tivemos segredos um com o outro. – Disse a loira jogando uma almofada nele.

- Que coisa feia Sra. Malfoy você esta sendo muito curiosa. – Disse Lucas sorrindo.

- Ah, você é muito chato – Disse Meg subindo na cama do loiro e pulando em suas costas. – Vamos, me fale senão eu te derrubo.

Lucas que estava segurando a loira sem esforço algum disse:

- Se você me derrubar você cai junto.

- Merda, odeio quando você tem a razão. – Falou Meg descendo das costas – Ah, Lucas me conta, eu prometo que guardo segredo.

Lucas riu da insistência da loira, mas como não contar para ela, Meg sempre estivera do seu lado em todos os momentos de sua vida era seu porto seguro, suspirou por ver que Meg começara a fazer beicinho e falou:

- Ok, mas para de fazer beicinho.

- Eu não estou fazendo beicinho – Disse Meg aumentando o beicinho. – Anda, me fala para quem era a carta você esta me deixando maluca de curiosidade.

- Bom, a carta era para a Melinda acho que esta na hora da "fera" entrar em ação. – Disse Lucas sorrindo. Ele olhou novamente para Meg e viu que essa não tinha uma cara muito contente. – O que foi?

- É que ela é diferente das outras garotas. – Disse Meg incomodada. – Ela é minha amiga.

- É eu sei. – Disse Lucas sorrindo para a loira que não retribuiu o sorriso.

- Lucas é sério, você não pode usa-la e larga-la. – Rebateu Meg, séria.

- E quem disse que eu vou fazer isso. – Rebateu Lucas agora sério.

- É o que você sempre faz. – Retrucou Meg exasperada.

- Mas posso mudar. – Disse Lucas por fim suspirando.

- Peraí, não me diga que o garanhão Zabine se apaixonou. – Afirmou Meg.

- Não sei se eu me apaixonei, mas sinto alguma coisa muito grande por aquela morena. – Disse Lucas se jogando na cama.

- Sério? Por Merlin, por essa eu não esperava! – Disse Meg – Não é mais fácil falar com ela e dizer a verdade.

- Meg, você viu como ela me trata, ela até é educada, mas é só. Ela é fria e distante, ela não está nem aí pra mim. Por isso eu vou usar o meu disfarce e tentar faze-la gostar de mim. – Explicou Lucas.

- Hum, interessante, mas isso pode sair errado, ela vai gostar da "fera" e não de você e ai? – Perguntou Meg

- Bom, eu vou me revelando aos poucos, ainda não elaborei muito bem sobre esse plano. – Disse Lucas suspirando nervoso. Ele não estava acostumado a lidar com questões do coração.

- Ok, mas tenta não machuca-la e nem a você, vocês dois são muito importantes para mim. – Disse Meg com um olhar preocupado para o amigo.

- Eu sei loira, você não vive sem mim. – Disse o loiro brincando com ela.

- É, fazer o que, né? Você é minha cruz. – Retrucou a loira sorridente.

- Então, como esta a sua nova madrasta?

O sorriso sumiu do rosto da loira e ela falou:

- Ela esta bem, só teve uma vertigem, isso é um saco sabia?

- Você não gosta dela não é mesmo?

- Ah deixa, eu ver: ela quase arruinou o meu aniversário; caiu de pára-quedas nas nossas vidas, ela está grávida do meu pai, tem algum motivo para gostar dela? – Perguntou Meg um pouco cínica.

- E o humor Malfoy ataca novamente.

- Eu ainda vou dar um jeito de me livrar dela!

- O que pensa em fazer?

- Que tal tranca-la na nossa masmorra?

- Legal, mas o seu pai vai saber que foi você.

- Hum, eu posso tranca-lo junto o que acha?

- Você é muito má Meg.

- Não, eu sou vingativa – Disse a loira fazendo uma cara seria.

Os dois se olharam e não se aguentaram e começaram a rir. Lucas puxou Meg para perto de si e começou a lhe fazer cócegas. Os dois pareciam dois anjos rindo.

**MANSÃO DAS HALLIWELL**

**Nota da autora: continuando da onde paramos...**

Melinda percorreu toda a extensão do corredor gritando a plenos pulmões atrás do irmão que só ria da cara dela, os dois passaram voando pela tia que vinha com uma pilha de roupa nos braços. Era tanta roupa que Sally se desequilibrou e caiu com todas as roupas em cima dela.

- Melinda, Max, voltem aqui agora. – Disse Sally indignada com os sobrinhos. O chamado não adiantou de nada, pois os dois continuaram correndo.

Hermione que estava analisando um caso que estava pensando em pegar saiu do escritório para ver o que estava acontecendo, quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao ver os filhos passarem rapidamente por ela.

- Crianças, o que está acontecendo?

Cada vez que Melinda se aproximava do irmão ele se afastava, mesmo Melinda querendo esganar Max os dois estavam se divertindo muito.

- Vocês me pagam seus pestinhas – Disse Sally descendo as escadas com as roupas limpas pendurada em seu corpo, sendo seguida por Hector que estava adorando a diversão.

Hermione olhou para a cunhada e deu um riso curto, recebendo um olhar mortal de Sally, tomando uma pose de durona tirou a varinha de seu bolso e falou:

- _**Immobilus**._

Max e Melinda pararam no mesmo instante paralisados. Os dois ficaram sem chão, literalmente, estavam flutuando no meio da sala, Sally e Hermione observavam os dois. Era uma cena engraçada, Hermione sentou-se na poltrona e falou:

- Bom, quem vai me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?

Os dois começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e a gesticular, Hermione chamou-lhes a atenção:

- Um de cada vez, Melinda.

- Bom, a situação é a seguinte: ele queria postar no Twitter um segredo meu e daí eu tentei impedi-lo, só isso. – Disse Melinda tentando-se manter na horizontal sem muito sucesso.

- Max? - É, foi isso que aconteceu, mais ou menos. – Disse Max.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Sally.

- Bom, não era nada de muito grandioso só ia Twittar que ela chora cada vez que o Titanic afunda. – Disse Max explicando seu ponto de vista.

- Ai Max, eu vou te esganar – Disse Melinda tentando se aproximar do irmão.

- Ok, em primeiro lugar Max não escreva coisas sobre sua irmã sem a permissão dela – Disse Hermione e pode ver a filha colocar a língua para o irmão – E em segundo lugar, Melinda você não pode ficar correndo atrás do seu irmão pela casa toda. Max aproveitou e colocou a língua para a irmã. - E acho que vocês devem desculpas para alguém – Disse Hermione apontando para a Sally que estava com os braços cruzados nenhum pouquinho satisfeita com os sobrinhos.

- Desculpa tia Sally – Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo sendo que Melinda estava de cabeça para baixo e Max agarrado num abajur tentado se firmar.

- Ok, eu até desculpo, mas vocês sujaram a roupa limpinha que eu recém tinha lavado então nada mais justo que vocês lavarem ela novamente o que acha Hermione?

- Acho uma boa ideia Sally, é um ótimo castigo.

- Ok, nós aceitamos e pedimos novamente desculpas, mas será que dá para fazer um favorzinho para nós mamãe? – Perguntou Melinda.

- O quê? – Perguntou Hermione

- Nos coloca no chão? – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Tanto Hermione quanto Sally soltaram uma gargalhada. Os dois ainda estavam imobilizados Hermione ergueu a varinha e disse: - _Finite __Incantatem._

Os dois se olharam e caíram no chão se erguendo rapidamente. Eles fora mdistraídos com um leve bater na janela, os quatro olharam e viram uma coruja com uma pele dourada, Sally abriu a janela e pegou a carta que a coruja trazia.

-É para você, Melinda. – Disse Sally.

Melinda olhou sem entender e foi até a tia pegar a carta, olhou o remetente e congelou quando leu "fera" do outro lado do envelope. Era ele, estava vivo e escrevera para ela. Sem dizer mais nada ela subiu as escadas correndo esqueceu completamente do castigo e deixou sua mãe, tia e irmão sem entender nada no andar de baixo.

"_Minha __querida __Bela, __aquela __dança __não __me __sai __da __cabeça, __sempre __que __eu __estou __sozinho __eu __penso __em __você. __Sinto __ter __lhe __deixado __preocupada, __mas __quero __que __saiba __que __estou __bem __e __com __saudades. __Espero __que __me __perdoe __por __não __ter __escrito __antes. __Não __estou __na __Inglaterra, __mas __logo __voltarei, __gostaria __de __saber __se __você __aceitaria __se __corresponder __comigo __por __cartas __durante __um __tempo __até __que __eu __volte __para __você, __se__não __quiser __eu __entenderei, __espero __ansiosamente __sua __resposta._

_Fera."_

Melinda releu a carta novamente, ele estava vivo e queria se corresponder por carta com ela, não tinha nada mais romântico que isso, ela sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e começou a escrever uma resposta, terminando colocou em um envelope e escreveu de um lado Bela e do outro Fera. Ela já ia saindo do quarto para pegar a coruja do irmão emprestada quando ouviu umas batidinhas na porta, era Pégaso, a mesma coruja que viera entregar a carta. Melinda abriu a janela e a coruja entrou pousando no encosto da cadeira. A morena sorriu e fez um carinho na coruja, entregou a carta e disse:

- Pode, por favor, levar a carta para o seu dono?

A coruja olhou para ela e piou. No instante seguinte já estava fora do quarto voando, Melinda suspirou e sorriu olhou novamente para a carta e pegou uma caixa debaixo da cama, dentro da caixa tinham várias fotos antigas dela e de seus irmãos, bebê, de seus pais, era seu mais precioso tesouro; colocou a carta da Fera dentro da caixa e fechou-a colocou-a novamente debaixo da cama. O final de semana não poderia começar de uma maneira melhor!

**MANSÃO MALFOY **

Lucas estava sozinho em sua vassoura sobrevoando o campo de quadribol que os Malfoy tinham atrás da casa. Ele fazia jogadas com os goles, mas estava errando todas, não conseguia acertar nenhuma nos grandes três aros, estava ansioso para saber a resposta de Melinda, ele olhava o céu em busca de sua coruja mas não via nada. Já ia desistindo quando ouviu um pio bem alto, olhou para a sua esquerda e Pégaso voava mais rápido que podia a coruja se empoleirou em sua vassoura e recebeu o carinho do seu dono.

- E ai garoto alguma novidade para mim?

Outro pio foi ouvido e Pégaso entregou a carta para Lucas, o loiro ansioso pegou a carta e ali mesmo no alto começou a ler, era de Melinda:

"_Cara Fera, fico muito feliz em saber que estás são e salvo. É um grande alivio, também penso bastante em você. É uma pena que não estás na Inglaterra. Gostaria muito de saber seu verdadeiro nome e quando irás me dizer quem és. Sabes que tens uma grande vantagem sobre mim, mas espero que possas me dizer pessoalmente, eu adoraria me corresponder com você, esperarei por suas cartas e prometo lhe responder o mais rápido que puder._

_Bela/Melinda"._

Lucas releu a carta e abriu um sorriso radiante, desceu da vassoura o mais rápido que podia e entrou na mansão, subiu correndo as escadas e entrou no quarto de Meg sem bater na porta.

- Sabia que a educação sempre manda bater na porta? – Falou Meg só de implicância.

- Sabia sim, mas isso aqui é mais importante, leia. – Disse Lucas alcançando a carta de Melinda a Meg.

A loira pegou a carta e leu, franziu a testa e perguntou para o loiro:

- Bom, o que você vai fazer agora? Que nome vai usar?

- Eu não sei. Achei que ela ia aceitar nos correspondermos por "fera" e "bela", mas pelo visto ela não vai querer isso, o que eu faço Meg?

- Bom, em minha opinião, antes que tudo isso fique mais sério ainda, acho que você devia falar a verdade para ela.

- Isso não é uma opção, você sabe que se souberem que eu estou interessado em alguém o meu fã club vai enlouquecer, prefiro deixar escondido por enquanto.

- Ok, então use o seu segundo nome. – Disse Meg.

- Meu segundo nome? – Perguntou o loiro confuso.

- É, acho difícil ela associar Rafael a Lucas Zabine, é a única ideia que eu tenho no momento. – Disse Meg um pouco desanimada.

- Adorei a sua ideia loira, vou responder para ela imediatamente. – Lucas deu um abraço na loira e percebeu que ela não estava muito contente. – O que foi agora?

- Por quando tempo vai levar essa mentira? – Perguntou Meg.

- Não sei por quê? – Respondeu Lucas.

- Tenho medo que os dois se machuquem com isso, então você tem que me prometer que se ficar mais sério que uma simples troca de cartas você vai contar a verdade para ela ok? – Pediu Meg.

Lucas pensou por um minuto e falou:

- Ok, eu prometo, se ficar mais sério eu conto a verdade sobre quem eu sou, eu juro! Bom, deixa-me ir lá, pois ela esta aguardando a minha resposta.

Lucas saiu do quarto da loira e foi para o seu. Meg revirou os olhos e falou para si mesma:

- Isso não vai dar certo.

**MANSÃO HALLIWELL  
**  
Depois de tanta confusão Melinda pegara novamente a carta e saiu de casa indo para o balanço que havia na varanda, sentou-se no balanço e releu a carta, ela olhou para o céu e viu uma luz muito brilhante se aproximando rapidamente, Pégaso parou e largou a carta em seu colo e alçou voo não esperando resposta. Melinda sorriu a abriu a carta ficou emocionada com o que leu:

"_Minha querida Bela, tens toda a razão tenho uma grande vantagem sobre você, mas acho que o mais correto é estarmos igualados por isso. Meu nome é Rafael, espero que isso satisfaça a sua curiosidade e me perdoe por não ter falado antes. Fico muito feliz que aceites a minha proposta das cartas, sei que temos internet, mas acho que cartas são mais românticas. Prometo não demorar em voltar a Inglaterra, até breve._

_Sua Fera"_

Melinda estava radiante ela adorava receber cartas mesmo tendo tecnologia avançada, mas não havia nada mais romântico de que cartas apaixonadas, Rafael que nome lindo, dobrou a carta com cuidado e foi para o seu quarto guarda-la.

**MANSÃO MALFOY**

Meg estava em seu quarto mexendo no computado quando viu que Mia entrara no msn:

_Meg diz: Não quero vê-lo nunca mais._

_Mia diz: Ele quem? E Por quê?_

_Meg diz: Ora quem o seu primo, não é óbvio?_

_Mia diz: O que James fez para você agora? Achei que tivessem se acertado no seu aniversário._

_Meg diz: Foi o que eu pensei também. Só que ele não fala mais comigo, não responde minhas msg, nem me atende. _

_Mia diz:Calma amiga tenho certeza que tem uma boa explicação para isso._

_Meg ironicamente fala: E qual é ela posso saber?_

_Mia diz: Não faço a mínima ideia, mas eu conheço o meu primo e sei que ele te ama muito, por isso duvido que ele não queira falar contigo._

_Meg diz: Eu não teria tanta certeza disso._

_Mia diz: Olha, deixa que eu converso com ele, vai ver aconteceu alguma coisa grave para ele não lhe responde,r ok?_

_Meg diz: não sei se é uma boa ideia._

_Mia diz: Não custa nada tentar, vou lá falar com ele e depois ou amanhã eu falo com você, ok?_

_Meg triste diz: Ok, miga._

Meg desconectou do msn e fechou o netbook jogou os braços para frente e se debruçou sobre a mesa fechando os olhos, passou um minuto e sentiu duas mãos lhe fazendo massagem sorriu para o loiro e disse:

- Adoro quando você faz isso.

- Eu sei, por que você esta tensa? – Perguntou Lucas.

- Ele ainda não me ligou, nem deu sinal de vida, parece que ele não se importa com o que eu sinto. – Disse Meg bem chateada.

- Olha tenho certeza que ele tem uma boa explicação para isso. – Disse Lucas.

- Mia também acha isso, ela foi falar com ele para ver o que esta acontecendo.

- Então não se preocupe tenho certeza que aquela ruiva vai conseguir descobrir o que aconteceu. – Disse Lucas fazendo massagem na loira.

- Eu espero que sim, se não eu surto de vez.

Lucas riu do que a amiga falara, se o Potter não tivesse uma boa explicação para isso ele iria acabar com a raça dele.

**MANSÃO DOS POTTER.**

Mia terminara de falar com a amiga e descera as escadas indo direto para lareira e indo para a casa dos tios. Chegando à casa dos Potter deu logo de cara com Lily que estava sentada vendo TV.

- Oi Lily, o Jay está ai?

- Não sei, vai ver se eu estou na esquina. – Disse Lily revirando os olhos.

Mia suspirou e falou baixinho:

- Grossa.

A ruiva subiu as escadas e encontrou Fred, Frank, Jay e Teddy jogando videogame no quarto de James.

- E ai galera tudo bem?

- E ai priminha tudo em cima? – Perguntou Fred fazendo um sinal esquisito, ele sempre fora o mais esquisito.

- Tudo ótimo, Jay será que podíamos conversar um pouquinho?

O moreno de olhos verdes olhou para ela intrigado, percebendo que a prima estava séria falou:

- Claro que podemos, Teddy joga no meu lugar.

James entregou o controle para o amigo e saiu com Mia para o corredor, e puxou-a para o quarto de Teddy.

- Ok, o que eu fiz agora? – Perguntou Jay se escorando na escrivaninha de Teddy.

- Na realidade seria o que você não fez. – Disse Mia sentando-se na cama de Teddy.

- Como assim? – Indagou o maroto.

- Por que você não falou com a Meg até agora? – Perguntou Mia.

- Como sabe, ela te disse? – Rebateu Jay bastante surpreso.

- Sim, eu perguntei como vocês estavam e ela me disse que você não falou com ela até agora. O que está acontecendo? Arrependeu-se de tê-la beijado? – Perguntou Mia.

- Não, é claro que não! É que, olha, eu tentei, mas jurei para mim mesmo que não seria mais um brinquedinho nas mãos dela. – Disse Jay chateado.

- Não estou entendendo. Por que ela estaria brincando com você, ela está muito chateada por você não falar com ela até hoje, ela acha que você esta brincando com ela como fez daquela vez. – Falou Mia confusa.

- Isso não é verdade Mia, eu tentei fiz de tudo para me comunicar com ela, é ela que não me responde. – Retrucou Jay levantando-se da cama e caminhando de um lado para o outro ele sempre fazia isso quando estava nervoso.

- Tem coisa errada, quando você tentou se comunicar com ela? – Perguntou Mia.

- Praticamente a semana inteira, por quê? – Perguntou Jay.

- Porque ela te mandou um monte de msg pelo celular pelo Orkut, Twitter, ela tentou de tudo. – Explicou Mia para o primo.

- Eu não recebi nada. – Falou Jay.

- E nem ela. – Disse Mia assombrada.

- O que significa isso?

- Significa que alguém armou uma contra vocês, alguém não quer que vocês fiquem juntos. – Concluiu Mia.

- Ótimo, agora a loira me odeia e ela acha que eu estou brincando com ela, perfeito. – Disse Jay esmurrando a parede.

- Calma Jay nós vamos resolver isso, tenho uma ideia peraí. – A ruiva puxou o primo para sentar-se novamente e pegou o celular e começou a escrever:

_ "Preciso de um favor, o Jay pode ir passar o final de semana conosco?"_

Demorou um minuto e Mia obteve a sua resposta:

_ "Sem problemas ele é muito bem vindo, mas será que a Meg não vai se chatear?"_

Mia olhou para o primo, sorriu e continuou escrevendo:

_ "Deixa que eu cuide da Meg, obrigada, nos vemos amanhã"_

O celular tocou novamente e a mensagem dizia:

_ "Ok, aguardo vocês, bjus."_

Jay olhou para a prima sem entender e perguntou:

- O que você fez?

- Nada de mais, mas amanhã você vai falar com a Meg e resolver essa situação, a Melinda nos convidou para passar o final de semana com ela na casa dela, então eu pedi para ela se você podia ir e ela disse que sim, daí você vai ter tempo de sobra para falar com a Meg o que acha? – Explicou Mia.

Jay olhou para ela abobado, Mia era extraordinária ela sempre ajudava os outros, sorriu para a prima e disse:

- Obrigado Mia, você é incrível!

Mia sorriu para o primo e disse:

- Eu sei disso, faço qualquer coisa para ver vocês dois juntos. Agora que já fiz a minha boa ação de hoje vamos lá que quero jogar um pouco de vídeo game e deixar vocês no chinelo.

- Duvido que consiga. – Disse Jay rindo da prima e passando na sua frente – Quem chegar por último é a mulher de Merlin.

Mia riu e sentiu o telefone vibrar em sua calça, tinha uma nova mensagem:

"E ai falou com ele?"

Mia percebeu que a amiga estava aflita então escreveu:

"Falei sim, amanhã te explico tudo, bjuss".

Mia fechou o celular e foi para o quarto do primo, ninguém mexia com seus primos e com sua melhor amiga, ela ia descobrir que tentara acabar com o relacionamento dos dois de um jeito ou de outro. 

* * *

"**Mal feito, feito".  
**

**Nota da Autora: E aii povo amado tudo bem?**

**Bah quanto confusão, sério não foi fácil escrever esse capítulo, esse Jeremy é um sacana, é pelo visto teremos mais um triângulo amoroso.**

**A calmaria não vai durar por muito tempo, afinal eles são jovens e sempre se metem em encrencas.**

**Mandem-me seus comentários, adoro recebê-los, mesmo os de crítica.**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**

**Amandinha Potter.**


	16. EXPLICAÇÕES

"**Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"**

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

Olá a todos!

Bom eu queria dizer que não desisti da fic, mas acabei me perdendo dela no meio do caminho.

Por isso resolvi reescrevê-la.

Quero também esclarecer certos pontos:

Harry e companhia terminaram a escola antes de destruírem Voldemort.

A escola a partir do seu sétimo ano se transformou no quartel general da Ordem da Fênix, além das aulas os alunos apreendiam a duelar.

Somente três alunos da Sonserina ficaram na escola eles foram: Blaise, Pansy e Draco, os outros alunos se transformaram em comensais da morte.

Por causa disso a morte de Dumbledore foi a única modificada, na minha fic Draco nunca esteve envolvido com a morte do diretor ele até tentou impedir a morte dele, quem realmente matou Dumbledore a pedido dele mesmo foi Severo que era agente duplo.

Vocês podem perceber que os poderes dos nossos personagens adolescentes são um pouquinho diferentes é claro que eles ainda utilizaram a varinha para fazerem certos feitiços, mas para outros feitiços como quando for utilizado o poder das três a varinha não será necessária.

A minha fic é feita da união de dois mundos, que ao mesmo tempo são sobre o mesmo assunto (magia) são completamente diferentes. Temos o mundo de Harry Potter (que utiliza na maioria das vezes a varinha para fazer feitiços) e o mundo de Charmed (seriado de TV, que nos apresenta o poder das três, os anjo branco (whitelighter), os demônios, etc).

Quanto ao seriado só há uma única diferença, as irmãs Piper, Phebe, Prudence e Paige não existiram (por enquanto), Melinda, Meg e Mia serão as Encantadas que Melinda Warren anunciou antes de morrer.

Bom enquanto são essas as mudanças mais gritantes na fic, se surgirem mais algumas eu aviso.

Sei que é chato toda a hora eu ficar reescrevendo a fic, mas é que eu acabei percebendo vários erros grosseiros na fic, e prometo que essa será a ultima vez que eu reescrevo a fic, também o que me causou muitos problemas foram as minhas betas elas fora ótimas, isso não tem discussão, mas acabaram não tendo tempo para betar a minha fic.

Agradeço de coração por todo o trabalho que elas fizeram comigo. Espero que gostem dessas modificações na fic e que continuem comentando. Não irei apagar a antiga pelo menos não agora.

"**Mal feito, feito"**

**Amandinha Potter**


End file.
